Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica
by Sara Wells
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, tierna, bonita y con grandes aspiraciones a ser famosa y popular. Nadie se imaginaba que un día sería víctima de los discretos acosos de Syaoran Li, mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Un chico extrañamente encantador, con varios secretos. UA
1. Cambios

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

La lluvia azotaba el parabrisas del automóvil cuando atravesaron las fronteras de Tomoeda. Sakura no recordaba haber escuchado noticias sobre el temporal que afectaba a la ciudad esa noche, lo único que sabía e importaba en ese momento, era llegar a su nuevo hogar cuanto antes. No soportaría cinco minutos más dentro de ese coche con su madre forjando su propia inundación al volante.

Se encogió en el asiento del copiloto con su propio dolor restallándole en el pecho. En algún lugar había escuchado que la felicidad es efímera y terminó comprobándolo de la peor manera. Su padre había muerto hacía cuatro días, dos de los cuales llevaba atrapada en el automóvil con su madre llorando y conduciendo de regreso a la ciudad de la que era originaria.

Una parte de su alma encontraba consuelo en conocer la ciudad donde tuvo cabida la historia de amor de sus padres, pero sabía que el resto jamás lo haría. La pena por su pérdida perduraría hasta tiempos indefinidos, quizá toda la vida; el estruendoso ruido proveniente de la radio ascendiendo a dolorosos decibeles prohibidos, le indujo a fruncir el ceño y dejar de enfrascarse en su tristeza.

Su madre entonaba con espantosa voz trémula _It's a heartache de Bonnie Tyler_, derramando con cada palabra un par de lágrimas que sinuosas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

—Vamos, cariño. Canta conmigo —suplicó Nadeshiko, posando una mano en su rodilla.

La petición llevó a Sakura a admirar la guitarra que descansaba en su regazo, esperando que ningún espíritu se decidiera a castigarla por habérsela robado del cementerio. El instrumento había pertenecido a su padre, que aunque no tocaba a nivel profesional, solía impartir clases gratis los fines de semana. Sin reparar tanto en el hecho, se unió a su madre en el coro, transportándose a las épocas felices en las que su padre tocaba y su madre fingía danzar y cantar espectacularmente alrededor de una fogata. Entonces se convenció de que Fujitaka debió amar demasiado a Nadeshiko para soportar su espantosa voz chillona día con día.

—Por favor, madre. Ni siquiera hay luna llena.

El gruñido arrancó a Sakura de su ensoñación, difuminando sus preciados recuerdos de forma abrupta. Sin embargo, Nadeshiko ignoró el reclamo de su hijo mayor y continuó cantando.

Touya Kinomoto bufó acomodándose en el asiento trasero, pensando que no podía esperarse menos de una mujer de veintiocho años con la madurez mental de una chica de quince. Su hermana y él estarían perdidos bajo el completo cuidado de Nadeshiko. Su madre era un desastre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Torpe hasta la médula con un corazón tan blando como el pudín y lo más lamentable de todo, era que su pequeña hermana había heredado cada uno de sus defectos más el doble de ingenuidad. Tendría mucho trabajo de ahí en adelante.

Decidió incorporarse al escuchar un segundo gruñido que seguramente pertenecía al estómago de su hermana. Sacudió la cabeza mirando las envolturas de chocolates y cereales en barra dispersas por el piso del automóvil. No habían consumido nada saludable desde el último desayuno preparado por su padre y la cena gratis que obtuvieron en un motel de paso. Rodó los ojos y con un suspiro profundo, revolvió su mochila hasta encontrar un tetrabrik de leche de fresa. Lo miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, era el único elemento restante en sus provisiones. Las galletas y emparedados se habían acabado dos ciudades atrás.

—Es hora de alimentar a la bestia —murmuró arrojándole el tetrabrik a Sakura.

La niña castaña abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer el objeto que se impactó con su brazo y observó con preocupación a su madre cuando ésta frenó el automóvil, maldiciendo en voz baja y lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —gritó Nadeshiko, girándose sobre el asiento para enfrentar a su hijo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? —replicó Touya, quien había impactado contra la ventana por el repentino cambio de dirección que efectuó su madre antes de detener el coche.

Nadeshiko recogió el tetrabrik de leche y lo agitó en el aire, captando la atención de sus hijos.

—Sakura es intolerante a la lactosa.

Una sonrisa socarrona atravesó el rostro de Touya mientas se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vaya, lo sabes —resopló burlón—. Maravilloso.

Nadeshiko entornó los ojos y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior abrazando con fuerza la guitarra de su padre.

—Deja de faltarme al respeto, Touya. Llevo días soportando tu actitud de mocoso malcriado y prometo que la próxima vez que te comportes de ésta manera conmigo, te daré una reprimenda que nunca olvidarás.

Touya levantó las cejas un tanto divertido.

—Sinceramente madre, creo que antes de castigarnos deberías aprender a cuidar mejor de nosotros. —Nadeshiko profundizó su ceño y Touya acalló cualquier replica levantando su dedo índice entre ellos—. No digas que has sido una buena madre hasta el momento porque ni siquiera sabes cocinar, no tienes empleo y no tienes idea de cómo vas a mantenernos cuando se termine el dinero que nos dejó papá, desde que él murió te has dedicado exclusivamente a llorar y no has prestado la mínima atención de nosotros. Sólo hay que mirar a Sakura para comprobar que estoy en lo cierto —señaló.

Sakura agachó la cabeza intentando descubrir lo que marchaba mal en ella. Era cierto que estaba un poco despeinada y tenía manchas de jugo en su camiseta, pero a cambio conservaba su ropa interior limpia y las uñas recortadas. Sus ojos escocieron y su labio inferior tembló en un esfuerzo de reprimir su llanto. No le gustaban los gruñidos amonestadores de su hermano ni el brillo mohíno en los ojos de su madre. Cuando su padre vivió nadie tuvo la necesidad de alzar la voz para esclarecer desacuerdos, pero en las últimas horas, gritos era casi lo único que había escuchado.

—Perdóname, mami —sollozó apuñando sus manos en torno al cinturón de seguridad que cruzaba su pecho—. Me dijiste que cuando tuviese hambre te lo avisara para detenernos a comer, pero pensé que sería mejor cenar en casa. No quiero que peleen por mi culpa.

—Nadie está peleando, querida —mintió Nadeshiko acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Me refiero a ésa guitarra —indicó Touya, haciendo caso omiso del llanto de su hermana.

—Ya basta —le ordenó Nadeshiko, realizando un acopio de fortaleza.

—¡Regalaste todas sus cosas! —protestó el niño, cerrando las manos a sus costados—. No te importó si nosotros queríamos conservarlas. Sakura tuvo que robarse la guitarra en el cementerio y yo me vi obligado a irrumpir en la biblioteca para recuperar su libro favorito. ¡Eres una hipócrita! Lo único que te interesa es olvidarlo.

Nadeshiko comprendiendo el enojo de su hijo, se trasladó al asiento trasero, abrazando al pequeño en contra de su voluntad. Ella pensaba que los hombres, incluso los más pequeños manejaban el dolor y la tristeza de una forma diferente que las mujeres. Touya no había llorado al recibir la noticia de la muerte de Fujitaka, su primera reacción fue enojarse y culparla a ella por lo sucedido.

Mientras su hijo mayor lloraba por primera vez en sus brazos, Nadeshiko extendió una mano a su hija, invitándola a unirse en su regazo. Sabía que los tres superarían juntos su pérdida, pero antes que nada, necesitaban liberar la tristeza de sus corazones quebrantados para construir una nueva sonrisa con los retazos.

—Tienes razón diciendo que soy una inútil —murmuró Nadeshiko, acunando las cabezas de sus hijos en su pecho.

Touya levantó la mirada avergonzado e intentó farfullar una disculpa, no obstante, ésa vez fue Nadeshiko quien acalló sus palabras posando cariñosamente un dedo en sus labios.

—Tal vez no sea la mejor ni la más lista de las madres, pero les prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para sacarlos adelante. Yo al igual que ustedes estaba acostumbrada a la protección de su padre, me sentía tan segura como amada a su lado y yo quiero que se sientan de la misma forma conmigo. No tengo idea de cómo lo lograré pero confío en que pronto se me ocurrirá algo —gimoteó. Pese a que no fue un discurso muy esperanzador, Nadeshiko procuró ser sincera con sus hijos.

—Yo creo que eres muy inteligente, mami —opinó Sakura, besándola en la mejilla.

—¡Muchas gracias, cariño! No les fallaré, ya lo verás.

Touya sonrió disimuladamente, pensando que dos personas con la misma capacidad mental como lo eran su hermana y su madre, siempre se apoyarían. No cabía duda que quién tendría que asumir los roles de villano sobreprotector sería él.

—No era mi intención lastimarlos ni olvidar a su padre donando sus pertenencias a los necesitados —continuó Nadeshiko.

—Nosotros somos necesitados —le interrumpió Touya, comenzado a arrugar el entrecejo.

Nadeshiko suspiró profundamente ante la necedad de su hijo. Touya nunca le perdonaría haberse deshecho de las pertenencias de Fujitaka.

—No somos necesitados, necesitados —aclaró la mujer—. Tenemos un techo donde vivir y ropa para abrigarnos. Tu padre no era un hombre egoísta Touya, compréndelo. Yo no pretendía regalar sus cosas para olvidarme de él y marcharme con otro hombre, no necesito cosas materiales para mantener vivo mi amor por él. La herencia más valiosa de su padre para mí, son ustedes. Por eso quiero cuidarlos de la mejor manera posible y rodearlos de todos los lujos que él anhelaba darles. Los amo y sé que nunca supliré el lugar de Fujitaka en nuestro hogar, y aun así, espero que confíen mí. Quiero, necesito que confíen en mí.

Nadeshiko sabía que los niños no tenían otra opción más que confiar en ella, aunque dudaba que su aspecto desgarbado ofreciera algún tipo de seguridad esa noche. La tormenta había aminorado a una simple llovizna igual que lo habían hecho las lágrimas provenientes de lo más profundo de su alma. Tendría que armarse de valor de ahí en adelante para ofrecer consuelo a sus hijos. Se reservaría el llanto exclusivamente para la soledad de la noche.

El pensamiento terminó por deprimirla y decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con su camino. Dejó a su querida Sakura dormitando en la parte posterior del auto confiando en que su pequeño hombrecito velaría su sueño y retomó su puesto en el asiento del conductor. La calefacción del auto se había echado a perder, pero su cuerpo que no sentía calor desde hacía días comenzó a transpirar cuando el coche se rehusó a arrancar.

Suspiró apretando las manos al volante, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria de su hijo cerniéndose sobre ella. En un acto más desesperado que intrépido, salió del automóvil, aventurándose a levantar el capó a pesar de no conocer nada de motores. Lo inspeccionó unos instantes y la embargó una imperante necesidad de echarse a llorar. Todavía les faltaba recorrer la mitad del camino y podía jurar que no había visto ninguna gasolinera desde hacía horas.

En medio de un ataque de ira, cerró el cofre pateando una piedrecilla tras otra hasta que se cansó y acabó sentándose encima de sus talones con los dedos de las manos metidos en su cabello. No soportaba más la situación, quería correr y refugiarse en una cómoda habitación de hotel cinco estrellas para ahogar sus penas con las burbujas del jacuzzi. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo teniendo bajo su cargo a dos menores de edad que no podían valerse por sí mismos.

Soltando una risita histérica se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, considerándose la peor y más estúpida de las mujeres por haber concebido tan aberrante pensamiento. No podía abandonar a sus pequeños en medio de la nada a merced de cualquier depravado. Se incorporó divisando a través del parabrisas la expresión preocupada de Touya y la imperturbable inocencia de Sakura resguardada en un mundo de sueños.

Caminó hasta el borde de la carretera rogando a los cielos por la aparición de un buen samaritano que quisiese ayudarla. Recordó su aspecto y midió sus posibilidades de no ser confundida con una indigente. La raída sudadera gris que había adoptado hace algunos años de la indumentaria de su esposo, no estaba mal, así como los pantalones deportivos que se ceñían a sus delgadas piernas. Seguramente algún conductor sería cautivado por sus rizos oscuros ondeándose con el viento y se detendría a auxiliarla gustoso.

Después de diez minutos sin ningún éxito comenzó a desesperarse. No podía regresar al auto con el rabo entre las patas, tenía que demostrarle a Touya que ella era una madre responsable que no era capaz de detener ningún coche por estar sumergida en sus divagaciones. Dejó caer los hombros admirando el par de luces rojas desaparecer en la distancia y apretando los labios, decidió que el próximo conductor que transitara por esa carretera le ayudaría así tuviese que arrojarse encima el parabrisas para detenerlo.

La espera comenzaba a sentirse eterna cuando percibió un par de luces acercándose a su perímetro, tragó saliva e ignorando el peligro de ser embestida por la camioneta, se paró en medio del camino agitando los brazos. El automóvil negro se desvió y Nadeshiko corrió a asomarse a la ventanilla del conductor con su semblante más imponente, dispuesta a robarse la camioneta si el conductor se negaba a ayudarle. Lo golpearía y mientras él yacía inconsciente en el piso, escaparía con sus hijitos.

—Buenas noches, antes que nada quiero decirle q-que n-no… —La determinación férrea de Nadeshiko murió al observar la barba y el ceño fruncido del conductor. No esperaba que el hombre tuviese pinta de asesino en serie que además la miraba como su primera víctima en potencia.

Nadeshiko trastabilló al retroceder con el único plan de gritar turbándole la mente cuando su misterioso samaritano descendió de la camioneta realzando su elegancia desgarbada, pese a que aparentemente no había tomado un baño en días era bastante guapo. Alto, moreno y castaño con el plus de una sonrisa amable.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó él, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Era consiente de haber asustado a la pequeña mujer con su aspecto y obsequiarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas era lo mínimo que podía hacer para reconfortarla mientras sus ojos ambarinos la recorrían con disimulo. La asustadiza criatura era joven y guapa. No pudo tener más suerte esa noche al encontrarla. Tal vez…

—M-mis hijos, yo… —tartamudeó Nadeshiko, exterminando cualquier interés que el castaño pudo establecer en ella—, estamos varados. Mi coche no funciona.

Él se rió entre dientes por la explicación tartamudeada, girándose de nuevo hacia su auto.

—Iré a revisar el coche de la señora —avisó asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de su camioneta—, no tardo. Si Ryuri comienza a llorar, sabes dónde está el biberón. Sólo tienes que dárselo.

La curiosidad y el sentido aventurero impulsaron a Nadeshiko a inspeccionar el interior de la camioneta negra, atisbando con asombro a un bebé siendo arrullado por un niño de la edad de Touya.

—¡Qué lindos! ¿Son suyos?

—Los hombres Li a sus servicios, mi señora —respondió él.

—¡Oh, qué amable! —exclamó Nadeshiko guiándolo a su automóvil varado—. Yo también tengo dos hijos.

—Vaya, tenemos bastante en común.

—¿Verdad? —consintió ella, sonriendo de manera sutil—. Soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

—Hien Li —se presentó aceptando la mano extendida de Nadeshiko.

Luego de una breve conversación, Hien procedió a abrir el cofre del automóvil, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Está tan mal? —preguntó Nadeshiko, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar.

—Malísimo —respondió Hien negando con la cabeza—. Creo que tendrá que viajar conmigo hasta la ciudad. ¿Qué dice?

—¿Esta seguro? ¿Ha revisado bien?

Hien se inclinó nuevamente rascándose la barbilla con suma concentración. Movió un cablecito y chifló. —No tiene remedio.

—Podemos solicitar una grúa —sugirió Nadeshiko.

—Podemos hacerlo pero no desde aquí —dijo Hien—. ¿Trae equipaje?

—Hum, sí algunas maletas.

—Bien, yo iré por ellas y usted por sus hijos.

Se reunieron en el punto donde se encontraron anteriormente y Nadeshiko tomó lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Touya y Sakura, viajaban en el asiento trasero junto con un enigmático pero lindo niño castaño más el bebé. Emprendieron su camino con un incómodo silencio latente entre ellos y Hien intentó disiparlo preguntando por el señor Kinomoto.

—Soy viuda —respondió Nadeshiko.

En lugar de pedir disculpas o lamentarse, Hien guardó silencio, observando a los niños por el retrovisor.

—Tienes una hija muy linda —comentó, admirando a la pequeña Sakura que descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Touya—. Siempre quise una niña.

—¿No piensa tener más hijos? —preguntó Nadeshiko, sonriéndole.

Otro pesado silencio más incómodo que el anterior se apoderó del ambiente.

—Mi esposa murió hace algunos meses —masculló Hien.

Nadeshiko pensó que Hien Li debía ser el doble de desdichado que ella con un indefenso bebé y un pre-adolescente bajo su cargo.

—No pongas esa cara —rió Hien—, puedo arreglármelas solo. Aunque no lo creas, Syaoran resultó ser un excelente niñero.

Nadeshiko entendió que Hien estaba haciendo referencia de su hijo mayor, reprimiendo el impulso de girarse y abrazar al niño, quien a diferencia de su padre, se notaba bastante irritado por la presencia de los tres extraños.

Haciendo de lado la somera conversación de los adultos, Touya pensó que no estaría mal comenzar a hacer amigos.

—Se llama Sakura —musitó, dirigiéndose a Syaoran—. ¿A qué es bonita?

Li Syaoran reparó por primera vez en el niño que acompañaba a la pequeña castaña, sonrojándose furiosamente al saberse descubierto, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

—No he preguntado su nombre —replicó con un gruñido.

—Pero la estabas mirando, eso significa que te interesa —argumentó Touya, empujando a su hermana hacia Syaoran—. Si la miras bien es bastante graciosa. Tiene pecas y los ojos de color aceituna.

Syaoran escrutó con su profunda mirada ambarina a la niña que permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, quizá ni siquiera era consciente de que ya no viajaba en su automóvil, se veía poco inteligente además de emanar un aroma extraño. O tal vez fuese Ryuri que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

—Son verde esmeralda —gruñó Syaoran, empujando a Sakura de regreso a Touya—. Y es… una niña como cualquier otra.

—No pensarás lo mismo cuando la veas picándose la nariz, es asqueroso. Yo la llamo monstruo, si quieres puedes llamarla así también.

—Prefiero no llamarla de ninguna manera. No me interesan las niñas.

Touya se encogió de hombros, empujando de nuevo a Sakura al lado de Syaoran.

—A mí tampoco. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca de disgusto cuando la cabeza de Sakura cayó sobre su hombro. Su perfume extremadamente femenino lo mareaba y las manchas de jugo de uva en su ridícula camiseta rosa le molestaban, por lo que decidió cubrirla con su suéter verde favorito. Sin embargo el hormigueo que le recorría el brazo y el vértigo que le producía la cercanía de Sakura, no aminoraron.

—Papá, conduce más rápido —musitó. Debía deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

Para su desgracia, la familia Kinomoto ocuparía la casa abandonada junto a la suya. Lo que le llevaba a suponer que serían vecinos. Después de que su padre hubiese descargado las maletas, se acercó a él y preguntó:

—¿Qué desperfecto tenía el coche de la señora? —Su padre era un mecánico excelente, Syaoran confiaba bastante en sus habilidades. No creía que el auto de la señora Kinomoto no tuviese remedio como había sentenciado Hien anteriormente.

Hien se rió, cargando un par de maletas bajo su brazo.

—No tenía gasolina.

*.*.*

La escena no podía ser más devastadora. La casa estaba inundada de polvo y ni siquiera tenía servicio eléctrico. Touya negó con la cabeza aplastando una araña que había descendido frente a él al abrir la puerta. No le quedaban dudas de que Nadeshiko sin Fujitaka era sinónimo de desgracia. Bufó y se sentó encima de una caja cuyo contenido desconocía.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, si quieres —ofreció Hien, jugando con los interruptores eléctricos. La pobre Nadeshiko se veía desolada.

—No quiero causarte demasiadas molestias. —Desconfiada rechazó la amabilidad del señor Li. No podía quedarse en casa de un desconocido con sus pequeños hijos susceptibles a cualquier peligro—. Pero podrías pedirme un taxi y recomendarme un hotel decente y barato.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Si así lo prefieres, lo haré de inmediato —palmeó el brazo de ella e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo mayor que sostenía a Ryuri en brazos—. Andando, Syaoran.

Syaoran se despidió de la señora Kinomoto con una ligera reverencia después de concertar una cita con Touya para visitar el pantano y hacerle la vida imposible a un par de niños asustadizos que vivían dos manzanas arriba. Syaoran acababa de encontrar a su compañero ideal de aventuras.

—Niña…

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos y prestarle atención al dueño de aquella profunda voz extraña que había escuchado en sus sueños.

—¿Huh?

—Devuélveme mi abrigo —exigió Syaoran.

Una exclamación se ahogó en su garganta cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura dudaba que existiese un niño de su edad que pudiese arrastras las palabras de aquélla manera con un semblante tan frívolo como amenazador. ¿Qué no se suponía que todos los niños eran felices a su edad? La verdad era que no. Ella en ese momento no era feliz pero no podía dejar de expresar simpatía con sus sonrisas.

Luego de unos instantes de intentar sostenerle la mirada a aquél niño, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza regresándole tímidamente el abrigo. Su corazón no había latido nunca tan rápido, a excepción de la vez que visitó el parque de diversiones. Si hubiese sido una adolescente lo habría definido como un flechazo de amor, pero siendo una niña prefirió identificar esa sensación como miedo.

—Adiós, pequeña —Una versión adulta del niño que la estaba atemorizando, pasó saludándola y llevándose a su mayor temor experimentado con él. Los miró marchar hacia la bonita casa vecina y supo que desde esa noche, la vida como la conocía había terminado.

A partir de esa fecha, una nueva historia se escribiría para ella y su familia. Imaginaba que tendrían que superar muchos obstáculos para alcanzar una nueva felicidad y confiaba en que juntos lo lograrían. Ella depositaba todas sus esperanzas en su madre y se convenció de estar en lo correcto cuando la escuchó esa noche en el hotel conversando con su bis-abuelo.

Sakura deseó levantarse de la cama y abrazar a Nadeshiko cuando con mucho pesar susurró: "Necesito un préstamo," a la persona que le había proscrito de la familia por haberse casado con su padre.

Y podría decirse que fue entonces cuando Sakura tuvo su primer encuentro con las injusticias de la vida, porque a pesar de anhelar con todo su corazón enjuagar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre con sus manos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

No. Pese a lo que el capítulo sugiere o pude dar a entender, Hien y Nadeshiko no van a casarse impidiendo que Sakura y Syaoran se amen porque tienen que tratase como "hermanos." Jajaja. Simplemente debía aclararlo.

Si alguien se pregunta las edades de los personajes acá se las pongo: Sakura, 9 años; Touya 11 y Syaoran, 12. Creo que son los más importantes. xD

No tengo inspiración para otra cosa en este momento. Llevo tiempo trabajando en ésta historia y habrá actualizaciones semanales hasta que se acabe mi reserva de capítulos. Puede ser entre jueves y domingo. Casi siempre suelo actualizar de madrugada. Ya saben, la vida nocturna es la mejor y mientras todos duermen, la musa está despierta.

Luego creo que haré otro par de advertencias sobre el contenido. Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no se olviden de comentar. *Puppy face*

Y oh, en el próximo ya veremos a los personajes principales en su adolescencia. Lo que sucede es que me pareció importante dar a conocer un poco de su historia (?).


	2. Héroe

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

_**Full summary:**_Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto. Tierna, bonita y con grandes aspiraciones a ser famosa y popular. Nadie se imaginaba que un día sería víctima de los discretos acosos de Syaoran Li, mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Un pendenciero encantador con varios secretos, entre ellos, ser el príncipe de Rinkan College por triunfar invicto en los retos del uno.

_"¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las novias de ésos sujetos?"_ La verdad, no importaba. "_Yo confío en la protección que Syaoran prometió ofrecerme."_ La historia de su dulce y peligroso amor. UA

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

La semana escolar culminó exitosamente con el sonido de la campana trepidando en sus oídos. Sakura desvió su mirada del pizarrón y observó mientras se levantaba las coloridas letras del alfabeto que adornaban las paredes. Maravillándose con los animales que adornaban el mural de ciencias, salió del aula despidiéndose de su maestra y contestó algunos saludos que sus compañeros le dirigieron.

A pesar de haber sido transferida en una época inusual del año escolar a la primaria Tomoeda, la mayoría de sus compañeros la recibieron bastante bien. Sakura podía asegurar que había hecho por lo menos un par de amigos, incluyendo a la agradable señora de la cafetería y a su maestra. Personas de su entera confianza, además de Tomoyo Daidoji, que en ese momento ingresaba al automóvil con sus guardaespaldas.

Las lluvias en la ciudad habían cesado, mas no el período de duelo que atravesaba su familia. Aún cuando estaban tan ocupados en la remodelación de su nueva casa y su adaptación a un ambiente diferente, era inevitable no detenerse a pensar en el vacío que dejó Fujitaka en sus corazones al instante en que el sol descendía de los cielos dándole paso a la oscuridad en la que parecían haberse estancado cada vez que se reunían para cenar o mirar sus programas favoritos en televisión.

Con dolor, Sakura reconocía que de la familia feliz que fueron un día, ya no quedaba ni sombra. Nadeshiko ya no sonreía ni revoloteaba con sus bonitos vestidos y colorete en sus mejillas de un lugar a otro; Touya estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis de niño a perro porque lo único que hacía era gruñir, y ella, había hecho a un lado su pasión por cantar y aprender a tocar la guitarra. Su padre estaría decepcionado de ellos.

Con un suspiro quejumbroso, dejó atrás la inhóspita entrada de su escuela y decidió esperar a su hermano bajo la sombra de un árbol, colocando su mochila en el piso. Después de tomar un ligero refrigerio, le pediría a Nadeshiko que le ayudase con sus problemas matemáticos solamente en aras de sentirse apoyada porque ninguna de las dos era buena en la asignatura. Tal vez así, tendría el fin de semana libre para visitar a Tomoyo como habían acordado.

Elevó su mirada al cielo en una súplica silenciosa para que Touya llegase pronto y fue sorprendida por una piedrecilla que golpeó justo el centro de su frente. Gimió llevándose las manos al área afectada, notando entre lágrimas el brusco movimiento de las ramas sobre su cabeza. Un segundo objeto se impactó entonces contra su hombro, arrancándole un grito de puro terror al reconocer que se trataba del cadáver de un pajarito.

Sakura recogió al animal casi en el acto, manteniendo la esperanza de que continuase con vida. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el miedo y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella cuando los presuntos agresores de la fauna la rodearon con sus hondillas en mano.

—¡Hey Joji, acabas de asesinar a la madre de dos pichones!

Sakura levantó su mirada cristalina con discreción, atisbando la sonrisa divertida de un niño moreno que sostenía un nido con dos pichones clamando desesperadamente por su madre en la copa del árbol.

—¡Bájate de ahí, Makoto! —ordenó el mayor de los presentes.

—¿Qué debo hacer con esto? —Makoto agitó el nido de improvisto, provocando que uno de los pichones se resbalara.

El corazón de Sakura restalló casi dolorosamente en su pecho cuando extendió sus brazos con la ilusión de que el pequeño pichón aterrizara en sus manos. Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos se cerraron ante la tortuosa expectativa, no podía permitir que se llevara a cabo otro asesinato, pero su cobardía no le concedió más acción que correr unos centímetros y esperar resultados.

Lo que Sakura identificó como un llanto eufórico en su cercanía, constató la supervivencia del pichón a la caída. No obstante, el panorama que mostraban sus manos inocentes era devastador. El pichón yacía indefenso junto al cadáver de su madre, recordándole el fatídico incidente que se llevó la vida de su padre.

Con lágrimas inconscientes brotando de su mirada, Sakura giró sobre sus talones encontrándose de cara con sus agresores. ¿Su padre se habría sentido así de vulnerable frente a la persona que lo asesinó? No. Su padre probablemente había luchado antes de entregarse a la muerte, el único cobarde en aquella escena fue la persona que acabó con su vida.

Haciendo acopio de coraje, intentó echarse a correr resguardando al pichoncito contra su pecho. Demostraría su entereza escabulléndose de los niños que obstruían su camino y…

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Sakura expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones con el jadeo adolorido que acompañó el impacto de su espalda contra el grueso tronco del árbol.

—Si nos devuelves los pajaritos podrás irte —canturreó Makoto descendiendo sagazmente de su escondite con el otro pichón en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

—No —gimoteó Sakura, dispuesta a proteger a su pichón.

—Son míos —protestó Joji, cerrando las manos en torno a los hombros de la niña. No soportaba a las mocosas lloronas y menos a las que fingían aires de heroína.

Sakura se estremeció bajo el riguroso escrutinio de Joji. Su fría mirada azul sólo era comparable con cientos de agujas hundiéndose con fuerza desgarradora en su cerebro. Nadie la había mirado nunca con tanto resentimiento y el único mecanismo de defensa que ella conocía era cerrar los ojos y largarse a llorar. Así Joji la golpease con el propósito de aplacar su osadía, ella no entregaría ni al pichoncito ni a su madre. Una vez la tempestad pasara y el dolor por una derrota poco digna cesara, se levantaría a buscar un bonito lugar en su jardín para enterrar a la madre de su protegido.

Con una violenta sacudida a su cuerpo afloraron sus temores más profundos representados en un grito ahogado. Presa del pánico, apretó los ojos cerrados preparándose para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Makoto y los otros matones que acompañaban a Joji chiflaron burlones, despertando la curiosidad de Sakura, cuyas rodillas cedieron por la impresión. Su vecino, su pesadilla más espantosa materializada en el mundo real, había acudido a su rescate empujando a Joji lejos de ella.

—Vaya, vaya —musitó Joji cruzándose de brazos—, el pobre niño Li ha salido de su pantano para rescatar a su noviecita.

La expresión de Syaoran permanecía imperturbable mientras Sakura se sonrojaba poniéndose de pie. ¡Ella no tenía novio! ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en esas cosas! Sus protestas mentales fueron acalladas con un ligero movimiento de Syaoran, que apuñando las manos a sus costados desplegó todo el esplendor que sus escasos doce años le permitían tener.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —continuó Joji—. ¿Ahogarme con lágrimas por la muerte de tu mami?

Syaoran esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de estrellar su puño en la cara de Joji a una velocidad que Sakura creyó sobrehumana, igual que la sucesión de acontecimientos que sobrevinieron después de aquello. Makoto y el resto de chicos se abalanzaron encima de Syaoran precisando con cada golpe y rasguño su victoria sobre Li.

Sakura se sintió inútil e impotente con los golpes que Syaoran no conseguía esquivar. La vida se había ensañado con ella, aleccionándola de maneras angustiosas y poco convencionales, porque no sólo se podía infligir dolor siendo maltratado físicamente, también la necesidad de querer ayudar y no poder hacer nada, lastimaba.

Quería gritar, correr en busca de alguien que sí estuviese en capacidad de ayudar a Syaoran, pero como siempre, su parte inútil y cobarde la dominó obligándola a ser una simple espectadora.

—Es suficiente —gruñó Joji, retirándose una mano ensangrentada de su nariz—, es mejor que nos retiremos, ésta no es nuestra escuela y no quiero más problemas con mi madre.

La última mirada que Joji dedicó a Sakura, le hizo pensar a la castaña que ése sería un rostro que nunca olvidaría; Makoto enjuagó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su raída camiseta roja y volcó de una patada el nido que había dejado sobre la grama. El resto de niños mayores se fueron retirando uno a uno, pasando su mirada de ella a Syaoran que luchaba por ponerse de pie con una mano plegada a su abdomen.

Sakura se apoderó presurosa del nido y una vez sus protegidos al lado de su difunta madre estuvieron a salvo, procedió a socorrer a su héroe.

—Suéltame —gruñó Syaoran, apoyando una rodilla en la tierra—. No me toques.

—P-pero no estás bien… Por mi culpa —sollozó Sakura, insistiendo en sostener el brazo de Syaoran.

—No es tu culpa porque no me pediste ayuda —masculló Li, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol para incorporarse—. Así que deja de compadecerme porque no quiero ni he pedido tu lástima.

Si Syaoran buscaba brindarle consuelo liberándola de su culpa, había fallado en su cometido porque sus palabras terminaron hiriéndola profundamente.

—Es gratitud —le corrigió Sakura, posando su mano en la mejilla enrojecida del ambarino.

Syaoran tuvo la intención de terminar con el sutil contacto físico establecido hasta que reparó en aquellos bonitos ojos verdes opacados por la tristeza. Habían cosas y… personas que no estaban diseñadas para sufrir ni ser maltratadas. Sakura debía pertenecer a ese grupo privilegiado porque no era linda con sus mejillas pecosas bañadas en lágrimas.

_Gratitud._

Syaoran más que nadie conocía el significado de esa palabra. No lo aprendió en la escuela y tampoco recordaba haberla buscado en el diccionario. La vida, los años y las pocas personas que fueron facultadas con el don de la bondad, se encargaron de demostrárselo día con día.

Dios, cualquier deidad que habitase los cielos tenía que recompensar a las personas bondadosas. ¿Escucharía él las plegarias de las personas que hasta el momento sólo habían gozado de los privilegios que regalaba ese don? ¿Haría caso a la petición de alguien agradecido? ¿De un niño agradecido?

No le gustaba que nadie lo viese llorar, acababa de escapar del consuelo de su padre porque odiaba mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás cuando encontró a Sakura siendo agredida por el idiota de Joji, pero en ese momento dejó de pensar, permitiendo que el etéreo temblor de sus labios se convirtiese en un llanto de verdad. Dos lágrimas, dos. Fueron necesarias y suficientes para liberar la pena que turbaba su alma.

Apretó la mano de Sakura y la condujo inconscientemente hasta las puertas de un templo, donde se arrodilló y suplicó misericordia por un milagro. El cielo no podía reclamar a la persona que más amaba. Todavía no. Syaoran sabía que los habitantes de Tomoeda solían burlarse de su vieja abuela por negarse a abandonar su cabaña oculta en medio del pantano, pero ese hecho no implicaba ningún delito. Era simplemente amor a sus raíces, a los recuerdos, a la paz que conllevaba vivir lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

Sakura tomó su lugar correspondiente al lado de Syaoran y juntó sus manos cerrando los ojos, procurando concentrarse en la oración hasta que cayó en cuenta de que desconocía el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar. Pensó en agradecer por su ángel salvador de ese día, que sus pichoncitos crecieran sanos aunque les faltase una madre, y que su familia fuese bendecida con prosperidad en el próximo negocio que inauguraría su madre, pero sintiéndose egoísta, interrumpió a Syaoran en medio de su oración.

—¿Qué debo pedir? —preguntó.

—Por mi felicidad —respondió Syaoran en un susurro—, ruega para que yo sea feliz.

Sakura deseó con todo su corazón que Syaoran fuese feliz y cualquiera hubiese apostado a que la súplica de dos seres inocentes daría resultados inmediatos, sin embargo hubo algo que ellos al igual que la mayoría ignoraron, y es que los milagros son concedidos a su tiempo y de una manera misteriosa.

Tres días después pese a la petición que elevó desde lo más profundo de su alma, Syaoran recibió la noticia de la muerte de su abuela.

*.*.*

Sakura subió al banquillo frente al fregadero colocándose un mandil amarillo para evitar mojarse mientras enjuagaba los platos utilizados en el almuerzo. Su casa estaba silenciosa por primera vez en días, todos los hombres que trabajaban en las reparaciones se habían ausentado para asistir al funeral de señora Lan, abuela de Syaoran.

Ellos también se hicieron presentes, solidarizándose con la familia Li que contaba ya con dos perdidas ese año. Sakura pensó que quizá ella no sería capaz de soportar semejante tristeza, sobre todo porque su familia no era extensa. De ahí en adelante, cuidaría muy bien de su mami y del cabezotas de Touya, ambos componentes vitales de su haber.

—Sakura, iré a hablar con el señor Li —anunció Nadeshiko, dejando de asomar la cabeza por la ventana lateral de la cocina—. No he tenido oportunidad de disculparme con él por los problemas que le ocasionaste a su hijo.

—No creo que sea un buen momento, mamá —opinó Touya, hundiendo su cuchara en un pudín de chocolate. Su amigo Syaoran estaba de un humor del infierno y con toda la razón. Aquella tarde, debió haber sido él quien diese la cara por su hermana.

Touya sentía que había fallado como el hombre de la familia Kinomoto permitiendo que Sakura fuese protegida por un extraño. Se prometió y le juró entonces a Syaoran, que no volvería a suceder. Sin embargo se dio algo que Touya ni en su sueño más loco hubiese imaginado, Syaoran se había incluido en la tarea de proteger a Sakura, alegando que era un favor que le debía a ella.

Una parte del corazón de Touya se alivió por ello, ya no estaba solo. Gracias a ese pequeño incidente había ganado una especie de hermano.

—No sé qué más hacer —suspiró Nadeshiko, apartándose el cabello de la frente—. Hien ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en estas semanas, prácticamente es él quien coordina todo con respecto a las reparaciones de la casa y me ayudó a conseguir un local para mi restaurante.

Touya se enderezó en su silla, observando de soslayo a Sakura que dejó resbalar una taza del fregadero. Negó con la cabeza, Sakura sería torpe hasta la muerte igual que su madre.

—Sin ofender mamá, pero ésa es la idea más absurda que ha concebido tu cabeza hueca. ¿Cómo vas a abrir un restaurante cuando no sabes ni cocinar ni administrar un negocio?

—La verdadera pregunta aquí, es cómo un mocoso de once años puede ser tan insolente —replicó Nadeshiko, tirando una de las orejas de su hijo—. Te lo advertí, a tu habitación. ¡Ya!

—Por supuesto, mi habitación es toda una cámara de torturas —replicó Touya, liberándose del agarre de su madre—. El polvo y las arañas, acabarán un día con vida y tú serás la única culpable.

Nadeshiko apuñó las manos siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo mayor que subía los escalones del segundo piso con la velocidad de un guepardo.

—¡Entonces limpia! Maldición —exclamó agarrando sus llaves de la mesita—. Sakura, mantente a salvo mientras regreso.

—¡Espera, mami! ¡Quiero ir contigo! —gritó Sakura, apresurándose a llegar al vestíbulo.

—Hoy no, cariño. No creo conveniente que visites a Syaoran todavía, yo le daré tus saludos.

Sakura corrió la cortina de la sala para observar a su madre marchar hacia a la casa vecina. Era inevitable no sentirse avergonzada cuando comparaba la bonita vivienda de los Li con la suya, aunque estaba segura de que con un poco de pintura y el césped cercenado, la fachada externa mejoraría notablemente así como lo estaba haciendo el interior.

Secó sus manos en el mandil y se dispuso a subir a las habitaciones para hablar con su hermano. Los gritos tenían que cesar en la casa Kinomoto y ella estaba dispuesta a servir de intermediaria para que ello sucediese. Si Touya no quería valorar los esfuerzos de su madre por sacarlos adelante, ella le obligaría a hacerlo.

*.*.*

Hien se sentó al lado de Syaoran buscando palabras que le brindasen un poco de consuelo a su desolado hijo y por segunda vez en su experiencia como padre, concluyó que era un verdadero fracaso. Era fácil cuidar de Ryuri porque sólo había que asearlo y darle un poco de comida para que estuviese feliz, pero Syaoran era un caso diferente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se animó a preguntar.

—Ya no duele —respondió Syaoran, hundiéndose en el sofá.

Hien levantó las cejas un tanto confundido, hasta que comprendió que Syaoran estaba haciendo referencia a los golpes que adornaban su rostro, demostrando la noble pero rebelde naturaleza de su hijo. Aunque quizá él hubiese hecho lo mismo por rescatar a una dama en apuros.

Recordar a la preciosa Sakura le llevó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, gracias a ella Hien había descubierto una nueva faceta en la vida de su hijo, porque contra todo argumento que Syaoran pudiese elevar, comenzaban a interesarle las niñas. Su comportamiento esquivo ante ella y sus sonrojos al mirarla lo evidenciaban. Sin embargo el hecho también lo preocupaba, pronto tendría que sostener incomodas conversaciones respecto al sexo con un hijo que de antemano, no le tenía confianza.

Se remangó la camisa al escuchar que alguien tocaba puerta, agradeciendo a los cielos por su oportuna visita. Sabía que aplazar su conversación con Syaoran no traería buenas consecuencias, pero algo se rompía en su pecho al contemplar a su hijo sin ningún rastro de alegría en su rostro, hubiese pagado lo que fuera por devolver a los ojos de su pequeño un mínimo atisbo de esperanza. Quería que Syaoran se sintiera amado, porque él adoraba a sus hijos, sencillamente no sabía demostrarlo de la manera correcta.

—Llego en mal momento, ¿no es así? —inquirió apenada Nadeshiko, jugueteando con el puño de su suéter rosado.

Hien sacudió la cabeza. Cerrando la puerta tras sí, avanzó hasta los primeros escalones del pórtico donde se abandonó a la desesperación dejándose caer derrotado.

Nadeshiko en un acto compasivo, tomó asiento a su lado obsequiándole una sonrisa consoladora. Entonces Hien envidió el divino arte que poseía la sonrisa de una mujer. Estaba seguro de que si Syaoran tuviese una madre que le sonriera de esa manera todas las mañanas, otra tonada se escucharía para ellos.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó Hien alborotándose el cabello—, Syaoran está devastado.

Nadeshiko se dio el lujo de observar las maravillas que lograba un rastrillo en la cara de un hombre. Hien parecía diez años más joven sin toda la barba encubriendo sus varoniles facciones, no obstante las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos derrocaban el encanto de su belleza. Ella experimentaba en carne propia la impotencia de no saber consolar a un hijo. Touya necesitaría más ayuda que Sakura para superar la muerte Fujitaka y al parecer, su historia no distaba mucho de la de Hien con Syaoran.

—Debe haber sido muy duro para él perder a su madre y abuela en tan poco tiempo —estimó Nadeshiko, posando las manos en su regazo.

—Yo conocí a Ieran en una fiesta cuando tenía dieciocho años —sonrió—, ya te imaginarás lo sucedido.

Nadeshiko jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos. —En realidad, no tengo idea. —Ella conoció a su esposo a los dieciséis años cuando se resbaló de un árbol. Todo después de aquello era hermosa historia de amor, salvo la parte en que su abuelo la proscribió de la familia Amamiya por haberse enamorado de un simple profesor. Nadeshiko prefirió mantenerse alejada de las fiestas cuando fue más joven, por lo que ignoraba casi en su totalidad lo acontecido en ellas.

—Salimos un par de veces y se quedó embarazada —relató Hien, sosteniéndose la mandíbula con una mano—. Mi madre puso un grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que yo tendría un hijo con Ieran porque ella provenía de una familia humilde sin más patrimonio que una vieja casa en el pantano. Mamá me exigió que la abandonase a su suerte o que me atuviese a las consecuencias, y aquí me tienes. No fui capaz de abandonarla con un hijo mío en el vientre.

—¡Yo escuché hablar de tu familia! —recordó Nadeshiko—, pero creo que no llegamos a conocernos en la escuela porque tú eres mayor y mi abuelo no me dejaba asistir a las reuniones sociales.

—Efectivamente, la familia Li es dueña de la famosa cadena de almacenes _Heaven_. Pero mis padres se marcharon de Tomoeda cuando decidí quedarme al lado de Ieran.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti.

La cara de Hien se contrajo como si acabase de recibir un puñetazo que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Ieran y yo no nos amábamos y aun así cometimos la estupidez de casarnos. Créeme que los primeros meses a su lado fueron horribles, yo estaba a acostumbrado a un nivel de vida sin restricciones y Ieran aspiraba a lo mismo.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Nadeshiko se declaró incapaz de terminar la pregunta. No quería lanzar acusaciones sin fundamentos sobre la memoria de la señora Li.

—Ieran se involucró conmigo por dinero —aclaró Hien, sin un deje de molestia en su voz. Había tenido años para asimilar la verdad, a diferencia de Nadeshiko que tenía la mandíbula en el piso—. Así que cuando fui desheredado ella no me quiso más.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo…? —Nadeshiko señaló la casa, refiriéndose al bebé que descansaba adentro. O quizá era producto de una aventura de Hien con otra mujer.

—Lo que sobrevino después del nacimiento de Syaoran fue una verdadera catástrofe. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo lidiar con un recién nacido, nos desesperaba su llanto y la falta de sueño nos mantenía irritables todo el tiempo. Yo regresaba a casa cansado de un trabajo de mierda con un sueldo miserable y Ieran estaba fastidiada de cuidar a Syaoran todo el día y era entonces cuando acabábamos peleando. Así que para evitar gritarle cada vez que comenzaba con su retahíla de reclamos, me quedaba en un bar cerca de la oficina diciendo que había tomado horas extras. Qué idiota fui, ¿verdad? Perdía gran parte de mi dinero en alcohol en lugar de invertirlo en alimento para mi hijo.

Nadeshiko se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, Hien fue un estúpido. Ella también era demasiado joven cuando se embarazó, pero con el apoyo de Fujitaka consiguió salir adelante.

—Mi matrimonio continuó igual por muchos años. Ieran y yo ni siquiera cruzábamos palabra en semanas porque ella tenía sus propios sueños por alcanzar. ¿Puedes compréndeme ahora? No fuimos Ieran ni yo quienes asumimos la responsabilidad de Syaoran, fue Lan. De no ser por ella, el niño no hubiese alcanzado los tres años de edad. Yo me conformaba con pasarle una cantidad mensual a mi suegra porque no confiaba en mi esposa y Ieran se limitaba a darle besitos al niño cuando lo veía para recordarle que era su madre.

¡Qué horror! Nadeshiko reprimió el impulso de marcharse en busca del niño para abrazarlo. Con razón se notaba desecho durante el sepelio, esa tarde había enterrado a su verdadera madre.

—¿Y qué les hizo cambiar? —se aventuró a preguntar la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Syaoran enfermó de gravedad hace dos años. Me sentí el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra cuando me enteré que llevaba dos días en el hospital y que ninguno de sus padres estaba al pendiente de él. —Dejó caer los hombros en medio de un suspiro cansino—. Ieran se sintió de la misma forma y fue entonces cuando reaccionamos e intentamos rescatar nuestro matrimonio.

Y haciendo conjeturas del rumbo de la historia, Nadeshiko concluyó que ésta no había tomado el curso deseado. Ahora Hien no tendría ningún apoyo con la crianza de sus hijos, igual que ella.

—Es duro no tener una madre —dijo Nadeshiko, apretujándose las manos—, la mía también murió junto con mi padre cuando era pequeña. Entonces mi abuelo me acogió convirtiéndose en mi todo, pero tratándose de un niño creo que el asunto se vuelve más complicado porque tú no puedes darle el amor afectuoso que le brindaría su madre en estos momentos. Puedes abrazarlo pero los hombres son tan machos que a los pocos segundos se incomodan y llegan a una edad donde es extraño y asqueroso que lo beses.

Hien se rió entre dientes, masajeándose la sien.

—Creo que Syaoran está atravesando esa edad, pronto traerá a su primera conquista a casa y temo no saber orientarlo cuando llegue el momento. Pese a que es bastante reservado, es un buen niño. Ojalá que ésta situación no afecte su rendimiento escolar el próximo año. —Hizo una pausa meditabundo. Para esas alturas Nadeshiko ya tendría que haberse dado cuenta que Syaoran no estaba asistiendo a la escuela.

—Hablando de eso, tengo tanta pena contigo por los problemas que mi Sakura le ocasionó a tu hijo —murmuró mirándolo suplicante—. De verdad lo lamento mucho. Sakura siempre se ve involucrada en ese tipo de problemas y…

—Syaoran también —interrumpió Hien—, no es la primera vez que tiene problemas con esos niños. Aunque nunca había regresado a casa en un estado tan deplorable. Usualmente, gana las peleas.

Nadeshiko soltó una exclamación por la facilidad con que Hien relataba hechos tan abominables. Abrió la boca con intenciones de sugerir una cita con los padres de los chicos que agredieron a sus hijos, pero se lo reservó momentáneamente para ella cuando Syaoran salió de la casa, todavía vestido con el traje que llevó al sepelio y solicitó autorización de ambos adultos para visitar a Touya.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Ve —respondió Nadeshiko, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, deseó retroceder el tiempo y aprender a reprimir sus impulsos por el gesto de exacerbación que Syaoran le dirigió.

Syaoran la ignoró pasándola de largo. Ahí estaba otra tonta mujer que lo miraba con lástima, tenía suficiente con la excesiva compasión que le tenía su padre como para soportar también a la madre de su amigo. Disgustado recorrió el tramo que lo separaba de las puertas de la casa Kinomoto y entró sin ser autorizado.

La estancia estaba en absoluto silencio y no era probable que encontrase a Touya en el jardín trasero o haciendo pequeñas reparaciones en la cocina porque era un completo holgazán.

Si Touya andaba por ahí regodeándose por ser el único hombre en esa familia, tendría que aprender primero a cuidar de su propia casa y de las mujeres a su cargo. Syaoran se tomaría el atrevimiento de aleccionarlo en el camino porque de alguna manera, envidiaba la vida que su amigo había llevado antes de que el señor Kinomoto muriese, y no quería que su felicidad finalizara con el ocaso.

Todo en el cotidiano vivir era cuestión de adaptación, se dijo. Él cargaba en sus hombros la responsabilidad de darle un buen ejemplo a su hermanito y ayudar a su padre en lo que fuese posible. Si en el camino ellos terminaban conociéndose y llevándose bien, sería un bonus extra. Además de mantener presente que amar demasiado a una mujer, era nocivo para la salud. Su madre y abuela ya lo habían abandonado y Syaoran no quería sumar otro nombre a la lista porque entonces, su corazón no lo soportaría.

Absorto en sus cavilaciones, vagó por el pasillo del piso superior asomando la cabeza de vez en cuando al interior de las habitaciones, verificando el progreso de la remodelación de cada una. Hubo una en especial que capturó su atención por la molesta melodía que encerraban sus paredes. Desde ese instante, supo que se maldeciría todo la vida su curiosidad, porque gracias a ese miserable defecto se grabó a fuego en su cabeza la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto jugando con un manto anaranjado que cubría su pequeña figura mientras bailaba.

Syaoran sólo había visto a una mujer realizar un acto similar con tanta destreza, desbordando su alma en cada palabra que salía de su boca al cantar, y casualmente, aquella mujer fue su madre. La primera bomba nociva que hizo añicos sus entrañas. A pesar de las múltiples advertencias que había maquinado su mente minutos antes, Syaoran pensó que debía hacerle una pregunta de vital importancia a Hien esa noche: _"Papá, ¿qué se siente cuando te gusta una niña?"_

*.*.*

Sakura entró a su habitación luego de una exhaustiva discusión con su hermano respecto a su comportamiento con Nadeshiko; acabó enojándose tanto que sólo conseguiría desintoxicar su espíritu con un poco de música. Encendió la radio que descansaba sobre su escritorio y decidió que ayudaría a su madre ordenando por sí sola su alcoba.

Observó las paredes recién pintadas de rosa junto con el bonito armario blanco que se encontraba vacío en una de las esquinas y resolvió que sería bueno comenzar por ahí. Corrió a sacar la maleta que escondía bajo la cama y descubrió un tanto decepcionada que contenía únicamente ropa de su madre. Nadeshiko tenía ropa tan hermosa y ella era tan bonita, que a veces Sakura se preguntaba si cargaba en sus facciones un poco de esa belleza.

Parándose frente al espejo, averiguó cómo lucirían los vestidos de su madre sobre ella, era de esperarse que le quedasen grandes pero aún así, continuaban siendo hermosos. Ella algún día crecería para convertirse en una adorable señorita y en memoria de su padre, juraba que cumpliría su sueño de ser famosa. Al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas en la radio, pensó que no estaría mal ensayar en ese momento sus futuras rutinas en el escenario. Muchas personas habían reconocido que ella fue bendecida con una voz privilegiada que inesperadamente podría cambiar con el curso de los años.

Sakura no temía que eso llegase a suceder, porque como todo en su vida cambiaría, y lo haría para bien. En su corazón había depositado las esperanzas de crecer feliz, guardando en su memoria sólo los recuerdos gratos de su padre. Deseaba que los años pasaran por sus vidas igual que los bonitos colores del vestido de su madre ondeándose mientras bailaba, prósperos y hermosos.

De alguna manera, fue así. Pronto Sakura se encontró convertida en una chica de quince años que adoraba cada vivencia de su corta existencia, porque cada suceso le había enseñado una valiosa lección igual que las personas a su alrededor.

Podía decir que creció feliz. Sí, podía decirlo.

Asegurar que tenía una familia desquiciante pero adorable. También lo hacía.

Talento que se había encargado de cultivar. Le sobraba.

Sin embargo a todo eso había que sumarle la profunda decepción que sentía cuando se encontraba junto a su primer amor y él prefería ignorarla. En alguna parte del camino su corazón hizo un replanteamiento de objetivos sin pedirle autorización, enamorándose de un muchacho con el que no tenía posibilidades.

Syaoran Li pocas veces la miraba y sólo en extrañas e inéditas ocasiones, le dirigía la palabra; lo más lamentable era cuando sucedía, ¡la trataba igual que una hermana! Pero como bien reza una cita que se repetía constantemente: _«El amor es paciente, es benigno, el amor no es celoso ni envidioso…»_, razón por la que Sakura continuaba orando por la felicidad de su pequeño héroe, a pesar de no ser correspondida.


	3. Cero declaraciones

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

_**Full summary: **_Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto. Tierna, bonita y con grandes aspiraciones a ser famosa y popular. Nadie se imaginaba que un día sería víctima de los discretos acosos de Syaoran Li, mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Un pendenciero encantador con varios secretos, entre ellos, ser el príncipe de Rinkan College por triunfar invicto en los retos del uno.

_"¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las novias de ésos sujetos?"_ La verdad, no importaba. "_Yo confío en la protección que Syaoran prometió ofrecerme."_ La historia de su dulce y peligroso amor. UA

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer en Tomoeda, disipando todos los miedos de Sakura. En medio de la oscuridad, sus probabilidades de ser descubierta en actividades ilícitas se reducían al mínimo. Por lo tanto, sería capaz de mantener su reputación de niña buena frente a la comunidad y obtener beneficios de ello; no se consideraba una mala persona, simplemente había adquirido la filosofía que situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. Refrán que la condujo a buscar ayuda en las artes ocultas.

—¿Recuerdas los ingredientes para el amuleto?

Sakura dejó de mirar la ventana a través de las grandes argollas plateadas de Madame Rosalie, asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza. No quería imaginar lo que pensaría su familia de ella si se enterasen que recibía ayuda de la magia blanca para tener más suerte en el amor. Touya probablemente diría que estaba loca y Nadeshiko la llevaría de inmediato a la iglesia para que salvara su alma expiándose de todo pecado. Sin embargo, si los sortilegios de Madame Rosalie eran acertados, nada de eso sucedería.

—Es todo por hoy —suspiró Madame Rosalie, hundiéndose en su silla. Había sido un día agotador. La primavera siempre implicaba un brote de amor enfermizo entre las adolescentes por chicos que en su mayoría de veces, no valían la pena. No obstante, el montón de corazones ilusionados eran beneficiosos para su bolsillo.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —Sakura se levantó de su silla, dándole un último vistazo a las cartas que habían revelado su suerte. Sería un buen año. El año en que por fin Li Syaoran pondría sus ojos en Sakura Kinomoto.

La idea le emocionó tanto, que llegó al mostrador del establecimiento con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, olvidando sus temores y concibiendo nuevas esperanzas. Si las cosas resultaban según lo pronosticado, haría su debut artístico en el festival de las flores con el apoyo de su amado. Nadie sabía aún que ella pisaría el escenario para triunfar esa noche, primero debía escoger un nombre artístico y tener un maravilloso vestuario, además de calificar para la competencia.

—¿Vas a cancelar eso también?

Sakura envolvió con la mano su dije de corazón azul adornado con un trébol de cuatro hojas en el centro. Madame Rosalie, le dejó claro que el amuleto no debía ser visto por extraños y definitivamente, ése chico lo era. Había algo en sus ojos azules que le hacía recordar el violento oleaje del mar durante una tormenta y su cabello rojizo era tan brillante, que sólo era comparable con el fulgor proveniente de una enorme fogata.

Dulce Jesús, el misterioso empleado rezumaba peligro. Incluso su atractivo cuerpo delgado, era letal.

—Sí —farfulló, desviando sus ojos a un frasco de arañas de plástico.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó el joven observándola con una sonrisa sutil.

—Ya no estoy en edad de hacer bromas —murmuró Sakura, escondiendo su amuleto bajo el cuello de su vestido.

—Ah, pero todavía te gustan los dulces —supuso él, extrayendo una araña de gominola para mostrársela a la castaña—. Magic and Spells es también una tienda de bromas, aunque Madame Rosalie prefiere llamarles "misterios."

Sakura sonrió, recordando la sección de disfraces y las estanterías llenas con sets de hechicería para principiantes.

—No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes —comentó aceptando la pequeña araña de dulce.

El muchacho gruñó por lo bajo, golpeando suavemente el mostrador con los nudillos. Un anillo de plata brillaba en su dedo anular opacando por poco a las pequeñas cicatrices que yacían en el dorso de su mano. Sakura creyó haber hecho una pregunta incorrecta. Pronto cerrarían la tienda y siendo la única clienta, el chico podría arrastrarla al callejón vecino y propinarle la paliza de su vida. ¡Mal día para olvidar su talismán de protección en el baño de la residencia Daidoji!

—Le estoy haciendo un favor a mamá porque mi padrastro enfermó —explicó, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos trabajaría en este puto local.

—Tus padres lo hacen —replicó Sakura, dando un paso atrás. Así él no podría tomarla por el cuello para asfixiarla tan fácilmente, primero tendría que saltar el mostrador.

—Sí bueno, ellos aseguran tener seis o siete sentidos.

Sakura ahogó una risita nerviosa por el tono exasperado que él utilizó.

—Hijo, iré a preparar la cena —anunció Madame Rosalie saliendo presurosa de su sala de consultas—. Asegúrate de activar la alarma cuando salgas, y por favor, ve directo a casa.

Sakura miró boquiabierta la modesta vestimenta de Madame Rosalie, quien aparentaba ser una respetable madre de familia sin tantas joyas y maquillaje encima. Definitivamente era una mujer tan hermosa como su hijo, con la diferencia que sus ojos azules irradiaban la misma paz del cielo en un soleado día de verano.

—No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado con éste maldito disfraz —bramó el chico, señalando su horrible chaleco atestado de brillantitos.

Madame Rosalie rió, empujando la puerta de salida.

—Pero si te ves adorable mi pequeño Joji, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

A Sakura el nombre le sonó familiar, pero sus cavilaciones deductivas fueron interrumpidas por la rabieta de Joji, que tiró su chaleco al piso en cuanto Madame Rosalie se hubo retirado.

—Tú, trabajas enfrente de mesera, ¿no es así?

Sakura dio un respingo por la brusca pregunta dirigida a ella, observando con preocupación las luces parpadeantes que engalanaban la entrada del restaurante _Ciento 5, _en honor a la calle donde se encontraba ubicado. En un principio, Nadeshiko dijo que lo nombraría _Mommy's Kitchen_; gracias a los cielos consiguieron disuadirla argumentando que no sería ella quien cocinaría. El hecho le rompió el corazón, pero era una realidad que necesitaba afrontar.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? —tartamudeó, contando algunos billetes con las manos temblorosas.

—Me tiraste un batido encima la semana pasada —recordó Joji, curvando una maliciosa sonrisa felina.

—¡Lo siento! —suplicó Sakura, sonrojándose. Era su primer día de trabajo y todavía no dominaba a la perfección los patines y bandejas cargadas de comida.

—Ya me pediste perdón —musitó él, inclinándose sobre el mostrador con un amenazante gesto aburrido en el rostro—, pero todavía me debes algo.

—¿Quieres de vuelta la propina? —chilló la castaña. Si decía que sí, tendría que dejar su nuevo amuleto en prenda para cancelar su deuda y su proceso de conquista tendría que posponerse hasta la próxima quincena.

—No seas tonta, hace tiempo que dejé de asaltar a las niñas.

Sakura soltó una exclamación horrorizada. ¡Joji! Ahora lo recordaba. Sus amigas dijeron que él era el líder de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de Tomoeda. Touya se pondría furioso si se enteraba de la estupidez que había cometido con Joji. Lo mejor sería no comentarle nada.

—P-podrías cenar gratis por una semana —propuso Sakura, a punto de echarse a correr. ¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo cuando la necesitaba?

—De acuerdo, iré a visitarte la próxima semana. —Joji se encogió de hombros, arrebatándole el dinero de las manos a Sakura—. Ahora lárgate, no tengo cambio.

Sakura hizo un mohín, azotando la puerta de Magic and Spells. ¡Joji dijo que ya no asaltaba niñas! Necesitaba el cambio para comprar la lata de soda que justificaría su salida de casa, tal vez si le exponía la situación a Joji se apiadase de ella y… No, un Kinomoto debía preservar su orgullo. Pedirle un poco de dinero a Nadeshiko sería mejor.

Se disponía a cruzar al otro extremo de la calle, cuando divisó a Tomoyo acercándose despavorida con su caniche en brazos. Sakura descartó de inmediato la teoría que Tomoyo fuese perseguida por el líder de una pandilla de vándalos porque eso no podía sucederle a nadie más que a ella, por lo que esperó a que Dadoji recuperase el aliento y le relatara los acontecimientos mientras saludaba al simpático caniche, _Cotton_ _Candy, _mejor conocido como _CC_.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías al centro? —jadeó Tomoyo, depositando al perrito en los brazos de su amiga—. Habríamos venido juntas después de almorzar. —Con una mueca de dolor, se dobló apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Si algo le quedaba claro además de la falta de confianza de Sakura, era que no tenía una buena condición física. Quizá había llegado el momento de aceptar esas clases de yoga que prometió su madre… Nah, ninguna actividad física fue diseñada para ella. Lo suyo, era la moda y Sakura. Nada más.

—Tenía que regresar a casa y preparar la cena de Touya —se excusó Sakura.

—Ése holgazán —gruñó Tomoyo—. ¿Por qué tienes que estar sobre él todo el tiempo? ¿No sabe utilizar el microondas ni prepararse un emparedado?

—Sabe cómo ordenar pizza, pero dijo que no tiene dinero.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

—Olvidemos a Touya —sugirió, recobrando la compostura—. Mira esto.

Sakura entornó los ojos, con la súbita proximidad de su amiga. Tomoyo acababa de violar los límites reglamentarios de su espacio personal.

—No veo nada —se quejó Sakura.

Tomoyo gimió arrastrándola por la calle hasta ubicarse debajo de una farola. Entonces, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, algo centelleaba en la nariz de Tomoyo.

—¡Me perforé la nariz! —gritó alzando los brazos y sonriendo como si se acabase de ganar la lotería.

—¿Estás loca? Tu madre va a matarte —espetó Sakura. No era típico de ella ser grosera, pero alguien tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Tomoyo.

—¿Me veo mal? —preguntó Daidoji, ignorando la regañina de su amiga—. Sé que no, pero nunca está de sobra una segunda opinión.

Sakura se dejó seducir por el brillo titilante del pequeño arete. —Es lindo…

—Bien, eso fue todo. Me lo quedo.

Sakura suspiró consternada. Ninguno de sus inútiles argumentos conseguiría disuadir a Tomoyo para que desistiera de sus ideas extravagantes. Y justamente ese era uno de los grandes obstáculos en la vida de Sakura, su falta de determinación en ciertas circunstancias.

A lo largo de los años, aprendió que ser dulce no significaba ser débil; que inocencia no era sinónimo de estupidez, y que la vanidad no siempre iba de la mano con la soberbia. No obstante, a pesar de su lucha constante contra las cohibiciones, existía cierto conjunto de personas y vicisitudes que lograban opacar sus pequeños atisbos de valentía. Tomoyo lamentablemente, se encontraba entre ellos.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa Kinomoto en compañía de un austero silencio, Sakura observaba los verdes pastizales que se erguían tras los cercos de madera vecinos. A _Cotton Candy_ se le antojó hacer una estación entre los arbustos de la señora Zheng, y Sakura avergonzada decidió continuar su camino con pasos ligeros.

Tomoyo desaprobando las acciones insurgentes de su fino caniche, rebuscó en su cartera bolsitas aromatizadas para desechos, pero a falta de ellas, resolvió echarse a correr junto con Sakura; _CC _indagando por su abandono, se lanzó tras su dueña, protestando con graciosos ladridos y lloriqueos agudos que sólo provocaron risa en las jóvenes.

Sakura en un acto de bondad, volvió a levantarlo del piso, consolando al perro hasta que éste se hubo dormido. Tomoyo aprovechó para caminar abrazada al cuello de su amiga como solía hacerlo, ése par de criaturas eran su adoración, su familia. No le importaba la opinión que tendría Sonomi de ella al fijarse en su nuevo look, si llegaba a hacerlo, pero era un hecho que perder la amistad de Sakura, sería un golpe que no soportaría.

—No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo —susurró Tomoyo, parándose frente a una máquina dispensadora de bebidas.

Sakura gimió sorprendida, agradeciendo en su interior a Tomoyo. Había olvidado por completo la soda que excusaría su salida de casa.

—No estoy enojada —aseguró la castaña, acariciando la cabeza de CC, que gruñía entre sueños.

—Lo sé, sólo necesitaba estar segura —sonrió Tomoyo. Emprendiendo su camino con las sodas en mano, giró sobre sus talones para sostener miradas con su amiga—. ¿Alguna vez te has enojado con alguien? ¿Más de cinco minutos?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa mustia en su rostro.

—Sí, una vez, con Syaoran.

—Vaya —exclamó Tomoyo, retirándose el flequillo de la frente—, ¿y eso por qué? _Mr. Love es perfecto. _—En realidad, era un odioso engreído que detestaba.

—Me obligó a liberar a mis pichoncitos cuando ya no necesitaron de mí.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos en un gesto analítico.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él, las aves no son para mantenerlas en cautiverio. —Y odiaba concordar con Li, fuese cual fuese la temática.

—Lo mismo dijo Syaoran —masculló, arrugando el entrecejo—. Él a veces se comporta como mi padre, sólo me habla para regañarme o darme un consejo. Eso no es agradable, preferiría que no me dirigiese la palabra cuando es así.

—No lo entiendo —dijo frustrada la amatista—, entonces qué le ves. Li no es más que un imbécil arrogante que goza vanagloriándose por sus conquistas, eso es lo único que yo veo.

—También es inteligente y humanitario —le defendió Sakura—. Syaoran cambió demasiado por el accidente que sufrió el verano pasado. Al principio creí que era a consecuencia de alguna lesión que le impidiese cumplir su sueño de ser futbolista profesional, pero Touya me dijo que todo está bien en ese aspecto y eso me preocupa todavía más. Syaoran continúa cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de hijo e intenta darle un ejemplo medio decente a su hermano, su rutina es la misma cuando no se trata de fiestas y de chicas.

—Es verdad —reconoció entre dientes Tomoyo—, siempre ha sido un creído petulante, pero no era un _jugador_ hasta hace poco.

Sakura elevó su verde mirada mohína a las estrellas, con una nueva sensación creciente oprimiéndole el pecho.

—Eso es lo que más me duele. Una vez creí que enamorarse no era más que soñar y suspirar, pero comprendí que también se sufre y se odia. Yo sé que está mal tener sentimientos negativos por las personas, pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia por las chicas que salen con él. Mi amor por Syaoran surgió poco a poco, desde que era una niña. Él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y por mi familia. Incluso lo he descubierto observándome mientras duermo, ¿tú crees que eso tenga un significado especial?

—Llamémoslo acoso —propuso Tomoyo.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Adopté la costumbre de dormir con la puerta entreabierta, para estar al pendiente de mamá por las noches. Afortunadamente, ella ha dejado de llorar a papá. Y Syaoran nunca ha pasado de ahí, de la puerta. —Detuvo su andar—. Lo que quiero decir, es que él cuida de mí sin que yo me dé cuenta.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros un tanto escéptica. —Si tú lo dices —siseó, dándole la espalda.

Sakura gimió abrazando con más fuerza a _Cotton Candy_, había expuesto sus sentimientos a Tomoyo de la mejor manera y no le ayudó en nada. Tendría que poner más confianza en sus hechizos y amuletos.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche? —Tomoyo preguntó vacilante, jugando distraídamente con su teléfono móvil.

—Si es para evadir a tu madre, no —respondió Sakura, llegando a su lado.

—Ella es la que me evade a mí —murmuró, negando con la cabeza—. Acaba de enviarme un texto diciendo que tal vez nos veamos mañana y personalmente, estoy cansada de cenar con la servidumbre. ¿Qué dices, organizamos una pijamada?

Sakura no pudo más que enviarle una sonrisa consoladora a su amiga, además de darle asilo en su casa. Ella jamás había experimentado el tremendo vacío que la soledad formaba en el alma, porque vivía rodeada de personas maravillosas que la llenaban de amor, y ella, quería significar lo mismo para Tomoyo.

Justo cuando bordeaban el jardín de los Li, Tomoyo frenó su andar, reteniéndola por el brazo.

—¿Qué…?

—Shhh —Tomoyo le cubrió la boca con una mano, obligándola a ocultarse tras el buzón de correos.

Syaoran parecía discutir con alguien bajo la lúgubre sombra del árbol que adornaba su jardín.

—Te lo advierto, si vuelves a meterte en problemas puedes olvidarte de mí, cabrón. Ésta es la última vez que salvo tu pellejo. —Por el tono pausado y amenazante de Syaoran, Sakura creyó cada palabra de su juramento.

—No puedo ver nada —se quejó Tomoyo.

—Yo tampoco —musitó Sakura, esbozando un mohín.

El único panorama visible era la sombra del árbol, y una parte del brazo de Syaoran. Ambas se miraron asustadas cuando él comenzó a reírse de manera histérica.

—¿Chantajearme, a mí? ¿Acaso no me conoces? —Syaoran debió cambiar su postura, porque ahora Sakura lograba divisar una de sus piernas—. Hazlo, díselo. De todos modos, esa oportunidad ya no está vigente para mí.

Sakura abrió la boca desconcertada, la curiosidad le estaba haciendo mella, tanto que presionó con demasiada fuerza a CC, y éste chilló intentado morderle la mano.

El alboroto que sobrevino al acontecimiento, llamó la atención de Syaoran, que se acercó corriendo al buzón de correos seguido de su enemigo en potencia. _Bubble_, el gato de la señora Sakamoto. Sakura sabía que el desprecio que Syaoran sentía por el animal, era reciproco. Pero no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, estaba comprobado.

Todos los vecinos e incluso los bomberos, se habían cansado de rescatar a _Bubble_ cada vez que se metía en problemas, empujando a Syaoran a convertirse en su único salvavidas. De ahí que Sakura decía el joven ambarino era humanitario y porque cada tercer domingo del mes, podaba el césped y limpiaba la piscina de la señora Sakamoto completamente gratis.

—Hola —saludó Sakura con timidez.

Syaoran se veía extremadamente guapo esa noche con sus pantalones negros ajustados y una gruesa pulsera de cuero adornando su muñeca. El cabello castaño que caía por su frente, se ondeó con ligera brisa que le concedió a Sakura el honor de percibir su aroma a fresco; a la juventud y vida que se reflejaban en sus centelleantes ojos marrones.

—¿Estás bien? Te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza —lloriqueó Tomoyo, arrodillándose al lado de su amiga. Ella había obtenido una pequeña laceración en el codo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sakura se veía bastante desorientada.

—Sí, muy fuerte —balbuceó Sakura. El amor, definitivamente, le había pegado fuerte.

—¿Qué hacías detrás del buzón? —inquirió Syaoran, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Depositábamos correspondencia —contestó Tomoyo.

Syaoran exhaló molesto, fijando su mirada en _Cotton Candy_, que estaba a punto de echarse a correr tras _Bubble_. —Debió ser culpa de ese perro ridículo —musitó, sosteniendo por la cintura a la castaña para apoyar su marcha.

—No es ridículo —vociferó Tomoyo, recogiendo a su pequeña mascota—. No le creas a ése odioso, mi amor. Sólo esta celoso de tu belleza.

Mientras sus seres queridos discutían, Sakura se esforzaba por no suspirar de placer. El toque de Syaoran a su cuerpo se sentía celestial, casi canta de alegría cuando envolvió con los brazos la figura de su amado. Era la primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca, tan suyo. Anhelaba quedarse a su lado toda la vida y se prometió, que de un modo u otro, lo conseguiría.

—Lo que me faltaba —gruñó Syaoran, incrustando bruscamente sus dedos en la frágil cintura femenina.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba de él ante un ataque verbal de Tomoyo. Se obligó a salir un rato de su estupor, reparando en el ilusionado chico que les recibió en los escalones del pórtico de su casa con un ramo de rosas y un encantador osito de felpa en brazos.

—Yuki —susurró con voz ahogada la castaña.

—Sakura —le llamó él, cometiendo el error de mirar fijamente a Syaoran.

Había escuchado de Li y su famosa mirada de hielo. Sin embargo pensó que sólo se trataba de rumores, cuán equivocado había estado. Ahora que la sufría en carne propia, comprobaba su efectividad. Se le congelaron hasta los cojones. La mirada de Li no contenía propósitos de intimidación, sino una promesa de dolor puro.

—Y-yo, traje esto para… —con las manos temblorosas, ofreció el ramo a la castaña, quien lo recibió con ternura. ¡Era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba! Y aunque tendría que rechazarlo por estar enamorada de Syaoran, el hecho le hacía ilusión.

Yuki tragó saliva, esquivando la mirada de Syaoran.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo el impulso de interceptar el ramo y patearlo hasta extinguir sus pétalos. Sakura se veía emocionada, ¿le gustaría de verdad ese niño flacucho y sin gracia?

—Para tu mamá —gritó finalmente Yuki, estrellando los presentes en el pecho de Sakura. Ella no valía el montón de huesos rotos que obtendría de Li si completaba su declaración. Además ni siquiera estudiarían en la misma preparatoria y eso se convertiría en un obstáculo a largo plazo—. Llevo muchísimo tiempo enamorado de sus pasteles de carne y… es muy linda.

Se sonrojó enderezándose las gafas y se echó a correr.

Sakura dejó caer los presentes con un gesto compungido en la cara. Había sucedido otra vez. Otro chico de su edad acababa de confesar su amor por Nadeshiko, Yuki era el segundo de la semana y el cuarto en lo que iba del año.

Libre de amenazas, Syaoran decidió dejar la situación en manos de las mujeres.

—Felicita a tu madre de mi parte —Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Sakura, y sonrió socarronamente a Tomoyo—. Subiré a la habitación de Touya. Llévame algunos bocadillos, Daidoji, por favor.

Antes de retirarse, le arrebató ambas sodas de las manos e hizo un comentario desagradable de su cabello.

—"_Maldito idiota_ —pensó Tomoyo—, _acaba de sabotear otra declaración a Sakura". _

La castaña se dejó caer derrotada en un escalón, sin apartar la mirada del osito de felpa. Ni siquiera la magia le ayudaría a mejorar su suerte en el amor. Si no la querían los chicos de su edad, mucho menos lo haría Syaoran que era mayor. Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se entregó al llanto. Su situación era horrible.

Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga apartando los presentes con un puntapié. No valía la pena ilusionarla diciéndole que Syaoran había espantado a Yuki porque estaba celoso. No sería ella quien le diese falsas esperanzas cuando desconocía totalmente las intenciones de Li respecto a ella.

—Kura-chan —le reconfortó Tomoyo, masajeándole la espalda.

—No me hagas caso —sollozó Sakura, enjuagándose la cara con el dobladillo de su vestido—, sólo estoy llorando por una tontería. Ni siquiera me gustaba Yuki.

—Pero lastimó tu orgullo.

Sakura se incorporó negando con la cabeza. Bajó las escaleras de un saltito y recogió el oso de felpa.

—Estoy muy feliz por mamá, a ella le hacen mucha ilusión estas cosas, sabes. No me molestaría que tuviese un novio, siempre y cuando sea de su edad, por supuesto.

—No esperaba menos de ti —le dijo Tomoyo, entrelazando sus manos. Sakura tendía a preocuparse más por los demás que por sí misma. Una cosa buena, que un día, podría jugar en su contra.

*.*.*

—El monstruo está llorando —masculló Touya, observando a su hermana a través de la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —protestó Syaoran, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

—Que quizá se te paso la mano —respondió él, desistiendo de su idea de engañar a Sakura para que limpiase su habitación a cambio de nada.

—Entonces al próximo pendejo que le traiga flores, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos y lo llevaremos de la mano hasta la habitación de Sakura para que se la folle y luego la abandone, ¿qué te parece?

—No confío en nadie que tenga intereses románticos por mi hermana —contestó Touya, con serenidad—, así como tampoco confío en el Syaoran que eres cuando estás fuera de mi casa.

Syaoran sonrió, botando una pequeña pelota de goma contra el techo.

—Haces bien.

—Recibí el mensaje de Takeshi —explicó Kinomoto, desconcertado por la cantidad de ropa sucia que se había acumulado en su alfombra—. ¿Irás?

—Apuesta a que sí.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Sé que me atrasé un poco esta vez, pero estoy en parciales y con un montón de actividades encima, por lo que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir. Los capítulos que ya tenía hechos, los mandé por un caño. En esencia serán los mismos, pero sí tendrán que ser modificados sino es que reescritos para su publicación como fue el caso de éste.

Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y no quiero extenderme más, así que me iré directo a agradecerles por sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias! No saben cuánto alimentan mi espíritu cuando lo hacen. 3

Espero leernos pronto.

PD: Los caniches son los famosos perros poodle, pero el de Tomoyo es un caniche mini toy.

PD 2: Las edades, ya que alguien me preguntó, regreso a ponerlas: Sakura y Tomoyo 15; Touya 17; Syaoran 18 y Joji 19. Les recuerdo que Syaoran es compañero de Touya porque dejó de estudiar el año que murió su abuela. Ok. Dudas, correcciones, y sus "me gusta" son bienvenidos. :) Esa es una de las razones por las que me encanta tanto Wattpad, porque ahí pueden votarse los capítulos además de dejar tu comentario, pueden ponerse imágenes y videos. Lamentablemente aquí en FF no se puede. :/

Bueno, no les molesto más. Bye.


	4. La fotografía

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

_**Full summary: **_Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto. Tierna, bonita y con grandes aspiraciones a ser famosa y popular. Nadie se imaginaba que un día sería víctima de los discretos acosos de Syaoran Li, mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Un pendenciero encantador con varios secretos, entre ellos, ser el príncipe de Rinkan College por triunfar invicto en los retos del uno.

_"¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las novias de ésos sujetos?"_ La verdad, no importaba. "_Yo confío en la protección que Syaoran prometió ofrecerme."_ La historia de su dulce y peligroso amor. UA

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Sakura miró a Tomoyo acomodarse en el balancín blanco de madera que se suspendía por un par de cadenas metálicas en la parte posterior de su jardín. _Cotton Candy_ roía un hueso de juguete bajo sus pies mientas ella sostenía ilusoriamente los materiales para elaborar su amuleto. A través de la suave brisa nocturna, encontró el ambiente idóneo cargado de energía positiva y la rotunda tranquilidad que necesitaba para concentrarse en su deseo.

El canto de los animales nocturnos se veía interrumpido momentáneamente por el murmullo de Tomoyo, que leía absorta la última edición de su revista favorita. Los pequeños guijarros que tapizaban la tierra oscura y húmeda a su alrededor, centelleaban con la luz preveniente de las farolas que colgaban de un viejo y frondoso árbol, al tiempo que una familia de gnomos parecía sonreírle desde la distancia.

Había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en ese jardín, hasta que consiguió convertirlo en el lugar mágico que ella añoraba. Todavía recordaba la ausencia de flores y vida que oscurecía esa porción del terreno cuando compraron la casa, tristemente delimitada con láminas oxidadas y llantas de automóvil dispersas por doquier. Ahora aquello se había convertido en su refugio personal, con eso no podía negar que su familia la consentía demasiado.

Comenzó con el ritual para la elaboración de su amuleto, colocando azúcar morena, canela, hierbabuena y un toque de su perfume habitual en un pañuelo blanco que debía llevar siempre consigo. Lo presionó entre sus manos antes de esconderlo en su bolsillo, suplicando que le ayudase a encontrar el amor.

Con un suspiro, alzó su mirada a la ventana del segundo piso y no vio más allá que la silueta de Syaoran asomándose con un halo de luz amarilla adornándole las espaldas. No reparó en los blancos azulejos que decoraban las paredes del baño, ni tampoco en la mueca avergonzada de Syaoran al ser atrapado antes de hacer sus necesidades. A Sakura no le importaba nada de eso, cada vez que lo miraba, sentía un maravilloso florecer en su pecho, tan hermoso como el instante en que una mariposa abandonaba su crisálida.

Recobrando la compostura, Syaoran la sacó de su ensoñación corriendo las delgadas cortinas de la ventana, tan aprisa, que la hizo sentir una especie de acosadora y no era para menos, a nadie le gustaba ser observado mientras utilizaba el retrete. En su defensa podía decir, que no vería de la cintura hacia abajo. Primero porque la ventana no se lo permitía y segundo, porque no podría aunque quisiera. Aún no se sentía preparada para conocer el aparato masculino en vivo y a todo color.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente, deslizándose lentamente por su piel caliente. De ahí en adelante, Syaoran la vería como una pequeña niña pervertida, sus posibilidades de conquistarlo se reducían día a día por detalles insignificantes, por situaciones que escapaban de sus manos.

Se encogió en el balancín con las rodillas apretadas a su pecho, el estruendo de un bote de basura cayendo a la distancia ahogó su gemido, probablemente era _Bubble_, metiéndose en problemas nuevamente. Tomoyo fruncía el entrecejo conforme avanzaba con su lectura y _CC, _había caído profundamente dormido. Ninguna criatura a su alrededor pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Huh… Buenas noches.

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro a la persona que les saludaba amigablemente atrás de la cerca. No fue hasta que la curiosidad obligó a Tomoyo a despegar sus ojos de la revista que giró su cabeza para prestar un poco de atención a la chica desconocida, sólo _Cotton Candy_ ignoró la inadvertida visita.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó cortésmente Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Touya se encuentra en casa?

—Depende —espetó Tomoyo, colocando su revista en la pequeña mesa redonda de ratán—, ¿quién lo busca?

La chica rubia entornó ligeramente sus ojos color cielo, agachando la cabeza con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Amy, Amy Hitori.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura pensó que no existía persona más hermosa que Amy, con sus cabellos de oro cubiertos por un gorro azul de lana, haciendo juego con sus tormentosos ojos azules. Que la considerara hermosa, no significaba que se estuviese infravalorando ella misma, simplemente había que aceptar el hecho de que algunas personas poseían más belleza que otras.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, consternada por su altanería. Amy Hitori era la líder del grupo _Silky_ en Rinkan College, si no le simpatizabas a ella, era seguro que nunca recibirías una invitación para unirte al grupo. Y definitivamente, ser una _silky girl,_ era el sueño de su vida.

—Lo siento —titubeó, jugueteando con los dedos desnudos de sus pies al césped—. Se encuentra arriba.

La mirada de Amy se paseó de Tomoyo a Sakura, a quien le obsequió una sonrisa sincera.

—Tú debes ser su hermanita.

Sakura asintió cautivada por la belleza natural de Amy, hasta el codo de Tomoyo se incrustó dolorosamente en sus costillas.

—Syaoran se encuentra con él, ¿verdad?

Un sentimiento horrible ascendió entonces por la garganta de Sakura. Amy había llamado a Syaoran por su nombre, cosa que nadie fuera de su familia o amigos cercanos hacían.

—Llevo varías horas tratando de comunicarme con ellos, pero ninguno responde mis mensajes —continuó Amy, atravesando como un tridente el corazón de Sakura. Ella tenía el número móvil de Syaoran, dato que para Sakura permanecía siendo confidencial a pesar de los años de convivencia—. La verdad no quiero interrumpirlos, sólo pase a entregarles sus invitaciones para la fiesta de este sábado, ¿podrían entregárselas ustedes?

Tomoyo cogió las invitaciones en menos de tres parpadeos, empujando a Sakura con el hombro para abrirse paso. Amy le sonrió en agradecimiento y se humedeció los labios, escondiendo tras su oreja un mechón de cabello invisible. Era difícil entablar conversaciones con gente nueva, sobre todo cuando se era tan tímida como ella.

—Espero verlas a ustedes también, las invitaciones valen por dos personas.

La expresión de Tomoyo decayó de inmediato.

—Ah, entonces olvídate de mí. Li jamás aceptará llevarme como su pareja.

Amy se rió, apoyando sus manos en un par de cercos.

—Créeme, si Syaoran te dirige la palabra, es porque seguramente le agradas. Sólo pídeselo de buena manera —dijo Amy, y Sakura prefirió concentrarse en la hormiga que caminaba por la correa de su sandalia—. Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Tomoyo agitó una mano en el aire, abanicando las volátiles incertidumbres de Sakura, quien quizás estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas a cerca de Syaoran y Amy. Ellos llevaban años siendo compañeros de clases, era normal que se tratasen con familiaridad.

Una sonrisa brillante regresó a su rostro cuando recordó el hecho de que Amy preguntó primero por Touya, sonrojándose al hacerlo. Suceso que dejaba la duda en el aire.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló Tomoyo, dando un salto mientas abrazaba las tarjetas—. Lameré las botas de Li para que lleve a la fiesta.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, desconociendo a su mejor amiga. Antes de eso estaba segura de que Tomoyo preferiría ser ejecutada antes de pedirle un favor a Syaoran, ¿y ahora estaba dispuesta a lamer sus botas? Sólo una abducción extraterrestre podía cambiar de semejante manera el pensamiento de Tomoyo Daidoji, o tal vez el orificio de su nueva perforación se había infectado y todo ese delirio era resultado de una fiebre altísima.

Preocupada, Sakura posó su mano en la frente de su amiga e hizo un mohín al descubrir que su temperatura no distaba mucho de la suya propia. Bien, entonces, se quedaría con su loca teoría extraterrestre porque no había otra cosa que explicase mejor el repentino cambio de humor de Tomoyo.

—¿Todavía no lo comprendes? —le cuestionó Tomoyo, rodando los ojos.

A Sakura le dieron ganas de gritar por ayuda. El estado de Tomoyo era crítico.

—¡Amy Hitori nos dirigió la palabra! —Los brazos de Tomoyo se apretaron alrededor de su cuello acompañándose de una risa eufórica y molesta a sus oídos.

—¿Qué tiene eso de importante? —musitó Sakura.

Amy era una estudiante de tercer año, por lo tanto no existiría una relación directa entre ellas.

—Si le caemos bien a Amy, seremos parte de las _Silky girls_, ¿tienes idea de los beneficios que eso nos traería? —le explicó la amatista, muy cerca de su rostro, lanzándole pequeñas gotas de saliva en el acto.

Sakura se limpió la cara con la manga de su jersey y negó con la cabeza; Tomoyo bufó con fastidio, haciendo repiquetear las pulseras metálicas que abrazaban sus muñecas cuando dejó caer los brazos del cuello de la castaña.

—Estaríamos invitadas a todos los eventos importantes fuera de la preparatoria y no tendríamos que luchar por ascender en la cruel escala de la popularidad. ¿Te imaginas? Todos los chicos guapos, los nerd y los deportistas se fijarían en nosotras.

—¿Los nerd?

—¡Sí, son los más lindos! —exclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho en un ademán ilusionado.

El apocalipsis debía estar cerca. ¡A Tomoyo le gustaban los nerd!

—¡Touya, auxilio! —gritó Sakura, sintiendo las venas de su cuello saltar por el esfuerzo.

—¡Cállate! —masculló Tomoyo, cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Sakura forcejeó por liberarse de inmediato, pero sus esfuerzos se apagaron al darse cuenta que nunca escaparía del agarre de Tomoyo. Ella era más fuerte, más alta y sobre todo, más astuta por no atribuirle el adjetivo de mañosa. Se iría a la tumba con un secreto que no terminaba de creer, ¡a Tomoyo le gustaban los nerd! Horror al extremo.

—Si te fijas bien —susurró la amatista, sujetándole los brazos tras la espalda mientras la llevaba casi a rastras al interior de su casa—, los deportistas son unos imbéciles arrogantes que no ven más allá de su orgullo, igual que los tipos guapos y populares. Ahí tienes el ejemplo de Li.

Sakura gruñó, escuchando el gracioso repiqueteo de las uñas de _Cotton Candy_ en el piso de madera. Estúpido perro, no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarla. Debía conseguir un perro propio, el doble de grande y fuerte que ese ridículo perrucho fashionista. Ahora sabía lo que pediría para su próximo cumpleaños.

Tomoyo la liberó de su férreo agarre, empujándola contra el mesón de granito oscuro de la cocina, dándole indicaciones para que le preparase un emparedado de atún. Dispuesta a colaborar, Sakura sacó los ingredientes del frigorífico y apretó los dientes en silencio, observando a Tomoyo devorar una manzana tan roja como las uñas de sus manos.

Ahora sabía por qué Tomoyo y Syaoran se llevaban tan mal, los dos tenían demasiado en común. Ambos peligrosos, engañosos y malvados. Eran unos cabrones como diría Touya. Sin embargo, no eran personas malas. A lo largo de los años, Tomoyo le había salvado en múltiples ocasiones, ella acostumbraba decir que no era buena en las actividades físicas y tal vez fuese cierto, pero a la hora de darle una paliza a alguien, era toda una ninja.

—Como te decía, a los nerd nadie los mira, por eso cuando una chica hermosa decide darles su amor —Tomoyo dijo en un suspiro, meneando su melena azabache como si frente a ella, hubiese miles de almas masculinas que gustarían apreciar su gesto de coquetería—, son los más fieles del mundo. Como un perrito, pero no igual porque yo también tendría que amarlo. Me gustan los chicos inocentes.

Sakura escuchaba la reveladora conversación mientras retiraba las orillas del emparedado. De pronto, una pregunta apareció en su mente con la fuerza de una gran explosión cósmica. Alzó el brazo con cuchillo en mano, solicitando la palabra.

Tomoyo asintió, concediéndosela.

—Entonces, si te gustan ese tipo de chicos, ¿por qué sales con puros idiotas? —preguntó, con unas ganas tremendas de lavarse la boca con jabón. Había atribuido demasiados adjetivos negativos a las personas en un lapso muy corto de tiempo y no sólo con palabras, sino también de pensamiento.

—No lo haré más —susurró Tomoyo, agachando la cabeza—. No quiero ser también la puta de la preparatoria.

—No eres… eso que dices —le consoló Sakura, estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar la mano de Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió, entrelazando sus manos, admirando con adoración la representación pura de su amistad sincera.

—Lo fui, y lo sabes —reconoció con tristeza la amatista. Ella misma se encargó de destruir su reputación en el último año de secundaria. Su vida había sido un círculo de errores interminables y quizá irreparables, pero le gustaba pensar que podía reivindicarse. Aún era joven de todos modos. Sin embargo y a pesar de haberse visto envuelta en el escándalo más aberrante de Tomoeda en la última década, su madre no le prestó ni una pizca de atención. Aquella noche, fueron Nadeshiko y Sakura quienes la consolaron, convirtiéndolas así en su verdadera familia.

—Yo lo único que sé —dijo Sakura presionando su mano—, es que eres una chica buena y hermosa. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura para no romper a llorar. Ojalá algún chico viese en ella lo mismo que Sakura y no su horrible pasado.

—No te preocupes, en Rinkan College estaremos más seguras que en la preparatoria Seijo —comentó Sakura, con una sonrisa consoladora—. No creo que nadie conozca _nuestro_ secreto ahí.

Era un acto hermoso que Sakura se involucrara en sus problemas siendo inocente, arriesgando también su reputación por mantenerse a su lado.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad —murmuró Daidoji, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

—Pero más pequeña —completó Sakura.

—Deberíamos llevarles los emparedados a los muchachos —sugirió Tomoyo después de un instante, cuando hubo recuperado fuerzas—, ya no tengo hambre.

—Es lo mejor —coincidió Sakura, colocando los emparedados y un jarrón de jugo en una bandeja.

Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrase cara a cara con Syaoran antes de irse a dormir. Lamentablemente, fue Touya quien le abrió la puerta y ella se sintió infelizmente desgraciada. No podría decir "buenas noches" a su amado.

A lo lejos escuchó a Tomoyo farfullar algo respecto a las invitaciones de Amy, pero se olvidó de insistirle a Syaoran que la llevara como su pareja o quizá se sentía demasiado deprimida para sostener una guerra de intelectos con él.

—Sí, sí —gruñó Touya—, gracias monstruo, vete a dormir, no queremos que espantes a los vecinos con tus ruidosas pisadas.

¿Cómo haría eso? ¡Ella tenía los pies pequeños! Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Touya le cerró la puerta en las narices y gritó: "¡Syaoran, el monstruo acaba de traerte tu dosis de veneno!"

Sakura palideció, con unas ganas tremendas de arrojarse por un puente.

*.*.*

—Sabes Sakura —dijo Tomoyo retirándose los auriculares de las orejas, mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre la cama—, he estado pensando que podríamos darte a conocer antes del festival de las flores. Así ya tendrías seguidores y nos sería más fácil ganar.

Sakura subió las piernas a su silla, dándole la espalda al ordenador para mirar a Tomoyo.

—Debo confesarte algo —susurró, de pronto muy interesada en su afelpada alfombra blanca.

—No me salgas con que acabas de conseguirte un novio cibernético para olvidar a Li, porque dormirás en el suelo —gruñó Tomoyo, llevándose un puñado de cacahuetes a la boca.

—No, no es eso —tartamudeó Sakura, deseando esconderse debajo de la cama junto con _Cotton Candy_—. Lo que sucede es que… tengo un poco de pánico escénico.

Tomoyo se echó a reír escandalosamente, sosteniéndose el estómago y no se detuvo hasta que sus pulmones ardieron.

—Debe ser una broma, te he escuchado cientos de veces en el coro de la secundaria, incluso en la iglesia. —Aunque ella no solía frecuentar ese lugar, salvo en ocasiones especiales, navidad y esas fechas. La familia de Sakura era una de las pocas en Tomoeda que practicaba una religión diferente.

—Porque es un coro —gimió exasperada Sakura. Era lo más obvio del mundo y Tomoyo no lo entendía—, nadie me escucha exactamente a mí. No me miran a mí, sino a un grupo grande de personas, donde yo no destaco en ningún momento.

—Con más razón hay que trabajar ese aspecto. ¿Cómo pretendes ganar el festival si ni siquiera puedes entonar las vocales en público sin tartamudear?

—¿Con suerte? —Sakura sonrió encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros.

—No seas ingenua por favor —resopló Tomoyo, sentándose en la cama. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas con una expresión meditabunda hasta que sus ojos brillaron ávidos con las comisuras de su boca elevándose en una sonrisa felina—. ¿Crees que sentirte apoyada por un _número reducido_ de personas, ayudará a tu confianza?

Sakura suspiró de forma cansina, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿Cómo esperas que alguien me admire cuando me da miedo cantar frente a los demás? Quiero ser famosa sí, pero pensé que el miedo se iría en cuanto estuviera en el escenario —esbozó una mueca—, sin embargo creo que me equivoqué.

Tomoyo brincó de la cama a su lado, posando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo una idea genial —exclamó, mirando a la ventana como si fuese una revelación divina—. Dime, ¿qué te parece el nombre de Glitter?

—¿Glitter?

—¡Brillo, resplandor! —gritó Tomoyo a su oído, tratando de venderle una imagen maravillosa de su futuro en el medio.

—Bueno… —Sakura analizó su propuesta con su mirada fija en el oscuro cielo estrellado, hasta que un estruendo proveniente del pasillo irrumpió en su ensoñación, obligándola a ponerse inmediatamente de pie para inspeccionar lo sucedido.

Tomoyo que había apoyado su peso en los hombros de su amiga, cayó al piso gimiendo de dolor al golpearse su nariz recién perforada con la silla.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbares que brillaban para ella como la luz del sol. Syaoran estaba a mitad del pasillo con una bandeja atestada de platos sucios y latas de refresco vacías, haciéndole recordar el hecho de que Touya llevaba semanas sin limpiar su alcoba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Syaoran, apartando con su zapato lustroso un pedazo de cristal roto.

—No es… —Sakura no se atrevió a completar su frase.

Syaoran había roto la taza que ella elaboró en el taller de artes el año pasado. Llevaba días sin verla en la cocina y ya sabía porqué. Touya la mantenía cautiva en su cuchitril y ahora que la pobre había visto la luz un instante, estaba rota.

Algo se rompió en su interior también.

Había elaborado esa taza con mucho esfuerzo, fue la peor de la clase, pero era suya. Se inclinó a reunir los pedazos con la esperanza de reconstruirla, pero no tenía remedio. Cuando sintió que no podría contener las lágrimas, una mano se posó en su espalda baja, empujándola hacia abajo.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esa no es la forma correcta de agacharte, monstruo? —siseó Touya, avergonzándola—. Acabas de enseñarle todo el trasero a Syaoran.

Sakura soltó una exclamación ahogada, abrazándose a sí misma para proporcionarse consuelo. Una corriente helada le recorrió las venas al recordar que sólo llevaba puestos unos shorts con estampados de caritas felices que apenas le cubrían lo necesario. Con la sangre calentado sus mejillas, alzó la cabeza sólo para sorprender a Syaoran absorto en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, mientras sostenía la pesada bandeja con una sola mano.

El hecho la deprimió, sumergiéndola en las profundidades de su océano ártico personal. Aquello significaba que Syaoran no tenía ningún interés en ella, ya que ni siquiera le atraía físicamente.

Los dos chicos mayores pasaron a su lado, dejándola con su corazón destruido. No le hubiese agradado que Syaoran se burlara de su trasero pequeño, pero el que lo hubiese mirado tan sólo un segundo, le habría dado un atisbo de esperanza.

—Dile a mamá que no me espere despierta, regresaré tarde —anunció Touya.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Tomoyo, arrastrándose fuera de la habitación como si fuese una oruga.

—¡Qué te importa! —Touya siempre respondía de la misma forma.

—Lo odio —refunfuñó Tomoyo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, todavía acostada en el piso.

La casa se quedó en silencio cuando la puerta delantera se cerró, y el único sonido que cruzó dolorosamente por su cabeza fue una pregunta de Tomoyo que Sakura no tenía ánimos ni intención de responder.

—Kura-chan, ¿estás bien?

*.*.*

—Iré a ver cómo están las cosas con Hiraguizawa —indicó Touya, desapareciendo con el crujido de una alfombra de hojas bajo sus pies.

Syaoran asintió curvando sus cejas mientras descendía de su viejo camaro azul, por el que había trabajado desde que tenía quince años. Sonrió orgulloso de los resultados, casi todo en su vida marchaba a la perfección, ése sería un año excelente con dinero abundante en los bolsillos, y casi podía asegurar que obtendría la beca deportiva que tanto soñaba para la universidad.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su mano, pero ignoró el mensaje para entrar directamente en los archivos multimedia, específicamente a la carpeta de fotografías. Hacía un buen tiempo que no actualizaba su álbum favorito de imágenes, sin embargo esa noche adicionó la mejor a su colección.

Una fotografía a todo color del bonito trasero de Sakura. Ya tenía bastantes de cara y cuerpo completo, pero no una de su mejor atributo. Sakura tenía el culito más hermoso que hubiese visto alguna vez con una encantadora forma de corazón. En ningún momento se sintió perverso por gustar de una chica menor, no desde que ella cumplió los quince.

Syaoran estaba acostumbrado a lo mejor, no importaba si la manera de conseguirlo era arriesgada, incluso ilícita, él siempre lo conseguía y definitivamente, la hermanita de Touya tenía que ser suya, algún día. Simplemente por ser la mejor.

Había algo en Sakura que le atraía más que su físico, era la inocencia de su mirada. La bondad de sus acciones y su voz tan hechizante como el canto de una sirena. Pero así como poseía virtudes, la encontraba también atestada de defectos.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que su torpeza, su timidez o su facilidad para sonrojarse la hacían defectuosa para él, pero entonces, todos estarían equivocados al suponerlo porque esas eran las cualidades reales de Sakura, las que nadie veía y apreciaba. Lo que a él le gustaba.

Sakura era un ángel que podía elevarlo al cielo y refundirlo en el mismo infierno a la vez. Todo eso con una sola palabra, con una dulce mirada. Por eso, él tenía que ser más fuerte y no dejarse envolver por el poder que esos sentimientos ejercían sobre él.

Se sentía igual que un demonio encontrando placer en la angustia y sufrimiento ajeno, pero era la única escapatoria que encontraba desde hacía tiempo para no pensar ni enfrascarse en su propio dolor y preocupaciones.

Mediante avanzaba por un oscuro pasillo de paredes descoloridas y agrietadas, se recordó que él era fuerte, que nada ni nadie podía derrocar su muralla de orgullo. Cuando se aproximó al umbral del cuartucho donde se llevaría a cabo tan esperado evento, una lluvia de vítores anticipados se cernieron sobre él con la luz parpadeante de los reflectores.

No miró a nadie, ni reparó en las estadísticas de las apuestas en contra o a favor, dirigiéndose directamente al centro del viejo estacionamiento de un edificio abandonado, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones. Su rival de esa noche, era patético. Sintió lastima por el pobre diablo al tenderle la mano para saludarlo.

El chico pálido y un tanto flacucho aceptó el saludo vacilante, permitiendo que Syaoran notase las gotículas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en su frente.

_Otro cobarde. _

—Dile a Joji que estoy cansado de iniciar a sus polluelos —gruñó Li.

Su contrincante pareció confundido momentáneamente, pero Syaoran despejó sus dudas con un puñetazo fulminante al rostro.

Esa noche, batiría su record personal.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¿Perdón? Sé que los personajes están un poco fuera de sus personalidades habituales y ya he tenido algunos problemas en ocasiones anteriores por lo mismo, así que, lo siento. xP

Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Perdón por llegar retrasada con él, pero he tenido una semana bastante dura y no será diferente hasta mediados de mes. Me estoy preparando para dos ponencias muy importantes y ustedes comprenderán que eso consume bastante tiempo.

Tal vez hay muchas cosas que en este momento no son muy comprensibles pero mediante avance el fic, prometo que comprenderán. A mí me encantó escribir en esta ocasión, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leer también.

Le agradezco con toda el alma al grupito que siempre se anima a comentar. A ustedes les debo mi inspiración y todo xD. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y va un agradecimiento especial para **agu, Valeria. Likinomoto, chiwanko, cherrylu y Vanessa** (por el momento no estoy escribiendo en Wattpad, todavía no me animo pero gracias por preguntar), que ya no me dio tiempo de responder sus hermosos comentarios :(. Espero que me perdonen.

Va un abrazote para todas, nos leeremos pronto.


	5. The first party

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

_**¡Atención, lean aquí primero, por favor!**_: Quiero comentarles que éste es oficialmente el primer capítulo que escribí para esta historia y que a partir de aquí, todo será relatado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, a excepción de algunas ocasiones en las que sea necesario el POV de otro personaje, pero en dado caso yo les aviso. Lo que pretendía con los capítulos anteriores, era darles algunas pistas, así como los antecedentes familiares de los principales para que la historia fuese más comprensible y pudiésemos conocer la perspectiva de otros personajes. Sin más, a leer!

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Me desperté con la voz de Erena Fam deleitando mis oídos, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa, mamá estaba en casa. No tuve la necesidad de levantarme y corretear por la casa para saber que la encontraría en el porche rociando las flores que lo adornaban con agua fresca. Froté mi mejilla contra la almohada desperezándome y buscando a tientas el despertador antes de que comenzara a sonar porque uno de los propósitos que me había planteado para ese año, era despertar a la misma hora que la gente normal.

Sakura Kinomoto no volvería a llegar tarde a ningún lugar, y eso, por supuesto que incluía el desayuno; me puse de pie extendiendo los brazos al abrir las cortinas del balcón que siempre me daba la bienvenida con un hermoso panorama. No importaba la época del año ni el estado de ánimo en el que estuviera, la naturaleza incluyendo al cielo mismo se encargaban de sacarme una sonrisa y eso era algo que yo agradecía todos los días.

De mi armario obtuve una camiseta amarilla sin mangas y unos shorts blancos, cepillé mi cabello y como ya era costumbre, metí en mi bolsillo el puñado de monedas que dejaba sobre el tocador antes de salir de mi habitación.

El pasillo era cordialmente iluminado por traviesos haces de sol que se oponían al cristal de la ventana para calentar el brilloso piso de madera. Supuse que Touya continuaba dormido por el enorme letrero de _"No molestar o te patearé el trasero, Sakura"_ abarcando la superficie de su horrorosa puerta azul. Me reí recordando la vez que la maestra de literatura nos pidió escribir un cuento sobre una criatura mitológica y yo preferí escribir acerca de Touya, que parecía ser la evolución de alguno por sus monstruosos hábitos de vida.

Aunque pensándolo bien, lo hubiese presentado mejor en la feria de ciencias como una rara especie humana con facultades anaerobias, porque dudaba que alguna partícula de oxigeno se colara en la selvática habitación de mi hermano para mantenerlo con vida. Gemí sosteniéndome del pasamanos de la escalera, con razón obtuve un deficiente en literatura aquel año, presenté el proyecto equivocado en la materia equivocada. Me consolé respirando profundamente, tal vez podría presentarlo en Rinkan College.

Una vez abajo, la hermosa voz de Erena Fam envolvió mis sentidos con el mismo poder que una nebulosa de perfume, agradable, maravillosa y embriagante. Tarareando decidí darme un paseo por la cocina, sin embargo para mi decepción, mamá había olvidado preparar el desayuno que prometió la noche anterior. Haciéndole mala cara a las cajas de cereal con animalitos de dulce que le gustaban a Touya, salí en busca de mi bicicleta para distraerme un poco.

Traspasé las barreras que impedían mi libertad sin advertir a Nadeshiko, quien se encontraba encantada rociando las plantas con un mandil rosa puesto. Su cabello tan oscuro como los misterios que rodeaban su historia familiar, estaba recogido en un moño bastante malhecho, dejando a la vista sus pómulos rosados de nacimiento enmarcados por el par de aretes plateados que colgaban de sus orejas.

Al montar mi bicicleta, escogí una ruta opuesta a la que usualmente tomaba porque no deseaba encontrarme con Syaoran tan temprano. Se supone que una chica enamorada quiere estar siempre con ese chico especial en todo momento y en todo lugar, pero a veces mi mente y corazón exigían un tiempo a solas para pensar o imaginar lo que sería de mi vida en esa nueva etapa que estaba a punto de atravesar. También me gustaba pensar en papá.

Al mirar a mis pequeños vecinos jugar a lanzarse la pelota con sus padres, me recordaba que yo no necesitaba la presencia del mío para ser feliz, porque todo el amor y atenciones que una vez me dio, las conservaba intactas en un rinconcito especial de mi alma. Gracias a la muralla de fotografías que mamá montó en la chimenea de la estancia, podía recordar claramente su mirada de caramelo y su amable sonrisa contagiosa. Pero desgraciadamente, no sucedía lo mismo cuando quería recordar su voz. En su lugar, en mi mente resonaba insistente como tambor, la voz del señor Li que también formaba parte esencial de mi vida.

Tenía memorias de la familia Li desde la primera noche que llegué a Tomoeda, en cada cumpleaños y festividad especial, se encontraban ellos a nuestro lado. Quizá a ese hecho, le debía mi precoz amor juvenil por Syaoran. Con el pasar de los meses el temor que una vez sentí por él, de alguna manera se convirtió en admiración, que posteriormente pasó a ser amor.

Cuando a mi mente se le ocurría desviarse y discurrir sobre él, no evocaba a su imagen de chico guapo y malvado, sino a quien era realmente. A aquél que había trabajado con su padre no sólo para mantenerse económicamente sino que también, por formar un vínculo afectivo con ellos. Syaoran era sinónimo de complejidad. Él no acostumbraba revelar sus sentimientos a cualquier persona. Ni siquiera lo escuchabas quejarse de nada muy a menudo.

En otras palabras, un hueso duro de roer.

Elevé mi mirada al cielo despejado con una suave brisa acariciándome la cara. El canto de algunas aves y las sonrisas de los niños disfrutando del cierre de sus vacaciones, bañaban mis oídos adormeciéndome la conciencia. Muchos decían que yo era distraída, torpe o despistada, sin embargo la única verdad que explicaba tales inconvenientes, era que me gustaba disfrutar de las maravillas que ofrecía el entorno. Cosas que todos ven y que nadie aprecia.

El claxon de un automóvil me arrancó de mis cavilaciones de la peor forma posible, obligándome a desviar mi bicicleta del camino. Caí al suelo próxima a estrellarme contra un buzón de correos, segura de que mi grito era opacado por el rechinar de las llantas del automóvil que luchaba por ubicarse en el carril correcto de la calzada.

Me quejé adolorida unos momentos antes de ponerme de pie y recoger mi bicicleta para regresar a casa. Seguramente se trataba de un conductor ebrio y no quería estar cerca cuando finalmente se estrellara contra un árbol. Yo le huía a la muerte como un niño a las vacunas, no porque tuviese miedo de morir, al fin y al cabo lo haría algún día, sino porque me daba tristeza ver lo que una vez tuvo vida, inmóvil y sin luz.

Hace años, tuve la mala suerte de estar de compras con mamá en el centro cuando se produjo un tiroteo. La gente corría despavorida en cualquier dirección buscando un refugio seguro y los empleados de la mayoría de tiendas, se apresuraban por cerrar bien las puertas de sus negocios. Apretadas entre la multitud, conseguimos entrar a una pequeña boutique, frente a la cual, falleció uno de los maleantes.

Algunas mujeres a mi alrededor lloraban, otras comentaba cómplices y curiosas sobre la identidad del difunto mientras mamá me abrazaba con fuerza, demasiado impresionada por lo sucedido para articular palabra. Curiosamente yo no pensé en cómo se verían los ojos del hombre al escapársele la vida; tampoco en el arrepentimiento de sus delitos, si es que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, sino en el sufrimiento que su muerte le conllevaría a su familia.

Nadie sabía si dejaba una esposa o hijos esperándolo en casa y en el caso de no tenerlos, seguramente habría una madre destrozada al recibir la funesta noticia por medio de una llamada. Luego pensé que el sujeto debía tener motivos para hacer maldades exponiendo su vida de esa manera, y es que quizás, no había nadie esperándolo en casa.

Caminé casi a rastras empujando mi bicicleta con las pocas energías que me quedaban luego de reflexionar sobre las acciones humanas que son impulsadas por los odios y resentimientos, esperando ver a mi sol personal cortando el césped de su jardín o lavando el coche de su padre como acostumbraba hacer los sábados, pero a cambio unos alaridos ensordecedores me recibieron cuando me acerqué a la casa Li.

La puerta del garaje se encontraba abierta y de inmediato supe que debían ser los amigos de Syaoran buscando a la voz líder de su banda. Me asomé para ver sus caras decepcionadas al despedir a un hombre flaco y de mal aspecto prometiendo que le llamarían. Los tres chicos bufaron dejando caer sus hombros en un gesto de fastidio mientras acomodaba mi bicicleta cerca de los arbustos.

—¿Dónde está Arata? —pregunté, refiriéndome a su vocalista anterior.

Los tres levantaron sus rostros para mirarme sorprendidos y Jun, el guitarrista principal corrió a apretarme en un fuerte abrazo, elevando mis talones del piso.

—Está de vacaciones —respondió Hirose, sonriendo un poco al acomodarse en el banquillo tras la batería.

—Pero no te preocupes, corazón —dijo Kozue, colocando el micrófono de nuevo en su pedestal—. Regresará dentro de dieciocho meses.

—¿Se fue sin despedirse? —grité, apartando de mi lado a Jun para volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, retornando a sus actividades improvisadas. No sé por qué, pero sus actitudes nerviosas me hicieron sospechar que estaban ocultando algo.

Saqué el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo trasero y miré por largo rato el colgante blanco de peluche que pendía de su parte posterior. Arata me lo había obsequiado un día después de pasear por el centro comercial en busca de nuestros regalos navideños. Fue un día hermoso. De entre todos los amigos de mi hermano era al que más confianza le tenía, él conocía mis sentimientos por Syaoran y por alguna razón, siempre los vio con malos ojos. Vivía repitiéndome que me mantuviera alejada de sus asuntos y que era mejor depositar mi amor en otra persona porque Syaoran era el menos indicado para hacerme feliz.

Suspiré sentándome en una vieja pileta de cajas, no me sentía tonta por desobedecer sus advertencias sin fundamento. Syaoran nunca me haría daño, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero aun así, me dolía que Arata se hubiera marchado sin despedirse de mí.

—¿Están seguros de que no dejó nada para mí? —Volví a preguntar con una chispa de esperanza en mi tono de voz. Tal vez hubiese dejado una carta o un número telefónico para comunicarme con él.

Por un momento, me sentí al borde de las lágrimas cuando ninguno de los muchachos se atrevía a mirarme. La mueca culpable en sus rostros, declaraba que estaban escondiendo algo, incluso para una persona tan despistada como yo, era notable. O quizá ellos no tenían la suficiente confianza conmigo para decirme.

—Por supuesto que dejó algo.

Todos miramos el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, para admirar el grácil descenso de Syaoran por los escalones. Mi corazón anteriormente sumido en la tristeza comenzó a latir desbocado en reacción a su imponente presencia. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón apretada a su bello cuerpo delineado por las curvas sutiles de sus músculos. Me gustaban mucho sus brazos fuertes y largos igual que sus manos, que en ese momento sostenían una manta roja de cocina entre ellas.

Cuando por fin se paró frente a mí, traté de controlar la emoción delatora de mi pecho que se elevaba una y otra vez aspirando su aroma a fresco. Esperaba recibir un dulce u otro colgante de su parte, pero a cambio obtuve su brazo presionando mi cintura a su cuerpo y antes de poder asimilar lo sucedido, sentí sus labios pegados a mi mejilla.

No fue uno de esos besos falsos que acostumbran a darse las personas dentro de un saludo casual. El beso de Syaoran fue húmedo, cálido y en extremo real. Sentía los ojos desorbitados cuando me atreví a mirarlo exigiendo una explicación, arrepintiéndome del hecho casi de inmediato. No había mucha distancia entre nuestros rostros y los ojos de Syaoran, brillaban como el azúcar quemada cristalizándose en una sartén.

—¿Qué te sorprende? —me preguntó en un susurró, casi acariciándome la cara con su aliento—. ¿No es así como solía saludarte Arata?

Solté un gemido asintiendo con la cabeza, y entonces descubrí, que estaba temblando con los brazos colgando a mis costados. Quería correr y devanarme en el pasto de felicidad mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Era la primera vez que Syaoran estaba tan cerca, besándome de esa manera; me sentía tonta sonrojándome, incapacitada para darle una sonrisa.

—Pues es lo que hay —gruñó de pronto, como si yo no hubiese estado conforme con lo que Arata dejó para mí.

Me sentí abandonada al perder el calor de su cuerpo, quedándome sola en mi pileta de cajones viejos. Los muchachos carraspearon, pasando su mirada de Syaoran hacia mí. Jun fue el primero que se animó a correr a mi lado, evadiendo con cuidado a Syaoran que continuaba mirándome de una manera extraña.

—Oye Sakurita, ¿qué crees? —farfulló Jun, con sus dorados ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué? —le respondí yo, ausente. Asimilando todavía lo que acababa de acontecer.

—¡Ya escogimos un nombre para la banda!

La noticia me impulsó a mirarlo. Los chicos llevaban muchísimo tiempo buscando un nombre adecuado, cuando recordaban hacerlo. A veces pasaban semanas sin ensayar y otras, se dedicaban a torturar al señor Li hasta el cansancio. Lo único que no me explicaba era quién escribía las letras para sus canciones.

No es que pensara que los muchachos fuesen estúpidos, simplemente que Jun era demasiado distraído y juguetón para hacerlo; Hirose perdía demasiado tiempo con sus novias más asuntos secretos y Kozue… Kozue me parecía un extraterrestre con su inteligencia sobrenatural. Era demasiado metódico, demasiado mecánico, demasiado extraño.

—The Lost boys —exclamó Jun, dibujando una banda imaginaria con sus manos—. Genial, ¿no?

Me fijé en Hirose mirándose al espejo que cargaba siempre en el bolsillo y en Kozue sosteniendo las baquetas sin interés. —Al paso que van dentro de poco, estarán realmente perdidos. —Dudaba que la banda llegara a algún lado al paso que iban.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —musitó Jun, entornando los ojos al cernirse sobre mí.

Escuché a Syaoran reírse entre dientes, colocándose sobre el hombro izquierdo el pañuelo de cocina que cargaba y eso me alegró un poco.

Justo cuando Jun y yo sosteníamos una batalla de miradas, entró un chico preguntado si las audiciones habían acabado. Era quizá un año mayor que yo, de cabello negro y preciosos ojos azul plata. Kozue se acercó a él, en un intercambio de información. Y al acabar con el interrogatorio, todos hicieron una seña con la cabeza para tomar posiciones.

—Vamos con algo para nuestra pequeña Sakura —dijo Hirose, dándome un guiño coqueto. En algún momento, escuché a Syaoran gruñir mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero no le tomé importancia. Mi atención absoluta la tenía el chico nuevo con aspecto sombrío.

—Sunday —exclamó Jun, adivinando el título de la canción que iban a tocar para mí—. ¿La conoces? —preguntó dirigiéndose al aspirante a vocalista.

El aludido asintió agarrando el micrófono del pedestal y yo me acomodé mejor en mi sofá improvisado, concentrarme en la canción que traía gratos recuerdos de la infancia a mi mente.

Los amigos de Touya siempre me habían aceptado como una especie de hermana menor, cada uno cuidaba de mí a su manera y yo me divertía con sus distintas facetas de tipos rudos a tontos niños juguetones. Durante las vacaciones, acostumbrábamos ir a la ciénaga en la caza de cualquier lagartija que todos encontráramos interesante. Atrás de nosotros marchaba Syaoran con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, como si no le importáramos en lo más mínimo, pero cada que podía, se comportaba igual que una abuela cascarrabias. Todavía más atrás del grupo, se podía apreciar a Touya, quejándose con los ojos legañosos por haber despertado demasiado temprano, según él. Y a la cabeza del grupo, iba yo. Apreciando cuanto podía de la naturaleza.

He de admitir que el chico nuevo me tenía bastante impresionada. Tenía una voz espectacular, sin nada que envidiarle a Arata. Observé a los integrantes de la banda intercambiar miradas y fue entonces que comencé a sentirme nerviosa por él. Cantaba fantástico, mirándome sin mirarme realmente y mi corazón latía desenfrenado. Quería ponerme de pie y aplaudirle por ser el mejor solicitante hasta el momento.

Una vez terminó la canción, nadie dijo nada, por lo que me atreví a ponerme de pie y preguntar por su nombre. En cuanto lo hice, deseé retirar lo dicho y salir corriendo a esconderme debajo de mi cama. Sus ojos me atravesaron como un par de lanzas metálicas, que me dejarían inmóvil y asustada en el piso. Creí que no iba a responderme, sin embargo lo hizo luego de dejar el micrófono en el pedestal, sin dar un paso, sin moverse, simplemente observándome.

—Kenichi Hoo —susurró con su voz grave y profunda.

Jun chifló, levantando las cejas y los demás chicos se limitaron a mirarse las uñas. Syaoran dio un paso adelante, bloqueándome la vista y a mí me dieron ganas de pasar mi cabeza bajo su brazo para seguir observando a Kenichi aunque fuese aterrador.

—Largo —dijo Syaoran, señalando la salida con la cabeza, provocó que los suaves mechones de su cabello se ondearan grácilmente, haciéndolo ver todavía más perfecto de lo que era—. Nosotros te llamaremos.

Kenichi vaciló un minuto y sus pies se enredaron en el cable del micrófono al efectuar su salida. Yo esperé verlo herido en el piso de la cochera, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se fue. Tan rápido y misteriosamente como había llegado.

—Sakura.

Syaoran me llamó y yo me giré sobre mis talones para mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

—Lárgate, mi cochera no es lugar para que efectúes tus vulgares coqueteos, estúpida —me espetó, dándome la espalda.

No tuve el valor para responderle, mi corazón se había encogido en menos de dos segundos, sus palabras me hirieron demasiado. Mis ojos escocían para cuando me fijé en Jun abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y al resto de la banda negar con la cabeza mientras guardaban sus instrumentos.

—Jefe, yo creo que… —Comenzó Jun a decir titubeante, levantando un dedo temeroso para expresar su opinión.

—Cállate y mueve el culo a la cocina —le cortó Syaoran, subiendo los escalones hacia allá de dos en dos—, el desayuno está listo.

Ninguno volvió a mirarme al retirarse, omitiendo la pena por mí completamente de sus expresiones. Eran mis amigos también, pero yo sabía que su entera fidelidad estaba siempre con Syaoran. Todos los demás, salían sobrando como mis lágrimas de esa mañana.

Me quedé escondida entre los arbustos donde había dejado mi bicicleta hasta que conseguí respirar con normalidad. No quería que mamá me viese llorando o que Touya tuviese problemas con Syaoran por mi culpa. Quizá mi Syaoran tenía razón y yo había coqueteado indiscriminadamente con Kenichi porque no podía negar que me atraía pero de una manera distinta a como lo hacía el castaño.

Enjuagué las lágrimas de mis mejillas, todavía hipando y con el rostro rojo por el llanto. La grava crujió a mis espaldas cuando me retiraba con mi bicicleta y me giré medio esperando ver a Syaoran dispuesto a ofrecerme una disculpa, mas sólo encontré a _Bubble_ corriendo hacia los basureros.

El sol había calentando la tierra, provocándole un pequeño alivio a mi compungido corazón. No le contaría lo sucedido a nadie, simplemente no valía la pena recordarlo.

—¡Cariño, no sabía que no te encontrabas en casa! —gritó mi madre, corriendo a recibirme con un abrazo. Cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma a flores que siempre me tranquilizaba. Permanecimos abrazadas el tiempo necesario para restablecerme, luego le obsequié una sonrisa condescendiente a mamá en agradecimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, con la voz un poco ronca. No recordaba haber concertado ninguna cita con ella para salir.

—Iremos con Hien al centro comercial —explicó, seguramente irían a buscar los materiales escolares de Ryuri. Sacó un papelito de su bolso y me lo entregó. Era un vale de descuento para el salón de belleza. Torcí el gesto, ¿tan mal me veía?

Mamá sonrió acariciándome la mejilla cuando el claxon de la camioneta del señor Li rompió nuestro momento.

—Tomoyo llamó diciendo que te ayudará a prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche —me dijo, tomándome de la mano. Yo intenté detenerla para decirle que mi bicicleta estaba tirada en medio del jardín pero inmediatamente descubrí que era inútil. Ella ya corría como una alocada adolescente saludando al señor Hien con una mano.

—Buenos días, guapas —saludó él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

Mamá le saludo plantándole un beso en la mejilla y yo me limité a sonrojarme mirando en cualquier dirección. El señor Hien me inquietaba de alguna manera porque era una extraordinaria versión adulta de Syaoran, por eso en algunas ocasiones me sentía cohibida a su lado. Nadeshiko bordeó el automóvil para deslizarse en el asiento del copiloto y yo acabé en el asiento trasero junto a Ryuri, que me miraba peor que un cachorro abandonado.

El pequeño tenía un enamoramiento por mí, diciéndole que éramos novios a cuanta alma se nos cruzara en el camino. El hecho me partía el corazón, porque Ryuri me recordaba a mí misma cuando tenía su edad. A veces me preguntaba si yo incomodaba igual a Syaoran con mi mirada moribunda exigiendo una pizca de su amor. Me daba miedo pensarlo y por eso preferí fijarme en la carretera.

Mamá y el señor Hien conversaban sobre la plaga de ratones que parecía asaltar nuestra alacena durante las noches, provocándome una risa indiscreta. En realidad era yo quien saqueaba la despensa para alimentar a un pobre perro callejero que se hospedaba a un lado de nuestra cochera.

—Sakura —susurró cómplice Ryuri, tirando de mi camiseta.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —murmuré, peinando su indómito cabello oscuro. Ryuri había heredado más rasgos maternos que otra cosa, aunque contaba con la astucia y malicia característica de los hombres Li.

—Si me das un beso, yo no diré nada —chantajeó, arrugando sus labios mojados para recibir el beso.

Yo sería inocente más de tonta sólo tenía un par de cabellos. Le pellizqué ambas mejillas con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Ryuri se quejaba, cerrando sus pequeñas manos en mis muñecas—. Pues si tú abres la boca cariño, yo le diré a tu hermano quién robó sus chocolates rellenos la semana pasada.

Syaoran había gruñido cual perro rabioso durante un día completo.

—Pero los comimos juntos —chilló, con sus ojos marrones brillantes por las lágrimas de dolor.

Me relamí los labios recordando el hecho. —Y estaban deliciosos —musité, esforzándome por no exceder la presión en sus mejillas—, pero con quien se molestará Syaoran será contigo porque no fui yo la que rompió el sello de seguridad de su habitación, ¿o sí?

Ryuri sollozó, negando con la cabeza y yo le sonreí, besando su frente. Pasar tanto tiempo con Tomoyo me estaba haciendo daño. Por un momento me sentí peor que una criminal verdadera y acabé pidiéndole perdón a Ryuri. Nos reconciliamos con una partida de tetris.

Al fin y al cabo, todas las parejas tenían sus diferencias.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, separamos nuestras cabezas luego de dormitar un rato. Ryuri saltó fuera del auto feliz estirando su cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo, mirando a mamá emocionarse por las próximas compras y al señor Hien siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Realmente parecíamos una familia.

—¡Sakura! —Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a Tomoyo que se materializó a mis espaldas, colgándose de mi cuello—. Te extrañé.

—Nos vimos ayer —siseé con el poco oxigeno que podía inhalar.

—Es mucho tiempo para mí, deberíamos vivir juntas. Te quiero demasiado para dejar de verte por algunas horas.

—No olvides que ella es mía —protestó Ryuri, abrazando mi cintura. Intercambiando miradas retadoras con Tomoyo—. Se casará conmigo en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Sueña mocoso, yo tengo más probabilidades con ella que tú —replicó Tomoyo.

—¿Pero qué dices? —vociferó Nadeshiko, apartando a todos de mí para acogerme en su regazo—. ¿Y qué te sucedió en el cabello?

Una exclamación escapó de nuestros labios al reparar en el largo cabello de Tomoyo ahora con reflejos azules integrados.

—¡Es hermoso!

—¡Es horrible!

—¡Es la moda!

Una lluvia de opiniones bombardeó el establecimiento y yo casi esperaba que nos rodeara una multitud por actuar de manera extraña. La verdad Tomoyo no se veía nada mal, sus zapatos negros de plataforma y sus gafas con montura de pedrería estaban en su lugar habitual… salvo su cabello azul, por supuesto.

Ella me tomó de la mano y me arrastró lejos de mi familia, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de _"modernízate"_ a Nadeshiko.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano y seguí a Tomoyo en silencio hasta la boutique que ella ya había seleccionado. Mientras yo miraba los estilos más modestos, le permití revolotear por la tienda con la dependienta cargando varios modelos en mi talla. Todavía no podía creer que Touya hubiese aceptado llevarme a la fiesta, pero definitivamente su falta de resistencia ante mis peticiones, me hacía muy feliz. Tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a Syaoran que había dejado de ser una niña, que a partir de esa noche podía verme como una chica a su alcance, de su mismo nivel.

—¿Qué tipo de chica crees que le guste más a Syaoran? —inquirí, probándome unas grandes gafas rosadas frente al espejo.

—No sé —respondió desinteresada Tomoyo, devolviendo un vestido dorado a su perchero.

Yo arrugué los labios, tallando encima de mi cuerpo un vaporoso vestido rojo que me hacía recordar a las mujeres guapas que los gánster tenían a su lado en las películas. Tomoyo pareció adivinar mis pensamientos porque me miró curiosa por encima de la reluciente montura de sus gafas.

—Probablemente así —susurró.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué? —dudé, recogiéndome el cabello.

—Porque él es un… —farfulló algo ininteligible para mí en ese momento, así que acerqué mi oído a ella y volví a preguntar.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada olvídalo, sólo es una tontería que leí en un blog de las silky girls ayer por la noche —rió nerviosamente, empujándome a los vestidores.

¿Qué habría sido?

*.*.*

—Tres indicaciones, monstruo —gruñó Touya, plantando tres dedos frente a mis ojos—. No bebas, no comas y sobre todo, no aceptes nada, ni siquiera una invitación a bailar de ningún extraño o te arrepentirás de por vida y yo también —soltó en un suspiro cansino.

Yo rodé los ojos, cruzándome de brazos. Las pulseras de plata de Tomoyo adornaban mis muñecas y sus hermosos zapatos de tacón trituraban mis pies. Llevábamos media hora afuera de la casa de Amy y con cada paso que dábamos hacia la puerta de entrada, Touya soltaba una advertencia de lo más terrorífica alegando que me pasaría lo peor si las desobedecía. Yo no era tonta, había visto muchas películas adolescentes para conocer las consecuencias.

Cuando por fin entramos, me apoyé ligeramente en mi hermano al tanto que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Olía a humo de cigarrillo, a alcohol y al perfume de los cuerpos sudorosos mezclados. La música resonaba tan fuerte que podía sentirla en el interior de mi pecho o quizá fuese excitación a lo desconocido.

Varios jóvenes, todos mayores, se paseaban de un lado a otro con una bebida en mano, buscando una potencial pareja de baile en medio de la multitud. Otros, los más afortunados, subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones con una chica guapa de la mano y por último, estaban los que preferían liberar su adrenalina en la pista de baile donde el calor que rezumaban los cuerpos era asfixiante.

Touya me sostenía firmemente de la mano mientras nos abríamos paso entre ellos y ahí, en medio de las luces, vapor y unas cuantas burbujas pululando en el aire, encontré a Syaoran felizmente rodeado por unos brazos femeninos. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica de una manera que creía imposible y ella respondía a sus caricias besando sinuosamente su cuello.

No tardó en reconocer a Touya y saludarlo curvando sus cejas hermosamente, en un gesto que yo encontré seductor. Centímetros abajo de su atención esta yo, con mi corazón una vez más destrozado y la envidia formándome un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Quizá fue mi sollozo o mi mirada recelosa las que hicieron que Syaoran me mirara por unos instantes, pero lo importante era que lo había hecho, reaccionando de la peor manera posible. Mi chico de ensueño parecía haber recibido un tiro justo en medio de la frente, con su rostro pálido y sus ojos marrones desmesuradamente abiertos.

Parpadeé y para cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, la chica que lamía la mandíbula de Syaoran había desaparecido y él se encontraba frente a nosotros, furioso, agarrando a Touya por las solapas de su chaqueta.

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? —gruñó discretamente Syaoran—. Habíamos acordado que no la traerías.

Escuchar sus oscuros planes para conmigo, me dolió. Claro, él no quería que yo lo viese efectuando sus sucios coqueteos con lindas chicas de preparatoria. Touya lo empujó inmediatamente y Syaoran trastabilló un poco al retroceder, sin bajar la guardia. Manteniendo su expresión peligrosamente serena, sus ojos entornados y su boca formando una línea recta imperturbable.

—Es mi hermana —rebatió Touya, pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Las decisiones respecto a ella las tomó yo, y nadie más.

Pasamos a un lado de Syaoran que se nos quedó mirando desconcertado. Nunca había escuchado a mi hermano hablarle de esa forma. Probablemente ellos estuviesen peleados por algún estúpido juego y yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Prefería pensarlo así.

Llegamos a una salita, que al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba a penas iluminada con reflejos neones. Nos sentamos en un sillón rojo de dos plazas, recién desocupado por una pareja de novios, o al menos eso pensaba yo que eran cuando subieron risueños a las habitaciones.

—Hola chicos, ¿gustarían algo de beber?

Un amable sujeto horrorosamente vestido con pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra con calaveras y llamas moradas en el dobladillo se nos acercó, sonriendo.

—Joder, Hiraguizawa —siseó Touya, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No eres un puto camarero, siéntate. Maldición.

Yo juró que vi al pobre Hiraguizawa estremecerse y tomar asiento a mi lado de inmediato. Apretándome un poco más a mi hermano y de no haber sido por la música estruendosa, nos habríamos sumido en un aterrador silencio incómodo. Touya resoplaba y resoplaba exasperado y Hiraguizawa parecía muy concentrado en su teléfono móvil de última generación, cuya luz se reflejaba en sus gafas ofensivamente grandes.

Sentí pena por él, necesitaba un cambio de look urgente.

—Ahí va Nakuru —exclamó Touya, poniéndose repentinamente de pie. Se rascó la cabeza un momento, como si acabase de recordar mi estancia en ese lugar—. Oye Hiraguizawa, ¿podrías cuidar de mi hermanita un momento?

—Claro —aceptó Hiraguizawa.

—Pero ni se te ocurra descuidarla, es tan tonta que por un dulce es capaz de subir a las habitaciones contigo que eres un imbécil —amenazó Touya, sin apartar la mirada de la tal Nakuru.

Hiraguizawa se rió, ofreciéndome un dulce que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón. Yo estaba a punto de tomarlo felizmente cuando Touya se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Idiota —masculló Touya, golpeando la cabeza del chico.

—Relájate, Kinomoto. Sólo era una broma, yo cuidaré muy bien de la pequeña Sakura.

Que él me denominara como la pequeña hermana de Touya me molestó, para todo el mundo yo no era más que eso. La torpe hermana menor del famoso Touya Kinomoto.

—Llévala a bailar entonces —dijo, alejándose de nosotros—. ¡Pero mantén tu cuerpo a treinta centímetros de distancia de ella o te mato!

Lo vimos marchar tras su interés amoroso y Hiraguizawa me tendió caballerosamente una mano, guiándome a la pista de baile.

—Mi nombre es Eriol —gritó cerca de mi oído para que pudiese escucharlo.

—Sakura —le respondí y me sentí una tonta porque él ya conocía mi nombre.

Sin embargo había algo en la expresión amable de Eriol que me daba confianza y no podía negar que me divertí mucho a su lado. No era un experto bailarín, por eso sus pobres piruetas me hacían reír de lo lindo y yo sentí la imperiosa necesidad de enseñarle algunos movimientos, desgraciadamente Eriol nació con dos pies izquierdos y sólo obtuve varios pisotones a cambio.

Me di por vencida, entregándome de lleno a la diversión. Sacudía mi cuerpo como si la música y yo estuviésemos hechos con la misma esencia. Eriol se mantenía a mi alrededor, pero yo sólo era consciente de la brillante capa de sudor que envolvía mi cuerpo, de mi cabello húmedo pegándoseme al cuello. La cabeza me dolía y la vista comenzaba a nublárseme cuando sentí un par de manos más calientes que mi cuerpo rodear mi cintura.

No tuve la necesidad de girarme para saber que se trataba de Syaoran, yo era capaz de reconocer su tacto y su embriagador aroma en cualquier parte. Eriol se me quedó mirando y por arte de magia o intimidación, desapareció de mi vista luego de un par de segundos.

Las manos de Syaoran se apretaron a mi cintura mientras me giraba sin despegarme de su cuerpo. Creí que me regañaría o en el peor de los casos, que me sacaría a rastras de la fiesta pero en un cobarde reto de miradas que sostuve con él sin posibilidades de ganar, comencé a moverme de la manera más sensual y arrebatadora que conocía porque estaba enojada. Me sentía herida por sus rechazos, por su falta de tiento en su trato y quería demostrarle que ya no era la niña que él creía.

Yo no me reconocí esa noche, probablemente después lloraría arrepentida por mis acciones pero en ese momento era feliz sintiendo el roce de nuestros cuerpos, de mi piel ardiente por la ira frotándose con sus manos apasionadas como nunca lo habían sido.

El poder y la valentía me duraron hasta que Touya se manifestó con Nakuru en la pista de baile y los colores se me escaparon del rostro. Syaoran percatándose de mi preocupación me empujó astutamente contra la pared, ocultándome con su cuerpo.

Él y mi hermano intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sospechosas, mientras yo me ahogaba con el calor y aroma de Syaoran. Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón al mismo ritmo desenfrenado que el mío y únicamente podía pensar en acurrucarme sobre su pecho y frotarme la mejilla igual que un gato.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche —murmuró, acariciando la piel sensible de mi oreja con sus labios. Mi pulso se aceleró como el de un ratoncillo a punto de morir en un laboratorio. Aquello significaba que sí se había fijado en mi vestido impúdicamente pequeño, pegándoseme al cuerpo igual que una segunda piel.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no ves como una niña? —gimoteé, tragando saliva.

—Nunca has sido eso para mí. Yo siempre te he visto como una chica, mi chica —aclaró, colocando sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza que estaba a microsegundos de colapsar.

Levanté la vista emocionada, con intenciones de decirle la verdad. Que yo lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo y que me encontraba feliz de ser correspondida, cuando él agregó algo que me atravesó más dolorosamente que una espada el corazón.

—Similar a una prima, pero no tan cercano como una hermana. —Lo vi sonreírme, detectado cautelosamente todo el sufrimiento de mi alma con el brillo de las lágrimas que yo luchaba por contener dentro de mis ojos para no delatarme, y lo más cruel de todo, era que parecía disfrutarlo.

Deseaba morir, que la tierra se abriera y me trasportara a cualquier sitio donde pudiese olvidarlo. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Anhelaba el amor de Syaoran tanto o más que ser famosa, quería ser amada, besada y consumida por su pasión, por sus labios. Y yo sabía que de alguna manera, lo conseguiría.

Desvié la mirada de él por un rato para reparar en la belleza deslumbrante de Amy, que se paseaba como alma en pena por la fiesta con un par de chicas consolándole la espalda. Ella le sonría cortésmente a las personas que le saludaban, pero el resplandor mohíno de sus ojos azules, indicaban que no todo marchaba bien con ella.

—Olvídalo Amy, quizá nunca llegó —Una de sus amigas opinó, tomando un sorbo de ponche.

—O es tan miserable que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saludarte —dijo la otra, mirándose desinteresadamente las uñas.

—Pero él prometió…

—"Pero él prometió" —repitió con sorna la chica del ponche—. Estoy harta de verte sufrir siempre por el mismo cabrón, Amy. Déjalo ya amiga, no vale la pena, te trata peor que la mierda y sabes que es verdad.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al saber que una chica tan hermosa también sufría por amor.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Syaoran, rozando nuevamente sus labios contra mi oreja.

Yo me dejé arrastrar como una muñeca de trapo hasta el estacionamiento, donde me deslicé dentro del camaro azul de Syaoran sin mediar palabra. No había temas de conversación entre nosotros, es más, no teníamos nada en común, y aun así, me atraía con la fuerza de un imán.

Las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas y yo entré con la llave que escondíamos en una maseta porque Nadeshiko había salido a jugar canasta con sus viejas amigas. Syaoran se quedó en el porche, de espaldas a mí, simplemente apreciando el cielo sin estrellas.

Una vez adentro suspiré, arrojando los zapatos de Tomoyo muy lejos de mí y me dirigí a la ventana, sin encender las luces, donde me quedé observando largo rato a Syaoran que permanecía sentado en las escaleras cual lobo solitario, ignorando las llamadas entrantes de su celular.

Cuando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, me alertaron los gritos de Touya acercándose a la casa después de despedirse asquerosamente de la chica que le había dado un aventón. Syaoran no se inmutó ante sus reclamos, en cambio le obsequió un suspiro y una sonrisa tonta mientras observaba la luna.

—Sabes amigo, creo que tu hermanita está enamorada de mí.

La sangre se me congeló en las venas y me dejé caer al piso demasiado impresionada para sentir dolor por la lámpara que me había caído encima. Syaoran lo sabía, quizá no estaba completamente seguro pero lo sospechaba. Entonces las emociones cristalizadas en mi pecho, estallaron perforando dolorosamente mis órganos con sus esquirlas porque él no sentía lo mismo por mí.

—Es lindo —agregó, y lo imaginé esbozando su pacifica sonrisa malvada.

Comencé a llorar ahí, tirada en el piso tan abandonada como sentía.

—Y tú sabes —le respondió Touya, sospechosamente tranquilo—, que la última persona con la que le permitiría tener una relación, eres tú.

* * *

**Más notas!**

**Sofia trinidad:** Oye, si te ofendiste con el capítulo anterior con el asunto de la fotografía, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero no creo estar dándole ideas a los chicos que leen el fic (si es que alguno lo hace) simplemente porque no es una idea innovadora. Más bien yo la creo trillada y desfasada. He leído peores cosas en el fandom, pero no estoy aquí para mencionarlo. Igual, me disculpo una vez más contigo si fue el caso.

Ahora sí! Chicas, las adoró. Su apoyo para conmigo es extraordinario, cada uno de sus comentarios es para mí una palmadita en el hombro y yo se los agradezco con todo mi corazón.

No sé si podré actualizar la próxima semana porque tengo una ponencia muy importante y será una semana en extremo agotadora. Pero nos seguiremos leyendo, muy pronto espero,

Sara.

PD: Lo siento por los errores que pudieron haber encontrado. Revisaré en cuanto tenga más tiempo.

PD2: Erena Fam es un personaje ficticio, propio de esta historia. xD


	6. Mía, sin compromisos

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Una brisa suave alborotó mi cabello cuando me aproximé al puente que colindaba con un pequeño jardín casi cubierto en su totalidad por el agua fresca de un estanque. Las hojas de nenúfares permanecían esplendorosas en su superficie, sirviendo de sostén a una graciosa ranita verde que croaba camuflándose en el lugar. La voluminosa sombra de los árboles meneándose a la distancia, se proyectaba misteriosa e incierta en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Bajo el áspero regazo de la madera bajo mis manos, observé a mis amigos causar un alboroto en el corazón del restaurante _El buen colmillo. _Habíamos acordado reunirnos el último día de vacaciones para recordar algunas travesuras infantiles y hablar sobre nuestras expectativas de la preparatoria.

La gran mayoría, iniciaría su nueva jornada estudiantil en Seijo, mientas que el residuo sobrante, donde yo iba incluida, asistiríamos a Rinkan College, el hogar de los Leones de Tomoeda, como se hacía llamar nuestro preciado equipo de fútbol, del que yo era gran admiradora. No me perdía ninguno de sus juegos por más insignificantes que fuesen; tampoco me daba pena llevar pancartas ovaciónales para el equipo y vitorear al capitán cuando éste lo merecía porque era una gran fanática de ellos.

Touya me decía que si continuaba cultivando mi afición por el deporte, muy pronto me convertiría en una _groupie_ que coleccionaba camisetas de jugadores en su armario como un trofeo por haberse acostado con ellos. Mi hermano era un idiota. Uno de los pocos hombres sobre la tierra que no apreciaba el fútbol. Él prefería mil veces estar envuelto en una sábana con una caja de pizza a su lado, que acompañarme a mirar un partido. Su lugar en las graderías era sustituido por Tomoyo, quien en vez de apoyar a los jugadores, terminaba distrayéndolos con sus apretados pantalones dorados y sus camisetas de lentejuelas.

Syaoran era el único que parecía ignorar sus bonitos senos en crecimiento. Él no acostumbraba prestar atención a nadie fuera de su perímetro de juego, o eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta el año pasado cuando me ausenté de las finales porque me contagié de salmonelosis en una excursión de la escuela; él corrió a casa después del partido para gritarme, creyendo que me había fugado a una cita.

Esa fue la primera vez que en lugar de echarme a llorar, salté de alegría porque no era invisible para Syaoran. Mi pecho se hinchó de emoción ante sus celos y mi estómago se retorció ansioso cuando recordé que estaba frente a él sin haberme duchado. Había adquirido la costumbre de arreglarme muy bonita desde que mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, afinando mis rasgos juveniles. Yo vivía en una constante preocupación porque debía competir contra chicas que tenían un cuerpo más desarrollado que el mío, sin embargo mamá que conocía mi amor por Syaoran, no se cansaba de repetirme día con día que yo era hermosa. De cuerpo y alma.

Y Syaoran un estúpido por no poner sus ojos en mí.

Aunque al parecer, yo me estaba desarrollando más lentamente que las demás chicas, podía jurar que había crecido dos centímetros en el invierno. Incluso tuve que aumentar la copa de mi sujetador también, lo cual significaba que estaba bien encaminada.

Después de examinar el barniz de mis uñas, miré a mis amigos a través de la ventana una vez más. Sus risas inundaban el ambiente familiar del restaurante y los pocos padres de familia que nos acompañaban, habían salido a fumar un cigarrillo. El desagradable olor rápidamente se infiltró en mis fosas nasales como ondas brumosas que viajaban en el viento, expandiéndose dolorosamente en mi cabeza.

Tosí trasladándome al otro extremo del puente, ahí donde los arbustos escondían una desvencijada cabaña con bases de piedra y dos farolas resguardando la puerta destartalada. _La taberna del tío Popper_, se leía a la distancia en una vieja pizarra negra clavada en la pared. Yo era capaz de escuchar los ruidos de los hombres y el repiqueteo de los tarros de cerveza al chocar.

Estaba a punto de regresar con mis amigos al momento en que un hombre grande y gordo cuyo mostacho me recordó a una morsa, sacaba por la fuerza a un muchacho ebrio de su cantina. Ambos forcejearon por buenos tres minutos hasta que el tamaño de la morsa superó la insistencia del chico, que terminó estrellándose de bruces en el suelo.

Sentí una extraña compasión por el desconocido y rencor por el hombre malvado que le había arrojado al gravoso estacionamiento sin clemencia e inmediatamente pensé en buscar la ayuda de mis supervisores para moverlo de ese lugar, pero detuve mis pasos al caer en cuenta que no les interesaría auxiliar a un borracho que se había buscado solo sus problemas.

Permanecí oculta detrás de un árbol, observándolo. Sintiéndome como una pequeña ardilla que admira a su bellota brillar bajo el sol. El chico no se movía y la opaca luz de las farolas le daba bríos centelleantes a su cabello oscuro, espeso, remarcando ángulos sombríos en su rostro perfilado. Por la fina chaqueta que envolvía su cuerpo, supuse que no era un borracho cualquiera o no acostumbraba beber a menudo.

De un momento a otro, una camioneta roja se aparcó a su lado, obligándolo a girarse unos centímetros hacia los arbustos. Parecía divertido revolcándose en la tierra como un pequeño niño que juega en el lodo a escondidas de su madre. Finalmente se quedó mirando la luz reflectora que le apuntaba y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Una placa metálica brilló en su pecho, acojinada por el ridículo estampado de su camiseta ajustada. Dos cosas que yo reconocí muy bien.

Mis manos sudaban y la sangre gorgoteaba en mi cabeza cuando recogí una rama gruesa de la tierra, aproximándome a los arbustos tupidos de la taberna. Sabía que era arriesgado acercarme a un completo desconocido en estado de ebriedad, pero no podría conciliar el sueño si me quedaba con la duda y por eso me hice acompañar de un arma en caso de emergencia.

Mi mano se apretó más fuerte alrededor de la rama, procurando ignorar la decepción de mi alma y el doloroso nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, forzándome a sollozar… Era Syaoran. El sujeto ebrio y desconocido en unos instantes se había transformado en el amor de mi vida.

—¡Sirenita! —exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos hacía mí.

En otro momento, me habría desmayado de felicidad por su saludo tan afectuoso, sin embargo en esa ocasión únicamente deseaba partirle un árbol entero en la cabeza en lugar de la débil rama que sostenía por haber roto mis ilusiones. El viento hizo más que ondear mi corto cabello castaño esa noche, se llevó consigo la pulcra imagen de Syaoran que yo resguardaba con tanto cariño en mi corazón. No estaba preparada para verlo en tales condiciones, fuera de sí, arrastrándose como un pordiosero sobre la tierra. Lo único que le hacía falta era vomitarse a sí mismo para completar la humillación que sus malas decisiones habían comenzado.

—Eres un tonto —susurré, arrodillándome a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él posó una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome lentamente con el pulgar. Me fue imposible no inclinar el rostro para recibir su gesto como una mendiga. De qué me quejaba cuando sabía que ambos éramos iguales en ese momento. La noche era cálida, pero mi cuerpo tiritaba peor que los hilos de una marioneta finalizando su espectáculo de baile. Me parecía tan irreal que Syaoran me estuviese tocando que el dolor de mi pecho era tan imperceptible como el frío de mis dedos.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —me respondió sin balbucear, presionando mi mejilla—. No es hora para que estés fuera de tu charco, Sirenita.

Surqué las cejas, aceptando que Syaoran no me había reconocido.

—Las sirenas son seres fantásticos que enamoran a los hombres con su belleza, con su voz… pero una vez que éstos caen en sus redes, se convierten en horribles monstruos para asfíxialos en las profundidades del mar. —Los dedos de Syaoran serpentearon en mi cabeza hasta que la distancia de nuestros rostros quedó reducida a milímetros. Medía mis probabilidades de robarle un beso pérdida en el brillo tórrido de su mirada, cuando de alguna manera, sentí miedo de él—. Yo soy hijo de una sirena; ellas tampoco aprecian a sus hijos.

Había escuchado la historia del matrimonio Li, pero no encontraba similitudes entre la señora Ieran y yo, ya que Syaoran debía tener algún motivo para adjudicarme el sobrenombre de sirena a mí también.

—¿Te recuerdo a tu madre? —le cuestioné, percibiendo la tristeza de su mirada.

—Vas a mentirme algún día, lo sé.

Mi corazón se reventó en mil pedazos cuando junté su frente a la mía, deseosa de borrar sus malos recuerdos y sustituirlos por hermosos momentos a mi lado. Mi temor a que él jamás me amara, aumentó esa noche, con simples palabras. No entendía por qué Syaoran me comparaba con su madre cuando yo en mi vida le había mentido y estaba segura que nunca lo haría.

—No vas a decirme ahora que el señor Hien es Tritón, ¿verdad?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rígida y pequeña, propia de él.

—No, pero el tipo que me hizo rodar por las escaleras, bien podría ser una morsa —dijo incorporándose con dificultad—. Estoy rodeado de seres marinos.

Me puse de pie ahogando una risita tonta para ayudarlo a sostenerse mientras él miraba con recelo la puerta destartalada de la taberna. Lo que me hizo recordar que el tal tío Popper había tratado a mi Syaoran peor que basura, como un inservible saco de arena.

—Yo entré en ese lugar a beber una Coca Cola —balbuceó Syaoran, señalando la entrada—, pero el idiota ése debió mezclarle ron.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida, mis ilusiones que yacían muertas en el piso retornaron a la vida sedientas de venganza. Sin embargo no podía apresurarme a sacar conclusiones, primero tenía que definir contra quién enviaría mi legión de malos deseos.

—En serio. —Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo—. Me tomé tres por cada hora que tardaste en ese puto restaurante de carnitas. ¿Cuántas reses te comiste tú?

En realidad dudaba haberme comido una res entera en una hamburguesa de cuarto de libra, pero tardé cuatro horas en el restaurante con mis amigos. Lo que hacía un total de doce Coca Colas con ron más una porción de papas fritas con queso que agregó Syaoran a su pedido.

—¿Y qué hacías en este lugar?

—No quería que llegaras tarde a casa… estaba a punto de ir por ti —murmuró esbozando una gran sonrisa que no le creí ni por un segundo, todo eso debía tratarse de una casualidad.

La música dentro de la taberna aumentó de volumen como lo había hecho el alcohol en la sangre de los hombres porque estaban causando más alboroto que nunca. No obstante yo estaba tan enojada que no me detuve a pensar en la infinidad de peligros que me deparaban en ese lugar cuando recogí mi pedazo de rama y comencé a subir los escalones, dispuesta a darle un buen escarmiento a la gran morsa por engañar a Syaoran. Se me olvidó preguntarle por qué razón le habían corrido de la taberna, pero estaba casi segura que él no había sido el culpable sino algún idiota ebrio, cliente frecuente del bar.

—¿Qué haces? —me gritó Syaoran, apoyándose del pasamanos de los escalones.

Un peldaño crujió bajo mis pies, anunciando los infortunios que sufrirían los borrachos de ese lugar en manos de una chica enamorada.

—Tengo un par de cosas que decirle al tío Popper.

—¿De verdad? —rió Syaoran, tambaleándose hasta llegar a mi lado.

Yo asentí, enrollando la manga única de mi blusa negra. Los pantalones blancos haciendo juego con mis sandalias no me daban un aspecto atemorizante y me arrepentí de no haber llevado botas y cinturón. Así por lo menos tendría aspecto de chica mala.

—Entonces espera. —Syaoran frunció el ceño pasando a mi lado para después abrir de una patada la frágil puerta de la taberna—. Oye tú, morsa imbécil, mi chica tiene algo que decirte.

Me quería morir.

Yo había idealizado mi entrada de una forma más educada, no miraría a nadie y caminaría directo hacia el tío Popper para escupirle sus verdades a la cara; rompería un par de vasos y saldría muy digna, dispuesta a regresar con mi chico a casa, amenazando con la rama a cualquiera que quisiera evitarlo. Sólo yo podía ser tan tonta para meterme en semejante problema. Syaoran lo había arruinado todo en menos de dos segundos y yo no hice nada por evitarlo. Quería salir corriendo y acurrucarme en una esquina de mi habitación a llorar.

—Pss… Sirenita, creo que es tu turno de hablar. —Syaoran tiró de mi brazo sin retirarse de la entrada y me empujó dentro de la taberna, donde un puñado de ojos rojos y oscuros me apuntaron como dardos venenosos a su blanco.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros mientras a mí me temblaban las rodillas como gelatina. Los dos centímetros que había crecido durante el invierno no eran rivales de los casi dos metros que media el tío Popper, uno de sus pulgares rompería mi mano y sus pies pulverizarían mi cabeza.

—Vaya chica, si te orinas, arruinarás la reputación de Lobo —miré al hombre calvo que se había acercado a palmearme la espalda. Se veía rudo y tenía tatuado el nombre de una mujer en el antebrazo, _Danielle._

—¿Lobo? —La voz me salió igual que un suspiro angustiado e involuntariamente me llevé una mano a la garganta cuando los hombres comenzaron a reírse de mí. Entonces, carraspeé y repetí la pregunta arrugando el entrecejo.

—Éste cabrón, ¿quién más? —respondió, pasando su brazo musculoso por el cuello de Syaoran—. ¿O acaso estás saliendo con otro chico?

Un segundo hombre se nos acercó y le dio un fuerte codazo a Syaoran en el costado, mirándome con recelo.

—Oye viejo, creo que la chiquilla te engaña. —Un gruñido general secundó su moción y yo quería morderme las uñas aterrorizada por la fría mirada escrutadora de Syaoran sobre mí.

—Deberíamos prohibirle la entrada a las mujeres en nuestra vida —sugirió el tipo del tatuaje—. Sólo los hombres tenemos la capacidad de ser fieles y aquí tenemos el mejor ejemplo, acabamos de descubrir que ésta ardilla engaña a nuestro Lobito.

La aseveración del hombre se acompañó de un consolador puñetazo para Syaoran en la mandíbula. Su gesto paternal me pareció tierno y a la vez me hizo enojar, porque todos los hombres, incluyendo al tío Popper, me miraban como una ramera mentirosa.

—¡Yo no engaño a nadie! —grité, amenazando a los hombres con mi rama. Todos entornaron los ojos a mí y la mueca consternada de Syaoran, se convirtió en una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa, que me otorgó la fuerza necesaria para encarar al tío Popper.

—Joder Syaoran, creo que esa ardilla tiene rabia.

Yo conseguí ignorar el comentario, continuando con la pequeña misión que mi corazón me había asignado y eso era levantar el honor de mi Syaoran frente a la tirana morsa que le había humillado. El sujeto levantó el mesón del bar y se dirigió a mí sin reparos.

—¿Qué quieres, ardillita? —No sabía de dónde o por qué los hombres me comparaban con una ardilla y lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento era que me hubiesen visto observando a Syaoran entre los arbustos. Me sonrojé y mis ojos descendieron hasta mis pies, donde mis uñas pulcramente barnizadas me recibieron.

En sexto grado, tuvimos una ardilla como mascota de la clase y cada vez que nos tocaba alimentarla, Tomoyo me decía que yo miraba a Syaoran igual que esa ardilla a sus semillas. Sacudí mi cabeza, diciéndome que no era el tiempo adecuado para mis divagues mentales.

—Usted… no tiene derecho de agregarle sustancias alcohólicas a las bebidas de las personas. —Todos los hombres a excepción de Syaoran se burlaron de mí porque la voz me salió temblorosa y mis mejillas se sonrojaron como si en lugar de una amenaza, estuviese lanzando una disculpa.

El ardor en los ojos que no había dejado de molestarme, se deslizó en mis venas segundos después porque los hombres no dejaban de reírse. Pensé en romperle mi ramita a la morsa en la cabeza, sin embargo antes de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, comprendí que sólo le provocaría cosquillas.

Me moví sigilosamente a la izquierda, levantando la rama sobre mis hombros para batear con fuerza un horrendo florero minimalista que no hacia juego con la decoración de la taberna. Cuando la risa de los hombres acalló, supe que había cometido un error. ¿Por qué le afectaría al tío Popper la pérdida de un florero? Debía haber roto el espejo junto a la mesa de billar.

—Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, niña —rugió la gran morsa cerniéndose sobre mí.

Yo pretendía responderle amistosamente un _"Lo sé,"_ cuando en lugar de eso tuve que agacharme si quería continuar con vida. Los murmullos de los hombres crecieron y a lo lejos escuchaba la melodía de un viejo órgano anunciando mi muerte. Estábamos dando un gran espectáculo conmigo escurriéndome debajo de las mesas y la morsa saltando encima de ellas para darme alcance.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no podía más, mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno y la preocupación estalló en mi cabeza cuando el dobladillo de mi camiseta se atoró en un clavo salido de la pared. Estaba atrapada y no tenía cerca mi rama. Un vaso de cristal aterrizó a mi lado, salpicándome de cerveza cuando la morsa arrojó la mesa que me protegía. Cerré los ojos, cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos. No escapé astutamente como la ardilla que los hombres decían que era y me sentí decepcionada. No entendía por qué el sujeto se había enojado tanto por un jarrón, podía pagárselo, o mejor aún, conseguir uno igual en las tiendas de rebajas.

Un abucheo general llenó mis oídos cuando un estruendo hizo tintinear las copas que pendían del bar. El tío Popper estaba en el piso y Syaoran a su lado; los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y estaba a punto de gatear para abrazarle las piernas al momento en que los otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban me levantaron del piso.

—Corre niña —me aconsejaron llevándome a la puerta.

Yo vacilé unos instantes en dejar atrás a Syaoran en ese estado, cargando con mis problemas. Pero casi al mismo tiempo me dije que estaría bien, que sería una estúpida si me quedase a su lado haciendo estorbo. En cuanto atravesé el portal que me separaba de la taberna, comenzó el verdadero caos. Algunas sillas volaron y la cerveza espumosa se derramó aumentando la cólera efervescente de los hombres. Temí que ellos exigieran que mi cabeza rodara también y corrí apurada a refugiarme entre los arbustos.

Un oficial apeó de su patrulla instantes después, cuando yo temblaba como las débiles hojas pendientes de los árboles. Seguramente iban a apresar a Syaoran por mi culpa. ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿A mi familia? Touya no me permitiría salir sola nunca más en la vida. Era el peor día que Tomoyo había escogido para no acompañarme a un lugar. Ella era la chica de las soluciones rápidas e inteligentes. Mi móvil no dejaba de vibrar en mi bolsillo y acabé gritándoles a mis amigos que yo regresaría a casa por cuenta propia. Luego les enviaría un mensaje pidiendo disculpas.

Los disturbios cesaron, permitiéndome dominar mi loca ansiedad de correr y sacar a Syaoran yo misma de ese lugar sin que la policía nos detuviera. La música comenzó a sonar y pude respirar de nuevo al observar a Syaoran asomarse por la puerta con un pequeño saco de tela encima del hombro.

Salí de mi escondite y me permití abrazarlo sin abatirme por primera vez en la vida. Él colocó su mano en mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi cabello. La adrenalina que me impedía echarme a llorar en un primer momento se agotó y acabé empapando su camiseta, con lágrimas y saliva, por repetir tantas veces que yo era una estúpida.

—Vaya que lo eres. —Estuvo de acuerdo él, sin darme una pizca de consuelo.

Mi cabeza apenas rozaba su clavícula y el detalle me ayudó a discernir el trasfondo de los apodos que nos habían dado aquellos sujetos. Syaoran era alto, fuerte y hermoso a comparación de mi pequeña existencia. Él se había quedado a enfrentar mis problemas en la taberna y yo había huido a temblar arriba de un árbol, igual que una ardilla, literalmente.

—¿Sabes por qué Sato se molestó tanto cuando rompiste su jarrón?

Yo negué con la cabeza sin despegar la frente de su cálido y firme pecho. No quería ser considerada una pervertida, pero era inevitable no deslizar mis manos por su espalda hasta reposar en sus hombros. Me gustaba sentirlo cerca y escuchar su corazón acelerado junto al mío.

—Se lo regaló su esposa antes de abandonarlo hace una semana.

Entonces se me ocurrió que la taberna del tío Popper, era un sitio de reunión para los hombres que alguna vez fueron engañados por una mujer. Syaoran había mencionado a su madre y todos los hombres me habían mirado con recelo cuando pensaron que yo le era infiel a su lobo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo para compensar un daño que ya estaba hecho?

—Mayaka no lo engañó —me explicó Syaoran, tomando gentilmente mi mano. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a una estación de autobuses, donde nos sentamos a esperar un taxi—. Ella lo dejó porque no podía darle hijos.

—¿Era importante para ellos tenerlos?

—Creo que para la mayoría de matrimonios lo es —respondió adormilado Syaoran.

—¿Y a ti, también te gustaría tener hijos? —Me sonrojé, jugueteando con mis dedos sobre mi pecho. Si llegaba a casarme, yo sí quería tener por lo menos dos hijos y que esos niños fuesen de Syaoran, me hacía mucha ilusión.

—No. No los quiero.

Me consolé pensando que éramos demasiado jóvenes para hablar del tema; yo sabía que cuando llegara el momento Syaoran si querría a nuestros niños, porque algo dentro de mí no dejaba morir la esperanza de que un día acabaríamos siendo pareja.

—Entonces, el tío Popper se enojó mucho cuando Mayaka le dio la mala noticia.

—La verdad, no. Sato lo asimiló más o menos bien y consoló por mucho tiempo a Mayaka por su infertilidad. Es por eso que no terminamos de comprender por qué lo abandonó.

Yo tampoco lo comprendía y conocer la verdadera historia tras ese florero, me hacía sentir peor que la escoria. Había destruido un bonito recuerdo de la persona amada del tío Popper. Syaoran me hundió más en la miseria cuando me dijo que tendría que reparar el florero y dejarlo como nuevo si no quería morir aplastada por una morsa veraniega.

Abordé el taxi, farfullando mi dirección casi en modo automático. La oscura mirada del taxista se paseaba del camino a nosotros como si fuésemos una pareja de extraterrestres. Syaoran se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta y yo no podía sentirme más desconsolada. Éramos el buen retrato de una pareja; Syaoran el novio ebrio y abusador y yo, la pobre tonta abusada. Sabía que el conductor pensaba lo mismo por la mirada reprobatoria que nos daba y porque murmuró que estaba cansado de vivir la misma escena noche tras noche cuando abordamos el automóvil.

Yo estuve a punto de sugerirle otra profesión después de bajar la ventanilla, pero Syaoran comenzó a roncar y mi valentía se arrojó del coche en movimiento.

El tránsito era tolerable con las esplendidas mallas publicitarias en su máximo apogeo alrededor de la carretera. Hubo un anuncio en especial que captó mi atención, era un nuevo champú dos en uno con olor a vainilla. Obtuve un cupón de descuento para ello de una revista que Tomoyo descartó en el baño de mi casa. Al día siguiente haría un viaje relámpago a la estética para comprarlo.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando recordé que tenía turno en el negocio de mamá después de la escuela y que además recibiría la grata visita de Joji para cenar. Me asustaba saber lo que hacía realmente con su tiempo libre, porque a simple vista parecía un chico normal. Mis amigas lo observaban de lejos comentando lo guapo que era y lo peligroso que se veía. Mientras yo seguía suspirando por el mismo chico desde hacía años.

Imaginar mi encuentro con Joji agitaba mi corazón con el mismo brío del día que vi por primera vez a Kenichi. Yo recordaba sus ojos cada vez que miraba una estrella salpicada con destellos azules. Esos chicos me intrigaban de alguna manera, pero ninguno conseguía que alcanzara la excitación, el miedo; la alegría ansiosa que sentía cuando Syaoran me tocaba.

Y no esperaba que lo hicieran, de todos modos, Syaoran era mi persona especial aunque apestara y roncara como un oso.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando nos aproximamos al vecindario y Syaoran decidió despertar sobresaltado, gritoneándole al taxista para que detuviera el coche. Yo intenté persuadirlo pero sólo me llevé un gruñido que me atravesó la voluntad, provocando la pena del conductor. Syaoran reafirmó su imagen de novio abusador arrojándole un puñado de billetes a éste para cerrarle la boca mientras tiraba de mi brazo, sacándome del automóvil.

El taxista me dio una mirada compasiva antes de continuar con su camino y yo me tropecé con una grieta de la acera. Syaoran me dejó ahí, tirada sufriendo mi dolor para correr emocionado hacia una máquina de peluches.

—Sirenita, ¿traes cambio?

Syaoran se devolvió a mi lado, recogiéndome del piso para que yo pudiese entregarle las monedas, ni siquiera reparó en el raspón de mi codo ni en el hoyito que se le había hecho a mi pantalón. Lo único que le importaba era obtener un estúpido animal de felpa para sus oscuros propósitos.

Introdujo la moneda y un montón de luces se encendieron cuando la música psicodélica resonó por toda la calle.

—¿Cuál te gusta? —me preguntó y yo parpadeé dos veces asimilando su pregunta.

Me acerqué señalando un dinosaurio bebé emergiendo de su huevo por ser el más factible de capturar con unas tenazas controladas por Syaoran en estado de ebriedad. Los dos nos concentramos pegando los ojos al cristal para visualizarlo en un mejor ángulo, Syaoran movió cuidadosamente la palanca e hizo descender la tenaza, capturando al dinosaurio; sin embargo la alegría nos duró poco, porque el dinosaurio quedó atrapado entre un koala y un oso panda, justo donde estaba al principio del juego.

—Maldita máquina de mierda —musitó Syaoran, tambaleándose sobre su eje mientras observaba la gran diversidad de peluches—. ¡Dame otra moneda!

*.*.*

—Esto no puede ser —refunfuñó Syaoran, consternado, luego de ocho intentos para obtener el peluche.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurré, frotándome los brazos.

Sus ojos ambarinos quemaron mi piel con la potencia de un rayo surcando los cielos.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me concentre cuando no has dejado de chillar ni un solo instante? —me gritó, pateando la máquina.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —grité apretando los puños a mis costados—. Me caí y… necesito desinfectar mis heridas. —Me sentí mal por haberle gritado, pero la media hora que llevábamos a la intemperie me había exasperado.

—¿Te caíste? —Syaoran me miró confundido—. ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré dejando caer mis hombros, no valía la pena explicarle algo que olvidaría en cinco minutos. La tienda de comestibles a nuestro lado apagó sus luces y la señora Sakamoto apareció de un momento a otro con _Bubble_ en sus brazos para regresar a casa.

—Pero mira nada más en qué condiciones estás muchacho.

—_Hey, Anjou_. —Syaoran tuvo el descaro de saludarla con una sonrisa coqueta y su mirada lustrosa enmarcada por su enmarañado cabello castaño atestado de hojas secas. Sólo él podía lucir como un pordiosero y no perder el estilo. Era una condenada criatura perfecta. Sucia y atractiva.

La señora Sakamoto negó con la cabeza, entregándome a _Bubble_ para anclar su brazo al de Syaoran.

—Vamos a casa —ella ordenó y Syaoran le obedeció sin replicar.

Me sorprendió bastante que la naturaleza indómita de Syaoran se hubiese doblegado con tres palabras provenientes de una mujer mayor. Era cierto que él respetaba mucho a sus mayores, pero nunca hacía caso de sus consejos. Incluso el señor Hien batallaba para que Syaoran hiciera las cosas como él ordenaba.

Pero no por eso se podía decir que Syaoran era un hijo desobediente, él obedecía todas las órdenes, a su tiempo y a su manera.

—Tu hermano se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que Syaoran en lugar de llevarte al cine te llevó a un bar —comentó la señora Sakamoto, dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo me sonrojé, recorriendo la columna de _Bubble _con un dedo.

—No estamos en una cita —gruñó Syaoran, ayudando a la señora Sakamoto a correr el cerrojo de su cerca.

—Qué bien —asintió ella, recuperando a _Bubble_ de mi regazo—. Pasa querida, tengo algo que decirte.

Asentí admirando el verde de sus jardines competir con los colores pasteles de su casa. Una lámpara de vitral en forma de tortuga adornaba la mesa caoba de la estancia, resaltando el acogedor tapiz de las paredes. _Bubble_ corrió a su cama junto al sofá rojo de una plaza mientras la señora Sakamoto colgaba su bolso en el perchero y Syaoran desaparecía en uno de los pasillos.

Supuse que iba al baño, así que me entretuve observando los retratos sobre la chimenea. El señor Atsushi Sakamoto murió el mismo año que mi padre, poco tiempo después que mi familia se hubiese establecido en Tomoeda, motivo por el cual no lo recordaba tanto, pero el señor Hien se regodea alegando que fue un buen sujeto.

—Mi muchacho era muy guapo, ¿cierto? —La señora Sakamoto posó una mano en mi hombro, arrancándome un respingo.

—Mucho —le respondí sin vacilar y ella me obsequió una tierna sonrisa a cambio.

Una secuencia de fotografías adornaba la pared posterior de la sala, con los retratos de Tetsu en su último año de preparatoria. Él había muerto dos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico. Y de pronto me di cuenta que la única compañía fiel de la señora Sakamoto era _Bubble_.

—Yo sé cuán duro es perder a un ser amado —le dije, agarrando sin permiso un retrato de Tetsu. Habíamos lamentado mucho su muerte porque lo considerábamos el hermano mayor de todos en el vecindario y a veces, todavía lo extrañábamos. Con el tiempo nos fuimos acostumbrando a su ausencia, pero para la señora Sakamoto que lo pensaba día con día al despertar, debía ser sumamente difícil—, y hay ocasiones en las que temo olvidarlos. Cuando pienso en papá sin poder recordar su voz o su rostro claramente, le pido a mamá que me lo describa. Y tengo miedo que un día ella olvide cómo hacerlo también.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, yo extraño muchísimo sentir el aroma de mi esposo disperso en el ambiente junto con los nauseabundos calcetines de Tetsu regados por toda la casa. No fue fácil para mí perderlos en tan poco tiempo, pero recuerdo que a ellos no les agradaba escucharme llorar y por eso, procuro no hacerlo. Te juro que lo hago.

El nudo en mi garganta se apretó al observar los labios trepidantes de la señora Sakamoto. Yo quizá moriría de pena si perdiese de una forma tan abrupta a todos mis seres queridos y eso, la convertía a ella en una mujer admirable a mis ojos.

Devolví el retrato de Tetsu a su lugar, enjugando las lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas, escurriéndose por mi nariz. Lamentaba haberle llevado recuerdos tan tristes a la pobre mujer, pero me fue imposible no recordar lo esplendoroso que era el retrato de una familia completa.

—Eres una chica muy sensible. —Ella sonrió, pasando a acomodarse en el sofá de la salita con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Tenía un reguero de pecas en la cara y las líneas de expresión bien marcadas—. Por eso Syaoran no es bueno para ti.

Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y de pronto se había convertido en la bruja malvada del cuento. Todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo. Estaba cansada que se apresuraran a sacar conclusiones, de él, de mí.

Apoyé mis manos temblorosas en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándome hacia ella. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no soy buena para Syaoran? —Se me ocurrió hacer la pregunta a la inversa porque no quería escuchar pestes sobre él.

Sabía que Syaoran no era un santo, yo misma lo había comprobado esa noche y no iba a justificarlo por ello, pero todos cometíamos errores o hacíamos locuras de vez en cuando, incluyéndome a mí misma, que sin necesidad de buscar problemas los tenía. El saco con el florero del tío Popper que había dejado en la entrada, era prueba de ello.

—El problema es que tú no lo conoces realmente y créeme que si lo hicieras, no estarías enamorada de él.

—¡Yo lo amaría de cualquier forma! —exclamé con el rostro teñido de carmín. Esperaba que Syaoran se hubiese desmayado en el baño o que por obra divina, mi vehemente declaración no hubiese llegado intacta a sus oídos.

—Quizás. —Ella sonrió ignorando mi verde mirada refulgente para recoger un abanico entre sus manos—. Syaoran es un buen muchacho y lo adoro, pero eso no significa que apoye todo lo que hace —sacudió la cabeza, fijándose de nuevo en los retratos de su hijo a mis espaldas—. No aprendió nada con la muerte de mi Tetsu y no deseo que estés a su lado cuando eso finalmente suceda. Eres una buena niña y no mereces sufrir por su culpa.

—Y no lo hará —gruñó Syaoran plantándose a mi lado con el rostro fresco y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, aparentando más años de los que tenía—, porque yo no la quiero a mi lado.

Con esa declaración, Syaoran me obligó a utilizar una de las pocas copias de seguridad que yo había hecho de mi corazón para no derrumbarme. Todos me decían que sufriría con Syaoran a mi lado, pero nadie tenía idea de lo doloroso que era para mí no estar con él; de lo toxicas que eran las espinas que se clavaban en mi pecho cuando lo miraba con otra, de lo mucho que me hacía enojar cada vez que se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil y le habría escupido todas esas verdades a la cara, si no fuese tan cobarde para gritarle… porque no me gustaba hacerlo sentir miserable.

Yo quería ser para él un refugio de amor, de consuelo, no la fuente de sus problemas y por eso, terminaba siempre tragándome mi orgullo. Sabía que era un error, pero le adjudiqué la culpa a mi edad, a mi falta de madurez y a mi ridícula percepción perfecta del mundo.

El camino de regreso a casa se convirtió en el episodio más horrible de mi vida. En el saco que llevaba cargaba más que pedazos de vidrio rotos, arrastraba conmigo un mar de culpabilidad y vergüenza por haber huido del hogar de la señora Sakamoto sin despedirme, azotando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Syaoran me pisaba los talones sin hablar, sin tambalearse si quiera, como si el engendro nunca hubiese estado borracho.

Respiré hondo porque no me gustaba el rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos de un momento a otro, había insultado y quizá, menospreciado a más de un ser vivo al cabo de tres horas. Me gustaba ser una chica amable, educada; me gustaba mi forma de ser y no cambiaría por un sujeto que me hacía sufrir todas las veces que nos encontrábamos.

—Syaoran —lo llamé frenándome a mirarlo bajo la luz de una farola. Los mechones húmedos de su cabello, comenzaban a caer rebeldes sobre su frente, ocultándole los ojos en una fría sombra tenebrosa. Tragué saliva y preferí contar las grietas en el suelo al completar mi pregunta—, ¿tú de verdad conoces mis sentimientos por ti?

Él se encogió de hombros, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —¿Me quieres?

—Yo hago más que quererte —declaré levantando la mirada—, yo te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre.

Más claro no pude habérselo dicho. La sangre de mi cuerpo se congestionó en mi rostro dándole un brillo granate cuando Syaoran curvó sus labios en una sonrisa llana y descarada.

—Pues yo no.

Las manos me hormiguearon con una gota de sudor deslizándose por mis sienes. Había perdido la capacidad de respirar, de moverme. Lo único que podía hacer era admirar a Syaoran frente a mí tan animado como si acabase de contarle un chiste, enterrando un cuchillo entre mis costillas con sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ilusionas? —murmuré con un hilo de voz, con mi rostro rígido y carente de emociones—. ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos en la taberna que soy tu chica cuando ni siquiera tienes intenciones de hacerme tu novia?

—Porque me divierte tu cara de chica enamorada.

No necesité más respuestas de su parte para seguir mi camino. Me sentía demasiado dolida para pensar en comentarios mordaces que sabía, no lo lastimarían. Quería llorar, pero no lo hice hasta que atravesé los portales de mi jardín trasero, ahí acurrucada en el balancín padecería mis penas. Aullaría toda la madruga para sacar mi tristeza si era necesario. De todos modos, era la primera vez que me arrojaban a la cara mis sentimientos después de haberlos pisoteado.

—Sakura. —Ésa vez, fue la voz de Syaoran la que detuvo mi andar autómata. Forzándome a permanecer inerte de espaldas a él porque no quería que me descubriese derrotada por su falta de cariño hacia mí—. No necesito que seas mi novia para tenerte. Eres mía, me perteneces, ¿acaso nunca lo has tenido claro? Siempre estás triste porque ningún idiota se te acerca con fines románticos, y eso es porque a mí no se me pega la gana. Pobre de ti, si comentas nuestra relación con alguien.

No me dio más explicaciones sobre su sentencia, alejándose con su aura oscura de mi casa y de mi atormentada persona que llegó a su cama pensando en las palabras de la señora Sakamoto, Syaoran no era bueno para mí simplemente porque no lo comprendía. Él aseguró que no me quería y aún así, intentaba retenerme a su lado apartándome de los demás chicos.

No logré conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por la confusión de sentimientos que Syaoran me había provocado. La tristeza serpenteaba por mi cuerpo buscando refugiarse del atroz miedo que crecía en mis entrañas y que yo intentaba opacar con la alegría que rebosaba de mi corazón al pensar que Syaoran sí me quería un poquito, lo suficiente para retenerme a su lado. Dios me ayudaría para que Syaoran aclarase pronto sus sentimientos por mí y así pudiésemos estar juntos.

Eso era lo que deseaba mi alma inocente, en aquellos tiempos.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Rayos, no tengo más comentarios xD. Syaoran es un jodido desquiciado y lo seguirá siendo hasta que sus motivos oscuros, y tal vez, dulces secretos se revelen (?).

Pero hey, anímense. En el próximo capítulo por fin iremos a Rinkan College y tal vez nos encontremos con Joji y Kenichi de nuevo :D.

Un montón de gracias por sus comentarios y si no es mucha molestia, quiero suplicarles su ayuda en algo. Necesito que me sugieran canciones para comenzar a trabajar a Sakura en ese aspecto, de preferencia que sean en inglés, coreano, japonés. Bueno creo que se entiende que no en español. Lol. Pueden sugerirlas mediante vaya actualizando por Facebook o bien, enviarme un PM. De antemano, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos, Sara.

PD: Fue muy duro escribir con la universidad y lo complicado que se puso Syaoran. Así que si demoro igual al próximo, ya saben por qué. :/


	7. Es difícil conocerte

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría así como algunos de sus personajes.**

**N/A:** Hola chicas, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve que lidiar con los parciales y un problema que surgió esta semana, amenazando con fastidiarme la vida… Nop. No exagero. Pero bien, creo que eso me botó la inspiración y es por eso que actualizo hasta hoy. De ahora en adelante procuraré actualizar semanalmente, ¿ok? No odien mucho a Syaoran, están advertidas! :D

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 7.**

* * *

A las tres de la madrugada decidí hacer todos mis turbios pensamientos a un lado e ir en busca de _Flik_ con un maletín bien cargado de comida y una frazada limpia. La razón por la que yo le suplicaba a mamá tener un perro, era justamente para que el animal me acompañase a mis aventuras nocturnas fuera de casa.

Atravesé la cocina en medio de la oscuridad con el miedo rezumando por mis poros cada vez que me topaba con una superficie desconocida. Mis oídos extremadamente sensibles, sugestionaban a mi mente a creer que los balbuceos vulgares de Touya más el molesto goteo del fregadero, eran parte de un rito satánico del que yo sería el principal sacrificio.

Cuando tanteé la fría manija dorada de la puerta, me sentí liberada y corrí inmediatamente hacia la luz… Una luz que usualmente no existía en el solitario callejón donde se hospedaba _Flik._ No tuve necesidad de encender mi linterna para verificar que el bulto abandonado que se proyectaba como un despojo humano sobre la pared, era el mismo ser que de día competía con el fulgor de los astros dominantes del universo.

_Syaoran._

Tragué saliva con intenciones de agarrar mi bolso lleno de comida y huir a la estación más cercana a comprar un boleto sin retorno. Sin embargo para cuando retrocedí el primer paso, era demasiado tarde, sus ojos estaban calcinando a los míos mientras una sonrisa sádica se torcía por su boca sugestiva y descarada, derrumbando mis defensas; convirtiendo mi aprensión en un sentimiento compasivo que me ordenaba correr a abrazarlo hasta que me explicara las razones de su locura. Porque nadie en sus cinco sentidos monta una burda imitación de su dormitorio en medio del callejón.

_Flik_ meneaba la cola con su cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Syaoran, que reposaba encima de una vieja colchoneta con aspecto miserable. Una lámpara de gas y una mochila que seguramente contenía suplementos de comida chatarra para toda una semana también los acompañaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó, escupiendo toscamente la pregunta.

—T-trataba de alimentar a _Flik_ —tartamudeé, acercándome cautelosamente. Siempre pensé que en mi vida nada aburrida sucedían cosas curiosas, pero el hecho de temerle más al ataque de una persona que al de un animal, me resultaba grotesco.

—¿Flik? —Syaoran preguntó desconcertado, hasta que un ápice de genuina diversión se estableció en su rostro—. Es hembra, tonta. No tiene verga, ni huevos, por lo tanto, tiene que serlo —enumeró, rascándose la cabeza.

Me sonrojé enfocándome en mis pantuflas de conejito. No había tenido la oportunidad de examinar bien a _Flik_ porque sólo podía visitarlo de madrugada y ni siquiera me atrevía a tocarlo, simplemente le lanzaba la comida y me acurrucaba a mirarlo de lejos.

—Creí que era macho porque… es corpulento.

—Está preñada —dijo Syaoran, acariciándole las orejas—. Le preguntaré a papá si podemos adoptarla.

—Será lo mejor —coincidí sacando de mi bolso unos trocitos de pollo. _Flik_ olisqueó rápidamente en el aire y abandonó a Syaoran para sentarse suplicante a mis pies—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi papá tiene una mujer en la casa —resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

Había escuchado a Touya decir que Syaoran era un maldito dramático y yo comenzaba a creer que tenía razón, para que el señor Hien durmiese con una mujer en su casa debía ser una relación realmente seria y no creía que eso representara ningún peligro a la salud mental de nadie. Siendo un padre responsable con un niño menor a su cargo, él y la susodicha debían ser prudentes, por lo que no encontré contundente la excusa de Syaoran para dormir a la intemperie.

—¿Y eso te molesta mucho?

—No me importaría si papá decide casarse de nuevo, que lo haga. Pero no con esa mujer. —La mirada de Syaoran taladró el bonito cerco barnizado que dividía el jardín de su casa del callejón. En los años que llevaba viviendo en Tomoeda, jamás había conocido a una novia formal del señor Li y me parecía un poco egoísta que Syaoran repudiara de tal forma a su pareja, aunque yo no tuviese idea de quién era esa mujer.

—¿Y qué opina Ryuri de esta situación? ¿A él sí le agrada? —cuestioné con un hilo de voz. Me espantaba que Syaoran se mostrara apático o renuente a responder mis preguntas. A él no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y menos de su situación familiar.

Suspiré, escuchando el crujir de una patata frita morir en su boca y el ardoroso beso burbujeante de una lata de Coca Cola en sus labios. Cuando mi estómago gruñó vergonzosamente, me acurruqué junto a él abrazándome las rodillas. Aun así, no se compadeció de mí y continúo comiendo su refrigerio sin ofrecerme una migaja de nada.

—No se conocen —afirmó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Siempre que ella viene, saco a Ryuri de la casa sin que papá se entere. No quiero que mi hermano se haga falsas ilusiones de una madre con esa perra.

—¡No puedes expresarte así de las personas! —le regañé, irguiendo mi menuda figura.

Syaoran casi rozó la extensión de mi cuerpo con la punta de su nariz al ponerse de pie, aspirando mi aroma. Pretendía amedrentarme con su ferviente mirada ambarina que mantenía cautiva mi voluntad mientras el batallón de sus manos tomaba mi cuerpo para acercarlo al suyo. Fue una rendición difícil. En ningún momento menguó la tensión de mi cuerpo ni el brillo amonestador de mi mirada, quería enseñarle una lección; domesticarlo de alguna manera, pero mi respiración agitada nos dejó claro quién de los dos mandaba.

—Tienes razón, hasta las perras son mejores que esa puta. —Sus palabras me permitieron conocer su naturaleza salvaje. Syaoran era una criatura que se dejaba guiar únicamente por instinto. Él atacaba cuando se sentía amenazado, ejecutaba sus peleas territoriales y protegía a los miembros de su manada. No amaba.

Fútil comparación. Syaoran era un ser humano, debía tener alguna clase de sentimiento que no fuese cariño por su familia. Él amaba a Ryuri, quería al señor Hien y valoraba muy bien a sus amigos, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres parecía despreciarlas a todas. Las tomaba como un sacrificio a su ego, un trofeo a su arrogancia y alimento de sus pasiones. Nunca para amarlas.

—¿Todavía estás afectada por lo que te dije? —Las hebras de mi cabello se ondearon con su aliento cariñoso a mi oído y la carne se me puso de gallina—. ¿Lloraste mucho?

En otro momento hubiese interpretado su pregunta como un acto inhumano de crueldad, pero estando expuesta en sus brazos noté el hilo de preocupación que colgaba de su voz. Si Syaoran me consideraba de su propiedad significaba que ya tenía un lugar en su vida y pensaba aprovecharlo para establecerme en su corazón. Sus sentimientos estarían seguros conmigo porque yo era incapaz de traicionarlo y a pesar de haber prometido que jamás le mentiría, esa noche lo hice… mentí por omisión.

—_No._

—Mentirosa.

*.*.*

A las seis de la mañana por primera vez en mi vida detestaba a todo el mundo. Odiaba la voz del locutor anunciando la hora en mi radio despertador, deseaba tener una hondilla para asesinar al pájaro que picoteaba mi venta y sobre todo, quería los ojos de Syaoran Li en mi cereal. Resulta que el chico malo de la ciudad decidió dárselas de juez justiciero a plenas horas de la madrugada sujetando mis muñecas con una cuerda sin que yo me diese cuenta y aprovechándose de mi estupor, inmovilizó también mis tobillos.

Me retuvo encima de su vieja colchoneta hasta que me disculpé con él por haberle mentido, no sin antes someterme a una serie de torturas entre las que figuraba atiborrarse de comida mientras era obligada a sentarme en su regazo para adivinar el sabor de los dulces que iba a engullirse sin dejarme probar ninguno. La penitencia por equivocarme era quitarme una prenda de ropa o arrancarme un cabello de raíz… Gracias a Dios mi naturaleza púdica me permitió desarrollar poderes mentales de adivinación y sólo acabé sin pantuflas.

La peor parte llegó cuando Syaoran se cansó de comer y decidió que necesitaba _mear_. Me hizo a un lado bajándose la bragueta del pantalón al tiempo que buscaba el mejor rincón para apuntar. Yo cerré los ojos inmediatamente tarareando una melodía, pero me fue imposible no escuchar los gemidos de Syaoran y comenzar a imaginar cositas para gente mayor de edad. Estaba sufriendo y en un acto perverso, una gotita salpicó mi pie, lo suficiente para que comenzara a llorar y Syaoran estallara en risas. _"Es soda, tonta."_ Me dijo para tranquilizarme, pero sólo consiguió que mi aversión por él aumentara.

Horas antes le había ofrecido mi corazón en una tímida confesión que él respondió con una sutil advertencia y posteriormente, echó a la hoguera mi disculpa sincera con su estúpida broma perniciosa. Lo amaba, pero él con su actitud estaba destruyendo toda la dulzura que quería ofrecerle, estaba destruyendo con sus malos tratos la esencia de lo que yo era, y no pensaba cambiar eso por él.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, luego de haber sido liberada de sus redes maléficas, le di un pisotón aplastándole su lata de soda en la cabeza, por idiota. Aunque no me gustaba maldecir ni insultar a nadie, tuve que hacerlo en ese momento —mentalmente— para poder conciliar el sueño un par de horas.

Cuando bajé a la estancia todavía enfundada con mi bata rosa de baño, continuaba de mal humor. Le gruñí a mamá que me saludó mientras bajaba a tientas la escalera y estoy casi segura que le ladré a Touya cuando me llamó monstruo. Tenía que salir de casa casi al mismo tiempo que el sol para recoger el periódico del porche antes de que misteriosamente desapareciera y esa era justamente otra de las razones por las que deseaba tener un perro. Hice una nota mental para exponerle a mamá las ventajas que implicaba mantener un animal en casa a falta de un hombre responsable.

Pensaba utilizar a mi perrito para cavar un agujero gigante en la chochera de Syaoran y hundir su precioso auto o mínimo llevarlo a _mear_ sus llantas, hasta que descubrí un puñado de globos improvisando un altar para el dinosaurio de peluche que Syaoran había intentado extraer de la maquina la noche anterior. Mi enojo se desmoronó convirtiéndose en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

No había ningún globo con motivos de disculpa, pero sabía que todos esos regalos significaban una. Syaoran nunca se hubiese tomado la molestia de elaborar detalles tan cursis si no estuviese realmente preocupado por nuestra relación disfuncional y retorcida, era lo que teníamos por más aberrante que se escuchara, lo importante es que era nuestra, teníamos algo que poco a poco me encargaría de mejorar.

Recogí el peluche procurando no enredarme con la cuerda de los globos, sin embargo cuando arranqué la tarjeta de _Buena suerte en tu primer día, Sirenita_ de un globo con forma de trébol para esconderla, se me escapó el de _Mickey Mouse. _Me sonrojé mirándolo ascender a la infinidad del cielo mientras rogaba que Syaoran no anduviese por los alrededores para descubrir mi torpeza.

Los gritos de Touya retumbaron por toda la casa cuando me llamó desde la cocina anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo, como no quise esconder mi felicidad ni mis presentes me conduje directo a la cocina, donde me esperaban tres pares de ojos expectantes. Unos verdes soñadores, otros cafés adormilados con destellos de furia incandescente y más allá, unos marrones indiferentes, cuyo dueño usurpaba mi lugar en la mesa.

Syaoran me recorrió de pies a cabeza, reparando en el patito amarillo de mi albornoz con una sonrisa socarrona. Se veía igual de sucio que un indigente y seguramente el olor que emanaba no era nada agradable para que los miembros de mi familia se hubiesen amontonado en una esquina recóndita del comedor, pero la tenue satisfacción de saber que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, lo hacía ver encantador.

—Buenos días, Sakura —me saludó con su ronca voz arrastrada, apoyando un codo en la mesa junto a su cuenco de cereal.

Yo habría reemplazado el lugar de la miel sobre la mesa con mi sonrisa tonta si Touya no hubiese golpeado mi frente con un trocito de tostada. Me distraje mirando sus dedos esparcir las migajas peligrosamente cerca de mis ojos sin poder evitar que el malvado me arrebatara los globos.

—¿Son para Nadeshiko? —inquirió Touya, inspeccionándolos uno a uno.

—¡Son míos! —protesté, arañándole la cara para llegar a ellos.

—¡Oh, hija! —exclamó Nadeshiko posicionándose a mi lado—. Éste debe ser el pretendiente que estábamos esperando. —Pinchó el costado de Touya con un tenedor para recuperar los globos y mientras éste se retorcía adolorido, mamá lo empujó sin compasión con las caderas—. Háblame de él, quiénes son su familia, dónde vive y si nos conviene, no tendré ningún problema con emparentar.

—¡Estás refiriéndote a ella como una mercancía! —reclamó Touya.

Mamá agitó airosamente su melena azabache, ajustando el cordón de su bata para cubrir un pedacito indecente de piel que mostraba.

—Mi hija es preciosa, educada y de buena familia aunque nadie lo sepa. Mínimo debe casarse con el hijo de algún empresario de Tomoeda —dijo, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. De ahí que mamá siempre me aconsejaba no salir de casa sin haberme arreglado antes, ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo conquistará el corazón de algún millonario.

—No piensa lo mismo cuando me la ofrece a mí después de cortar el césped —rebatió Syaoran, indignado.

—Por supuesto que es lo mismo, imbécil —opinó Touya, recostándose en el fregadero—. Ella se la ofrece a todo el que le hace un trabajo gratis.

Syaoran se atragantó con su comida y después de recibir la ayuda necesaria por parte de Touya, se recuperó lo suficiente para fulminar a mi madre con la mirada. —Cualquier maldito trabajo que necesite gratis de ahora en adelante, pídamelo a mí —vociferó, levantándose enojado de su silla—. Nos vamos en media hora y quien no esté listo, se jode.

Lo observamos azotar la puerta y arrasar con unas cuantas florecillas del jardín. Él realmente se había creído la cháchara de mamá respecto a mi pretendiente a pesar de que nada de eso era cierto. Mamá solía bromear sobre el linaje de nuestra familia porque eso era lo único de lo que hablaba el abuelo, pero ella apoyaría mi matrimonio sin importar la clase social de mi prometido. De lo contrario, nunca hubiese aceptado casarse con papá, que era un humilde maestro de escuela.

Touya sonrió, cogiendo una banana del frutero. —Bueno, acabamos de encontrar al idiota que pintará la casa gratis.

—Sí —dijo mamá, llevándose las manos a la cadera—, lo harás tú. No permitiré que Syaoran se eche otras responsabilidades al hombro. Suficiente tendrá compitiendo por el corazón de tu hermana.

El comentario de mamá culminó con un discurso paternalista por parte de Touya, que me hubiese convencido de no tener novio hasta cumplir los treinta años de no haberme retirado a mi alcoba para vestirme. Amarré los globos al cabecero de mi cama e integré al dinosaurio a mi colección de peluches.

Mi elección de peinado no fue demasiado ostentosa, una media coleta con el lazo rojo que Tomoyo me había obsequiado días atrás y una ligera capa de maquillaje terminaron mejorando bastante mi aspecto. Faltaban diez minutos en el reloj cuando acabé de hacer todo aquello y rauda cual vendaval, revolví el armario en busca de una pieza fundamental del uniforme, las medias.

Mi falda y chaqueta estaban en su lugar cuando escuché el motor de un auto rugir frente a mi casa. Me había excedido dos minutos del plazo acordado y si no bajaba inmediatamente tendría que averiguar dónde realizaba su parada más próxima el autobús del colegio para llegar a tiempo. Mientras buscaba mi monedero en el tocador, vislumbré a mamá salir todavía en pijamas para despedirse de Syaoran y volver a casa en tiempo record.

—No olvides tu dinero del almuerzo —me gritó cuando descendía a trompicones de mi habitación.

—¡Lo tengo! —respondí, atravesando la puerta que ella mantenía abierta para mí—. Te veré más tarde, te quiero.

—¡No llegues tarde a tu turno en el restaurante!

Gemí, siendo la única hija de la dueña del establecimiento debería haber gozado de algunos beneficios, pero desde que el tema salió a flote Nadeshiko me había tratado igual que a una desconocida en el trabajo, incluso tuve que pasar por una vergonzosa entrevista para obtener el puesto de mesera con un sueldo base miserable hasta que aprendí a ser decentemente agradable con los clientes y conseguir una buena propina. El dinero por supuesto que lo invertía en mi porvenir, tomando clases de canto en la academia York y desde el otoño lecciones de piano.

Mis días estaban estratégicamente programados en la agenda electrónica de Tomoyo que se me pegaba como una lapa en cualquier lugar que visitara y yo estaba agradecida de que fuese así. No me imaginaba mi vida sin ella. Quizá fuese aburrida y solitaria sin sus excentricidades; mi pomposo guardarropa y el listado de chicos lindos que conocía quedarían reducidos a cero, aunque el único que me importaba conocer estaba parado frente a mí en esos momentos.

Entendía el objetivo de las gafas oscuras encubriendo sus ojos. Syaoran había escogido un mal día para irse de juerga y acampar a la intemperie por un llano capricho infantil. Sin embargo, estábamos hablando de Syaoran Li, el tipo que conseguía verse fantástico aún sin haberse arreglado el cabello, su cuerpo fibroso lucía tan espectacular con el uniforme que sufrí un ataque de envidia insuperable.

Sabía que mis piernas no eran las más largas y perfectas del mundo pero todavía podía mostrarlas abiertamente al público bajo las faldas del uniforme sin avergonzarme, a diferencia de los pequeños senos que entallaba mi chaqueta carmesí. La perpetua expresión apacible de Syaoran al observarme, sólo debía significar una cosa, no le gustaba.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —inquirió, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

Negué con la cabeza, suponiendo que mi hermano todavía no encontraba la salida de su selvática habitación, relegándome así a una situación bastante angustiosa con Syaoran. Siempre que estábamos solos las cosas tomaban un rumbo extraño, él se comportaba diferente conmigo, a veces era cariñoso y otras insoportable, pero cualquiera que fuese el comportamiento que adoptara, yo dejaba de ser indiferente para él.

—Gracias por los presentes —susurré, procurando evitar mi sonrojo. Cada vez que recordaba la nueva imagen de mi habitación con sus regalos, mi corazón rebosaba de alegría. Era el primer detalle bonito que Syaoran tenía conmigo. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños o navidad obtenía nada de él, mientras que yo me esforzaba semanas en elaborar algo para regalarle.

—Bueno —respondió, ordenándome con un gesto que entrara al auto—. Algo anda mal con las puertas traseras, así que tendrás que entrar por aquí y escabullirte como puedas al asiento de atrás. Touya se molesta mucho si alguien ocupa su lugar a mi lado o quizá le molesta no poder sacar la cabeza por la ventana —sonrió, arrebatándome el maletín de las manos.

Dudé un momento en subir porque no llevaba la indumentaria adecuada para realizar tal hazaña. Sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que él viese mis bragas en medio de un acto de torpeza, pero tuve que confiar en su sentido de caballerosidad y me deslicé hasta atrás. Syaoran acabó dándome un empujón en el trasero cuando divisó a Touya salir de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo a medio vestir. Me aventó mi bolso a la cara y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía puesto su cinturón de seguridad.

Una falsa expresión angelical cruzó por su rostro cuando mi hermano indicó que podíamos irnos al carajo. Luego de que yo hubiese cubierto mis muslos debidamente, ignoré al par de tipos que charlaban sobre calcetines sucios y bóxeres de la suerte. Deportistas supersticiosos.

Mientras esperábamos la señal del semáforo para integrarnos al tráfico, un niño me saludó desde la motocicleta de su padre. Lo conocía de la iglesia mas no recordaba su nombre, así que respondí a su saludo con un poco de pena.

—Hablé con Nanami hace unos días —comentó Touya, reclinándose en su asiento.

Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de prestar atención a las reacciones de Syaoran, quien no se había retirado sus estúpidas gafas de los ojos, lo que me dificultaba bastante la tarea de estudiarlo.

—No me digas —rió—. Seguramente te repitió lo malnacido que soy.

—No, ésta vez habló de lo bien que follas.

Cubrí mi boca ahogando una exclamación y si no fuese porque las puertas traseras estaban descompuestas, me habría arrojado del automóvil. ¿Cómo se atrevía Syaoran a ahuyentar a mis pretendientes y a exigirme fidelidad de alguna manera cuando él iba por la vida acostándose con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el camino?

Sabía que la solución estaba en que yo dejase de ser tan sumisa y tan estúpida como era. Tenía que establecer ciertos límites que beneficiaran nuestra relación o alejarme definitivamente de él. Me ajusté la corbata disimulando las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, prefería lo primero. Necesitaba hablar con Syaoran.

*.*.*

Estaba recogiendo una moneda del piso cuando la puerta a mi costado se abrió, revelándome un montón de autos caros aparcados a mi alrededor sin omitir la dura expresión de mi hermano. Syaoran se había dado a la fuga en cuanto apagó el motor y acordó encontrarse con Touya en el aula. El muy mezquino me había gastado otra de sus bromas para tocarme el trasero. Pero esta vez no iba a quedarme con la boca cerrada. Hice un mohín negándome a bajar del automóvil hasta que Touya supiese la verdad.

—Syaoran me tocó el trasero —gruñí, cruzándome de brazos.

—Lo sé, lo vi —resopló Touya, colocándome el flequillo atrás de la oreja—. También sé que estás triste por la conversación que tuviste que escuchar, pero créeme que no es nada comparado con lo que escucharás de él en el colegio.

—No quiero escuchar nada más sobre eso —sollocé, sintiéndome infeliz.

—Lo harás —me aseguró Touya, mirando a su alrededor—. Espero que esto te haya servido de lección para olvidarte de él. Syaoran no te conviene y si eres una buena chica manteniéndote alejada de él, consideraré la idea de que tengas novio… En cuanto a lo que te hizo esta mañana, no se quedará impune. Lo mataré en la clase de gimnasia, porque a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, a mí tampoco me conviene mucho golpearlo en público.

Quise abrazarlo simplemente por haber estado ahí en mis momentos de desconsuelo, pero en cuanto estiré los brazos, él saltó a abrazar a su novia Nakuru que ni siquiera notó mi presencia. En lugar de quedarme a admirar su beso de reencuentro, me quedé en un rinconcito de la entrada para esperar a Tomoyo, que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Ambas nos escrutábamos con la mirada a medida que ella se acercaba para finalmente asentir con la cabeza y tomarnos de las manos. Todo estaba resultando tal y como lo habíamos imaginado. Los pasillos lustrosos con una hilera de casilleros rojos, atestados de gente nueva por conocer, el típico grupito de populares murmurando en medio de la muchedumbre y nosotras mezclándonos entre ellos, ocultando nuestro temor de hacer el ridículo en cualquier momento.

Desde ese día, nos encontrábamos bajo la estricta vigilancia de las _Silky girls_ para clasificar en su exclusiva hermandad. Se rumoraba que las elegidas recibirían una tarjeta rosa de terciopelo tres semanas después de iniciado el curso, y ese detalle tan simple era equivalente a un montón de beneficios que no sólo incluían una invitación a sus fiestas de playa y acceso a los chicos más guapos del instituto, sino que también era un compromiso con la sociedad de Tomoeda a colaborar en la realización de buenas obras.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse afuera del tocador, donde Amy Hitori nos saludó con una sonrisa condescendiente. Era tan hermosa que sólo le faltaba una aureola sobre la cabeza para parecer un ángel, en contraste con sus amigas que sí tenían los cuernos de demonio bien pegados a la frente. Tomoyo me pellizcó el brazo evitando que yo les sacara la lengua por la mirada desdeñosa que nos habían dado, específicamente a mí.

Mi amiga tenía razón, el gesto era demasiado infantil.

Continuamos avanzando tomadas de la mano buscando nuestros casilleros, 349 y 405 respectivamente. Subimos los escalones al segundo piso y justo antes de doblar en la esquina, vislumbré a Syaoran coqueteando con una chica morena cuyo uniforme era tan apretado que parecía zorra en lugar de estudiante. Me dieron ganas de quitarme un zapato y lanzárselo en la cabeza al idiota ése, pero no quería más globos de disculpa en mi habitación, no. Exigiría un compromiso serio.

El labio inferior me temblaba mientras clamaba a los cielos que me diesen el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a ése demonio encantador cuando Tomoyo dio con su casillero. Lo rellenó de tonterías en menos de cinco minutos y me pidió de favor que le guardase un par de libros en el mío. Suspiré sacando la carpeta donde recordaba haber pegado mi horario de clases. Y por si no fuese suficiente lo mucho que Syaoran me había torturado durante las últimas 12 horas, las matemáticas encabezaban mi itinerario de los lunes.

—Por favor —suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

—Cállate, Sakura —masculló Tomoyo, reprendiéndome con sus ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos. Me recordó a mi mamá, advirtiéndome que me castigaría en cuanto llegásemos a casa por culpa de una imprudencia cometida en la calle—. Nos das mal aspecto.

Abrí la boca para protestar cuando ella le sonreía a un tipo mayor que pasaba a nuestro lado mirándonos las piernas. El piercing de su nariz brilló consintiendo su malicia y yo dejé caer los hombros, resignada.

—Mejor busquemos el salón —sugerí, poniéndome en marcha.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tomoyo, alzando su barbilla como la niña rica que era.

Iba a preguntarle a mi amiga cómo domesticar a un vándalo juvenil cuando nuestras frentes chocaron y un montón de páginas volaron adornando nuestro ridículo entorno. Al instante teníamos a dos muchachos corpulentos levantándonos del piso y sacudiéndonos las rodillas.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocarnos!? —discutió Tomoyo, recogiendo su carpeta para golpearlos.

Por mi parte estaba demasiado aturdida pensando que algo andaba mal con nuestros horarios. Según el puñado de papeles que se revolvieron con los míos, Tomoyo tenía asignadas dos horas de biología mientras yo asistía a clases de matemáticas… Por lo tanto, no estábamos en el mismo grupo.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló Daidoji, cuando logramos corroborarlo en medio de su pequeño ataque de histeria—. ¡Le diré a mamá que haga algo al respecto!

—No creo que Sonomi pueda hacer algo —opiné, también decepcionada—. ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? —Así hubiese ido preparada psicológicamente para afrontar la soledad.

—Creo que es un poco mi culpa —murmuró Tomoyo, rascándose la mejilla en un esfuerzo por no romper a llorar—. No había leído mi horario porque asumí que teníamos el mismo… con eso de que vinimos a hacer las inscripciones el mismo día.

—Bueno, todavía podemos almorzar juntas. —Intenté consolarnos, pero yo sabía que no sería lo mismo. Luego de acordar reunirnos en la cafetería, obligamos a nuestros pies a movilizarse en cuanto sonó la campana. Varios individuos me golpearon los hombros en las prisas y estaba segura de que alguien quiso meter mano debajo de mi falda. Cuando pensé que había tenido suficiente manoseo por ese día, un chico agarró bruscamente mi muñeca en el salón de clases y me tumbó en una silla a su lado.

_Kenichi. _

*.*.*

El profesor Nakamura me resultaba la criatura más inofensiva del planeta con su aspecto de sapito sudoroso. Luego de hacer las respectivas presentaciones y copiar el temario en nuestras libretas, nos dejó el resto de la clase libre para conocernos. Kenichi pegó su pupitre al mío y le di una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Su cabello desordenado caía encima de sus bonitos ojos azules y me fue imposible eludir el perfecto contorno de sus labios rosados.

Carraspeé temiendo que un montón de corazoncitos brotaran de mi pecho porque hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan embelesada por nadie que no fuese Syaoran. Mi mente comenzó a maquinar un plan maquiavélico que no pensaba llevar a cabo. Nadie merecía ser utilizado para darle celos a otra persona, pero demostrarle a Syaoran que yo también podía coquetear y tener pretendientes, era irresistible.

_El señor alejara tales pensamientos impíos de mi cabeza. _

—Sakura Kinomoto, te he visto antes —dijo Kenichi, entornando los ojos.

—Sí, yo estaba presente el día de tu audición con la banda.

—Te recuerdo —asintió él, apoyando su codo en el escritorio con un gesto aburrido. Posteriormente bostezó y recargó la cabeza en sus manos—. También sé que estás en el coro de la iglesia.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú también te congregas?

—La verdad sólo voy para hacerle compañía a mi abuela, es ciega. Y por eso no asiste con mucha frecuencia.

—Oh, con razón no te había visto.

Kenichi se encogió de hombros, observando con cierto recelo a un grupo de chicos que seguramente comentaban algo sobre nosotros. —Mi mamá es famosa —soltó de repente.

—¿De verdad? —chillé, consiguiendo que un siseo general se cerniera sobre mí—. ¿Trabaja en radio o televisión? —Habían algunas celebridades del programa radial _Despierta Tomoeda_ que me interesaba conocer y si Kenichi tenía influencias con gente de la televisión podríamos anunciar el baile benéfico de la iglesia, sin contar que tal vez podría suplicar unos minutos al aire en el programa estelar de los domingos para presentarme como futura estrella adolescente.

—Es una puta, trabaja en el _Le Blanc_ acostándose con hombres casados.

—Oh, por Dios. —Fue como si me hubiese explotado un globo en la cara. Desconcertante e inesperado. Hubiese preferido no saberlo porque dentro de los próximos días iba a mirarlo con pena hasta que superase mi trauma—. Sin embargo, no deberías… referirte así de tu mamá… Seguramente lo hace por necesidad, debe cuidar de ti, de tu abuelita y…

—Le gusta lo que hace —aseguró Kenichi, con un apático tono circunspecto—. La abuela cree que es enfermera y lo fue durante un año, mientras todavía lactaba. De ahí en adelante se convirtió en una puta. Aunque ella prefiere denominarse artista, porque también baila en… olvídalo. No necesitas saberlo —musitó entre risas—. Deberías ver tu cara, hermosa. Es como si alguien te hubiese disparado en la frente. Tan bonita y graciosa.

—¿Me estás gastando una broma? —Mi cerebro se negaba a procesar sus elogios mientras él continuase riendo de aquella manera.

—No, es verdad. Si quieres puedes venir un día a mi casa y probarte sus atuendos. No le gusta dejarlos en el trabajo porque no forman parte de la utilería del club. Los diseñó ella misma y está tan orgullosa de ellos como no tienes idea.

—¿Y por qué me confiesas algo tan… privado cuando acabamos de conocernos?

—Porque si no te lo decía yo, terminarían por decírtelo aquéllos sujetos —señaló al grupo que observaba anteriormente—. Ellos son la razón de que haya sido un fracasado en la secundaria. Y si tú vas a rechazarme igual, puedes ir sacando tu culito de aquí.

Entonces, me di cuenta que mi destino era convivir con chicos bordes y guapos. Me sorprendía la ligereza de Kenichi para ventilar la profesión de su mamá. Claro, él había tenido años para asimilarlo y yo apenas escasos segundos, en los que decidí que no tenía derecho a juzgar ni discriminar a nadie. Kenichi debió tener una infancia dura y no merecía el desprecio de las personas por un error que él no había cometido.

Le ofrecí mi mano y sonreí. —Podemos ser amigos. —De todos modos, a mí tampoco me convenía estar sola.

*.*.*

—¿Sabes? —me dijo Kenichi avanzando un paso en la fila del almuerzo—, cuando tenía cinco años tuve por mascota a una coneja.

—A mí nunca me han permitido tener mascotas —confesé, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho. Si mamá no me permitía tener algo tan grande como el perro Golden Retriever que quería, mínimo le exigiría la tenencia de un hámster.

—Es una buena medida, con lo blandengue que eres, seguramente sufrirías mucho si algo llegase a sucederles.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —inquirí, haciendo un mohín.

—Pues sí, a mi coneja se la comió un lobo —contó con naturalidad, cogiendo una bandeja—. Por eso he decidido que serás su reemplazo.

—¿Insinúas que seré tu mascota? —grité, colocando los brazos en jarras. Kenichi no había dejado de parlotear en clases y debía reconocer que el chico realmente me agradaba. Aunque tenía sus momentos insoportables, como todos, pero en él parecían abundar.

—Por supuesto que no, Conejita. —se volteó para mirarme y deslizó sus dedos por mi mejilla. Posiblemente Kenichi poseía un talento súper desarrollado para ganarse la confianza de las personas en un santiamén, porque después de cinco horas a su lado, me tenía comiendo de su mano y suspirando a sus espaldas. Suspirando, sí. Con el aroma tan exquisito que emanaba no hacía falta más que pararte junto a él para caer rendida a sus pies. Podía apostar a que Tomoyo se desmayaría encontrándome a su lado—. Sólo buscaba un apodo cariñoso para ti. Has sido la única persona que me ha ofrecido su amistad en años, así que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

_¿Incluso para castigar a Syaoran Li? _Y como si mi mente lo hubiese invocado, Syaoran se materializó en la cafetería gritando porque acababan de terminarse las hamburguesas. Hubo un murmullo general, pero yo en lugar de amilanarme, preferí envidiar su metabolismo. Syaoran era un consumidor irremediable de comida chatarra y aún así, mantenía su estupenda figura.

Kenichi pasó un brazo por mis hombros con una expresión sombría mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible, y rápidamente me percaté de que Syaoran nos miraba. Era como si de un momento a otro, hubiese sido transportada a la selva para presenciar la pelea de dos bestias salvajes. Tenía entendido que ellos no se conocían, entonces, ¿por qué el reto mortal de miradas? La reacción protectora de Kenichi me sorprendió porque yo seguía sin comentarle nada sobre mi amor por Syaoran. Definitivamente, ellos me ocultaban algo. Lo difícil sería averiguar qué.

Syaoran me envió una bofetada de indiferencia antes de largarse arrastrando consigo a un pobre chico de mi clase. Me excusé con Kenichi para ir al tocador y comencé a seguirlo por los inhóspitos pasillos del tercer piso hasta las escaleras de emergencia. Vacilé mordisqueándome las uñas. Lo más conveniente era regresar a la cafetería a reunirme con mis amigos, pero algo dentro de mi pecho me guió a subir las escaleras.

Podía escuchar los fuertes pasos trepidantes de Syaoran en la distancia y los débiles susurros de Tatsuya exigiendo una explicación. Les permití tomar la delantera cuando atisbé un letrero indicando que estábamos por acceder al décimo piso. Estaba jadeando y otra vez me cuestioné el hecho de haber llegado tan lejos. Tal vez sólo se llevó a Tatsuya para conversar o mostrarle las instalaciones completas. Pero de nuevo sabía que me estaba mintiendo. Que todas mis dudas eran mi modo de eludir la realidad, porque por nada del mundo quería deteriorar más la imagen que tenía de Syaoran.

Subimos hasta el doceavo piso, inhóspito a esas horas del día. La mayoría de profesores priorizaban más la vigilancia en las zonas de recreación que en los salones de música y artes. A nadie le interesaba llegar tan lejos para utilizar el baño, además que el viejo mito que Kenichi me había relatado sobre ese lugar, bastaba para persuadir a los estudiantes de utilizarlos.

Sin embargo, descubrí que esos rumores sobre fantasmas eran una pantalla que habían inventado los verdaderos monstruos que aterrorizaban a los estudiantes. Las voces distorsionadas que escuchaba en el pasillo se dilucidaron cuando empujé la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Syaoran se reía con verdadero humor de un pobre tipo flacucho que otros matones tenían en su poder. Tatsuya estaba evidentemente aterrorizado y se resignó a su futura golpiza guardándose sus gafas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sentí el impulso de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero una chica debilucha como yo no tenía oportunidad contra seis sujetos mayores y malvados. Me mantuve alerta detrás de un basurero, cuidando que mi reflejo no se proyectara en el espejo empañado de la pared.

—No te excedas mucho con los nuevos, Takeshi. —ordenó Syaoran, pellizcando la nariz del chico desconocido que mantenían cautivo sus secuaces.

—Te estás poniendo muy aburrido ultimadamente —se quejó el pelinegro, sacando un caramelo de su boca—, hasta las chicas lo dicen. Y como imaginarás, Amy está dando saltos de alegría porque has dejado de joder a sus amiguitas.

—Me importa una mierda lo que opine Amy —rebatió Syaoran. Sin embargo, el fiero brilló de sus ojos decayó cuando se la mencionaron—. Estoy aquí para que le enseñen a éste muñequito lo que pude sucederle si no obedece mis órdenes.

—No creo que sea necesario —aseguró Takeshi, fijándose en el terror latente de Tatsuya, que se esforzaba por mantener una postura digna para recibir su primer puñetazo—, ¿o sí, muñequito?

El cabello dorado de Tatsuya Nabatame se agitó cuando negó con la cabeza. Todos los que podíamos identificar el miedo en sus ojos almendrados, sabíamos que Syaoran acababa de adquirir un fiel seguidor… eso, o soportar la humillación de tener la cabeza metida en el retrete como estaba sucediendo con el otro chico. Si hubiese contado con más valor, habría despotricado contra ésos abusadores, pero atendiendo a mi sentido común, permanecí oculta. El dolor en mi pecho susurraba que no era conveniente buscarme problemas con ellos.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —preguntó Tatsuya.

Syaoran sonrió, mirando a Takeshi. —Largo, necesito hablar a solas con él.

Takeshi chasqueó la lengua y con un simple movimiento de dedos, tenía a todo su séquito de maleantes despejando la zona. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, Syaoran liberó a Tatsuya casi con amabilidad.

—Antes que nada, si vas a ir a lloriquearle a los profesores diciendo que hemos abusado de ti, prepárate para ser infeliz toda tu vida, a menos que te largues de Tomoeda, por supuesto.

Tatsuya se colocó las gafas con sus manos temblorosas y resbaladizas por el sudor.

—N-nada de eso.

—Bien. —Syaoran apoyó las caderas en el reluciente lavabo de mármol—. La tarea es fácil. Básicamente tendrás que acercarte a Sakura Kinomoto e informarme cada uno de sus movimientos. Quiénes son sus amigos, dónde va, con quién sale… sus calificaciones. En fin, todo.

—¿Qué? —Si ya pensaba que Syaoran estaba loco, ese hecho me lo confirmó—. ¿P-pero cómo haré eso?

—Hazte su amigo —respondió suavemente Syaoran.

Tatsuya arrugó la cara con preocupación. —Pero ella es tan bonita que seguramente nunca me dirigirá la palabra.

—Enamórate de ella y te mueres, cabrón —le amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo—. Además no te será difícil, Sakura es una niña bastante compasiva. Te aceptará en su grupo de amigos por lástima y con el tiempo, te adorará realmente. Pero si te aprovechas e intentas ponerle una mano encima, vete despidiendo de ella.

Tatsuya tragó saliva, desajustándose la corbata. —¿Y de qué viene todo esto?

—No lo sé. —Syaoran se encogió de hombros, rascándose la barbilla—. Son órdenes de su hermano.

Touya era un bastardo hipócrita. Horas antes me había pedido que me mantuviese alejada de Syaoran y que consideraría la idea de permitirme tener novio y ahora me mandaba a vigilar justamente con el sujeto del que quería que me alejara. Había salido del baño dispuesta a reclamarle por la violación de mi libertad y estaba tan enojada que mis pulmones ni siquiera resintieron el cansancio de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Lo busqué en las mesas de la cafetería con la vista empañada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en la orilla de mis ojos. Tenía el cabello de la nuca húmedo y sabía que mi maquillaje estaba un poco corrido por el sudor, pero no podía permitirme ninguna distracción en ese momento. Finalmente lo divisé sentado encima de una mesa, parloteando sobre sus increíbles vacaciones cuando reclamé su atención.

Sus amigos me miraron también y mi labio inferior tembló. Me había quedado muda. Todas las emociones fuertes que tuve que procesar en tan pocos minutos, me habían dejado sin habla. Si hubiese tenido una bandeja de comida en las manos, se la habría arrojado a la cara para humillarlo públicamente en pago por mis sentimientos traicionados, pero no contaba con nada similar a la mano.

—¿Qué sucede, monstruo? —me preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros si todavía no has hecho amigos —ofreció amablemente su novia, posando una mano en mi hombro—. ¿O acaso te sientes mal? Estás toda sudada y… deben ser cosas de chicas. Vamos al tocador. —Iba dejarme llevar por Nakuru para pedirle un buen consejo luego de exponerle mi situación, cuando alguien más presionó con fuerza mi brazo.

—De eso nada. —Un gemido se escapó de mis labios al escuchar la voz agitada de Syaoran—. Ella me estaba buscando a mí. ¿Verdad que es así, Sakura?

Miré a mi hermano y no conseguí articular palabra.

—Hablamos un par de cosas por la mañana, ¿vas a aclararlas con Syaoran? ¿Es eso? —inquirió Touya saltando de la mesa para llegar a mi lado.

No quería estar con ninguno de los dos. Ellos eran los hombres que yo más quería y ambos me habían traicionado.

—Sí —dijo Syaoran, presionando mi brazo a tal punto que comenzó a dolerme—, ella dijo que tenía algo que decirme y es lo que vamos a aclarar ahora mismo.

Touya nos observó salir de la cafetería con mi rostro compungido enviándole señales vanas de emergencia porque había dejado de confiar en él. Yo vivía en un mundo que de pronto desconocía, compartía mi casa con un traidor y estaba enamorada de un malvado extraño. Gemí cuando mi espalda chocó estruendosamente con unos casilleros y Syaoran formaba una peligrosa prisión con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué debo hacer contigo ahora? —suspiró Syaoran, frotando mi mejilla con la suya. Sabía que estaba decepcionada de él, pero era demasiado orgulloso para remediar las cosas sin amenazas ni evasivas y esa ocasión, no fue la excepción.

—Déjame en paz. No te conozco, no sé quién eres —sollocé, forcejeando con él para liberarme y correr a refugiarme donde nadie me encontrase.

—Me conoces, sabes quién soy. Tú más que nadie —insistió Syaoran, apretándome a su pecho—. Todo lo que viste lo hago por ti, por tu bien. Por tu seguridad si deseas verlo de esa manera.

—¿Entonces Touya no tiene nada que ver con esto? —repliqué, rehusándome a perdonarlo. Intimidar a las personas no estaba bien y menos obligarlos a hacerse mis amigos con el único objetivo de vigilarme. Era mi privacidad, mi vida. Nadie tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en ella.

—No, pero pensaba comunicárselo. A ambos nos conviene.

—¿Por qué? ¿A quién le importaría saber lo que una niña estúpida hace la mitad del día?

—A mí me importa —protestó él, pegándome contra el casillero nuevamente.

—Tú estás loco, ¡suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te importo cuando coqueteas y te acuestas con todo lo que lleve faldas? ¿Qué pensarías tú de mí si yo hiciera lo mismo? ¿Creerías en mi palabra? ¿Esa es la mejor manera de demostrarle a alguien que te importa? Porque si es así, he perdido mi tiempo diciéndote que te quiero. Arrastrándome detrás tuyo casi toda la vida para que me prestes un poquito de atención. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin haberlas planeado mucho, pero fue la forma más acertada que encontré para expresarme. Syaoran por primera vez, parecía herido por algo que yo había dicho.

No fui capaz de retener el llanto cuando él apartó sus manos de mí, mirándome como si realmente me detestara.

—Puede que tengas un poco de razón, pero tus esfuerzos comparados con los míos no son nada. Si no puedes soportar todo lo que implica estar conmigo, aquí acabamos todo. Porque no voy a arriesgar el pellejo de nadie por una niñita cobarde que se va a derrumbar al primer obstáculo.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a devolverse a la cafetería, pero la última palabra quería tenerla yo, porque era mi oportunidad, mi momento para esclarecer la relación entre nosotros. Syaoran acababa de otorgarme esa posibilidad y no iba a desperdiciarla, por nada del mundo.

—No deseo escuchar que has vuelto a acostarte con alguien a partir de éste día… porque entonces sí, Syaoran Li, terminamos todo.

Se volteó a mirarme, con una sutil sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, pero no vas a saber mayor cosa de mí, y ni se te ocurra comentarle de esto a nadie. Créeme que es lo que más te conviene. A los dos.

Habíamos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y seguíamos sin ser nada porque Syaoran quería mantener todos sus vínculos conmigo en secreto, al igual que sus sentimientos… Había olvidado preguntarle lo que verdaderamente sentía por mí. Necesitaba escucharlo. Sin embargo no me atreví a preguntar cuando él volvió a mirarme, indicando que el almuerzo había terminado.

_Grandioso primer día._

* * *

**Pff… No ha pasado poco, y creo que comenzaré a hacer los cap., más cortos xD. Las leo en los comentarios, ¿sí? **

**Y bueno, volví a mi seudónimo porque me cansé de identificarme, sobre todo fuera de este fandom. u_u**

**Ups! Me había olvidado de agregar los agradecimientos por sus reviews anónimos, MORENA, rainyday-memorie, sofia trinidad, Mariana, anonimo1991. ¡Gracias!**

**Saludos. **


	8. Flores tempestuosas I Parte 1

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría así como algunos de sus personajes.**

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 8, parte 1.**

* * *

Había criticado la mitad de mi vida a los actores de televisión por no echarse a correr cuando estaban a punto de ser atropellados y ahora que yo me encontraba en sus zapatos fuera de la ficción, no me hallé capaz de hacerlo. En lugar de realizar un movimiento inteligente, extendí los brazos creyéndome súper chica para detener el automóvil que iba a envestirme en medio de la calzada.

Comprobé que tu vida no pasa como un lindo flash back en tu mente cuando estás a punto de morir para irte pensando en algo agradable. En cambio yo cerré los ojos escuchando el atronador sonido del claxon que consiguió aturdirme lo suficiente para arrojarme al suelo. Me hice una bolita ahí, cubriéndome la cabeza inútilmente. El olor a quemado me rozó el sentido como las llantas a mis narices. El sujeto que conducía como maniático por la ciudad consiguió detenerse no por misericordia a mi alma, sino para ahorrarse una cuantiosa indemnización.

—¡¿Estás bien!?

Entendí que la pregunta no iba a dirigida a mí, cuando el conductor me hizo a un lado para corroborar que su precioso auto no hubiese sufrido ninguna abolladura. Y cómo no, tratándose de un Maserati descapotable que costaba más que cualquiera de mis huesos rotos, yo haría lo mismo.

_Maldito hombre. _En mi defensa podía decir, que cada cosa se parece a su dueño. El coche era negro. Un claro reflejo del alma del tipo. Pero también era elegante y atractivamente desquiciante. De cabello rubio y gafas oscuras, me observó de pies a cabeza, reparando un momento en el gran oso estampado en mi camiseta. Todo lo que llevaba puesto ese día, desde las botas altísimas hasta el sombrero que cubría mi cabeza, pertenecían a Tomoyo.

—Todo está bien, no tendrás que pagarme nada.

Abrí la boca, haciendo tintinear las pulseras metálicas de mis muñecas al plantar los tacones en el asfalto, completamente indignada. Cualquier palabra ofensiva que pude haber maquinado con intenciones de destruirlo, se me olvidó al fijarme en su mirada. Había supuesto que un hombre así de malvado tendría dos agujeros negros por ojos en lugar de dos reflectores grises brillantes. Y lo más lamentable, fue que me atraparon en su esplendor.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Es muy temprano para salir de fiesta. —Apoyó sus caderas en el capó del coche, sin importarle arrugar su costoso traje azul marino.

Ignoré su aroma a dinero, procurando seguir mi camino a casa. Acababa de terminar mi presentación inaugural en la academia York a la que ninguno de mis conocidos se dignó en asistir. Tomoyo estaba convertida en una histérica porque _Cotton Candy_ se comió un insecto en mi jardín y se marcharon de emergencia al hospital de animales. Touya alegó tener mejores cosas que hacer en la habitación de su novia y mamá no podía descuidar el restaurante. En realidad, sus ausencias no me lastimaban. Sabía que me compensarían con una cena en cuanto llegara a casa, si es que conseguía hacerlo con aquellas botas del infierno que me trituraban los dedos al andar.

—¿Tu falta de respuesta es post-traumática o de verdad necesitas que te pague para que me dirijas unas palabras? —rodeó su auto, colocándose de nuevo sus opulentas gafas. Por lo menos, ya no tendría que cubrirme los ojos para mirarlo—. Anda, súbete.

Caminé medio metro pensándome mejor sus palabras. —¿Con quién rayos crees que hablas? —espeté, odiando el rubor de mis orejas.

El hombre se rió, conduciendo muy lentamente para seguirme el paso.

—Pues no sé. Eso depende mucho de tu respuesta. Si al presentarte me pides que te llame bomboncito, estaré en lo correcto. De lo contrario, deberé extenderte una disculpa, mental.

Era una situación difícil de manejar. Mis pies eran naturalmente torpes, pero cuando eres consciente de que un sujeto te mira el trasero, plateándose que eres una prostituta, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Quería echarme a correr o esconderme entre los arbustos hasta que el apuesto rubio se perdiera en el tráfico con su carrito de lujo y sus estrellas deslumbrantes, sin embargo me quedé petrificada con la garganta seca.

—Sakura Kinomoto. —Ni siquiera tartamudeé al decirlo.

—Landon Hurtz. —Me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, esperando a ver si su nombre surtía algún efecto en mí, pero nada sucedió y parecí agradarle todavía más—. Súbete, bomboncito. Te prometo que no haré nada, que no te guste.

Ya me veía como noticia en el horario estelar: _chica estúpida se entrega sin replicas a su agresor_ _y es encontrada mutilada en un callejón horas después… _Y a sabiendas de mi posible destino, acepté montarme en su coche. Mi cabeza se reclinó abruptamente hacia atrás cuando se incorporó a la carretera como el maniático que era, de no haber asegurado el cinturón de seguridad a mi cuerpo segundos antes, habría salido disparada de su cohete espacial.

Landon Hurtz, era ese tipo de personas que compran su licencia de conducir porque tienen el suficiente dinero para cancelar cuanta infracción les sea impuesta. Mantenía una mano enganchada a la puerta y la otra en mi sombrero. Un ventarrón de los infiernos soplaba en mi rostro tan fuerte que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ni escuchar otra cosa que no fuese el murmullo del viento… Era genial.

—Disfruta de esto bomboncito, te aseguro que nunca experimentarás nada similar. —Un brazo de Landon viajó a mis hombros y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el salpicadero, insinuando lo bonito que era su coche.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —grité, sosteniendo el volante con mis manos. Iba morirme escuchando una risa que me producía dolor de estómago. ¡Yo ni si quiera sabía conducir! Estuvimos a punto de estrellarnos contra un camión repartidor de leche antes de que Landon se compadeciera de mis lágrimas de preocupación o quizá sólo lo hizo para evitarle un arañazo a su Maserati.

—Eres un demonio insensible —sollocé, abanicándome con mi sombrero—. Dobla en el siguiente desvío —indiqué, atisbando mi camino casa. No obstante Landon hizo caso omiso de mis palabras… Era hora de llamar a Tomoyo y utilizar su servicio de seguridad. Siempre habíamos fantaseado con ser recatadas de las garras de un maleante como en las películas, pues bien, había llegado el momento. Saqué el móvil de mi cartera, pero antes de desbloquearlo, Landon me lo arrebató, guardándolo en su chaqueta. Y ni loca tocaría su cuerpo para recuperarlo.

—No te aflijas, Kinomoto. Sólo me acompañarás a hacer unas compras para compensarme por el tiempo perdido. —Me dedicó una sonrisa de comercial que me aturdió lo suficiente para no reclamar—. Eres una chica después de todo, podrías ayudarme.

—Ah, si es un regalo para tu novia, te equivocaste de persona. —Desvié la mirada a la carretera, tratando de adivinar si tenía por novia a una supermodelo o una actriz de renombre mundial.

Landon me hizo cosquillitas en la barbilla como yo solía hacerlo algunas veces con _CC,_ su gesto no me desagradó en lo absoluto. En cambio me hizo sonreír.

—Es para mi hija. —Entonces me sentí la peor mujer del planeta, andaba por ahí, sintiéndome la reina del mundo con un sujeto casado—. Todavía no ha nacido pero ya estoy loco por ella.

Oh Dios, le debía una disculpa tremenda a una mujer embarazada porque me gustaba su marido. No podría darle más lecciones de moral a Tomoyo porque acababa de descubrir que era la peor mojigata del planeta. ¿Dónde estaba mi amor ciego por Syaoran ese día? Quizá llorando herido por algún rincón; de todas las ausencias en mi presentación, la suya fue la única que me dolió.

—No estoy casado, por si te lo preguntabas —me dijo consoladoramente, Landon—. Ella y yo somos amantes ocasionales. Tenemos ese tipo de relación en la que sabes que nunca habrá amor. Nos equivocamos, simplemente.

—Eso es muy triste —suspiré—, pienso que todo niño debe crecer en un hogar bien establecido y lleno de amor. Ya sabes, de ambos padres.

—Un matrimonio nunca garantiza la felicidad de un niño. Créeme que es preferible pasar un rato agradable con ambos aunque sea por separado, que verlos todo el tiempo peleando. —Si me basaba en su expresión, era evidente que lo decía por experiencia propia y me sentí dichosa de haber tenido un hogar ideal por un corto tiempo a no conocer nunca lo que eso significaba y contribuía en el desarrollo de un niño.

Irónico, debido mi gusto por los hombres mayores, cualquier experto supondría que buscaba una figura paterna. Pero no era nada de eso, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista que brindaba un apuesto hombre de traje y poder superior que el de un chico adusto de mi edad… Quince años, ¿cuántos tendría Landon Hurtz? Le eché una mirada de reojo: veinticinco. Más o menos.

Aparcamos en un centro comercial que no visitaba con mucha frecuencia porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar en ninguna tienda. Las únicas veces que había ido, me sentí pequeña aún con Tomoyo rezumando magnificencia hasta por los poros. Landon me ofreció su mano para salir del auto y yo acepté, caminando con toda confianza a su lado. Entonces pensé que muchas veces la seguridad también puede conferírtela la persona que te acompaña.

Landon aparentaba ser el dueño del mundo con su andar despreocupado mientras inspeccionaba el escaparate de las tiendas como si nada fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él. Me preguntaba por qué habría aceptado pasear con una chiquilla como yo. Me encogí de hombros concentrándome en mis propios asuntos, tal vez me utilizaría para cargar sus comprados.

Entramos a una boutique especializada en bebés e instantáneamente una marea de dependientas se abalanzó sobre nosotros, asfixiándonos con sus preguntas. De acuerdo no eran tantas, pero les aseguro que si yo hubiese entrado sola en esa tienda, no se me habría acercado ni una mosca. Algunas miradas curiosas se dirigieron a mi vientre y yo carraspeé avergonzada. Iba a aclarar que yo no era la embazada en el momento justo en que Landon rechazó la ayuda de todas y arrojó un vestido rosa a mis brazos.

—También tú puedes escoger lo que te guste, bomboncito. —Descubrió sus ojos para dedicarme un guiño que me hizo sonrojar, otra vez.

No era ninguna experta en moda de recién nacidos, así que me dejé guiar un poco por mi lado infantil. En tanto Landon se informaba de la calidad de la tela con que estaban elaboradas las prendas, yo me fui por los gorros con orejas de animales, zapatitos que le ajustarían en un futuro, calcetines a juego y demás cosas que esenciales que Landon omitía.

Terminó gastando una fortuna, más de lo que yo reuniría con buenas propinas en un año. Lo bueno fue que no tuvimos que cargar nada, todo sería enviado al departamento de Landon al siguiente día. Lo que me dio la idea errónea de que efectivamente, estaba viviendo con la madre de su hija, cosa que rebatió más tarde, cuando confesó estar en una competencia con ella para ver quién construía la habitación más bonita.

Continuamos con nuestro paseo por el centro comercial sin decir nada, el silencio y todo lo que me hacía sentir un tipo como Landon con su sola presencia, era mejor que cualquier conversación somera que nos esforzáramos en sostener.

—Oye, bomboncito —llamó Landon, deteniendo su andar frente a una zapatería.

—Mi nombre es Sakura —bufé, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —No pensaba intercambiar papeles con el príncipe para probarle todos los zapatos de la tienda a _Ceniciento_ hasta encontrar su zapatilla de cristal.

—Comportarme como un caballero —respondió, afianzando con fuerza mi muñeca—. Ésas botas que llevas me encantan, pero deben estar matándote.

—Estás loco si piensas que compraré nada en este lugar —repliqué, azorada.

—Por eso dije que sería un caballero, invito yo —sentenció, arrastrándome adentro en contra de mi voluntad. En cuanto nos topamos con la dependienta que solicitó mi talla, Landon me acorraló en un rinconcito, donde se suponía buscábamos un banco para sentarnos a esperar—. ¿Dónde dejaste el látigo que hace juego con esas botas?

Juro que si hubiese tenido ese látigo a la mano, me habría dado un azote yo misma, para sacarme de la cabeza la caricia nebulosa que la voz de Landon dejó ahí. Probándome aquellos zapatos carísimos, me sentí la peor chica del mundo. Era una persona terrible aceptando regalos de un desconocido pero por alguna razón, confiaba en él. No temía a sus reacciones como con Syaoran. Ni siquiera tenía que medir mis palabras educadas. Con él podía ser una yo, que no conocía.

Para terminar de fundirme el cerebro, Landon me regaló unas gafas oscuras tan escandalosas como las suyas. Me miré en el gran espejo de pared mientras salíamos de la tienda. El kilo de maquillaje, la ropa y los accesorios, me hacían parecer mayor.

Y por un instante, me permití soñar con una vida similar, paseándome de arriba abajo como la estrella famosa que quería ser. Sonreiría a la cámara de los paparazis y diría que el tipo guapo a mi lado, era mi guardaespaldas.

—¿Se te antoja merendar antes de marcharnos?

Asentí con la cabeza, aturdida por la oleada de descontento que me golpeó al asimilar sus palabras. Mi fantasía, mi pequeña travesura de un día, estaba a punto de terminar. Sin embargo mantuve mi boca cerrada, suponiendo que me llevaría a un restaurante elegante y para mi suerte, fue así. Me sentí dichosa por no haberle propuesto invitar yo, porque él se habría reído en mi cara. Dudaba mucho que mi triste sueldo de mesera pudiese pagar si quiera un vaso con agua de ese lugar.

No se me antojaba nada del menú, esperaba ser rescatada por el señor Hurtz, que seguramente tendría un paladar exigente, pero en cambio lo miré sustituir su copa de vino por un vaso de Coca Cola y ordenar un sándwich gigante con una porción adicional de patatas fritas. Aseguré que comería lo mismo con una sonrisa, en mi vida encontraría a nadie similar otra vez.

Y pensar que el tonto estuvo a escasos milímetros de arrollarme.

Una vez los platos colmados de comida llegaron, Landon colocó doscientos dólares sobre la mesa, y me retó con sus astutos ojos hermosos.

—A que no puedes comértelo todo.

Miré los billetes, apretujando el bolso entre mis manos. No sabía cuánto dinero cargaba, pero estaba segura de que no era lo suficiente para hacerle frente. Así que para sumarle un toque de emoción a la apuesta, coloqué mi billetera junto a sus billetes.

—A que no puedes comer sin ensuciarte.

Landon esbozó su sonrisa de comercial, dejándome una buena vista de su reloj de oro al corroborar la hora de inicio.

—Treinta minutos, bomboncito.

—No hay problema, Richie Rich.

—Maldición, nadie me llamaba así desde la primaria.

Me encogí de hombros. Landon me hacía desear ser astuta; inteligente, para estar a su nivel. Fuimos quizá la atracción principal del restaurante esa tarde, yo medio esperaba que colocaran bandas de restricción alrededor de nuestra mesa y que un tipo comenzara a exigir un dólar a los comensales que nos observaban como un par de asquerosos energúmenos sin clase. Yo no tenía una reputación que cuidar, no era nadie entre esa gente, en contraste con Landon a quien no parecía importarle lo que dijeran de él.

—¡Gané, gané! —grité saltando de mi silla. Elevé mis brazos en señal de victoria, consiguiendo una mueca desdeñosa de una viejita a mi costado más el aplauso de dos meseros.

Landon imitó mis ademanes elevando en una mano su vaso vacío de soda. Entonces supe que algo andaba mal, yo había olvidado beber la mía. Y Landon tenía embadurnada la mejilla con cátsup.

—Perdí. —Volví a mi silla escondiendo el rostro entre las manos por la vergüenza. Landon se tomó su tiempo para acallar a la multitud que le aplaudía y se rió golpeando la mesa. A su favor puedo decir que tenía una risa encantadora y por un momento me perdí observando sus manos. Me preguntaba por qué los hombres siempre tenían manos estéticas a su favor; fuertes con dedos largos.

De pronto, arrugó sus cejas doradas sacándose mi móvil del bolsillo. Alguien llamaba recordándome lo tarde que era. Lo apagué en cuanto me lo entregó.

—Ah, tienes novio —gruñó, reclinándose en su silla. Me sonrojé a su insinuación, era como si ese hecho hubiese arruinado todo entre nosotros.

No me atreví a negarlo porque en el instante en que desvié la mirada a la ventana, vislumbré a Syaoran observándome desde afuera. La sonrisa que adornaba mi cara desde hacía ratos, murió. Fue peor que descubrir a mi peor pesadilla materializada en la realidad.

—T-tengo que irme —tartamudeé, acomodándome el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Te llevo —ofreció él.

—¡No!

Landon, alzó una ceja ante mi grito angustioso. Y procedió a acariciarse el abdomen con las manos. Seguramente no acostumbraba comer demasiado, ni en tan poco tiempo.

—Está bien, pero cuando te canses de perder el tiempo con idiotas que sólo pueden comprarte un helado, googleame.

Resoplé rodando los ojos, ¿por qué habría de googlearlo? ¿No era más efectivo que me diera su teléfono o algo así?

—Soy menor de edad —rebatí, en caso de que se hubiese hecho una idea equivocada sobre mí.

—Lo sé —reconoció, con una encantadora sonrisa arrogante jugando en sus labios, perfectos.

—Fue bueno conocerte —me despedí.

—Lo mismo digo, bomboncito. Lo mismo digo.

Me marché llevándome su coqueto guiño en el corazón.

Cuando salí del restaurante, le encontré significado a sus últimas palabras. ¡Syaoran no era ningún idiota! _Maldito hombre_. Me sentí mal porque mi oportunidad de defender a Syaoran había pasado, pero lo tomé como mi pequeña venganza a su ausencia en mi presentación y no hubo más remordimiento. Sin embargo a medida que me acercaba a él, un miedo incesante crecía en mi interior. ¿Qué pensaría de mí luego de encontrarme reunida con un desconocido?

—Es tarde, regresemos a casa —susurró, cogiendo con cariño mi mano. Y si no estuviese hablando de Syaoran, juraría que escuché cierto temblor en su voz.

—Syaoran, yo…

—Cállate, no necesitas explicar nada. —Pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo. No me sentía digna de él en ese momento, llevando puestos los zapatos que otro me había obsequiado—. Además quiero mostrarte algo.

No tenía idea de lo que podría ser, pero cuando me regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas malvadas, sentí que una colonia de mariposas invadió mi estómago. Bajamos al estacionamiento con un poco de prisa; comenzaba a oscurecer. Mi hermano estaría convertido en una furia y Tomoyo desesperada porque no respondí ninguna de sus llamadas, además del hecho de que a ninguno le agradaría verme llegar con Syaoran.

Recorrí la hilera de automóviles con la mirada, buscando un Camaro azul y estuve al borde de la histeria cuando atisbé el precioso Maserati de Landon con dos llantas ponchadas.

—¿Fuiste tú? —acusé a Syaoran, cubriéndome la boca con una mano. El hombre iba a morirse cuando lo descubriera.

—Nadie jode a mi chica y se queda tan tranquilo —respondió, sin mirarme—. Estaba ahí cuando intentó arrollarte.

—¿Estás loco, Syaoran? —Apresuré mis pasos para darle alcance, reduciendo el volumen de mi voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, seguramente van a buscarte y estarás en problemas por mi culpa.

—Nada es demasiado por ti, no te preocupes.

—¡Es que yo no quería que hicieras nada!

Syaoran me abrió la puerta de su coche con una expresión impasible gravada en sus fríos ojos marrones. —Luces más preocupada por el auto, que por mí.

Una oleada de culpabilidad me golpeó nuevamente. Syaoran estaba herido, podía notarlo por la manera en que la comisura de sus labios se crispaba hacia arriba para hablar, estaba conteniendo el rencor que sentía por mí en ese momento y yo se lo agradecí. La reacción natural de Syaoran al descubrirme infraganti en una cita, habría sido gritonearme en público y arrastrarme de los cabellos a casa, pero nada de eso sucedió.

—Perdóname, de verdad, no soportaría que…

—Entonces cierra la boca, porque yo no soporto conversar más sobre éste asunto. —Extendí mi mano para tocarlo, pero él me esquivó como un niño orgulloso, al que le han negado su golosina favorita.

Me subí al auto evocando a mi mente los momentos felices de ese día para contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos. El precio por sentirme dichosa unas horas, me había salido demasiado caro.

—Nuestros padres están en el cementerio —comentó Syaoran, adentrándose en la carretera. Agradecí que me hablara, pero preferí seguir jugando con mi mano tratando de capturar el aire por la ventana—. Ryuri le escribió una carta a mamá.

—¿Y tú, por qué no fuiste a visitarla?

—No puedo. Todavía no la he perdonado por haberse marchado. —Me acomodé en el asiento para obtener un mejor ángulo de su rostro, oscurecido por los misterios de la noche—. Yo amé a mi madre más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse. Es cierto que me tenía bastante abandonado, pero cuando se dignaba a mirarme, el cielo se iluminaba para mí. Era una mujer hermosa, siempre estaba de buen humor y amaba cantar. Me dije el día que se fue, que nunca pondría mis ojos en una mujer como ella, y mírame ahora… Suplicando por migajas de amor de otra igual.

No era la primera vez que Syaoran me comparaba con su mamá y si bien teníamos algo en común, yo no lo abandonaría, ni jugaría con su corazón.

"_Mentirosa," _me llamó mi conciencia y tenía razón. Acababa de cometer el mismo error que ella. Lloré en silencio mi amargura hasta que llegamos a casa, el lugar sencillo donde pertenecía. Syaoran también bajó del auto y me observó marchar con el rabo entre las patas. Haciéndome sentir miserable.

—Sirena. —Volteé a mirarlo, con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, que él acabó de apagar con sus palabras—. Avísame cuando mi Sakura esté de vuelta.

Quería arrodillarme a suplicarle que me perdonara por haberlo lastimado tanto, pero el pequeño orgullo que brillaba en mi pecho por haberme sentido tan bien al lado de Landon, no me permitió hacerlo. Sólo la luz del televisor parpadeaba en la sala cuando entré a casa. Tomoyo y mi hermano miraban la repetición de nuestra serie favorita con una pizza sobre la mesita del té.

Ni siquiera les hice saber que ya me encontraba en casa antes de subir a lamentarme a mi habitación. Estuve alrededor de dos horas sin saber qué hacer, ni pensar. Si estaba despierta, recordaba a Syaoran con su mirada decepcionada hacia mí y al cerrar los ojos, la imagen juguetona de Landon bailaba en la privacidad de mis parpados. Miré por un momento las gafas que me había comprado, preguntándome lo que logaría una chica como yo al lado de un hombre así.

Guiada por la misma curiosidad, me senté frente a mi ordenador y lo googleé. Resultó que me había divertido de lo lindo, con un influyente empresario del país; por eso le pareció tan divertido que yo no reconociera su nombre, debió pensar que era una chiquilla ignorante.

Pese a mi depresión, me quedé dormida después de que Tomoyo entrara quejándose a mi habitación por el pésimo servicio que ofrecía el hospital de animales. Me cubrí el rostro con una almohada y me permití soñar con un Maserati y el tipo apuesto que lo conducía.

_Fue la primera vez que tuve un sueño subido de tono._ _Si es que a un par de besos profundos, puede llamárseles así._

* * *

Esa tarde cuando la miró subir sin pena alguna en el lujoso automóvil de aquél desconocido, fue la primera vez que temió perderla de verdad. Si Sakura lo abandonaba por ése sujeto, sería repetir la escena más lamentable de su vida, por segunda vez. La peligrosa sirena que en ella habitaba, había emergido de las profundidades de su alma para hacer de las suyas.

Él, Syaoran Li, no era nadie ni tenía nada para retenerla a su lado. Su amor enfermizo y su relación imposible sólo traerían decepciones y sufrimiento a la vida de Sakura. ¿Dónde había quedado la niña inocente para la que construía castillos de arena en sus viajes familiares a la playa esa tarde, la misma que juraba tener ojos únicamente para él, dónde?

Odiaba a esa maldita chica con todas sus fuerzas, era como todas las mujeres que había amado a lo largo de los años. Lo encontraban interesante hasta que aparecía en su camino un puto millonario que les compraba pedazos de cielo para aturdirlas mientras revelaba sus oscuras intenciones. Ese era el punto débil de las cantantes, Syaoran lo conocía muy bien; dinero, éxito, fama. Y todo el poder que eso les confería.

Sakura seguramente se sintió una princesa al lado de aquél hombre, no cabía duda. Era una estúpida. Syaoran quería entrar en su casa y besarla hasta hacerle comprender que no sería feliz con nadie que no fuese él. Porque aunque su relación destroza corazones fuere retorcida, inconstante, incluso dañina, la amaba de verdad.

Ella ocupaba su corazón desde que abordó el automóvil de su padre siendo una niña. No le habría costado ningún trabajo seducirla hacía mucho tiempo para saciar los deseos que lo ahogaban día con día. Pero se había prometido que no la tocaría hasta que ella estuviese lista. Eso incluía todos los momentos que una chica catalogaba como especiales. La primera declaración, el primer beso, la primera vez… Syaoran se proclamaba dueño de todo eso y no permitiría que otro se lo arrebatara.

Le habría gustado concederle el mismo honor a ella en su vida, pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Odiar, amar y desear a alguien hasta con la ínfima parte de su ser, no era fácil. Tenía suficientes problemas encima para agregarle ahora un rival, al que verdaderamente le temía.

—Dile la verdad —sugirió Jun, cansado de observar a su imperturbable líder tan desesperado. Los chicos que verdaderamente lo conocían, creían que Syaoran era un tipo formidable cuando no llevaba en la cabeza a Sakura, la insignificante "ardillita" que lo trastornaba.

Syaoran tomó una bocanada de aire, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Notó que la navaja que ocultaba en su bota derecha, estaba al descubierto. Se supone que el reto de esa noche, era una pelea limpia de uno a uno, sin armas ni otra clase de objetos que pudiese usarse como similar. Pero si algo había aprendido en sus años de experiencia, era a no confiar en nadie, absolutamente en nadie.

—No seas idiota —dijo Hirose, golpeando a Jun en la cabeza—. En cuanto Sakura se entere de que su _noviecito_ es un pandillero, seguramente se largará corriendo de su lado.

—No lo creo —rebatió Kozue, contando los billetes que apostaría esa noche—. Está muy enamorada para eso.

—Ya no lo creo tanto —murmuró Syaoran.

Jun se acercó con ojos compasivos a palmearle la espalda, era su fiel seguidor pero también su más fiel amigo. —Sé que no has pedido mi consejo, pero es mejor que la dejes ahora. ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que sucedería si los otros llegan a enterarse que tienes novia? Eres un buen peleador, pero no te fíes demasiado de tu buena suerte.

Syaoran detestó con todas sus fuerzas al idiota que había establecido las reglas entre ellos. No negaba que le gustaba el miedo y el respeto que su presencia infundía. La emoción que corría por su cuerpo cuando derrotaba a sus contrincantes, la adrenalina que lo fascinaba cuando escapaba de algo, de alguien. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustase el sufrimiento de los inocentes.

Sabía que no era bueno para Sakura. Pero no era sólo esa parte de su vida la que lo separaba de ella. Tampoco sus miedos. Era un secreto que le destrozaría el corazón. Si ella llegase a saber ese algo tan monstruoso que él había hecho, dejaría de amarlo. Y era justamente eso lo que más le atormentaba. Sakura estaba tan cerca de la verdad, que no se sorprendería tanto el día que ella le escupiese en la cara por miserable.

Y ni así, renunciaría a su amor por ella. Él insistiría hasta que el delgado hilo sobre el cual habían forjado su relación, colapsara.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

El capítulo lo dividí en dos, dentro de pocos días publicaré la segunda parte y ya luego los uniré para que sean sólo uno xD… Raro. Pero había dicho que actualizaría antes, y lamentablemente me fue imposible. Si bien las fiestas no tuvieron relevancia, las visitas que tuve en mi casa no me permitieron sentarme a escribir. (No soy capaz de hacerlo con alguien pendiente de mí todo el tiempo).

Bien, usualmente no me gusta ponerle nombres americanos a los personajes en un fic, pero realmente adoro a Landon xD. Para simpatía de algunas y desagrado de otras, habrá más de él. No sé qué decir del capítulo. Sakura ha quedado como una chica impresionable y esto no es nuevo. Vemos que tiene admiración excesiva por Syaoran, que luego le cayó en gracia Kenichi y ahora está deslumbrada por Landon. Al parecer, los miedos de Syaoran, no son mal infundados. Lol. Pero espero que la perspectiva de él en este capítulo les haya agradado un poco o les haya ayudado entender su trato hacia Sakura.

Y espero con mucha ilusión leerlas en los comentarios! :D


	9. Flores tempestuosas I Parte 2

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

* * *

**"****Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Capítulo 8, parte II.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Los reflectores del estadio se encendieron con la energía de la afición celebrando nuestra primera victoria contra la preparatoria Seijo. Era un juego amistoso y no significaba nada para futuros campeonatos, la única finalidad era incentivar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a participar en la prueba que se llevaría a cabo el próximo sábado para seleccionar a los próximos integrantes del equipo.

El entrenador Tsuji pronosticó su victoria antes que diese inicio el partido en el oído de Naoko Yanagisawa, nuestra editora del periódico estudiantil. Y aunque ella no estuviese muy interesada en escuchar las declaraciones de un hombre adicto a la goma de mascar mentolada, la noticia no pasó desapercibida por el ávido oído de Kimiko Asuhara. Una reportera impertinente que podía convertir su libreta de apuntes en un instrumento de tortura.

Las ovaciones cambiaron a risas en un instante cuando los muchachos comenzaron a volcarse encima de su entrenador. El equipo estaba conformado en su mayoría por chicos de último año que se amaban como hermanos. Hiroto, no perdió oportunidad de fotografiar a todos los tipos rudos de Rinkan College abrazándose unos a otros, mismos que al siguiente día negarían rotundamente su pequeño momento afectivo dándose puñetazos en la cafetería para reafirmar su masculinidad.

Abandoné mi lugar en las graderías siguiendo a la turba de estudiantes que se obligaban a marcharse a sus hogares como un reflejo. Ese día no llevé cartulinas para apoyar al equipo, ni tuve el valor suficiente de utilizar la camiseta con el número 2 que Syaoran me había obsequiado porque seguía molesto conmigo. Teníamos una conexión especial en el campo de juego, el único lugar donde Syaoran era realmente feliz; fuerte y a la vez vulnerable.

Verlo perseguir un simple balón de fútbol me otorgaba el privilegio de percibir su sentimiento de libertad en un mundo donde él poseía el control absoluto de la situación. Cada partido significaba para mí una cita con el chico que amaba. Nos encontrábamos en un dominio en el que él podía sonreírme con una espontaneidad que casi lastimaba cuando buscaba mi mirada aprobatoria después del juego. Syaoran sabía que no necesitaba ganar para demostrarme que era un campeón, pero me gustaba que tratara de impresionarme de alguna manera.

—¡Sakura! —me llamó Nakuru, abrazándose del cuello de mi hermano—. Iremos a celebrar al Ciento 5, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Sonreí de la manera más amable que pude alegando que debía trabajar esa noche. Comenzaba a detestar que todos los amigos de mi hermano me incluyeran en sus planes sólo por ser la hermanita menor de Kinomoto, uno de los chicos más calientes y deseados del basquetbol. Nadie pensaría lo mismo si miraran por un segundo su habitación. Todavía me preguntaba cómo Nakuru soportaba los besos de Touya, siendo que no cambiaba su cepillo dental desde hacía un año porque no encontraba otro diseño _Disney_ que le gustara.

Probablemente Touya sintió orgullo de mi aburrido plan de mantener fuera de mi cuerpo las manos de sus grandulones amigos que no perdían oportunidad de abordarme en los pasillos. Nunca faltaba un chico que cargara mis libros o me esperara afuera del baño para escoltarme a mi próxima clase. Kenichi hacía lo posible por alejarlos de nuestro camino, pero la mayoría de veces resultaba imposible.

—¡Perfecto, te llevaremos con nosotros! —chilló la castaña, serpenteando sus manos sobre el torso de mi hermano que estaba demasiado aturdido para protestar—. Sabemos que es un restaurante familiar así que no habrá demasiado alboroto si nos sirves bien. Tú sólo piensa en la bonita propina que te daremos.

De pronto me sentí abrumada. Tuve que sentarme en el banquillo de bebidas para soportar las miradas maliciosas de los sujetos que babeaban por verme en faldas cortas y patines. Nunca en vida había sido tan popular entre los hombres y exageradamente fastidiosa para las mujeres, quienes se encargaban de convertir la escuela en un sanguinario campo de batalla donde yo era el único enemigo a exterminar. Tomoyo decía que me envidiaban por ser el nuevo centro de atención masculina, cosa que no se la creería ni un niño de cinco años por mi escasa belleza. Mi intuición me dictaba que había algo oscuro detrás de todo eso.

Pese a mis negativas acabé en el asiento trasero del lujoso convertible de Nakuru con un tipo llamado Kosaku colocándome su asqueroso brazo encima. Mi alivio surgió con el saber de que Syaoran se encontraba en los vestidores y yo podía marchar con tranquilidad por el estacionamiento sin arriesgarme a recibir una dura mirada de su parte advirtiéndome sobre mi comportamiento impúdico. Los celos de Syaoran me espantaban y llenaban de una inmensa satisfacción al mismo tiempo, porque eran el único indicio que tenía para demostrar que de verdad le importaba.

—¿Dónde está tu amiga? —me preguntó Eriol, evidentemente sofocado por el enorme cuerpo de Kosaku acaparando el asiento trasero. En lugar de pensar en Tomoyo asistiendo a una cena de beneficencia con su madre, cuestioné a Kosaku acerca del uso de esteroides.

El muchachote se rió, extendiendo su otro brazo a los hombros de Eriol, como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia. Era curiosa la estrecha conexión que los populares sostenían con Hiraguizawa porque no encajaba en ninguno de los perfiles aceptados por esas personas. En parte me sentía identificada con el pobre diablo, digo, éramos dos seres carentes de belleza, objetos de burlas a nuestras espaldas y crueles bromas en la escuela, con la diferencia de que yo tenía un gusto decente por la moda gracias a Tomoyo.

—Entreno mi cuerpo todos los días en el gimnasio —respondió Kosaku, aleteando sus absurdas pestañas largas hacia mí—. Tú debes conocerlo, queda cerca de su restaurante y mi padre es el dueño.

—Es bastante obvio —comenté, sacudiendo su mano de mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio al borde de un semáforo en rojo, Nakuru aprovechó la oportunidad para liberarme de la mirada amonestadora de mi hermano con un beso y Eriol carraspeó sonrojado. —Entonces, ¿ya decidiste a qué club vas a unirte? —farfulló, aparentando serenidad en medio de su azoramiento.

—Al de animación, por supuesto. —Kosaku se adelantó a mi respuesta acariciando mi hombro desnudo con su pulgar.

Me incliné hacia adelante, golpeando el asiento de Touya con el pie para que recobrara los aires de hermano sobreprotector que necesitaba en ese momento. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enamorado de una chica, pero si no actuábamos pronto, yo también estrenaría un novio que tenía el cuello más grueso que un tronco y una ridícula mirada de cachorro.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Eriol, golpeando accidentalmente el rostro de Kosaku con su brazo para darme un abrazo—. No sabía que querías ser porrista. Creí que eras más del tipo intelectual, ya sabes. Pero te deseo mucha suerte en la prueba.

Yo le sonreí agradecida, esperando que nadie notase mi sonrojo de culpabilidad. Ahora comprendía porqué tantas chicas estaban tras las gafitas de Hiraguizawa, él sabía identificar perfectamente a una damisela en peligro y se aprovechaba de lo tonto y debilucho que parecía para sacarlas de apuros.

—Deberías considerar la propuesta de Hiraguizawa —dijo Touya, limpiándose el labio inferior con el pulgar luego de que Nakuru se incorporara al tráfico gracias al estruendoso claxon que nos golpeó por atrás—. Ninguno de nosotros desea ver tu monstruosa figura en uniforme de porrista. Destruirías el gimnasio completo si te pones a saltar, sin mencionar el horrible vozarrón que tienes.

—Eso supondría una ventaja para _los Linces_ —opinó Eriol con expresión sabionda, refiriéndose al estúpido equipo de basquetbol—. Espantará al equipo contrario antes de comenzar el partido y eso nos otorgaría la victoria automática, ¿verdad?

—Yo creo que tu hermana es bastante linda —aseguró Nakuru, acallando las risas masculinas con su oportuna participación. Había estado a punto de perder la compostura arrojándome encima de Hiraguizawa para romper sus lentes de un puñetazo; en casa exterminaría a Touya arrojándolo por las escaleras y si todavía respiraba después de tan fatídico evento, le atoraría su horrendo cepillo dental en la garganta—. ¿Verdad que es así, Kosaku?

Kosaku no habría hecho mención de mi trasero si ocupara su tiempo en ejercitar el cerebro. Aquello desató una incómoda conversación sobre mi cuerpo que nadie quería escuchar. Cuando por fin llegamos al restaurante de mamá, Touya necesito ayuda para salir del automóvil y Kosaku parecía tan excitado de mirarme andar, que daba la impresión de un perro que menea el rabo a su dueño. Eriol por su parte, se echó a correr en dirección a los baños debido a la severa hemorragia nasal que sufrió tras conocer la posible talla de mi sujetador.

Escuché a mi hermano balbucear que yo continuaba siendo una niña entre los pechos de su novia que lo consolaba patéticamente antes de echar un vistazo al taller de reparaciones del señor Hien, que quedaba a unos metros de distancia de nuestro restaurante. Como era habitual a esas horas de la tarde, las solteras de Tomoeda comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor consultando desperfectos que ellas mismas le habían ocasionado a sus automóviles por no perderse la oportunidad de apreciar a Hien Li inspeccionarlos sin camiseta. No cabía duda que los hombres Li, eran expertos manipuladores de hormonas lucrativas para su negocio. Syaoran utilizaba la misma estrategia los fines de semana que las propinas escaseaban en su bolsillo.

Ingresé al restaurante por la puerta de servicio a colocarme mi vergonzoso uniforme rosa que hacia juego con los patines, tenía la esperanza de que el color fuese suficiente distractor para que nadie posara su mirada sobre mi gafete de empleada. Mamá tomó personalmente la fotografía y se encargó de enfocar mi peor ángulo. Tomoyo me consolaba diciendo que mi cabello revuelto y la genuina sonrisa de niña traviesa que mostraba eran adorables, pero nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que era espantosa. Los niños de primaria lucían mejor en sus credenciales de _Sugar City _que yo en cualquier fotografía.

—Llegas con cinco minutos de retraso —regañó Nadeshiko, apareciendo a mis espaldas con un caramelo abultando su mejilla derecha y una bebé de grandes ojos marrones en brazos.

—Sí, señora. Lo sé —me disculpé, medio recuperándome del susto de muerte que me había dado. Mamá intentaba ser objetiva en los negocios escudándose de una actitud austera, pero en el interior sabíamos que era la jefa más flexible del mundo.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve a trabajar —me ordenó, chasqueando los dedos.

Sonreí poniendo en marcha mis patines. El restaurante se encontraba atestado de jóvenes revoltosos procurando no destruir las mesas y el ruido proveniente de las máquinas de videojuegos resonaba más fuerte que la música de fondo.

—Ni te molestes en preguntar su orden —me dijo Rose, deslizándose a mi lado. Era una hermosa pelirroja de dieciocho años que trabajaba a tiempo completo porque se convirtió en madre antes de terminar la preparatoria. Mamá le advirtió que si no se inscribía en la escuela nocturna ese año, la despediría del trabajo. A cambio le dejaba retirarse dos horas antes con goce de sueldo y ayudaba cuidando a la pequeña Aiko mientras Rose estudiaba en su tiempo libre—, los hombres no dejan de pedir hamburguesas y las mujeres ensaladas.

Me aproximé a la mesa 5 consiente del consejo de Rose, ahorrándome la vergonzosa tarea de presentarme ante personas que ya me conocían. Nakuru estaba preguntándome sobre las calorías que contendría una porción de pizza italiana cuando el automóvil de Amy Hitori aparcó frente a la puerta principal.

Esperaba mirar las cabelleras azabaches de sus mejores amigas agitándose a su lado, pero el escenario se tornó todavía más desagradable al notar que era Syaoran quien abandonaba el asiento del copiloto convertido en una maraña de nervios irritados. Lidiar con mujeres que gritan y lloran histéricamente a la vez, no era el punto fuerte de Syaoran, sin embargo él no hacía nada por defenderse. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Amy le arrojó su bolso a la cara y casi lo arrolla con su Mercedes escapando de manera improvisada.

—Sakura, las hamburguesas no se prepararán solas, hermanita —musitó Touya sin despegar sus ojos del ventanal. Nakuru me obsequió una sonrisa consoladora decidiéndose al final por una ensalada caprese y los oscuros ojos de Kosaku instalados en mis piernas me obligaron a marcharme.

La vista se me nubló observando a Syaoran recoger el bolso de Amy con manifiesta culpabilidad gravada en sus expresiones. En Rinkan College se rumoraba que había una sola razón por la que Amy retaba a Syaoran y sucedía cada vez que él se enredaba con una de sus amigas. El descubrimiento de su engaño dolía como una estaca paralizando mi corazón. Si hubiese sabido que Syaoran terminaría su relación conmigo por culpa de mis tonterías, jamás habría aceptado pasear con Landon.

Deslicé mis órdenes por el mostrador, con un fuerte nudo oprimiendo mi garganta. —¿Te sientes mal, querida? —se apresuró a preguntar la señora Ohashi, ignorando la escayola en su brazo izquierdo. Ella era la cocinera principal antes de resbalar en su baño hacía dos semanas. Mamá le había asignado el puesto provisional de cajera y había enviado a Maemi a la cocina para auxiliar a Yuto quien la odiaba por razones desconocidas.

—Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo —me lamenté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Debe ser difícil para ti trabajar después de la escuela —le escuché decir, recibiendo mi segunda sonrisa conciliadora del día—. No te exijas demasiado, aprovecha que tenemos muchachos lindos esta noche y disfruta de tu juventud. —Me lo aconsejaba una mujer que llevaba casi cuarenta años unida a su novio de infancia.

Resoplé equilibrando la bandeja de comida mientras regresaba a la mesa en la que ya se encontraba instalado Syaoran expandiendo su aura de miseria por el restaurante. Ignoré la molestia que su presencia me producía colocando con éxito los platos correspondientes y estuve a punto de retirarme al momento que Kosaku tiró de mi brazo, forzándome a sostenerme de su cuello para no resbalar.

—Siéntate con nosotros —pidió con esos suplicantes ojos de cachorro que me trastornaban.

Me agité en sus brazos previniendo la reacción violenta de mi hermano que apretaba los puños en el otro extremo de la butaca. Syaoran en cambio hizo caso omiso de nosotros arremetiendo contra unas patatas fritas con queso y tocino que ni siquiera le gustaban.

—Ya déjala en paz —bufó Eriol, tomando un sorbo de su malteada—. Pueden despedirla de su trabajo por tu culpa.

Kosaku me liberó de su agarre metiéndose el rabo entre las patas. Si no fuese tan bruto seguramente tendría novia por lo dulce que era bajo esa exagerada cubierta de músculos.

Mi turno transcurrió sin más novedades, no rompí ningún plato esa noche a pesar de vagar tan distraída con la acosadora mirada de Syaoran sobre mí. Nadeshiko me felicitó por mi buen trabajo enviándome a casa una hora antes de lo debido. El restaurante cerraría temprano porque realizarían un serio inventario de la despensa.

El vestidor del servicio lucía aterrador con la escasa luz que irradiaba la bombilla sobre mi cabeza. No comprendía cómo mamá podía llamar a esa habitación oficina. Además de los viejos casilleros y el montón de cajas vacías apiladas en una esquina, se ubicaba el escritorio de mamá con un antiguo ordenador encima. Me preguntaba si el aparato funcionaba en realidad porque nunca la había visto utilizarlo.

Respondí los mensajes de texto Tomoyo y Kenichi arrojando los patines al suelo, de pronto me encontraba de mal humor pensando que tenía el peor trabajo del mundo. Quería estar en un escenario con decenas de luces adornando mi entorno, escuchando mi propia voz entre los gritos eufóricos de la audiencia que clamaría impaciente por mí.

Mis sueños se vieron opacados por la presencia de Syaoran que absorbía la serenidad de mis aposentos con su mirada ambarina. Habría saltado de felicidad a sus brazos de no haber presenciado su sospechosa discusión con Amy. Cerré mi casillero dejando que el sonido chirriante de las bisagras llenara el espacio entre nosotros. No teníamos nada de qué hablar, Syaoran sabía que si volvía a acostarse con alguien a mis espaldas todo acabaría entre nosotros y fue entonces cuando comencé a preguntarme si en realidad existió algo.

—No esperaba verte en el partido de hoy —susurró cauteloso.

—Ahora soy alumna de la preparatoria, es mi obligación apoyar al equipo, no te hagas ilusiones —espeté, ocultando el dolor en mis palabras.

—Aún así, eres como mis calcetines de la suerte, nunca pueden faltarme para tener un buen juego —me reí de su inusual frase de conquista. Apostaría a que Kosaku era mejor alagando chicas que él—. Y yo, ¿qué soy para ti?

—Eras lo más importante para mí —contesté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi estómago. La habitación había comenzado a girar frente a mis ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, lo único que permanecía constante era Syaoran representando el centro de mi vida.

—Dime por qué _era_ —gruñó, llegando a mi lado en un arrebato desconcertante—. ¿Tienes otro capricho ahora? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que puede darte mejores cosas que yo, y por eso quieres dejarme?

—Tú nunca has estado conmigo —reclamé cerrando mis manos en las solapas de su chaqueta. Estaba tan enojada que las chispas de amor que brotaban de mis ojos cada vez que lo veía, se convirtieron en ácidas lágrimas de amargura—. Eres un maldito… me engañaste, Syaoran.

A Syaoran se le escapó el fulgor dorado de su mirada con el hermoso color de sus labios. —¿Qué dices? —instó con una estrangulada voz trémula que jamás le había escuchado.

—Habría soportado cualquier cosa viniendo de ti, menos que te acuestes con otras mujeres. —Hasta ese punto, creí que iba desmayarme desechando la poca dignidad que me quedaba, si es que alguna vez la tuve frente a Syaoran.

—Es eso —suspiró aliviado, reafirmando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo—. Perdóname si lo que viste te lastimó, pero te juro que no he tocado a nadie desde que me lo pediste, incluso antes, a partir de la noche que confesaste amarme. Porque todavía es así, ¿cierto?

La respuesta le bastó a mi corazón para derretirse nuevamente a sus pies. —Sí, te amo, sólo a ti. —Y también pareció gustarle a Syaoran que me regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, contemplándome con algo cercano a la adoración.

El parpadeo de las luces le otorgó intimidad a nuestro acercamiento. Sabía lo que iba a suceder. Íbamos a darnos nuestro primer beso. El cabello de Syaoran hizo cosquillas sobre mi frente cuando sus labios aterrizaron en mi mejilla, acariciando la otra con su mano cálida en mi piel. Las sensaciones que surgían dentro de mí siempre que me tocaba me orillaron a cerrar los ojos y gimotear su nombre impaciente. Mis manos se trasladaron con voluntad propia a su cuello, exigiendo con premura sus labios apagando la ardorosa ansiedad de los míos.

Sin embargo Syaoran tenía otros planes trazando los contornos de mi mandíbula con sus besos atrevidos; si no hubiese estado sujeta por él, me habría desmayado sintiendo su lengua arrastrarse a mi oreja para recordarme que yo le pertenecía. Un jadeo desvergonzado se escapó de mi garganta cuando vislumbré a mi madre abriendo la puerta de su oficina escoltada por el señor Hien. Me quedé de piedra esperando el diluvio de regaños sin apartar mis manos culpables de Syaoran, quien se tensó escuchando la voz de su padre. Poco a poco consiguió estabilizarme lo suficiente para sacar sus manos de mí y observar a los adultos con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

Mi boca cayó abierta por la anhelante despedida que se alzó entre ellos luego de confirmar su viaje semanal al supermercado. Ni siquiera tuvieron que besarse para saber que algo estaba sucediendo ahí. La forma en que mi madre inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano del Sr. Li cuando éste le acarició el rostro, lo decía todo. Me dolió en el alma identificar el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de mi madre porque era ver mi reflejo de tonta niña enamorada. Aunque también había una chispa de ilusión en el gesto de Hien.

—Buenas noches, señora Kinomoto —saludó Syaoran casi preguntándose si ahora debía llamar a mi madre de otra manera. Si no hubiésemos estado tan cerca el uno del otro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas habría pasado desapercibido por mí. Ese pequeño detalle en Syaoran no significaba cohibición, al contrario, era una advertencia de lo furioso que se encontraba.

—H-hola, cariño —contestó Nadeshiko, tropezándose con sus pies al retirarse de la puerta. Afortunadamente, Syaoran la atrapó evitando que cayera al piso.

—¿Estás bien? —instó el Sr. Hien, trayendo frente a nosotros el sucio pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. No resistí el impulso de hacer una rápida comparación entre el apuesto hombre embadurnado de grasa y barba de tres días cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y mi padre, el eterno intelectual de traje. Lo único que se me ocurrió es que tarde o temprano, terminas enamorándote de un chico malo.

—Soy tan torpe —rió mamá, acomodando el cabello de Syaoran en gratitud.

—Yo pienso que es lindo —le consoló el castaño, bajo el escrutinio indignado de su hijo por coquetear frente a nosotros.

—Es hora de recoger a Ryuri —musitó Syaoran, previniendo que las cosas se pusieran incluso más extrañas—. Te veré en la escuela —se despidió dándome una última mirada.

Agité mi mano en el aire y en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado bloqueando la espectacular vista masculina, coloqué los brazos en jarras hacia mi madre que corría a esconderse detrás de su escritorio como si fuese ella la adolescente hormonal que fue atrapada besándose con su novio en horas de trabajo.

—Mamá, sabes que no tengo ningún problema en que comiences a salir de nuevo, pero debo advertirte sobre algo. —Tomé sus manos entre las mías para que dejara de revisar los cajones en los que sabíamos, no encontraría nada—: el Sr. Li está viendo a otra mujer, incluso la lleva a dormir a su casa. Syaoran me lo dijo el otro día y no creo que estuviese mintiendo al respecto.

No había visto esa dolorosa expresión de horror en mi madre desde que expulsaron a Touya de la escuela por embadurnar de mermelada el baño de profesores.

—¿Una mujer? —repitió mi madre con la mirada perdida en la unión de nuestras manos.

—¿Por qué no platicas con él sobre este asunto? Syaoran pudo haberlo malinterpretado y no sería correcto terminar una amistad de años por esta clase de tonterías.

No la culpaba por haberse enamorado de Hien Li, era extraño que no hubiese sucedido antes con lo cercanos que eran. Hacían todo tipo de cosas juntos, inclusive compartieron la crianza de Ryuri hombro con hombro. Y pese a lo bien que me caía el Sr. Li, no quería que mi madre sufriera por su causa, igual que lo hacía yo con Syaoran.

—Déjame sola —pidió mamá, arrebatándome sus pequeñas manos frías. Reconocería el sufrimiento de su compungido corazón aunque lo ocultase con la mejor mascara del mundo. Éramos tan parecidas y nos conocíamos tanto, que casi podía sentir su dolor.

—Te quiero —suspiré, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Habría deseado quedarme y ofrecerle mi regazo para llorar, pero mamá nunca hacía eso frente a nosotros. Pensé que no era sólo el engaño de Hien lo que apesadumbraba su pecho sino también el sentimiento de traición a la memoria de mi padre. Sabía que mamá lo adoró con toda su alma y se culpaba terriblemente por querer a otro hombre de forma similar, eso sin contar que el conocimiento de Touya sobre este suceso, deterioraría el poco respeto que mi hermano pudiese sentir por ella.

*.*.*

El acoso de los chicos había cesado al cabo de dos días después del partido, algo me decía que Syaoran estaba involucrado en el asunto pero ni siquiera él había conseguido frenar el profundo desprecio que la comunidad femenina expresaba hacia mí.

—Estoy harta de todo esto —gruñí a una conmocionada Tomoyo que leía con una ceja alzada el mensaje escrito en el espejo. Nunca en mi vida me habían llamado zorra, lo escuché a mis espaldas tantas veces esa semana que quizá comenzaría a creérmelo y en lugar de borrar el labial carmín que perjudicaba mi reputación en el baño del tercer piso, lo rompería con mi zapato.

Nakuru apareció boquiabierta con sus amigas intercalando su atención del espejo a mí.

—Por fin tengo un buen motivo para matar a esa perra —vociferó con sus mejillas sonrojadas de cólera—. Te juro que nadie volverá a meterse contigo después de esto.

Le sonreí arrancando un puñado de papel higiénico para borrar las evidencias. —No necesitas hacer nada, no quiero problemas, de verdad —admití subiendo al lavabo de mármol, segura de que no se desbordaría con mi peso—. Los he estado evadiendo desde que inició el curso, tengo la esperanza de que algún día se aburran de hacer estas cosas.

—¿Hablas en serio, cuñadita? —Nakuru me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca y Tomoyo secundó su moción asintiendo con la cabeza—. El martes casi te fríen viva en el almuerzo y ayer convirtieron tu casillero en un acuario. ¡Tuviste que comprar de vuelta todos tus útiles!

—Me gustan más los que tengo ahora —justifiqué—. Y no exageres, sólo fue un poco de sopa caliente. No iba a convertirme en una patata frita ni nada.

—No tienes remedio —masculló exasperada, apuñando las manos a sus costados—. Tu hermano no puede intervenir en asuntos de chicas pero yo sí —declaró saliendo del baño con su séquito de seguidoras guardando sus espaldas—. Nadie volverá a burlarse de mi futura hermanita.

Los ojos de Nakuru que habitualmente parecían un par de caramelos traviesos, pasaron a ser fierros incandescentes que amenazaban con arremeter contra la persona equivocada. El eterno pleito entre la reina de las Silky Girls y Nakuru Akizuki era legendario. La persecución de mi cuñada hacia la cafetería me pareció eterna, debía impedir que se armara un escándalo magistral por mi causa. Toyomo me gritaba desde varios metros atrás que la esperara pero yo no podía darme ese lujo. Pese a mis habilidades de corredora en atletismo llegué justo con el estruendo de la cachetada que Nakuru le dio a Amy.

Los murmullos atronadores no se hicieron esperar entre la multitud que en breves parpadeos formó un círculo alrededor de las chicas que se debatían en silencio como tampoco lo hizo Syaoran, apareciendo en defensa de su amiga.

—Aléjate de ella —bramó Syaoran, sosteniendo la mano que Nakuru estrellaría por segunda vez en la mejilla de Amy, que se limitaba a sostenerse el rostro con su mano cuya muñeca estaba misteriosamente vendada. Su hermoso rostro también parecía desmejorado, pálido y anguloso.

—Apártate tú de mi camino, imbécil —espetó Nakuru y yo admiré su valentía para no echarse a llorar. Syaoran sostenía tan fuerte su muñeca que la punta de sus dedos se había puesto blanca—. Ésta perra está destruyendo la reputación de Sakura y a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé cuidar de los míos.

Al igual que yo, Touya encontró inconcebible la intromisión de Syaoran en la discusión femenina. No tardó en manifestarse a liberar a su novia del agarre de Syaoran con un empujón. El mundo se me vendría abajo si ellos comenzaban a pelear.

—Sakura… —murmuró Amy, asomándose tras la espalda de Syaoran—, te juro que no tengo nada que ver en este asunto. Yo sería incapaz…

—No le creas una palabra, Sakura —vociferó Nakuru, agitándose en los brazos de sus amigas que la retenían para que no fuese a saltarle encima a Amy—. Ella tiene demasiados motivos…

—Cierra la boca —le amenazó Syaoran—, o la única que va a lamentar algo, eres tú.

—Salgamos de aquí —sugirió mi hermano, cogiéndome del brazo al igual que a su novia.

Nakuru lo observó con la decepción gravada en sus expresiones y yo no sabía qué sentir al respecto. En parte me sentí aliviada porque no habría soportado una pelea entre los hombres que amaba, pero a la vez, estaba decepcionada de que una chica ajena a la familia haya tenido más coraje que nosotros para defender mi honra aún si eso implicaba retar a Syaoran, el malvado príncipe a quien todos inclinábamos la cabeza resignados a sus preceptos.

Noté que la gente no nos abría paso a nosotros sino al director de disciplina que se había hecho presente demasiado tarde para atestiguar los sucesos. Cuando preguntó lo ocurrido a cada uno de nosotros, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Inclusive los raros comensales que no se unieron al barullo guardaron silencio. A cambio pasamos los próximos treinta minutos dando vueltas en la pista de atletismo bajo el sol incandescente sobre nuestras cabezas. Tomoyo se había dado por vencida a la segunda ronda fingiendo un desmayo y Syaoran corría todo el tiempo pendiente de Amy que era la siguiente candidata a ocupar una cama en la enfermería. No sucedió, sin embargo.

Estaba tan agotada y confundida que tuve un desempeño nefasto en la audición de porristas. Resbalé en los últimos segundos y sinceramente no tenía ánimos para levantarme del piso hasta que me vi obligada a tomar la mano que Amy tendía hacia mí.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —me alentó, sentándose en los banquillos conmigo.

Una chica que balanceaba una pelota sobre su nariz audicionaba en ese momento y de pronto me sentí en el acuario admirando el espectáculo de una foca saltarina. Me preguntaba dónde guardaba la trompeta que tocaría a continuación.

—No tienes que mentirme —suspiré, abrazándome las piernas para esconder el rostro entre ellas. Tal vez optaría por unirme al club de matemáticas con Kenichi o al coro, que era lo más cercano a mi sitio de pertenencia.

—Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido —se disculpó ahorrándonos minutos perturbadores de silencio—. No sabía que mis amigas estuviesen causándote semejantes aprietos, los problemas con mi novio no me dejan estar al pendiente del grupo todo el tiempo. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. —Su intensa mirada, casi tiñó de azul la venda blanca de su muñeca y confieso que llegué a sentirme mal por ella—. Supongo que sabes por qué las chicas están celosas de ti. No es común que Syaoran llegue todos los días a la escuela con una niña y menos con su adorable vecina a la que le guarda tanto cariño.

—¿Fue tu novio quién te lastimó? —cuestioné ignorando el dolor que me producía ser la pequeña vecina de Syaoran y no su novia oficial.

Amy soltó un jadeo disfrazado de sonrisa. —No, pero el daño es en parte su culpa —se acarició la muñeca que temía ocultara más que una torcedura o moretón. La idea de que Amy hubiese atentado contra su vida, era espeluznante. Aunque ello encajaría a la perfección con su aspecto depresivo—. Es el peor bastardo que puedes conocer en la vida, pero así me enamoré de él y no puedo dejarlo por más que lo intente.

No me atreví a gratificar la sinceridad de sus palabras con un consejo que ni yo misma podría seguir. El resto de animadoras la instaron a volver a la mesa de jurados y Kenichi no perdió el tiempo acomodándose a mi lado.

—Son unas putas, no les creas una mierda —gruñó, obligándome a mirarlo.

Sonreí.

—¿Piensas así de todas las porristas? Te recuerdo que puedo ser una de ellas —bromeé, jugando con el bolígrafo que lo ameritaba como miembro del club de matemáticas. Él lo guardaba orgulloso en el bolsillo de su camiseta desde que fue admitido hacía dos días.

—No, tú sólo eres una pendeja que no conoce su lugar.

—Dios mío, Kenichi. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a moderar tu vocabulario? —chillé incorporándome de un salto. Fijándome en su cara de fastidio decidí hacer de lado el asunto yo también—. Además, las chicas dicen que estuve como un pez en el agua. Seguro me aceptan.

Kenichi se rió, conduciéndome fuera del gimnasio para reunirnos con Tomoyo que todavía no sabía por qué club optar. —El problema contigo es que eres un pez de agua dulce en el mar.

Después de desahuciarme a muerte, Kenichi nos obligó a asistir a la espeluznante reunión de _Adictas al Chocolate, _que en realidad resultó ser el club de fans de Syaoran encubierto.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —protestó Tomoyo, a punto de arrancar los cabellos azules de su cabeza.

La pequeña habitación contaba con una agradable galería de fotos en las que Syaoran al parecer posó a voluntad, tenía una con un cinturón de herramientas en la cadera nada despreciable y otra donde aparecía en bóxer, la cual preferí no mirar.

—Bueno —dijo Kenichi, aceptando la bolsa de regalos que ofrecían las chicas en la mini-sala de conferencias—. Hay que reconocer que el tipo no es abominable a la vista.

—¡Lo detesto! —se quejó Tomoyo, arrugando la fotografía de Syaoran que venía incluida en los souvenirs—. Incluso dibujándole cuernos luce atractivo.

—Li-san es muy amable posando para nosotras a cambio de chocolate —informó una pecosa castaña de lentes.

—Eso explica de dónde saca tanto chocolate —murmuré para mí misma, arrastrando a mis amigos fuera de la conferencia cuando comenzó la lluvia de testimonios absurdos sobre el primer encuentro con Syaoran y el flechazo definitivo.

—Solicitaré trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca —suspiró Tomoyo, una vez recorrimos todos los clubes que implicaban escasas actividades físicas—. No quedan esperanzas para mí en este lugar.

—Todavía no hemos visitado el club de magia —intervino Kenichi, atiborrándose los chocolates que nos obsequiaron como si fuesen palomitas de maíz acarameladas.

—Soy experta en desaparecer dinero —agregó con sorna Daidoji—, ¿crees qué eso cuenta?

—No seas idiota —rebatió Kenichi con su oscuro cabello revuelto cubriéndole los ojos—. Todo es preferible antes que envejecer en la biblioteca.

—Creí que los nerd amaban los libros —musitó Tomoyo, batallando con la cortina roja que nos separaba del club de magia.

—No soy un nerd —replicó Kenichi, limpiándose los rastros de chocolate con el dorso de su mano—. Simplemente soy más listo que tú.

Ellos emprendieron una carrera hacia los únicos asientos vacíos frente al escenario. Tomoyo agitó los brazos entre la multitud después de engañar a un pobre chico para que le cediera su silla. No terminaba de comprender por qué un lugar así estaría atestado de chicas hasta que dio inicio la función. Una ovación general se elevó con la presentación del gran mago quién no era otra persona más que Hiraguizawa vestido con un traje decente.

Las mujeres se volvieron locas atrapando los capullos de rosas que esparció con su varita y de pronto una baraja de naipes estaba levitando frente a él. Tomoyo se derritió en su silla, robándose el oxígeno del teatro con sus bastos suspiros fantásticos. Ella había encontrado el tipo de chico que le gustaba mientras Kenichi se rompía la cabeza tratando de descifrar el truco de todo aquello.

—Es realmente bueno, ¿no crees? Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hace. —Tragué saliva al percibir que la persona invisible a mi lado, había sido sustituida por Syaoran, que admiraba con la ingenuidad de un niño el maravilloso espectáculo de magia.

—Si tanto te intriga, deberías suplicarle que tome como aprendiz —sugerí, cruzando las piernas sin mostrarle un ápice de emoción en mi voz aunque mi corazón latiera desbocado en su presencia.

—Supuse que estarías enojada —susurró luego de reírse un poco y es que, era absurdo que Syaoran Li suplicara favores a nadie.

—¿Qué esperabas? —sollocé con un hilo de voz—. Tal vez nuestros amigos no conozcan la relación que existe entre nosotros, pero yo sí lo sé Syaoran, y tú también. Me dolió que pusieras a Amy por encima de mí, que soy_ tu chica_.

—Ella es inocente —siseó apretando la mandíbula.

—Yo tampoco soy una zorra y tú no hiciste nada por defenderme. Sólo solucionaste el maldito problema que te convenía. ¿Crees qué no sé que amenazaste a medio colegio para que ningún hombre se me acercara? No te odio por eso, pero no me ayudaste con el problema que más lo ameritaba.

No entendí por qué Eriol vociferó que para el próximo truco necesitaría una asistente si iba a señalarme específicamente a mí, que ni siquiera levanté la mano para ofrecerme. —¡Me escogió a mí! —gritó emocionada Tomoyo, y yo la dejé ir en mi lugar.

—¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a algo que sabemos es mentira? —continuó Syaoran, interrumpiendo mi contacto visual con Kenichi, que sostenía un conejo blanco en su regazo.

—A mí sí me importa mi reputación y a ti te importó mucho la de Amy cuando la llamaron mentirosa. —Aparté mi brazo evitando que llegara a él para tocarme, por primera vez en la vida no quería tenerlo cerca—. Dime una cosa, ¿tú tienes algo ella, cierto?

—Es mi amiga y tiene problemas, Sakura. Tú hiciste lo mismo con Daidoji hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas? —Asentí espantando la imagen de mi cabeza. Dios librara a Tomoyo de toparse nuevamente con ese hombre.

—La quieres para ti, por eso te urge tanto que abandone a su novio —acusé, reprimiendo las ganas de ser yo quien abandonara primero el teatro y lamentarme con tranquilidad.

—Lo único que quiero para mí —murmuró Syaoran luchando contra mi obstinación para sostener su mano—, eres tú.

No sabía si era Tomoyo la que realmente levitaba en el aire o era mi corazón que ascendía emocionado por las palabras que tanto había esperado de su boca.

—¿Sabes por qué hay tantas chicas en este lugar? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación. Negué con la cabeza—. Es por una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? —repetí, inclinándome incrédula hacia su rostro.

—Todo comenzó el año pasado cuando las Silky Girls se enteraron de que Eriol y yo éramos inocentes de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera habíamos dado nuestro primer beso… ya sabes, esperábamos a la indicada. —Contempló mi mano entre las suyas, dándome la impresión de que se refería a mí como _la indicada_—. Ellas pusieron en juego nuestras virtudes y al cabo de dos semanas, ya me habían robado mi primer beso en las duchas. Fue una chica mayor, Hanako Ise —escupió cada palabra con un rencor que me permitió saborear el dolor contenido en ellas.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tu virginidad? —tartamudeé avergonzada.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, dibujando círculos en la palma de mi mano. —No sé, estaba drogado cuando pasó.

Eriol despidió a Tomoyo del escenario con un ramo de rosas como agradecimiento a su colaboración, sin saber que se había ganado una autentica admiradora. —Entonces, Eriol…

—Oh, él está intacto —aseguró Syaoran de pronto con una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su rostro—. No fue hasta que esas estúpidas obtuvieron todo de mí, que se dirigieron a él. Pero para entonces, ya estábamos preparados.

Creí ver en él al pequeño héroe que rescató a la familia de pichones para mí cuando éramos niños. —Ven a mi casa mañana, pasaremos el día como en los buenos tiempos —prometió, despidiéndose de mí con un discreto beso en la mejilla—. Puedes traer a tu estúpida amiga también, de todos modos, sé que vendrá.

Me regaló un guiño que hizo revolotear a las mariposas en mi pecho. Las estrellas fluorescentes en el techo del teatro, titilaron por primera vez para mí.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

El capítulo no abarcó todo lo que yo pretendía, así que tendrá una tercera parte para que comprendan el titulo asignado. Siento que hemos visto a un Syaoran más sincero y expresivo, bueno, seguirá así, quién sabe xD. Y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo de editar porque en la universidad están apretando tanto para averiguar quién se asfixia primero y yo creo que ya me ahogué. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Tengan una feliz semana. :)


	10. Flores tempestuosas I Parte 3

_**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

* * *

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Flores tempestuosas III**

* * *

El callejón lucía especialmente lúgubre esa noche. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de pretender ser una buena persona, ofreciéndole ayuda a Maemi para arrojar todos nuestros desperdicios en el contenedor de basura. La cocina parecía un campo de batalla desde que ella fue transferida a esa estancia. Yuto estaba de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo, inclusive olvidó clasificar sus desechos para marcharse temprano y estar lejos de la mujer que tanto lo fastidiaba.

En mi opinión, estaban enamorados. Pero eran demasiado testarudos para admitirlo.

Me sobresalté al descubrir que una familia de ratas se había establecido en nuestro viejo contenedor, dejando las bolsas de basura a un lado. Intentaba discernir la mejor manera de deshacerme de ellas sin tener que tocarlas, hasta que alguien me abordó por las espaldas cubriéndome la boca.

Había pensado en atraer a_ Bubble_ con un poco de atún y dejarle el trabajo sucio a un gato experto en la caza de alimañas, pero en ese instante, con mi cuello siendo sofocado por el antebrazo de un hombre oculto en la oscuridad, lo único que deseaba era convertirme en vapor y escaparme con el frío de la noche.

Otra vez mi vida se remontaba a una situación ficticia de televisión, como el día que conocí a Landon, con la diferencia de que en esa oportunidad no correría con la suerte de conocer a otro millonario. No podía gritar. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera tenía que concentrarme para escuchar los latidos despavoridos de mi corazón.

Conservaba la esperanza que dentro poco mamá saldría a buscarme para regresar juntas a casa; se llevaría un buen susto, pero como era habitual, me sacaría de apuros.

La mano que me asfixiaba estaba empapada con una sustancia que no provenía de mis ojos afligidos, porque se filtraba entre sus dedos obligando a mi paladar a percibir su sabor metálico cada vez que intentaba aspirar aire. Era difícil decir quién estaba más agitado y preocupado por su supervivencia, ya que ambos respirábamos conmocionados, desesperados por encontrar el remedio de nuestros problemas.

—Tranquila, escucha muy bien lo que voy a pedirte —ordenó mi captor, acercándonos a la puerta de empleados del restaurante, la única fuente de luz en el callejón. Asentí sin protestar, sin necesidad de hacer algo estúpido para manipular la situación a mi conveniencia—: ayúdame.

Creí que mi imaginación estaba gastándome una broma al vislumbrar el rostro de un sujeto que me intrigaba, pero que ni en la peor de mis pesadillas deseaba encontrarme a solas por lo que se rumoraba de él en Tomoeda. ¿Qué podría hacer una pobre mesera adolescente por el supuesto líder de una peligrosa pandilla?

—Recuerda que me debes algo, pequeña Kinomoto. —Un penetrante escalofrío me recorrió la cabeza con la misma latencia de una caries dental devastándote los nervios. Mi mala suerte me había llevado a relacionarme con tipos que no debía, pero en esos instantes prefería los malos tratos de Syaoran, que la navaja de Joji localizando el punto más accesible de mi garganta—. Si me ayudas, te prometo que todo estará bien.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando él me otorgó cierta confianza descubriéndome la boca. No dudaba que al notar cualquier indicio sospechoso de mi parte, Joji trazaría su firma con mi sangre en el callejón.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —tartamudeé, sosteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta. Hubiese preferido tener a Joji molestando a los alrededores durante la semana para reclamar sus cenas gratis, que en el justo lugar donde mamá se negaba a colocar una cámara de seguridad.

—Sólo llévame a la dirección que voy a indicarte.

Fue como si las cadenas que tiraban dolorosamente de mi cuerpo haciéndome presa del pánico, se rompieran a medida que mentalizaba el sitio al que Joji quería llegar. ¿Tan grave se encontraba?

—¿Por qué no llamas tus seguidores? —pregunté intentando normalizar mi respiración—. Todo te resultaría más fácil.

—Vaya que eres tonta —dijo acompañando su gruñido de una risilla maléfica—. En mi mundo no se puede tener una confianza ciega en nadie, sobre todo si vas a involucrar a tu familia.

La comprensión de sus palabras me pegó más fuerte que un vahído consecuencia de montarte tres veces consecutivas en la montaña rusa más salvaje del Japón. Siendo la madre de Joji propietaria de _Magic and Spells, _me había figurado que su padre sería un peligroso asesino en serie que disfrutaba de sus vacaciones en prisión. No un pastor de iglesia al que todos respetábamos en la comunidad.

No estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, esa noche había servicio especial en la iglesia para alcohólicos en rehabilitación y ahora que estaba lo suficientemente impresionada para dejar a un lado el miedo, podía figurarme rostros y hacer comparaciones.

—Creo que lo has comprendido —susurró Joji, arrastrando su navaja por la extensión de mi cuerpo hasta que dejó de tocarme—. Sé que tú guardarás el secreto tan bien como él.

—No sé cómo ayudarte —dije sinceramente—. La iglesia no está muy lejos y no tengo forma de ocultarte en un coche porque ni siquiera sé conducir. —Y tampoco pensaba involucrar a mis amigos que sí sabían hacerlo.

—Sólo necesito que me acompañes —jadeó Joji, apoyando su peso en mi espalda—. No puedo andar solo.

Era un criminal, pero también un ser humano al que se le escapaba la vitalidad de sus días con el líquido carmesí brotando de su herida. Me pregunté si hacía mal auxiliando a alguien, que según decían, había lastimado a más personas de las que podía contar con los dedos. El problema de las pandillas en la ciudad no era un secreto para nadie, pero en los últimos tiempos todo se mantenía tan tranquilo que casi lo habíamos olvidado.

Coloqué el brazo de Joji sobre mis hombros, buscando una postura que contribuyera a nuestra atrofiada marcha.

—Si quieres, puedo vendar tu herida —ofrecí, dudando en abandonar el secreto protector del callejón.

Joji negó en un gruñido quejumbroso, cubriendo la parte lesionada de su abdomen con un pañuelo ensangrentado. Me preocupaba que el arma injuriante hubiese perforado un órgano vital y él pareció comprender mi preocupación, apretando conciliadoramente mi hombro. Aunque lo llevara con su padre, no tendría la atención médica adecuada porque por ningún motivo Joji permitiría ser trasladado a un hospital. Eso implicaría delatar a la persona que lo lastimó y explicar las razones que tuvo para hacerlo. Algo me decía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—Concéntrate en el camino —me advirtió una vez dejamos atrás el callejón.

Asomé la cabeza por ambos lados de la calle, sin tener avistamientos de nadie que pudiese significar un problema. El taller de los Li había cerrado horas antes porque Ryuri tuvo algunos inconvenientes con un compañero de clases y el señor Hien se encontró en la obligación de recogerlo sin el apoyo de Nasdeshiko, que se mantenía al margen de todos mientras asimilaba su amor no correspondido. Incluso Touya comenzaba a notar su ausencia.

Opté por acortar nuestro recorrido conduciéndonos al parque, jurándome que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona que hubiese solicitado mi socorro. No se me ocurría ninguna razón coherente por la que Joji buscaría la ayuda de una chica que cedía a la desesperación ante el peligro. Tampoco me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Acostumbras cruzar el parque a estas horas? —inquirió él, constriñendo su rostro de dolor.

—Me acorta el camino a casa.

—No lo hagas, es peligroso. —Decidí hacer oídos sordos de su advertencia ahora que ya me encontraba infiltrada en el sitio prohibido por el líder de una pandilla. Joji debió ingresar al grupo siendo casi un niño o haber cometido una acción muy mala para merecer ese título.

—Cuando estemos cerca, déjame caminar solo. No quiero que él te vea.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre?

—Mi padre, tu guía espiritual, lo que sea —respondió agachando la cabeza. Quizá sintiéndose avergonzado de él o de su propia familia—. No importa que seas un buen hombre para el mundo si continúas decepcionando a los tuyos.

—Eso no justifica que hayas perdido el camino.

—Nunca estuve en el camino, Kinomoto —suspiró, reflejando el sufrimiento de su alma en el azul tormentoso de su mirada. Supuse que hablar de sus orígenes era incluso más doloroso que una puñalada—. Me gusta lo que hago desde que era un niño. Tenía una pandilla de mocosos a mi cargo para estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa. Supongo que la recuerdas.

Una pelea, mis pichones y Syaoran, se agolparon en mi mente confirmando el recuerdo del que había considerado el susto más grande de mi vida hasta esa noche.

Miré a Joji cuando pasábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol que disipó la tensión de mis nervios. No lo creía capaz de hacerme daño aún si gozara de buena salud. Me pareció extraño porque en nuestros encuentros anteriores, me había tratado con la repulsión de un rival enemigo, pero en ese momento, tan débil como se mostraba, olvidó tal vez erguir la barrera que ocultaba a la persona que realmente era.

Yo creía que todas las personas a pesar de la oscuridad que consumía sus corazones, tenían sentimientos y que de alguna manera, los malos siempre eran los más vulnerables. Las situaciones extremas de sus vidas les orillaban a encerrar en una coraza protectora la parte humana que todavía sufría y se atormentaba con arrepentimientos. Absteniéndose de amar por temor a ser decepcionados, pero una vez decidían entregar su corazón por segunda vez, lo hacían por siempre.

Joji necesitaba de un amor que le enseñara con paciencia a recuperar su estabilidad, si no era el de una persona, bien podía ser el de Dios, a quien no le importa tu pasado cuando te acoge entre sus manos para hacer de ti una piedra preciosa como su hijo amado. Reconciliarte con Dios no significa que ya no habrán pruebas ni que se terminarán tus problemas, sino que siempre estará él a tu lado para brindarte consuelo y pelear tus peleas cuando ya no tengas fuerzas para hacerlo.

Supuse que su padre se lo habría explicado más de una vez, por lo que preferí no abordar el tema.

—Mis padres se separaron por razones obvias, cuando yo era pequeño —comentó Joji, vislumbrando de cerca las luces de la iglesia—. No fue difícil asimilarlo y por lo tanto, no era una cosa que me molestara porque muy dentro de mí, conservaba la esperanza de que ellos fueran a reconciliarse algún día. Pero todo se vino abajo el día que papá se casó por segunda vez, estaba devastado. El hombre que yo admiraba profundamente iba a sustituirme por otros hijos que no estuvieran defectuosos y reemplazó a mamá por un tipo de bruja que no hechiza con instrumentos sino con palabras.

Tragué saliva mentalizando la imagen perfecta de la familia Hamilton. Ni si quiera en la tarde más aburrida del verano, me habría dedicado a incluir a Joji en ese retrato. Lamentablemente no podía decir que comprendía su dolor porque nunca tuve que enfrentarme a una situación parecida y aunque así fuese, mamá decía que cada persona sobrellevaba sus cargas de la peor o mejor manera posible.

—Lloré como una nena en este parque después de la ceremonia, quería que su matrimonio fracasara y sus hijos sufrieran tanto como yo lo hacía en ese momento. Los odiaba a todos y quería destruir muchas cosas hasta que llegó un ángel a mitigar mi pena con su canto. Era una simple niña que jugaba bajo la lluvia sin reparar a quién deleitaba con su voz. Al principio me dio vergüenza que fuera a burlarse de mi desgracia, los niños son crueles a esa edad, pero ella fue la excepción de todo. No lo hizo.

Sonreí satisfecha de que Joji no estuviera solo ese día. Nos aproximamos al estacionamiento y esperamos entre los arbustos a que el servicio terminara. Recargué a Joji en el grueso tronco de un árbol, quejándome de lo exhausta que me había dejado el viaje. Él sin embargo se limitaba a respirar a niveles preocupantes de tranquilidad.

—Pero el alivio fue momentáneo, como la bestia que sólo se apacigua mientras dura la melodía. Volví a buscarla y hasta el día de hoy, casi siempre la encuentro en este lugar. —Habíamos tantas chicas en el coro, que aún no averiguaba a quién se refería cuando asió mi muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para provocarme daño—. No te estoy contando esto porque confíe en ti, sino porque así sabré a quién cortarle la lengua si alguien más llega a saberlo.

—No necesitas amenazarme para que no diga nada —respondí frunciendo el entrecejo, con la esperanza de que notara en mi rostro la molestia que su ofensa me causó.

—Sé dónde vives, con quiénes te relacionas y lo más importante, conozco al imbécil del que estás enamorada. No dudes que comenzaré por él si llegas a delatarme y creo, que será suficiente para hacerte daño.

Olvidé con quién estaba tratando hasta que Joji se encargó de recordármelo de la peor manera. No volví a abrir la boca e intenté no preocuparme por él, consciente del peligro al que había expuesto a mi familia, sobre todo al chico que amaba. Joji tenía razón, si cualquier cosa llegaba sucederle a Syaoran por mi culpa, sería como quitarme la vida. Quería que esa pesadilla terminara de una buena vez para correr a casa a asegurarme que todos estuviesen bien.

El pastor Hamilton por fin salió de la iglesia cuando todas las luces se apagaron, dejándonos inmersos en la oscuridad que necesitábamos para salir de nuestro escondite. Joji se incorporó con dificultad, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos con pisadas vacilantes.

A pesar de todo, me quedé a corroborar que su padre le brindase la ayuda que necesitaba y tal como lo esperaba, sucedió. No hubo nada diferente en la escena de un padre afligido por su hijo, ellos retornaban a la iglesia al tiempo que yo retomaba mi camino a casa. El restaurante ya estaría cerrado y supe que nadie notó mi ausencia cuando encontré a Syaoran sentado en los escalones del porche con una manzana recién pelada entre las manos.

Fue como haber saltado de una dimensión a otra en pocos segundos. Me sentí desconcertada y feliz de verlo después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Él me recibió con su sonrisa de chico inocente, ajeno de cualquier atisbo de malicia.

Tuve que parpadear innumerables veces para creer que llevaba puesta la gorra roja que yo le había obsequiado el día que cumplió trece años. La usó desde entonces hasta que entró a la preparatoria y lo perdí completamente. Ahora que estaba en proceso de recuperarlo, me pareció una señal de que él esperaba que así lo hiciera.

Me metí entre sus brazos para sosegar mi necesidad de sentirme cerca de alguien a quien creía conocer. Su calor era la sutura que unía los pedacitos de mis ánimos cuando estaban destrozados, pero también podía ser la tijera que los cortaba de maneras irreparables. Comprendí entonces que amarlo era un dilema complejo, una cuestión que no estaba dispuesta a resolver mientras las nubes pudiesen cubrir el sol.

—Te quiero demasiado —susurré contra su pecho, expuesta a que él descubriera el imperceptible rastro de sangre en la manga de mi uniforme.

—Y tú estás más bonita cada día —respondió acariciándome la cabeza.

Sus palabras me emocionaron al punto de unas lágrimas que me obligué a conservar para los momentos tristes. Lo quería tanto que estando a su lado, olvidaba quién era yo. Ponía incluso sus necesidades encima de las mías; una manía insana que desarrollé con los años.

—Promete que cuidarás de ti. No importa si un día decides alejarte, yo estaré bien siempre que tú lo estés.

Syaoran me separó de su regazo, deslizando sus dedos extendidos por mi garganta. Uno cayó en la marca que la navaja de Joji había dejado en consecuencia de nuestra complicidad, pero Syaoran decidió ignorarla recomponiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas el día juntos que prometí darte? —Asentí—. Lo quiero ahora, quiero ayudarte a comprender mis sentimientos por ti.

Había tenido demasiadas aventuras ese día como para arriesgarme a salir con Syaoran.

—Nuestros padres tardarán en regresar y tu hermano está con Nakuru, no tienes excusa.

Si Hien y Nadeshiko se encontraban en realidad resolviendo sus diferencias, llegarían cuando menos a medianoche. Y de Touya ni hablar, mi hermano ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de dormir en casa. Me incorporé solicitando el permiso de Syaoran para cambiarme de ropa aunque deseara intensamente un baño antes de largarme a dormir.

Había reunido muchas expectativas sobre nuestra primera cita y lamentablemente ese evento llegó en el momento menos oportuno de mi vida. _Cotton Candy_ reposaba de forma descarada en el sofá de la sala, esperando que su dueña llegase con su comida especial según la nota en la mesilla del vestíbulo, especificando la ubicación de Tomoyo en el supermercado.

No tardé demasiado en escoger un vestido blanco de tirantes con un suéter rojo a juego, pero fui bastante generosa con la máscara de maquillaje que ocultaría mi estado de ánimo. Era lo mínimo que Syaoran merecía por comportarse tan adorable conmigo en los últimos tiempos.

Localicé mi bolso perdido entre los cojines de mi cama y estuve lista para salir. Me ajusté los zapatos dándole indicaciones de seguridad _CC,_ confiando en que Tomoyo leería la nota que dejé el tocador del baño. Una vez la puerta se cerró atrás de mí, Syaoran me tendió su mano para guiarme a su automóvil.

—Tu madre parece una buena persona —comentó aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos—. No me importaría tenerla de madrastra. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería vivir juntos?

Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero nunca en plan de hermanastros. —Sería extraño.

—Bastante retorcido —concordó él, aturdiéndome con su cercanía al abrirme la puerta del coche como buen caballero pecaminoso—, y me gusta. Podrías dormir conmigo en las noches de tormenta.

Se rió de mi sonrojo desplazándose a ocupar su lugar correspondiente de conductor. Lo miré arrojar la gorra al asiento trasero antes de ponernos en marcha y que el viento se encargara de acomodar su cabello.

Apreté las manos en mi regazo sintiéndome como una niña de primaria intentado seducir a un joven apuesto de preparatoria. Aunque la diferencia de edades no fuera significativa, se notaba en mis gestos tímidos la escases de mi experiencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Syaoran, al primer cambio de semáforo—. No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de venir conmigo.

Posó una mano en la porción descubierta de mi muslo, acariciando el interior con su pulgar. Un chillido se perdió en mis labios cuando apreté las rodillas sintiéndome patética. Syaoran se apartó con cuidado, haciéndome saber que no estaba molesto por mi comportamiento infantil.

—No sé qué hacer —confesé, plegando los brazos a mi pecho para cubrirme más allá de lo que mi abrigo me permitía hacerlo.

—No tienes que hacer nada para mantenerme contento. Me basta con escucharte decir que me quieres y saber que me perteneces a pesar de todo.

Tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir que estaba mintiendo. Pero me encontré atrapada en el encanto de su voz, que implicaba una invitación ineludible a sumergirme en la fosa ambarina que me llenaba la vida de color. Cuando Syaoran me hacía sentir especial, casi podía ver mis sueños reflejados en los suyos, porque lucharíamos en conjunto para tener un destino en común.

Yo le daría hijos y todo el amor de mi corazón disfrutando de los éxitos que cosecharíamos. Sin embargo era consciente de que no era eso lo que él buscaba. En Rinkan College se rumoraba que Syaoran planeaba largarse de Tomoeda una vez terminara la preparatoria para buscar mejores oportunidades en otro sitio. Y no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Él olvidaría pronto a una chiquilla torpe como yo si no hacía nada para retenerlo.

—Me duele no poder darte lo que quieres.

Syaoran suspiró cansinamente, orillando el automóvil para conseguir un mejor acceso a mi cuerpo, apretándolo en un abrazo testarudo que me encogió el corazón.

—No voy a mentirte, me gusta el sexo. Pero quiero que contigo las cosas sean diferentes, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sonreí aunque Syaoran no hubiese comprendido mi punto. No deseaba complicar más las cosas, así que guardé silencio durante el resto del camino imaginando diferentes escenarios para nuestra cita, menos la torre telefónica en el centro de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo. Al principio pensé que Syaoran me estaba gastando una broma, confirmándome que no era así cuando desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, saliendo a toda prisa del automóvil.

Era un edificio enorme y supuse que él llevaba tiempo embelesado con su imponencia porque me dejó atrás para apreciar de cerca el esplendor de su estructura.

—Ven, sirenita —me llamó echándose a correr—. Ya casi llegamos.

Bordeamos el edificio hasta toparnos con la puerta de emergencia que Syaoran consiguió abrir de alguna manera. Entré medio esperando que las alarmas de seguridad se dispararan con nuestra irrupción, apresurándome a seguir a Syaoran en el ascenso por las escaleras.

Él estaba tan emocionado que no se detuvo a reparar en la urgencia de oxigeno que yo necesitaba cuando vislumbrábamos el décimo piso. La única ayuda que obtuve de su parte fue su mano impulsándome a no perderme de su trote apresurado. Creí que iba a desvanecerme frente a la puerta que marcó el final de mi suplicio, dejando que los ruidos atenuados de la ciudad tranquilizaran mi corazón con la brisa fresca que los traía llenándome los pulmones.

Hasta entonces comprendí la premura de Syaoran por refugiarse en ese lugar que no tenía nada más extraordinario que su calma relativa. Era casi un templo que otorgaba la oportunidad de escuchar los pensamientos con voz propia. Alcé la mirada a las estrellas convenciéndome de que nunca había estado tan cerca del cielo.

—Es maravilloso —le dije a Syaoran, aproximándome a abrazarlo por la espalda. Era mucho más emocionante que mirar una película en el cine con toda la tecnología actual disponible y mil veces más satisfactorio que una comida en cualquier restaurante elegante.

Syaoran echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una reluciente sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Esto es todo lo que representas para mí, Sakura. Un mundo hermoso lleno de oportunidades que me he privado de explorar por miedo a profanarlo.

Extendió sus brazos invitándome a mirar el panorama desde su perspectiva. Tomoeda lucía hermosa engalanándose con centenares de luces opacando la tristeza y corrupción de sus calles. Parecía un lugar justo y habitable para todo el que buscara ser feliz. Y yo creí fervientemente que nosotros podíamos serlo.

—Antes de entrar, quiero decirte que te amo, que eres lo único que sueño cuando estoy solo. No sabes el infierno que es desearte como te deseo, porque cada vez que te imagino a mi lado reclamando tu inocencia de la manera más satisfactoria que he vivido nunca, me siento sucio por corromperte en mi pensamiento.

Mis brazos cayeron inertes a mis costados como creía que colapsaría mi corazón por una sobrecarga de sentimientos.

Me quería.

Syaoran me quería de la misma forma en que yo lo amaba.

No encontré manera de decirle que él significaba todo para mí; que me había enamorado de él creciendo a su lado, con la inocencia férrea de un corazón esperanzado a ser correspondido, que aún siendo una niña, no cabía en mis fantasías otra persona que no fuese él. Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se formaba en mis parpados un caleidoscopio de recuerdos suyos que me encantaría seguir coleccionando.

—Tu recuerdo asalta mi cabeza con una constancia que supera mis límites de cordura, porque el susurrar del viento siempre lleva consigo tu voz, sirenita. —Syaoran me arrulló en sus brazos levantándome del piso y si alguien me hubiese advertido que esa sería la transición del cielo al más tortuoso de los infiernos, habría preferido morir envuelta en la intensidad de su cariño antes de ver fulminadas mis ilusiones con el fuego calcinante de su mirada—. Y es así como llegamos a la peor parte de la historia.

Cada instante de lo que prosiguió, se gravó en mi memoria como si hubiese solicitado perpetuarlo en una ráfaga de fotografías cuyo único rasgo en común, era la repulsión que Syaoran sentía por mí.

Momentos antes me había hecho sentir la persona más dichosa sobre la tierra; si quedaba un pequeño vestigio del amor que juró tenerme en su corazón, no tenía derecho a arrancarme de mi ensoñación de una manera tan grotesca. Si nunca lo creí capaz de lastimarme, había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Sería demasiado estúpida si continuaba confiando ciegamente en él después de esa noche.

—Porque también eres lo que más odio en este mundo. Amarte Sakura Kinomoto, es incubar al mismo tiempo al monstruo que va a destruirme tarde o temprano. Las mujeres como tú, se deleitan con el sufrimiento de las almas que se desgastan adorándolas toda su vida, hasta que encuentran a alguien que les ofrece oportunidades que van más allá del cariño.

No sabía si el dolor en mi pecho era consecuencia del impacto o era mi corazón desmoronándose, deslizándose de mi cuerpo como la zapatilla que pendía del último dedo de mi pie. No había ninguna superficie que me brindara estabilidad y a pesar del viento alborotado mi falda, me negaba a abrir los ojos sólo para descubrir que Syaoran de verdad estaba a punto de arrojarme del edificio si soltaba mi mano.

No.

Antes de hacerlo, quería que sus palabras funcionaran como un par de rocas atadas a mis tobillos, para asegurarse de que nunca pudiese emerger de las profundidades del abismo al que me estaba empujando.

—Pero no te preocupes, amor mío —susurró. Su voz flaqueaba a medida que mi llanto se hacía más profuso, no recordaba haber sentido tanto temor de nadie como de Syaoran. Ni siquiera la navaja de Joji rozando mi cuello me provocó tal terror. Ni un dolor comparable al de un corazón roto—. A pesar de saber que vas a lastimarme, yo no lo haré. Nunca.

Tenía el estómago revuelto cuando tiró con fuerza de mí para atraparme de nuevo en sus brazos, que ya no me otorgaban ningún consuelo. Syaoran sabía que me había asustado e intentó reponer su error ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Si sus acciones no me hubiesen dejado traumatizada, me habría concedido permiso de consolarlo porque podía asegurar que de los dos, era él quién estaba más asustado.

—Sé que mi amor por ti, está mal —sollozó devastando la voluntad de mi alma con sus lágrimas preciosas formando un collar de diamantes alrededor de mi cuello—. Es obsesivo, enfermizo y nos hace daño. Pero no me obligues a dejarte sin saber antes lo que se siente besarte, hacerte mía las veces que se me antojen en una noche. Sólo una vez, Sakura. Por favor.

¿Cómo le decía que ahora que conocía sus sentimientos por mí, yo ya no lo quería a mi lado?

Consentir su petición, sería aceptar un viaje sin retorno arriba de un automóvil sin frenos, que sólo se detendría hasta impactarse contra un muro, devastando la vida de ambos. No dejaría de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero en nombre del cariño genuino que yo le tenía, me apartaría de su camino.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Sí, Syaoran es un desquiciado en potencia. Y si se consternaron, lo siento mucho. La historia va tomando el rumbo retorcido que deseaba :D. Cada vez que termino de editar un capítulo me da pesar el final que le tengo preparado a la pobre Sakura, pero eso ustedes lo sabrán a su tiempo.

En otras novedades no tengo conexión a internet y visitar un ciber afecta mi economía xD. Así que dudo actualizar la próxima semana, lo digo para quienes siguen el fic de "Algunas noches."

Espero las impresiones de su parte ._.


	11. Es tiempo

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

"**Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Es tiempo.**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Syaoran no disfrutaba de las tardes sentado en el porche de su casa, esperando que la noche cayera llevándose consigo las nubes arreboladas como las mejillas de una quinceañera. Acomodó las piernas adosando su espalda en un viejo soporte de madera que crujió con su peso, descubriendo que ya tenía algo nuevo que reparar. Siempre que no se encontraba en la calle o trabajando en el taller mecánico de su padre, procuraba mantener las manos ocupadas para no pensar demasiado en lo que había sido su vida y en lo que haría con ella. Nadie parecía notar que el color de la casa cambiaba todas las navidades, quizá porque siempre escogía un color similar.

Suspiró observando las ajetreadas actividades de sus vecinos a través de las ventanas. Ese fin de semana sería transcendental para esas personas, porque la chica más querida por la comunidad, celebraría sus dieciséis años sin haber superado su primera declaración amorosa, que resultó un desastre. Ella estaba tan asustada de él, que apenas conseguía mirarlo. Syaoran consiguió manchar la imagen tan bonita que Sakura sostenía de él con unas cuantas palabras, cosa que ni sus acciones ni los rumores habían hecho hasta entonces. Suspiró tratando de contar las veces que le llamó a su teléfono celular y con la esperanza de que ella no hubiese respondido al número desconocido, llamó a su casa, pero también se negó a contestar.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando la puerta de los Kinomoto se abrió a lo lejos, revelándole un atisbo del cabello de Sakura, podía apreciar también su vestido cerúleo acariciándole la piel de alabastro, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de la tierna frescura de su rostro que no había sido marcado por nada, ni por nadie. Nadeshiko sostenía una cámara fotográfica en mano y obligó a sus hijos a posar en el jardín antes de retirarse a la recepción. Mientras Syaoran se hundía en las sombras, ellos sonreían alegres como la familia unida que eran. Aún en medio de su excitación, percibió que la escena dejó de ser exclusiva para él. Hien se encontraba parado a sus espaldas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, seguramente mirándole las piernas a la mamá de Sakura.

—A ti te gustan ellos —dijo, refiriéndose a los hermanos Kinomoto—. No es de extrañarse, son buenos chicos, la señora Kinomoto hizo un gran trabajo.

—Siempre quise una niña —respondió Hien, notando con un suspiro los pantalones rasgados de su hijo. Hacía un buen tiempo que no lo veía vestido de esa forma, con una camiseta azul de niño bueno, y la gorra roja que Sakura le trajo en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad. Syaoran tenía toda una colección de ellas, sólo porque eran un obsequio de la niña—. Y me gustan mucho los Kinomoto, pero yo también tengo chicos buenos.

—Ryuri es una cosa diferente —opinó Syaoran con cierto brío de orgullo en la voz, y una sonrisa que únicamente brilló en sus ojos—, es un trabajo conjunto, tuyo y de Nadeshiko. Estoy seguro de que llegará muy lejos y será mejor que nosotros en muchos aspectos. Quiero que sea mejor que yo, y definitivamente más hombre que tú.

Hien vaciló en posar su mano en los hombros de su hijo, un temor bien justificado, porque Syaoran se apartó de inmediato.

—Creo que también eres bueno…

—¿Aún cuando intenté sabotear a Touya enseñándole mi mundo y casi arruinar tus posibilidades de formar una familia con ellos? —negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo, tú no me viste potencial para nada ni siquiera el día que nací. Y mejor no hablemos de mi amor por Sakura, porque aunque no estés de acuerdo, voy a llevármela un día. Sólo hasta que tenga el dinero suficiente para darle todo y asegurarme de que no va a dejarme a la primera oportunidad.

El padre exhaló para tranquilizarse, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

—No quiero que la lastimes.

—Ya me lo dejaste bien claro el día que casi me tiras los dientes.

Lamentablemente su hijo tenía una memoria excepcional y una testarudez de igual proporción. Hien se movió incapaz de decirle a Syaoran, que después de haberlo golpeado estando todavía delicado en la cama de un hospital, se sintió más cerca de él que nunca. ¿Por qué el muchacho no comprendía también su dolor? La angustia de un padre que se niega a creer las barbaridades que dicen sobre su hijo, incluso después de que éste las hubiese confesado por su propia boca.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos —espetó Syaoran, encogiéndose de hombros—, fue el golpe de un cobarde para otro igual.

Incluso ante la eminente falta de respeto, Hien no se halló en capacidad de enojarse con su hijo. Percibía el agrio resentimiento que Syaoran le conservaba en cada palabra. Habían transcurrido años de su abandono, pero hizo cuanto pudo por rescatar su hogar y darle al niño que creció solo la familia que merecía, pero falló. Falló y Syaoran todavía no se lo perdonaba.

—No me molestaría si llegas a casarte con ella —siguió Syaoran, suspirando—. Es una buena mujer. —Pero en su interior se le revolvían las entrañas. Era fácil imaginar la familia que conformarían. Todos perfectos, sonrientes; amándose los unos a los otros. Serían un puñado de gente feliz que ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, optarían por acoger en su seno al niño frágil y con el corazón roto que fue en el pasado. Estaba resignado a sentirse siempre como un amigo cercano a la familia, en caso de que llegaran a tomarle afecto.

Ryuri corrió a ellos solicitando ayuda con sus zapatos. Dando la conversación por terminada, Hien se puso en cuclillas para explicar con paciencia a su hijo, la forma correcta de atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

—¿Qué hay contigo? —preguntó el niño, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué de mí? —respondió Syaoran, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—¿No piensas ir?

—No en realidad. —Evitó la mirada desilusionada de su hermano fijando su vista en Sakura, de pie con sus manos apretadas al pecho. Se notaba angustiada, buscando algún indicio de peligro en la calle. Syaoran reprimió el impulso de saltar hasta ella, rozarle los nudillos en la mejilla y prometerle con un beso que él no era peligroso, no para ella.

La respiración se le cortó con la idea del beso. Uno de verdad. No como los que compartieron en las oficinas del restaurante. Los años que esperó por Sakura le parecieron de pronto una eternidad. Todavía recordaba cuando a ella comenzaron a crecerle los pechos, sus pezones hinchados alzándose tímidamente atrás de la camiseta. A los quince años, Syaoran no supo si sentirse sucio o dichoso al notar aquello en una niña de doce, eligió lo segundo. Ella finalmente estaba creciendo para él. Ahora ya no habría sombra de remordimiento al tocarla, ambos habían alcanzado la edad para estar juntos.

—Syaoran —solicitó Ryuri, tirándole la camisa—, si no vas a ir a la fiesta, por lo menos, no te olvides del regalo para Sakura.

Syaoran revolvió el cabello de su hermano con la comisura de sus labios tirando hacia arriba. No sería el regalo más fenomenal, aunque contaba con el dinero suficiente para regalar una buena joya y hasta un automóvil casi nuevo, escogió para Sakura algo que ella llevaba tiempo deseando, ya que siendo un regalo, nadie podría evitar que lo conservara.

—No después de que me ayudaste a escogerlo.

El niño sonrió con el débil rastro de soberbia que caracterizaba a los hombres Li.

—Uno debe conocer los gustos de su chica.

Syaoran no se sintió mejor persona por romper las ilusiones de su hermanito cuando se enterara de que Sakura en realidad era su pertenencia más valiosa, y no pensaba compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Se permitió respirar hasta que todos se hubieran marchado para dirigirse a la cochera con tranquilidad. Ahí reposaba _Sky_, su mascota adoptada, con una tremenda barriga embarazada. La perra movió su cola agradecida por la compañía; Syaoran en retribución le rascó las orejas, entornando los ojos para visualizar una caja que parecía temblar en la oscuridad. Ojalá su regalo lo recibiera su dulce y sencillo amor, y no la sirena que detestaba.

*.*.*

El vestido de Sakura se balanceaba con los destellos de luces que caían del cielo. A su alrededor se encontraban todas las personas más queridas por ella, las que siempre esperaba ver en la celebración de sus cumpleaños. Dos rostros se agregaron en esa ocasión. Kenichi descansaba en una esquina con un platillo de bocadillos en la mano mientras intentaba conversar con uno de los matones que Touya había invitado a la fiesta, por alguna razón, su amigo parecía bastante afectado por la presencia del jugador de futbol, pero Sakura decidió restarle importancia.

Por otro lado, Eriol pisoteaba los dedos de Tomoyo cada vez que intentaban acercase un centímetro para bailar como Dios mandaba o por lo menos, como el reglamento establecido por los adultos lo permitía.

Sakura sonrió al rostro constreñido de celos que había adoptado Hien desde que comenzó la balada, cuidando a las que él consideraba sus niñas consentidas del montón de muchachos revoltosos que vagaban por la pista con los cascos bien puestos para disparar. Sin embargo hubo una ausencia que agradeció en las profundidades de su alma.

Touya mandó lejos a su actual pareja de baile para sostener con orgullo a su hermanita que esa noche celebraba sus dieciséis años. Sakura estaba más preciosa que las flores en primavera, con su cabello recogido en un moño que comenzaba a desmoronarse con su reluciente maquillaje. No importaba. El vestido que la envolvía como un delicado capullo próximo a reventar, la hacía lucir hermosa. Por algún motivo la comparación a Touya le agradó, porque él estaba dispuesto a espantar a todos los abejorros que quisieran posarse sobre su hermanita con intenciones de sorber su dulce néctar de inocencia.

—Te quiero —le dijo, haciéndola girar para admirarla en todo su esplendor. Todavía no podía creer que la sucia chiquilla con costras de torpeza en las rodillas, se hubiera convertido en aquello.

Sakura sonrió y Touya le compartió el gesto.

—No veo tu regalo en la mesa.

Su hermano se rió, volcando su mirada en dirección a Nadeshiko, que los observaba sonriente, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo tengo aquí mismo —indicó, palmeándose el pecho.

—No me digas —respondió ella con ironía. Sería una tarjeta de felicitación hecha a mano, porque Touya jamás tenía dinero. Una de las razones por las que seguía con Nakuru, además de quererla con sinceridad, era que podía comer gratis a cortesía de las tarjetas de crédito que su suegro había asignado para los gastos personales de la chica.

—Por supuesto —respondió él ofendido—, y te aseguro que es el mejor de todos.

—Me muero de ganas de verlo.

—No es necesario llegar a tanto —susurró Touya, inclinándose cerca de su oído.

Antes le plantó un beso en la sien, con un profundo nudo apretándole la garganta. Pensar que estaba sustituyendo el lugar de su padre en esa ocasión tan importante, le obligó a fraternizar su abrazo. Durante mucho tiempo se había tomado a la ligera los cuidados respecto a su hermana, sabía ahora que no era ningún súper héroe para resguardarla de todos los peligros existentes; de cada uno de los muchachos que la miraban esa noche. Aunque hubiera deseado con todo su ser resguardarle el corazón por siempre, era imposible.

—Es una promesa en realidad, se la hice a papá un día y ahora quiero constatarlo jurándotelo a ti. —Consiguió con éxito atraer la atención de su hermana, que le clavó sus brillantes esmeraldas en la cara—. Es muy simple, no te emociones demasiado: te amo, Sakura. Si yo fuese un caballero, mataría dragones por ti y te encerraría en una torre para que no sufrieras. Pero no puedo. Soy un joven estúpido que la mitad del tiempo no sabe qué hacer contigo, sé que en los últimos años no he seguido el camino correcto. Te he fallado a ti y a mamá. Sin embargo te prometo que eso cambiará. Estoy dispuesto a ser un hombre, un hombre de verdad para mi familia. No voy a decepcionarlas, arreglaré las cosas con Nadeshiko, para que de ahora en adelante, cuentes con el hogar unido en el que debiste crecer.

—Yo he crecido bien —le dijo Sakura, acunándole el rostro entre las manos con una sonrisa—, no me habría gustado hacerlo de otra manera.

Nadeshiko había insistido en que a lo largo de la celebración, se proyectaran diferentes fotografías y videos de sus viajes familiares en el fondo del salón en un recorrido por la vida de la festejada y Touya las miró cuestionándose la fiabilidad de las palabras de Sakura. Debían ser ciertas, porque no faltaba imagen en la que ella sonriera. Hasta entonces fue consiente de las personas que se agregaron de a poco en su círculo familiar, los Li.

Desde esa perspectiva era fácil adivinar de dónde había surgido el amor de Sakura por Syaoran. Un muchacho guapo ajeno a la familia disponible todo el día para ella, era el sueño de toda chica. Pero su hermana no era superficial, allí existía algo más. Si entrecerraba los ojos a la ráfaga de recuerdos que circulaban en su mente, notaba que Syaoran era más cercano a Sakura de lo que ellos creían.

Syaoran siempre estaba tras ella, castigándola por sus travesuras, secándole las lágrimas mientras le curaba las heridas cuando se caía, enseñándole a encender fogatas para sobrevivir en el bosque, haciendo cosas que debía haberle ensañado él en su papel de hermano, casi llegó a sentirse un incapacitado sin vista periférica, igual que la tonta de Sakura, que sólo conseguía digerir aquello que le ponían debajo de la nariz.

Syaoran escondía cosas, ya demasiadas sin contarle los errores de la adolescencia. Como buen amigo, lo sabía todo, y como fiel confidente, no podía revelarlo. Ni si quiera a su hermana que iba a convertirse en otro trasfondo de traumas difíciles de superar. Lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a ambos sin traicionarlos, era mantenerlos separados.

Suspiró sonriendo complaciente a Tomoyo, que hizo acallar la música para tomar el micrófono. Anunció que la cumpleañera los deleitaría a todos con una canción, cerrando así la noche con broche de oro antes de despacharlos a casa. Nada había preparado a Sakura para tranquilizar sus nervios y Touya que la escoltó al escenario, se quedó rogándole a Dios que el acto resultara bien. Porque si la mala coordinación de Sakura no lo arruinaba, la canción que había escogido sí lo haría.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios a ella no se le ocurrió presentar una de sus tantas composiciones, o por lo menos una que fuese acorde con la etapa que atravesaba en ese momento? Touya se cruzó de brazos, buscando entre la multitud a Hien Li, que también estaba tieso aún con su hijo pequeño en brazos. Estúpida Sakura. Al par de hombres no les restó más que cerrar los ojos en confirmación del título cuya melodía, conocían de antemano.

La composición original de Erena Fam, _"Sombra de amores"_, estremeció el corazón de los invitados bajo la voz de Sakura. La pobre inocente que comprendería el mensaje implícito en la letra, de la peor manera.

Nadeshiko ajena de la tensión de su compañero, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hien. Pronto tendría que hacer un viaje al cementerio donde descansaban los restos de su marido, a suplicarle de rodillas si era necesario, que la perdonara por su traición. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin advertirla porque su corazón, sus labios y su cuerpo, albergaban ahora las caricias de otro hombre. Aunque su relación no estuviese tan avanzada en intimidad, la pasión que se establecía entre ellos con un roce de dedos, era doloroso.

Estaba segura de amar a Hien, sabía que él la quería a ella. Sus hijos estaban creciendo y los mayores pronto pensarían en abandonar el hogar. Sakura escogió para su vida una carrera que absorbería todo su tiempo lejos de casa y por ningún motivo Nadeshiko deseaba estar sola. Ambos se harían compañía rellenando el vacío que las muertes de sus parejas dejaron. Ella podría ser una mejor guía para Ryuri viviendo juntos y si Dios lo permitía, podría darle a Hien esa niña que tanto añoraba tener.

Sin embargo cuando sentía en su dedo el frío fantasma de su alianza matrimonial, cada vez que miraba el desamor en la mirada de Touya, se echaba para atrás, temerosa de perder a sus hijos por querer ganar algo más. Le llevó años aceptar a otro hombre en su corazón, luchó con las inseguridades que la embargaban durante las noches al pensar en su marido, el único hombre que creyó podía amar hasta que conoció a Hien. Si su relación no estuviera construida sobre una sólida base de confianza, ni siquiera se habría atrevido a soñar con enamorarse de otro.

Sintió el momento en que Hien encorvó los hombros, desinflándose lentamente como un globo, perdiendo la fuerza incluso de sostener a su hijo con un brazo. Hizo el esfuerzo para mantenerse, sin embargo.

—¿Crees que logremos hacer esto? —preguntó ella, tan bajito que Hien apenas pudo diferenciar sus susurros entre la voz de Sakura saliendo con gracia de los parlantes que le atronaban los oídos.

—No es buen momento para preguntarlo. —Y sin más explicación, deshizo el agarre de Nadeshiko. Se movió tan rápido de su lugar, que la próxima vez que ella parpadeó para mirarlo, ya estaba en dirección a los baños, lejos.

Sakura inconsciente de la preocupación de su madre, apretó desconcertada el micrófono entre sus manos. El público la veía sin decir palabra, con la expresión borrada de sus caras. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? ¡Qué desastroso si era así! Siendo la primera vez que cantaba para sus conocidos y familiares, esperaba que no le faltara el aire, pero sucedió. Incluso se le quebró la voz unos instantes. Estaba pálida con la boca seca. Las rodillas le temblaban y el corazón se le había subido a la garganta. ¡La canción! Debió ser la canción. Era demasiado hermosa para ser entonada con su voz. ¡Erena Fam posiblemente moriría de disgusto si llegase a escucharla! No fue sino hasta que Tomoyo alzó un pulgar hacia ella todavía sosteniendo su cámara de vídeo que el público estalló en vítores y sus labios dejaron de temblar con alivio.

—¡Estuviste maravillosa! —Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para regresar por completo a la vida—. ¡Por favor, canta más para nosotros!

*.*.*

Los invitados fueron asignados a diferentes camionetas proporcionadas por la madre de la festejada para regresar a casa. Syaoran incluso vio a Nadeshiko llenar su coche con desconocidos para repartirlos a diferentes partes del pueblo, Sakura invitó al vecindario completo, a la comunidad de su iglesia, unos cuantos chicos de la escuela, sus estúpidos amigos de la academia y los maestros que la mal influenciaban tampoco faltaron.

Syaoran se escondió entre los arbustos del hotel donde se había llevado acabo la recepción, inhalando aire con fuerza. Se dobló apoyando las manos en las rodillas, preguntándose cómo consiguió llegar hasta ahí. Tuvo la idea de cumplir sus ejercicios semanales en el gimnasio, arrepintiéndose al cruzar las puertas de éste. No le quedó tiempo ni de mirar su reflejo en la puerta automática cuando se encontró corriendo sin dirección por las calles. Su necesidad de saber que las cosas continuaban bien con Sakura, era más fuerte que su propia consciencia.

Se tambaleó como las hojas de los arbustos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando entre las luces que adornaban las columnas de la recepción, apareció Sakura, brillando más que todo en ese lugar. Lamentablemente llevaba escoltas. El estúpido niño de la banda de Jun estaba enrollándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura, aún en las sombras, el sonrojo en el cuello del chico no pasó desapercibido para Syaoran. Daidoji se quejaba de las ampollas de sus pies y Touya… él parecía diferente esa noche. No mantenía la habitual mirada burlona sobre su hermana esperando que tropezara para burlarse de ella, ahora parecía dispuesto a sostenerla antes de derrumbarse. Algo que a Syaoran le hizo tragar saliva con un juicio burbujeándole en la cabeza. Mierda. Touya había dado _ese_ paso. Ese que Syaoran le aconsejaba dar hacía mucho tiempo. No era el momento indicado. ¡No ahora, Touya. No! No necesitaba otro obstáculo en su relación con Sakura.

Gimió en silencio enjuagándose el sudor de la cara. Había olvidado lo que se sentía observar a una persona querida con la esperanza de obtener una mirada, un saludo. Una señal de que no se avergonzaban de conocerlo ni tenerlo cerca. Vio a los chicos pararse a las afueras del hotel formando un circulo para comentar lo buena que estuvo la fiesta. Sakura reía, deslumbrando a Syaoran. Suavizándole los nervios para que no corriera a enterrar sus puños en la cara de Kenichi, que muy osado sacó su móvil para fotografiarse con Sakura.

Al momento del flash de otra cámara que llegó de cerca, Sakura desvió su mirada a los arbustos izquierdos del hotel, donde los reflectores habían sufrido un desperfecto, hasta entonces lo notó. Syaoran se encontraba removiéndose entre ellos, agitado, con su respiración jadeante. De cerca Sakura hubiese asegurado que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero sí notaba lo atractivo que lucía su cabello pegándosele a la piel por el sudor. No hizo ninguna mueca que advirtiera a los demás de la presencia de Li. Como todo entre ellos, quedaría en secreto. Sin embargo no volvió a sentirse cómoda con sus amigos bajo el escrutinio de él.

Syaoran abrió los ojos una décima de centímetro. La gente estaba obligándolo a desenterrar viejos sentimientos desagradables esa noche. Primero su padre, ahora Sakura, que pasó de él sin ninguna dificultad. Se preguntó si era una maldición tener poca valía en la vida de las personas que amaba. Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza, recordando ineludiblemente su octavo cumpleaños. Su abuela le había horneado un pastel, pero Syaoran no tenía amigos para invitar porque todos se burlaban de él en la escuela; su mamá llevaba días desaparecida y su padre… su padre era la compañía más accesible que podía conseguir. Recordó que permaneció sentado durante horas fuera del edificio de oficinas en el que Hien trabajaba para invitarlo a cenar, tal vez hubiera algún regalo adicional de su padre.

Y lo hubo.

Hien le dio algo que Syaoran no olvidaría ni perdonaría nunca. Sus ilusiones de niño se rompieron al verlo salir del brazo de otra mujer que no era su madre, y la peor parte llegó cuando Hien simplemente pasó a su lado dedicándole una mirada indolente. Con la mirada vacía, Syaoran se giró con la esperanza de que no lo hubiese visto bien, incluso medio alzó la mano para saludar, obteniendo devuelta una risilla de mujer. Se miró la ropa, las manos, se tocó la cabeza, buscando algo que hubiera avergonzado a su padre lo suficiente para negarlo como hijo; no encontró nada. No eran esos detalles los defectuosos, sino todo él. Su padre no lo quería, lo consideraba una fuga a su miserable bolsillo. Desde entonces Syaoran no volvió a buscarlo y Hien no insistió demasiado en hacerlo tampoco.

Sakura no podía hacerle eso. No ella. No su Sakura.

Syaoran se secó el sudor de las manos en el pecho de su camisa. Una vez el taxi hubo llegado, los chicos se montaron sin prisas. Sakura que ocuparía más espacio por su vestido insistió en viajar en el asiento del copiloto, enviando a Touya atrás con sus amigos. Justo antes de meter la cabeza en la cabina, Sakura miró en su dirección y sonrió. Sonrió mirándole con cariño.

Ella nunca sabría lo que ese gesto significó para él.

*.*.*

Sakura suspiró en un intento de contener su llanto, ¿por qué Syaoran siempre intentaba probarla de esa manera? Ella no era maldita bruja para adivinar siempre sus necesidades, con suerte le había atinado con la sonrisa que le regaló, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si se hubiese marchado sin despedirse? Él se habría enojado haciéndola sentir miserable como siempre. Pero algo dolía en su interior. No veía esa expresión en Syaoran desde que él era un niño, incluso cuando se accidentó el verano pasado y fue a visitarlo al hospital tuvo un asomo de esa tristeza al mirarla, pero nunca lo notó tan vulnerable como esa noche.

De repente se sintió estúpida por rechazar sus llamadas, quizá pudo haberle sucedido algo y ella no estaba al tanto. Era cierto que prometió alejarse por el bien de ambos, pero eso no significaba que dejara de amarlo. Sólo estaba enojada porque Syaoran no conseguía dividir sus sentimientos de los resentimientos del corazón. Se cruzó de brazos, notando a Tomoyo descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Touya. Kenichi se había bajado unas calles atrás y ahora el destino era el hogar Kinomoto, que permanecería silente hasta que Nadeshiko acabara de ubicar a los invitados.

Por otro lado, se sentía feliz. Casi había superado su pánico a las multitudes, salvo sus pequeños fallos en la voz y el traspié insignificante que sufrió al enredarse con el cableado de los aparatos arriba del escenario. Se retorció las manos prediciendo las reacciones que obtendría de los videos que Tomoyo subiría a su canal en internet. No estaba preparada para comentarios crueles insinuando que cantaba malísimo o su carrera terminaría antes de comenzar.

A Sakura le extrañó ver las luces de casa encendidas, el automóvil de alquiler de Nadeshiko no estaba por ningún lado. Iba a gritarle a Touya que les habían robado antes de subir las escaleras del poche a trompicones, arruinando el dobladillo de su vestido. La puerta no parecía forzada y una caja con un moño rosa más un sinnúmero de huecos descansaba frente a ella.

La caja se movió, provocándole un sobresalto en el estómago, que se retorcía en fluidos de incertidumbre. Se acercó con cautela, rodeando los contornos del objeto. Un sollozo surgió seguido de un ligero temblor desde adentro, temiendo por la vida de lo que fuera que estaba ahí, quitó la tapa de un tirón. En el peor de los escenarios imaginó ver a una gata abandonada con sus crías recién nacidas, algo que sería espantoso, puesto que a ella le agradaban más los caninos.

Pero no era nada de eso.

Era algo que Sakura llevaba tiempo pidiéndole a su madre, el cachorro de Golden Retriever que soñó para exiliar de sus dominios al abusivo de _CC_, estaba frente a ella, con los ojos apenas abiertos y un vientre caliente y rosa que necesitaba ser alimentado. Lo tomó entre sus manos apretándolo a su pecho, ¿le había mencionado a alguien lo que realmente esperaba en su cumpleaños? No lo recordaba, ni le importaría por un breve instante, se sentía demasiado feliz para pensar.

Touya se pareció atrás de su hermana que arrullaba una bola de pelos regordeta entre sus brazos, mientras él tenía que cargar con la escandalosa de Tomoyo, que se había quedado dormida a propósito, para no ser devuelta a su mansión antes de que tomaran el desvío en la carretera. Que su hermana tuviese una mascota no le molestaba en lo absoluto, había escuchado que eran buena compañía para las chicas, el problema estaba en la persona que se lo obsequió. Su mirada cayó sin vacilaciones sobre la tarjeta perdida entre las mantas donde reposó el animal, reconocía la letra, donde fuera. No decía nada comprometedor, pero aún así, no se quedaría tranquilo. Syaoran no era un hombre de detalles. Era un cabrón que tomaba lo que necesitaba de las mujeres y ya.

—Sakura —llamó, posicionándose a su lado para abrir la puerta. Su hermana tardó en reaccionar para mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —respondió, por inercia. Estaba más concentrada pensando un nombre para su mascota.

—¿Ha sucedido algo con él, que no me hayas dicho?

Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Touya, pero así como su hermano e incluso Nadeshiko tenían secretos en los últimos tiempos, ella tenía derecho a tenerlos también.

—No, no ha sucedido nada —respondió, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada—. Está siendo amable, eso es todo.

—Él nunca se esforzó demasiado en tus cumpleaños anteriores, ya sabes. ¿Por qué éste tendría que ser diferente?

—Porque mi madre gastó mucho dinero organizándome una fiesta, lo invité y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse porque no asistiría —graznó, acaba de darse cuenta que la ausencia de Syaoran sí dolió en realidad.

Entró a su habitación azotando la puerta a sus espaldas, con el cachorro chillando en sus brazos. Tal vez de hambre, tal vez reprendiéndola por su reacción. Sus nervios no estaban bien. Su estabilidad emocional sufrió un daño irreparable desde que Syaoran intentó arrojarla desde un edifico luego de susurrarle palabras bonitas al oído y ahora, cometía la imprudencia de volver a caer con él sólo por culpa de un cachorro.

—¿Dejarás entrar a Daidoji? —inquirió Touya con cautela, dando toquecitos en la puerta.

—¡No! Déjala en el sofá. Quiero estar sola. —Una vez que Tomoyo se dormía, lo hacía como un tronco. Estaría bien en la estancia aunque despertara dolorida en la mañana.

Touya no dijo otra cosa y ella dejó al cachorro en la cama antes de entrar al baño a ponerse el camisón. Se dijo que no lloraría, no era justo obligarse a estar lejos de Syaoran cuando comenzaba a ser lindo con ella. Había sufrido deseando ese tipo de atención durante años, acosándolo a cada momento, hasta hartarlo de su presencia. Y ahora que tenía todo, él tuvo que abrir su maldita boca sensual para decir barbaridades en lugar de darle un beso. ¿Por qué si la quería tanto como decía, no la había besado ya?

Notó que cuando era niña, sentía sólo timidez hacia él. A medida que su desarrollo fue progresando y la curiosidad la invadía, comenzó a preguntarse cómo serían los famosos besos de los que tanto conversaban sus amigas en la escuela, también la percepción de sus roces accidentales se transformaron de algo reconfortante y seguro a un calor que todavía no conseguía dominar.

Salió de su escondite para alimentar a su mascota en la cocina, un poco de leche bastaría por esa noche y posteriormente procedió a ocultar su regalo en el cuarto de lavado. En la mañana le explicaría a su madre las circunstancias en que apareció el cachorro y porqué sentía que debía quedarse en casa a protegerlas. Además de ser lo único perdurable que tendría de Syaoran aparte de sus sentimientos.

Se paseó intranquila en la cocina alrededor de una hora, ni su madre ni Hien se habían asomado al vecindario todavía, y asumía que Touya dormiría como un oso después de devorarse casi toda la mesa de bocadillos, sin mencionar la ración adicional de pastel que obtuvo por ser familiar de la festejada. Utilizando sus brazos como abrigo, cruzó corriendo el jardín con las luces apagadas, la parte difícil sin embargo, fue tocar la puerta de su vecino. Por un momento cerró los ojos sosteniendo la esperanza de que Syaoran no se encontrara en casa, porque sólo así se salvaría de la estupidez que iba a cometer esa noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dio un respingo a la voz extraña, violenta como las ventiscas del invierno—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, no. Todo está bien —dijo, apresurándose a frenar la tensión que comenzaba a establecerse en los músculos de Syaoran. Conservaba su cabello mojado pegado a la piel, ahora con la frescura del jabón flotando a su alrededor con el suavizante utilizado en su ropa limpia—. ¿También regresaste en taxi?

—Claro —respondió él, casi en un grito enojado—. ¿Me vas a decir ahora cuál es el problema?

—He dicho que ninguno, yo sólo quería darte las gracias.

Syaoran agradeció que Sakura no hubiese tartamudeado al decírselo como hacía muchas veces al pronunciar las palabras, de lo contrario, le habría saltado encima antes de que el sonrojo terminara de ascenderle por la cara. ¿Ella se habría puesto ese pijama apropósito? No lo creía, pero el detalle le encantó.

—Entonces, ¿sí lograste encontrarlo?

Ella asintió con sus ojos verdes brillando como un par de luciérnagas en el campo.

—Saldremos a buscar cosas para él, una vez tu madre lo haya aceptado. Estaba pensando que podríamos inscribirlo en una escuela, así se te dificultaría menos su cuidado —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos. Ella seguía sin retirarse el maquillaje corrido en sus ojos por el sudor y se alegraba de saber que ella consiguió divertirse en la fiesta.

Sakura inclinó el rostro con la mano de Syaoran ahuecándole la mejilla. Dejarlo atrás era una de esas tareas molestas que siempre aplazas para el día siguiente y ya que ella nunca fue el mejor ejemplo de estudiante perfecta, así lo haría. Esperó unos segundos a que el calor de Syaoran le abrigara el corazón para soportar cualquier rechazo. Aún si alguien apareciese a su lado advirtiéndole que todo eso acabaría en tragedia, no se echaría atrás. Quería tener un recuerdo, algo bonito y de los dos para no sentirse culpable tomando su amor antes de abandonarlo.

—Quiero dormir contigo.

Sakura no esperaba escuchar tan pronto el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose ni las fuertes pisadas de Syaoran en las escaleras. Así como tampoco esperó que él accediese a llevarla consigo. Todavía le dolía el brazo por la reacción estremecedora del castaño tirando tan rápido de ella, que no le dio siquiera la oportunidad de declinar la propuesta.

Sakura sabía que estaban solos, que Syaoran era un ser sexual y salvaje, quizá peligroso, pero no temía de él. Ella le pertenecía, Syaoran se lo había dicho tantas veces que ya no se atrevía a negarlo. Podía tomar cuanto quisiera esa noche, ella no diría nada aunque su sueño distara mucho de perder la virginidad con el chico que amaba bajo esas circunstancias.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto. —La voz de Syaoran fue un susurro al viento, tan lejano que llegó a ella por causalidad. Lo abrazó, contando dos arrugas en el cobertor de la cama. Sus sueños con él nunca fueron más allá de los besos, se preguntó cómo la gente soportaba tocarse cuando todo su cuerpo quemaba y su estómago pegaba brincos mortales. Syaoran no hizo el menor intento de quitarle el camisón antes de recostarla en la cama. ¿Así funcionaba todo con él? ¿Sin besos, ni caricias, sin demasiado afecto nunca?

Sabía lo que sucedía una vez el chico se le montaba encima. Syaoran hacía exactamente eso, aplastándola entre la suavidad del colchón y la dureza de su cuerpo. Por lo menos no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de la desnudez a plena luz de luna iluminándole la cara sonrojada. La falda se le subió a las caderas en un movimiento y medio esperaba ver los pantalones de Syaoran cortando el aire en dirección al suelo, cuando una risa provino de él.

—Eres tan linda —murmuró, peinándole el cabello con los dedos—. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacerte? —Completó su pregunta con un ronroneo ahogándose en las profundidades de su garganta. Había anhelado tenerla así tantas veces, con su cabello de miel desparramado en su almohada, que todavía era imposible creerlo.

—Eso que los novios hacen cuando se quedan solos.

—No todos los novios —contestó Syaoran, salpicándole de besos la nariz—. Dime una cosa, ¿me quieres?

—Te amo. —Era la última vez que se lo decía antes del adiós—. Quiero que seas mi primero. Quiero cada cosa de ti, hasta las partes que dan miedo. Quisiera comprenderte pero tú no me ayudas demasiado. Dime por qué, quién te ha herido para que sufras de esa manera.

—No soy ni por asomo la persona que tú crees. Si te lo digo, dejarás de quererme. —Alguien malvado no podía darse el lujo de soñar con recompensas como ella—. No me dejes, Sakura. No permitas que todo lo bueno que puedo ser cuando estoy contigo se pierda. Ayúdame. Cuando te dé miedo, cuando ya no me quieras, quédate por lástima, por compasión. Lo que quieras, pero no te vayas.

Sakura comprobó la adoración que Syaoran sentía por ella en su forma de tocarla, de besarla a pesar de que nunca rozó sus labios. Él se quedó dormido en su pecho, con ella peinándole el cabello. Era difícil respirar, incluso vivir se le hacía demasiada carga al pensar en el sufrimiento que provocaría en ambos una separación, pero la falta de confianza y los secretos que existían entre ellos, no le permitieron reconsiderar otra opción.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu despedida, _mi amor._

Syaoran sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en sus sueños. Esa frase, tan molesta y dolorosa, rebotando otra vez en su cabeza. Sólo que esta vez no podía ser real.

* * *

No sé qué decirles además de gracias por el apoyo que me dan en facebook cuando los nervios y la angustia me superan. Ustedes son geniales. :)


	12. Sin esperanza

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es mía. **

**"****Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Sin esperanza**

* * *

Syaoran ajustó la corbata azul al cuello de su camisa echando un vistazo esporádico por la ventana. No sería fácil poner los pies en el templo espiritual del que Sakura tanto hablaba sin temor de ser abrazado por las llamas del infierno antes de poder sentarse a escuchar las alabanzas.

En cualquier momento ella tocaría la puerta de su casa para recoger a Ryuri y llevarlo a la escuela dominical. Esperaba no haber escogido un mal día para integrarse en el mundo cotidiano de su novia. La fiesta de la noche pasada debió dejar agotada a la familia, posiblemente ellos no despertarían a tiempo y él tendría que quedarse vegetando sobre su cama en una ropa que detestaba utilizar.

Suspiró escuchando las pisadas de Ryuri corriendo hacía la cocina a reclamar su desayuno. Hien a pesar de los años continuaba siendo un desastre con los sartenes, era un productor en potencia de carbón orgánico, su especialidad era quemar los alimentos. Por eso consideraba una gran invención el horno microondas.

Syaoran recordó con una sonrisa los primeros meses posteriores a la muerte de su madre. Los tres varones habían recorrido todos los restaurantes económicos de Tomoeda porque ninguno sabía siquiera comprar la despensa. Usualmente Ieran era la encargada de escribir la dichosa lista de víveres y aunque no era una experta, hacía el intento de alimentarlos. Extrañaba como loco los panecillos maltrechos de su madre, las galletas con pasas en lugar de chispitas de chocolate. Los besos matutinos con los que solía despertarlo y las tardes de tormenta en las que lo invitaba a bailar.

El corazón le ardió con los recuerdos. Amar a las mujeres era complicado, tal vez Syaoran había nacido con un defecto que le hacía amarlas más de la cuenta. Al principio se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por Sakura porque temía ver en ella el reflejo de Ieran. Se parecían, tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambas bellas, ambiciosas y talentosas.

Sólo que en Sakura prevalecía la tierna inocencia que en su madre nunca existió.

No se arrepentía de no haberla hecho suya cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El sueño de Sakura no debía ser perder la virginidad a escondidas por sentirse obligada a agradecerle un regalo a su pareja. La amaba pero tampoco accedería a cumplirle la fantasía de acostarse con el marido sólo después del matrimonio. Simplemente esperaría el momento adecuado para tomarla.

Al llegar a la estancia se sintió incapaz de comer nada. Los domingos en la mañana, mientras su padre iba a hacerle la ronda a Nadeshiko y Ryuri estaba en la iglesia con Sakura, él se dedicaba a preparar el menú de la semana. Organizaba la comida en recipientes etiquetados para facilitarle la tarea a su inútil padre, pero ese día pensaba dedicarse a deleitar las vistas además de hacerle un favor a un buen amigo.

Por fin tocaron la puerta y no era necesario abrir para adivinar que se trataba de Sakura, Syaoran reconocía el sonido de sus pisadas a la distancia. Dudó en asomarse detrás de la puerta, sus intenciones eran las mejores del mundo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a ser visto paseándose con ella como si no corrieran ningún peligro estando juntos. Hizo a un lado sus miedos siendo las ansias de tocarla más fuertes que su propio ser y abrió la puerta. La encontró con sus ojos verdes flotando en una marea de confusión, turbia en sus mejillas rojas.

—Espero que no estés decepcionada por mi decisión de anoche.

Sakura pasó junto a Syaoran sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. No tenía sentido hablar de lo sucedido entre ellos ahora que pretendía olvidarlo. Syaoran ignoraba que mientras él dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho, ella había llorado hasta agotarse. Despertando desconsolada en su habitación sin tener claras las circunstancias furtivas en las que terminó ahí.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa —dijo Syaoran. El sonido de su voz fue tan cercano, que Sakura podía sentirlo palpitando en sus venas. No quería pensar en lo guapo que él lucía en ropa formal, no parecía el matón de escuela que fingía ser a diario—. Una vez decida convertirte en mi mujer, nadie, escúchalo bien, nadie podrá volver a tocarte.

El valor recién encontrado de la castaña, fue insuficiente para contrarrestar la vorágine de calor que le producían las manos de Syaoran haciéndole caricias impetuosas que no respetaban la falda de su vestido. Quería empujarlo, gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero el sentimiento punzante de que él fuese a compartir esa intimidad con otra mujer, no le permitió actuar.

—Dios sabe que si existe en el mundo una persona con la que me gustaría estar, es contigo. Pero Syaoran… —Lo mejor era sincerarse en ese instante. No iba a exigirle a Syaoran nada que ella no le hubiese dado alguna vez y esa era su última oportunidad de no quedar como una perra mentirosa que sólo jugó con sus sentimientos. Entonces sí tendría motivos de sobra para odiarla.

—Shhh, no necesitas decirlo —siseó. Su astucia seductora era tal, que Sakura no guardaba cuenta del momento en que los brazos de Syaoran terminaron enroscados a su cintura, con las palmas bien firmes apretándole el trasero descubierto—. Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites.

Era extraño que siendo una persona voluble, Syaoran hubiese acabado enamorado de una niña que apenas soportaba que la tocara. Él necesitaba la estabilidad de Nozomi, la fuerza de Kohana, la dulzura de Amy, cualquier cualidad de sus amantes favoritas le hacía sentir bien en la cama. Se dijo que de ahí en adelante no tendría que pasar las noches recabando todo lo que apremiaba en diferentes mujeres, Sakura aprendería a darle todo, cada pedacito de ella le pertenecería y por fin su alma encontraría la paz.

No importaban los años que Sakura hubiese crecido, su edad mental continuaba siendo la misma. Syaoran reunió la voluntad suficiente para alejarse de ella, aunque su maldita ropa interior sería un problema cuando ya fuesen una pareja consumada. Rozó con los dedos el vértice prohibido de las bragas, provocándole un sobresalto a Sakura.

Quería respetarla, darle un espacio para decidir si estar con él era lo correcto, pero era difícil imaginando los tiernos pliegues que le acogerían. Aún conociendo los patrones de un cuerpo femenino, seguía preguntándose si Sakura sería igual a las demás. Suponía por el color de su piel, que tendría los pezones rosados, pequeños; erguidos sólo cuando estaba excitada. Ni hablar de la coquetería del centro que sería su perdición.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —La cogió de la mano, recordando que su familia ocupaba la cocina. Debía retirarse de los lugares deshabitados si quería sosegar las ansias que se movían dentro de sus pantalones.

—Tenemos que hablar, Syaoran. —Sakura rompió con tristeza el contacto de sus manos. Su padre también solía cogerle la mano para conducirla dentro de la casa, pero definitivamente Syaoran tenía su forma especial. El hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos persistía ahí donde él había tocado. La piel de sus piernas yacía irritada debajo de la falda, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Empezando por el término de sus inhibiciones. Syaoran ya no tenía pena de tocarla, ni de utilizar el poder que Sakura estúpidamente le otorgó la noche pasada ofreciéndose a él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu madre tiene problemas con el cachorro?

A Nadeshiko le había encantado el cachorro, no era ese el problema. Las normas que le fueron impuestas esa mañana sobre el cuidado del animal, parecían livianas en comparación con las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil abandonar a una persona que había pisoteado sus sentimientos más de una vez? Tal vez porque la promesa que había hecho de no lastimarlo nunca, era tan sagrada como la que hizo frente a la tumba de su padre.

—Escúpelo de una vez —bramó Syaoran. Verla sufriendo en silencio era más doloroso que una patada en los testículos—. Si el problema es el perro, podemos llevarlo a un refugio para que cuiden de él. No tienes que preocuparte.

Sakura parecía una paloma con las alas rotas. Una niña arrepentida por haber roto el jarrón favorito de su madre. Una novia a segundos de abandonarlo.

Syaoran sintió el brillo de sus ojos esfumarse como las nubes que opacan el cielo en un día tormentoso. No sería la primera vez que una mujer tomaba la decisión de abandonarlo, pero sí la primera que él haría hasta lo imposible por retenerla a su lado. Lo intentó por las buenas y terminó fracasando. Sakura no quería más amor, ni regalos ni palabras cursis. Acababa de reclamar la parte vehemente de él. La que no suplicaba ni mendigaba cariño; la que no le importaba lastimar para obtener lo que quería.

—¿Entonces? —La invitó a continuar, acercándose a tomarla por la barbilla con la misma adoración que sólo sentiría por un ángel. Sakura era exactamente eso. Una criatura buena que falló en su misión de cambiarlo. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para escapar, ahora ella debía quedarse a afrontar el castigo por haberle dado cariño a un demonio. Iba a arrancar las plumas de sus alas una por una, lamería sus lágrimas y sorbería su sangre para mantenerse con vida.

Sakura retrocedió en la estreches del pasillo. No tenía sentido prologar el absurdo sufrimiento de los dos. Syaoran iría a consolarse en los brazos de todas las chicas que lo perseguían, podía incluso ahogarse en alcohol sin que la preocupación de ella le importara en lo absoluto. En cambio el corazón de Sakura permanecería revolucionado hasta que las cicatrices le impidieran seguir bombeando energía a su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que terminar. —La sonrisa de Syaoran la desconcertó por completo. Tenía esa mueca juguetona que le había visto esbozar antes de torturar a los pobres indefensos en el instituto. Comprendió que hablar de frente con Syaoran no fue la mejor de las alternativas. Tragó saliva considerando que su plan original de ignorarlo hasta que él asumiera la relación por terminada era más segura.

—Tal vez tú hayas terminado conmigo, pero todavía hay cosas que yo quiero de ti. —Syaoran la empujó contra el marco de la ventana, hundiéndole los dedos dolorosamente en las mejillas—. Una vez me pediste sinceridad, vas a tenerla de aquí en adelante.

Sakura se quedó fría, incluso las lágrimas se quedaron congeladas en sus ojos. En esos momentos fue capaz de creer lo que la gente decía de Syaoran en la calle. No era bueno. Y ella tampoco era buena para alguien como él.

—Perdóname, no puedo seguir con esto. —Tan asustada como se sentía, consiguió elevar sus manos al pecho de Syaoran, el corazón ajeno palpitaba con la vehemente peligrosidad de su dueño—. Tú no me amas, Syaoran. —Eso que él decía sentir por ella, cruzaba los límites de cualquier sentimiento conocido.

—Tú no sabes. No sabes todo lo que he hecho para estar contigo. A todos los que he tenido que apartar del camino para estar juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Un rayo de incertidumbre le atravesó la conciencia.

—Que estoy dispuesto a hacer daño a todo el que sirva de obstáculo entre nosotros, incluso si se trata de tu hermano.

El imbécil que decía ser su amigo debió envenenar a Sakura en su contra. El cachorro fue un regalo bastante sospechoso y Touya demasiado astuto para su conveniencia. Tal vez consideraría enviarle una advertencia verdadera si continuaba entrometiéndose en sus asuntos. Cuando llegó a sentirse fatigado de intimidarla, le quitó las manos de encima. Dañarla físicamente sería lo último que haría en el mundo, antes prefería estar muerto.

Sakura se tambaleó estabilizándose, sus pies se movieron en reflejo tras la carrera apresurada de Syaoran por huir de casa. Pocas personas sabían que su padre había muerto asesinado por un monstruo sin escrúpulos y Sakura se negaba a creer que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien similar. Syaoran estaba tan dolido por su ruptura que no había tenido fuerza para medir sus palabras. Él sería incapaz de lastimar a un amigo. A ella, que era su familia aunque la oscuridad nublara su corazón.

Se sintió perdida entre el verde de los jardines llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La puerta se azotó ruidosamente a sus espaldas, tal vez advirtiendo a los habitantes que el chico había dejado la casa. La culpabilidad pesó sobre sus hombros al recordar la indumentaria formal de Syaoran. Estuvo dispuesto a acompañarla a la iglesia aunque ello implicara escucharla cantar en el coro. Había suplicado durante tanto tiempo que Syaoran optara por encarrilarse en el buen camino, que ahora se sentía un instrumento del diablo por evitar que eso sucediera.

Alcanzó el borde de la calzada mirando en ambas direcciones, vislumbrando una estela celeste difuminándose en la esquina, ése debía ser su Syaoran. Corrió sin estar segura de lo que haría una vez lograra darle alcance. Estar juntos o separados no hacía diferencia. A ella le había faltado valor para imponerse a una lucha conjunta por la felicidad. ¿Por qué no contó antes que ella ejercía más poder que nadie sobre los sentimientos de Syaoran? Lo sacaba de sus casillas, podía tener su dulzura y ponerlo furibundo en un santiamén. Y lo más lamentable de todo, fue que no supo reconocer en él a una persona que necesitaba ayuda.

*.*.*

Las suposiciones hicieron sentirse a Sakura una incompetente. Luego de la vuelta loca que había dado por toda Tomoeda, lo lógico era que Syaoran hubiese terminado refugiándose en un bar, no en medio del bosque en la vieja cabaña de la abuela. Cuando Sakura consiguió identificar el camino por el que se dirigían, esperó encontrar la casucha convertida en ruinas, pero en la actualidad estaba más esplendorosa de lo que recordaba.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de hacer un recorrido de los alrededores, en los que ni siquiera había rastros de maleza creciendo por los años de abandono. Los gruesos troncos de las paredes lucían una generosa capa de pintura nueva, haciendo relumbrar los cristales limpios de las ventanas. Las bisagras de la puerta tampoco dieron indicio de estar oxidadas cuando Syaoran se adentró en la casa.

El único detalle que llamó la atención de la castaña, fue una valla construida con estacas y alambres bloqueando el término de un sendero marcado por el transito constante. _"Casa de la bruja"_ rezaba un letrero amarillo de advertencia atrapado entre las ramas. Sakura se preguntó si existía en el bosque una bruja autentica por lo místico del caminillo. No era escalofriante, simplemente demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

Dejó que el sol jugara con su cabello, sacándole destellos rubios que nunca habían estado ahí. Había mucha diferencia entre la cabaña y la casa que ocupaban los Li en la ciudad, pero continuaba siendo agradable a su manera. Comprendía la obsesión de Syaoran por mantener bien poblado de flores sus jardines y el cuidado especial que le guardaba al césped. Imaginó por lo frondoso de los árboles que en las épocas lluviosas se ocupaba la chimenea de ladrillos que se asomaba en el techo de la casa para mantenerse caliente y los múltiples trabajos que daba vivir en medio de la nada habían hecho de Syaoran un joven laborioso.

Frunció el ceño improvisando un peldaño para alcanzar la ventana que daba a la estancia. El interior aunque humilde conservaba el calor de un verdadero hogar. Ninguno de los muebles estaba cubierto con sábanas blancas como se espera encontrar en una residencia abandonada.

Un pequeño sofá con tapizado de flores descansaba en la esquina de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea, un lugar estratégico para sentarse a escuchar relatos de una vieja abuela. Syaoran había conservado la casa intacta en honor a todos sus recuerdos felices de Lan. Tan cierto era que la mecedora donde la vieja acostumbraba dormir en las tardes, permanecía frente a la mesilla con un florero y un radio antiguo que quizá ya no funcionaba.

Sakura volvió a quedarse atónita notando aquello que desencajaba en el lugar. Un piano. Un piano de pared sobre el que reposaban varias fotografías en blanco y negro. Syaoran estaba sentado en el banquillo mirándolas con una nostalgia que le partió el corazón. Sakura entornó los ojos intentado esclarecer la silueta femenina que predominaba en la mayoría, sin éxito.

Los músculos de las piernas comenzaban a arderle por permanecer en puntillas tanto tiempo, estuvo a punto de desistir en su espionaje cuando Syaoran llevó sus dedos al teclado. Cualquiera esperaría escuchar un ruido estrepitoso venir de un chico que detestaba la música, pero Sakura quería desvanecerse de la faz de la tierra por lo bien que tocaba. La bella armonía de la naturaleza se encontró opacada unos instantes por la melodía de Syaoran.

Ni en todo el tiempo que llevaba admirando a los pianistas profesionales de la academia había escuchado algo similar. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a tocar que no necesitaba de las partituras como ella en sus inicios. Suspiró sintiéndose molesta con él por ocultarle un detalle tan importante. Los progresos exiguos que la banda de Jun había logrado comenzaban a tener sentido. Syaoran componía para ellos, era un hipócrita sin remedio por decirle que el arte no la llevaría a ningún lado. Si él no quería hacerse famoso con su talento, ella sí buscaría convertirse en una estrella.

Su rostro palideció cuando Syaoran dejó de tocar para prestarle atención a un mensaje que acababa de recibir en su celular. La estridencia del banquillo rayando el suelo casi le destroza los oídos, y hubiese preferido que así fuese antes de escuchar su propia voz saliendo del aparato. Tomoyo debió tomarse la atribución de subir al canal el video de la fiesta. No la aterrorizaban los posibles comentarios negativos que tendría, sino el sonrojo que ascendía amenazante por el cuello de Syaoran. No era una buena señal. Era un aviso para ella se retirara a esconderse debajo de la cama y dejase las disculpas para otro día.

Sus pies se deslizaron de la superficie musgosa de la piedra que la sostenía, tirándola escandalosamente al suelo. La respiración se le dificultaba y la cabeza estuvo a punto de reventarle en el impacto. Escuchó el crepitar de sus articulaciones al incorporarse sobre sus codos, sólo había conseguido quitarse tiempo alertando a Syaoran de su presencia. No era conveniente que ellos discutieran estando él tan enojado. Ahora Sakura entendía menos lo ofendido que Syaoran se sentía escuchándola cantar, si él también llevaba el talento en la sangre.

El video seguía reproduciéndose cuando la ventana se abrió. Sakura se arrastró de espaldas mientras Syaoran parpadeaba para creerse que ella de verdad le había seguido hasta ahí. Se sentía más que traicionado, si había algo que no podía perdonarle a Sakura, era que adorara los triunfos de Erena Fam. La voz de Sakura era más fresca, más joven pero muy parecida a la de aquella mujer. En su mente se formó un torbellino de temores que le alborotaba dolorosamente el corazón.

Sakura se aprovechó de su despistes momentánea para ponerse de pie y poner en práctica sus habilidades de corredora. Presenció por encima de sus hombros el instante justo en el que Syaoran saltó por la ventana lanzándose en carrera tras ella. Parecía fuera de sí. Tenía miedo. Era tonta por quererlo, por desobedecerlo, por haberle seguido a un lugar donde sus gritos no tendrían ningún significado.

Se cuidó de no tropezar con las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles, su piel se cortaba entre los arbustos buscando desesperadamente un atajo. Le preocupaba que Syaoran no gritara su nombre, así ella podría calcular qué tan cerca estaba de encontrarla.

Lo agitado de su respiración le provocaba mareos. No podía desmayarse sin haber encontrado una salida. Anduvo unos minutos más hasta que encontró el sendero que conducía a la cuidad. Las sandalias rotas ralentizaban su marcha con el inoportuno recuerdo de que en las películas de terror el villano atacaba siempre al final del camino.

Se tranquilizó abandonando el bosque sin inconvenientes. La mayoría de negocios locales permanecían cerrados el domingo en la mañana. Era lo mejor. Así nadie podría ir a preocupar a su madre por las condiciones en que caminaba a casa. Al llegar cerraría la puerta con llave, activaría la alarma y por último se daría un baño lo suficientemente relajante para quedarse dormida hasta el siguiente día.

—Eres la chica más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida. —Sakura se sobresaltó sin tener oportunidad de mirar a la persona que gritaba. Syaoran había tirado tan fuerte de su cabello, que el piso giró antes de quedar cegada por el resplandor del cielo. Lo único que podía hacer para aminorar el dolor era echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el celular de Syaoran se le incrustaba en la mejilla, con el video de su fiesta reproduciéndose sin audio—. Explícame qué mierda es esto.

—Me lastimas —gimió ella, casi incapaz de gesticular las palabras.

Syaoran que experimentaba el dolor físico casi a diario, le pareció insignificante su sufrimiento. La arrastró por el camino hasta que estuvieron alejados de las vistas de curiosos que lo denunciarían con la policía por maltratar a una niña inocente. Cuando en realidad sólo intentaba controlar los instintos peligrosos de alguien que tenía dos personalidades. La dulce que cautivaba al mundo con su estupidez y la sirena maliciosa del video.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Sakura, negándose a caminar. La mezcla de rabia y desesperación bullían en su rostro tiñéndoselo de rojo—. Déjame, por favor.

—Cierra la boca de una maldita vez —gruñó él, preservando lo poco que restaba de su razón. No fue Sakura quien escribió esa maldita canción, ella no tenía que pagar por los errores de la otra, pero escuchar esas palabras saliendo de sus labios, había dolido tanto que se sentía ciego de ira.

—Ella dijo que la dejaras en paz.

Ninguno de los dos vio venir el golpe que cayó en la mandíbula de Syaoran.

Sakura yacía acurrucada en el suelo carente de fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. No quería pasar la vergüenza de explicarle a nadie su situación con Syaoran, tampoco quería que lo lastimaran, pero no podía mover ni un dedo para evitarlo. Su mirada aclaró lo suficiente para reconocer el rostro de Kenichi precipitándose a su lado, Syaoran venía en pos de él con un hilillo de sangre comenzando a brotar en la comisura de sus labios.

Sakura podría soportar cualquier cosa en el mundo, menos ver a dos personas que amaba peleándose entre ellas. La violencia física era algo que no soportaba, por eso sus nervios habían reaccionado tan mal a la situación. Afortunadamente Syaoran sólo empujó a Kenichi, agarrándola a ella por el brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

—Nadie tiene derecho a decirme cómo debo tratar a mi novia. Dile, Sakura. Cuéntale a tu amigo que anoche te ofreciste a ser mi perra.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con dos lágrimas de sentimientos rotos encontrándose en su pecho. Si Syaoran la hubiese querido de verdad, jamás la habría humillado de esa forma.

—Yo quería aliviar con mi cuerpo el daño que otros te han causado y hasta el día de hoy, quería consolar con mi amor esas traiciones que no has superado. —Sakura sacudió su brazo y Syaoran no ofreció resistencia en dejarla ir—. Pero hay algo que nunca estuve dispuesta a abandonar por ti: mis sueños, Syaoran.

—Creí que estar conmigo era uno de ellos.

—Fue casi el primero que cumplí, pero tú te encargaste de pisotearlo. No me quieres, nunca me quisiste, sólo buscas a alguien a quien culpar por tus errores. No sabes cuánto me duele imaginar lo mucho que te burlaste de mí anoche cuando yo estaba feliz de que pudieras hacerme el amor.

Kenichi arrojó sus brazos al cuello de Sakura. Encontraba desagradable el llanto de las niñas, pero nunca hubo uno tan conmovedor como el de su amiga. Si no le diese tanta vergüenza confesarle las circunstancias en las que él había conocido a Syaoran, le diría que en el fondo de su corazón también lo creía bueno.

—Sakura…

—Ha sido suficiente, Li —sentenció Kenichi, cargando a Sakura para sacarla del lugar. Ella estaba tan devastada que parecía un peso muerto en sus brazos.

Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos ir. De momento permitiría que el chico se quedara cerca para consolarla. Siempre que no intentara aprovecharse de la situación no habría necesidad de enviarle una advertencia con los muchachos de su pandilla. Un día podía ser un brazo roto, al siguiente una pierna, y si todavía no le quedaba claro que Sakura tenía dueño con un trato tan sutil, no dudaría en volarle los sesos.

*.*.*

Era un duelo a muerte. _Cotton Candy _ladraba en la esquina del cuadrilátero con una camiseta negra de lentejuelas y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza mientras el cachorro de Sakura se tambaleaba en el lado opuesto. Kenichi se lamentó en silencio de sus patéticos intentos de animar a la chica. Llevaba medio día desfallecida en el sofá con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No iba a presionarla para que le contara lo sucedido, Kenichi conocía muy bien el sentimiento de querer guardarse para uno solo las cosas dolorosas.

Resolvió después de observarla unos segundos, que ella era hermosa. Tal vez si Sakura tuviese una ilusión por otro chico, dejaría de pensar en Li.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, acomodando la cabeza de Sakura en sus piernas. Ella no impuso objeción de nada cuando comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Él sería una buena compañía para ella, aunque todavía no conseguía deshacerse de sus demonios, era más estable que Syaoran. Kenichi estaba seguro de necesitar a su lado una chica como Sakura, necesitaba con una urgencia dolorosa convencerse de algo.

El timbre de la casa sonó terminando con la pelea de los perros. Tomoyo había dejado a su rata en casa de los Kinomoto porque tuvo que realizar un viaje relámpago a la ciudad para encontrarse con su madre, quien le invitó a ser partícipe del aniversario de sus empresas por puro protocolo. Kenichi que había pagado demasiado caro el precio de tener una madre prostituta, no envidiaba la vida glamorosa pero solitaria de Daidoji, con el poco consuelo que encontraba en su abuela, no le hacía falta nada más.

—¿Podrías abrir la puerta? —inquirió Sakura, en un susurro vacío.

Kenichi bufó, descubriendo los límites de su amabilidad.

—Ve tú, de todos modos, estamos en tu casa.

El timbre volvió a emitir su molesta melodía, obligando a Sakura a sacar sus pies de la frazada de mala gana. Había llamado a su madre para excusar su inasistencia a la iglesia, Nadeshiko que no intuyó nada extraño en la voz de su hija, tomó luz verde para pasar el día con su nuevo enamorado. Touya seguramente se quedaría a dormir en casa de su novia aprovechando que los suegros estaban de viaje, así que Kenichi y ella tendrían la casa para ellos hasta el anochecer.

La luz del sol apagándose en el ocaso, le dañó los ojos, espantando con su aspecto desgarbado al repartidor de pizzas.

—¿La señorita Kinomoto? —preguntó el joven, leyendo la factura de la orden.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió desconcertada. No recordaba haber ordenado una pizza y tampoco había escuchado a Kenichi hacerlo.

—Lamento el retraso, no es fácil cumplir peticiones extras de los clientes.

Le colocó tres cajas blancas en las manos, expeliendo el delicioso aroma de su contenido.

—Si la orden viene de Li, dígale que puede meterse las pizzas en…

—No, en realidad vienen por parte de un tipo extranjero —la cortó el repartidor, colocando encima de las cajas otra más pequeña y aterciopelada de color rosa—, Landon Hurtz. Dice que un cumpleaños sin un regalo que llegué retrasado, es muy desdichado.

Kenichi salió a verificar que todo marchara bien y al escuchar que la orden estaba cancelada, no dudó en huir con las pizzas a la cocina.

Sakura cerró la puerta con el pie leyendo la escueta nota que recibió del repartidor: _"Espero que te guste, bomboncito"_. El contenido de la caja le hizo honor a la galantería opulenta del jodido millonario, ¡le había obsequiado una pulsera de diamantes! Gráciles diamantes amarillos con forma de margaritas.

—¡Sakura! —llamó Kenichi, haciendo que ella se precipitara a la cocina. Los ojos azules de su amigo permanecían pegados a la pizza con forma de corazón. Sólo alguien tan ingenioso como Landon habría encargado que el nombre de _Sakura _fuese perpetuado con jamón.

—Nunca he agradecido tanto que mi intolerancia a la lactosa fuese sólo transitoria —dijo, acercándose a tomar una rebanada.

Kenichi le golpeó la mano, mirando la pizza como si fuese una obra de arte que ella acabara de arruinar.

—¿Vas a comértela? —espetó, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo!

—Toda esta mierda es muy cursi, ¿quién es el imbécil que lo envía?

Sakura se rió por el mal humor recuperado del chico. —No voy a decírtelo, no comas nada si no quieres. —Cogió una caja y salió corriendo a su habitación, dispuesta a llamar de inmediato al número que Landon escribió al reverso de la tarjeta. Cualquier cosa sería útil para sacar a un idiota que no lo merecía de su corazón.

Sin embargo, supo que no sería tan fácil cuando el cachorro sin nombre, solicitó permiso de acurrucarse en la cama junto a ella. Los brillantes de Landon parecían una ilusión volátil contra el calor del animal cuyo dueño era una penosa realidad.

_Syaoran. _

*.*.*

Era la primera vez que atravesaba la cerca estando sobrio. La manga rasgada de su camiseta tenía un contorno de sangre, poniendo en evidencia la efectividad de las trampas que él mismo había colocado para bloquear el acceso a esa propiedad. Pensó que el destino tenía formas curiosas de cobrarse el sufrimiento ajeno, la mansión que una vez fue posesión de la familia Li, pertenecía ahora a la bruja. Sabía que la familia de su padre atravesó una crisis económica hacía años; consiguieron recuperarse pero en el proceso perdieron muchas de sus propiedades.

La luz de la habitación principal estaba encendida, ella se encontraba dentro.

Syaoran brincó la verja metálica sin que le importase ser confundido con un ladrón o peor, un paparazzi curioso que pretendía importunar a la famosa sacándole unas fotografías en ropa interior. La incomodaría con su presencia así como ella se empeñaba en recuperar sus derechos de madre sobre Ryuri. La atormentaría, la destruiría como se habían derrumbado sus sueños de ser feliz con Sakura.

Ella tenía la culpa. Ella se empeñaba en seguir atormentándolo con su presencia. La odiaba. Ella era la única persona que odiaba de verdad.

Recogió una piedra en el camino, llenándose las uñas de tierra. Si una vez casi se reventó las rodillas suplicándole a su madre que no se marchara, en esos momentos podía ensuciarse las manos para obligarla a largarse. La ventana rota disparó las alarmas de la casa, Syaoran podía escuchar los ladridos de los perros acudiendo al lugar, pero él no pensaba moverse hasta descargar todo su sufrimiento.

Lamentaba haber lastimado a Sakura, lamentaba haberla traicionado toda la tarde con Amy, otra estúpida mujer que lo había dañado. Debió ver la trampa de su mensaje. Ella le había robado la virginidad que durante tanto tiempo conservó para Sakura, y eso llevó consigo consecuencias que lo hacían sentir miserable cada vez que miraba a la rubia. Amy contribuyó a que su relación con Sakura se destruyera para retenerlo a su lado.

Cuando la tercera ventana explotó, Syaoran sentía el hombro agotado de lanzar piedras sin dirección. Un círculo de perros feroces se había formado a su alrededor, amenazando con hacerlo trizas si se atrevía a respirar. Los ineptos de seguridad tampoco tardaron en asomarse y muy pronto las sirenas de las patrullas asustarían a los animales del bosque con su inoportuna intrusión.

No fue la desesperación de sumarle otro cargo a su expediente policiaco, ni imaginar la desolación que sentiría durmiendo de nuevo en la húmeda celda de la comisaria, sino ver a su madre mirándolo como un total desconocido desde el umbral de la casa. Ella no dijo ni una palabra de objeción cuando los guardas lo tiraron al suelo golpeándolo para inmovilizarlo, tal vez fueron las costillas rotas de Syaoran las que consiguieron sacarle un par de lágrimas, o tal vez, en la profundidad de su alma continuaba doliéndole el desamor de Ieran.

Aunque ella llevara otro nombre, seguía siendo la misma.

—Te odio —le dijo Syaoran con todo el resentimiento de su corazón.

La maldita mujer se había puesto más hermosa con el correr de los años, ahora que era famosa, podía pagarse cuanta cirugía estética se le antojara. Incluso su bata de dormir parecía más cara que cualquier prenda que Syaoran pudiese tener en su armario.

—Tu odio es lo que menos me importa en este momento, mi niño. —Ella no se había acercado a la patrulla para evitar que lo apresaran, al contrario, se aseguró que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre él.

Era un estúpido. El niño ingenuo que no disfrutaba haciéndole daño a las personas ni se había manchado las manos de sangre, estaba sufriendo otra vez. Más por haber perdido a Sakura, que por el desprecio ya conocido de su madre.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Bueno, sí, es obvio que la mamá de Syaoran no estaba muerta, sólo que la presenté a ustedes como Erena Fam, el ídolo de Sakura :D. Eso creo que explica muchas cosas.

Y espero que el capítulo que escribí contra una corriente de inconvenientes les haya gustado. Seguir leyendo esto que no es un cuento de hadas, corre por cuenta de ustedes, yo no recibo reclamos. Si hay errores en la redacción, lo siento. Prometo pasarme a revisar más tarde, de momento me marcho porque no estudié una mierda todo el fin de semana para escribir :'D. Me quedaré a pedir limosna en la calle.

Ah! Y si alguien se preguntaba qué sucedió con mi fic "Algunas noches" lo retiré porque pienso publicarlo como un original más adelante. De momento es mi prioridad terminar éste fic.


	13. Aprendiendo a querer

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

**"Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Aprendiendo a querer**

* * *

Los mejores momentos de reflexión que Syaoran podía tener, eran justamente en ese lugar. No necesitaba estar tumbado en un sofá enfrente de una chimenea, atragantándose con alcohol para saber que había hecho algo malo. Los cristales rotos podían reponerse, la vergüenza que sintió de camino a la comisaria apretado entre dos policías que parecían más inofensivos que él, se esfumaría. Incluso los cardenales que sublevaban su buena apariencia desaparecerían. Pero el remordimiento por infringirle dolor a una de las pocas personas que amaba, permanecería indemne a través del tiempo.

No quería arruinarla. No quería que sus hermosos sentimientos hacia él se echaran a perder. Aunque no fueran auténticos, aunque no fuesen reales, Syaoran deseaba ser la fantasía adolescente de Sakura hasta que ella se convirtiera en una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que no lo amaba de verdad, no como él a ella. Su obsesión por Sakura no nació de manera espontánea, tardó años en reconocer que estaba enamorado de una chiquilla que usaba coletas. Que era estúpida y llorona.

Tenía apenas doce años cuando los sentimientos curiosos por las niñas despertaron en él. De repente le daba pena que ellas lo observaran fijamente más de dos segundos, le temblaban las rodillas y le sudaban las manos cuando accidentalmente coincidía con alguna al momento de hacer el aseo en el salón. Las cosa más normales del mundo podían suceder a su alrededor, pero cuando estaba involucrada cualquier chica todo era diferente.

Nunca le agradó conversar con ellas. La única que le besaba de vez en cuando en la boca era su madre y su abuela, que le embadurnaba el rostro de saliva los días que la visitaba en el hospital y se tumbaba junto a ella a hurtadillas de las enfermeras. Sin embargo el hecho de que ese gesto proviniera de otra mujer, le ponía los nervios de punta.

Evadir el contacto no servía de mucho. Sus compañeras no colaboraban enviándole notitas que a él no le interesaban durante las clases. Prefería escuchar las barbaridades que decían los maestros a tener que leer absurdas confesiones de amor a las que debía dar una respuesta amable: _"No."_ Mientras su interior se revolucionaba por una en especial, la silente que no decía nada y demostraba todo.

La primera vez que se vio envuelto en las redes de Sakura Kinomoto, se encontraba sentado en los escalones de su casa mirando a la nada. Esa tarde había tenido otro enfrentamiento con la banda de Joji, dejándole como saldo un ojo morado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a servirles de blanco que los golpes físicos ya no representaban un problema. El dinero del almuerzo iba y venía de todos modos. En su lugar favorito sentía que nadie conseguiría molestarlo a excepción de ella.

La tarde comenzaba a apagarse cuando Syaoran notó las esferas translucidas que estallaban frente a sus ojos. Al cabo de tres parpadeos no lograba sacárselas de encima, estaban por todas partes incordiando su piel al hacerle cosquillas. No supo que eran simples burbujas de jabón hasta que una le explotó cerca del ojo malo, agravando su ardor. Se frotó con cuidado, siseando un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Aquello le pareció un sonido feo y bestial en comparación con la risa armoniosa de una niña.

Malditas niñas.

Se levantó con intenciones de arremeter contra cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a seguirlo, le vaciaría la estúpida botella de jabón en los ojos y si con eso no tenía suficiente, le perforaría la garganta con la estúpida varita en forma de corazón. El cruel instinto de intimidación tan natural en Syaoran, le empujó a acorralar a la niña contra el pasamanos de los escalones, aún después de haber reconocido en ella, esos ojos verdes característicos de sus vecinas. Ella en su idiotez infantil no se inmutó, rió nerviosamente disparando otro rocío de burbujas encima de su rostro.

Syaoran la detestó, jurándose que le haría la vida imposible.

Desde entonces cada vez que sus familias se reunían para cenar, él buscaba la oportunidad de vengarse metiéndole el pie para que se resbalara con la bandeja de bocadillos entre las manos, echando a perder sus preciosos vestidos con ribetes de listón. Le robaba sus postres y le ponía sal extra a sus comidas. Nada demasiado malo para ganarse el infierno. Touya era un buen secuaz en todas sus travesuras. Él también disfrutaba molestando a su hermana. No fue hasta los catorce años que Syaoran maduró, desistiendo de las bromas pesadas por la torpe de Kinomoto, ella también crecía haciéndose más delicada con los años.

Hubo una ocasión en la que llegó a estar tan angustiado que corrió a pedirle un favor a su mejor amigo casi a media noche. Touya despertó sobresaltado ante el intruso que se había colado por su ventana, tranquilizándose al reconocer la voz graciosa que importunó a Syaoran durante la pubertad. Supo de inmediato que debía tratarse de algún problema de esa índole.

—¿También te está ocurriendo? —susurró Touya, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la sábana. Daba la impresión de ser un marica con ese gesto, pero ciertamente le daba vergüenza tocar ese tema con otra persona.

Syaoran le retiró las manos de los hombros y se acomodó mejor arriba de la cama. No sabía en qué momento había saltado encima de su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Y-ya sabes, lo que sucede allá abajo cuando piensas en chicas.

A Syaoran le tomó un largo rato asimilar la pregunta, se sonrojó de inmediato mirándose el pantalón.

—P-pues, algunas veces… la otra noche, cuando me acosté pensando en Kohana… ha cambiado. —Que lo partiera un rayo por mentiroso. Efectivamente, ahora Kohana lucía unos pechos demasiado grandes para su pequeña figura, o tal vez se compraba sujetadores con relleno. De cualquier manera, no había sido ella la causante de su erección. No podía ni siquiera pensar en el nombre de la chica que lo calentaba—. Pero no vine para hablar de eso… no tengo cita para el baile y yo… necesito que me prestes a tu hermana.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Touya, echando a un lado la sábana con sus pies—. Quedamos en que Yamazaki sacaría el coche de su padre sin permiso, nos llevará a la colina después del baile, ya sabes para qué. Jamás consentiría que le hicieras _eso_ a mi hermanita.

—¡Nunca he pensado en hacerle eso! Es una niña. —Una que muy pronto usaría sujetador también—. Por favor, Touya. Ya le dije a las chicas que llevaría a tu hermana, si no la ven ahí, se irán sobre mí. Y todavía no tengo ganas de meterle mano a nadie. Por favor.

—¿Te volviste loco, estás enfermo, o qué rayos te pasa? Llevamos todo el año esperando esa noche, no puedes echarte para atrás.

—Tan puedo, que lo haré. Ya lo verás.

Syaoran se incorporó a gatas y sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, que dormía con la puerta abierta y una estúpida luz de noche. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, girándola para que lo reconociera al despertar. No fue hasta que la sacudió sin delicadeza que ella abrió los ojos soñolienta, casi inconsciente de su estado de alerta.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó Li, pasando su dedo por estrecho tirante del camisón que la cubría—, serás mi pareja en el baile de mañana, no tienes opción.

Lo único que Sakura consiguió entender fueron las palabras _baile_ y _pareja_. Eso significaba que andaría del brazo de ese chico un par de horas en la noche. Ella en un precioso vestido; él muy guapo con su traje. El gimnasio decorado y música para bailar.

—¿De verdad? —consiguió preguntar.

Syaoran que ya escapaba con urgencia de la habitación, asintió sin detenerse a mirarla.

Sakura sonrió incorporándose de la cama, a expensas de su hermano, que los vigilaba enojado desde el pasillo con unas ridículas medias de colores cubriéndole las piernas.

—Me pondré muy bonita, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Ella cumplió su promesa.

Esa noche Syaoran observó cómo sus amigos se escapaban del baile directo a perder su virginidad, mientras él se sentaba a esperar que la niña que sostenía en brazos creciera para compartir ese momento. Esa fue la última oportunidad que tuvo para bailar con Sakura. Ahora que eran mayores, sólo se quedaría con las ganas de llevarla a la graduación, de hacerle el amor y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Concilió el sueño el resto de la noche. Despertar con desconocidos alrededor había dejado de ser extraño luego de dos experiencias de la misma índole. Hacer sus necesidades matutinas enfrente de dos prostitutas y un vagabundo tampoco era incómodo. Y sentir lástima por el pobre chico que conducía borracho, no entraba en su paquete de capacidades.

Sirvieron el desayuno que arrojó al basurero de inmediato. No estaba con ánimos de comer. Los guardas le habían asestado un golpe que seguramente le desencajó la mandíbula y se sentía adolorido por todos lados. Ni siquiera los gorilas de dos metros con los que se metía a pelear le hubieron dejado en ese estado alguna vez.

Liberaron al borracho adolescente, papi llegó despavorido con la fianza en mano a cortas horas de la mañana. Luego le siguieron las prostitutas, aunque Syaoran no estaba muy seguro de que no fueran a procesarlas. Se quedaron él y el vagabundo con enfisema apreciando el sol que se asomaba por la ventana, reflejándose los barrotes en su celda.

Pensando en su futuro incierto, Syaoran se preguntó a qué hora aparecería su abogado de oficio a prometerle libertad cuando ni siquiera estaba en capacidad de dársela. Era mayor de edad, así que el castigo no podría ser tan leve como las horas sociales que había cumplido anteriormente. En lugar del hombre de traje y corbata que esperaba ver, apareció su padre más decepcionado que furioso.

Para su asombro, Syaoran no podía sentir la culpabilidad que ameritaba su delito. No le importaban las expectativas que Hien pudiese tener de él. Su padre no le había dado nada que Syaoran no le hubiese retribuido ya. Ayudaba con el cuidado de Ryuri; limpiaba la casa; trabajaba con él en el taller mecánico para colaborar con sus gastos. Prácticamente ya no lo necesitaba. No como lo necesitó años atrás, cuando estaba afligido y famélico de cariño.

—Ella no presentó cargos —informó Hien, haciéndose a un lado para que el guarda pudiese abrir la reja—, sólo pretendía darte un escarmiento dejándote pasar la noche en este lugar.

Syaoran vaciló en dar un paso adelante. No quería nada de esa mujer, sin embargo resolvió que no le permitirían quedarse ahí para siempre. Suspiró recogiendo su deplorable aspecto y salió de los separos sin mediar palabra con su padre. Tampoco a él deseaba hablarle.

Le regresaron sus pertenencias y su primer impulso fue coger su teléfono con intenciones de llamarle a Sakura. Desistió sabiendo que su acción sería en vano. Lo último que Sakura querría en ese instante sería escuchar su voz. Borró los mensajes de Amy del buzón sin leerlos caminando a las puertas de la comisaria. En la calle su padre lo retuvo por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarle.

—Tenemos que hablar, Syaoran.

—No veo de qué —espetó Syaoran, retirándose—, lo único que deseo comunicarte en agradecimiento por los años que me has dado un techo, es que me largaré cuanto antes de tu casa. No quiero ser el motivo por el que esa mujer arranque a Ryuri de nuestro lado.

—Todavía espero llegar a un buen acuerdo con ella —declaró Hien.

Nunca tuvo las intenciones de involucrar a Syaoran en el pleito legal por la custodia de su hijo más pequeño. Nunca hubiese esperado más bien, que Ieran apareciera un día en su puerta exigiendo conocerlo. Syaoran que llegaba del instituto en ese instante con el niño de la mano, le había mirado como a un traidor en cuanto reconoció a su madre aun con otro color de cabello y unas gafas de sol gigantes cubriéndole el rostro, porque nadie podía relacionarlos a ellos con la famosa Erena Fam. Por eso en el pueblo todos creían que Ieran estaba muerta, sería una vergüenza para ambas partes revelar su parentesco.

Nadie conseguía creer los motivos que impulsaron a esa mujer a regresar a Tomoeda. Syaoran estaba furioso. Tanto que corrió a la casa de su compañero Hiraguizawa a suplicarle que los asesorara en esa situación. El padre de Eriol era el mejor abogado del lugar y gracias a los cielos accedió a llevar su caso con respectiva discreción. Ieran había permanecido cerca en las últimas semanas recabando evidencias que demostraran que el niño estaría mejor con ella. No importaba si para eso tenía que valerse de la mala reputación de su hijo mayor y de las aventuras que mantuvo Hien con otras mujeres. Aunque eso no bastaría para cubrir lo perra que ella fue abandonándolos de pequeños.

—Sé que yo nunca te he pedido perdón por lo que te hice, hijo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por haberte dejado. He tratado de enmendarlo, te juro que he tratado, pero tú tampoco facilitas las cosas. —gritó frustrado. Quería aprender a conversar de otra manera con su hijo y cada vez que lo intentaba, fracasaba—. Jamás te pediría que te fueras de casa. Me conforta saber que llegas con bien todas las noches aunque nunca te detengas a platicar conmigo. Si te vas a otro lugar, temo que te embarres más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Déjame ayudarte ahora, que todavía puedes salir bien librado de esos asuntos.

—Tú me sacaste del único hogar que he conocido —protestó Syaoran. Hien sabía que se refería a la casa de la abuela—. No puedo perdonarte porque eso significaría olvidar de dónde vengo. Sería confiar en las personas que una vez me traicionaron. No quiero sufrir aprendiendo por segunda vez que las personas lastiman sin importar lo mucho que las ames.

Sólo después de escucharse fue capaz de saber cuánto daño le hacía a Sakura con su relación. Ella era buena, confiaba en él, creía quererlo mucho y por eso dolía su traición, sus maltratos, incluso las palabras de amor que salían de su boca la herían. Sin embargo antes de que Sakura equivocara su camino tanto como él, la liberaría. La dejaría libre para que pudiese ser feliz. Ahora ya no se marchaba de casa sólo por él, también por ella, para que consiguiera olvidarlo.

—Hablaré con mi hermano esta noche, luego me iré —avisó, su padre era incapaz de asimilar otras palabras más complejas.

—No pretenderás dejar la escuela también, ¿verdad? Porque eso no lo permitiré ni un millón de años, Syaoran. Irás así tenga que llevarte a rastras todos los días —regañó Hien, comprendiendo que Syaoran no se iría en la camioneta con él.

El muchacho avanzó tranquilamente por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, respondiendo: —Tampoco soy tan estúpido. —Atisbó el coche de su padre desaparecer en la esquina con un suspiro. Sabía que tenía un problema controlando su ira, lo comprobó arremetiendo contra Sakura cuando no tenía motivos para tratarla como lo había hecho.

En realidad sí los tenía, pero no se sentía nada bien maltratarla. Era diferente a las peleas con los chicos; esos eran los pocos segundos que podía olvidar sus problemas. Tal vez fuese porque se sentía superior a los demás pateando los traseros de los más débiles y menos astutos. Además le gustaba el dinero, lo tenía por montones desde que el hijo de la señora Sakamoto lo llevó a un reto por primera vez, contando apenas con catorce años. Por el mismo motivo era incapaz de alejarse de esos asuntos, estaba bien envuelto en algunos delitos de la banda, nada demasiado grave que le ameritara toda una vida en la cárcel, pero sí sus buenos años.

Las actividades de la pandilla sufrieron cambios desde que comenzó a ganarse seguidores mayores. A Syaoran le divertía realizar trabajos para novios celosos que buscaban darle un escarmiento a los amantes de sus mujeres, disfrutaba trazando planes para inmiscuirse en cualquier local a tomar cositas prestadas. Odiaba que abusaran de las chiquillas en los callejones y sobre todo, comenzaba a cansarse de iniciar a los niños que traía Joji a la pandilla. Gruñó recordando al idiota que había quedado como su líder inmediato después que Sasha fuese enviado a la cárcel. Evento que también marcó la división de bandos dentro de la misma asociación.

Llegó al centro de Tomoeda analizando el andar de los estudiantes que descendían del autobús escolar. En medio del tumulto de niños de primaria, diferenció una cabellera castaña ondeándose con el trote apresurado de sus pasos, deteniéndose cerca de una banca celeste afuera del acuario.

El pecho le ardió al fijarse que ella se frotaba los ojos con su linda cara color granate. Estaba llorando. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, seguramente las clases en Rinkan College se hubieran suspendido por la reunión mensual de profesores en la que afinarían los detalles para el próximo _Carnaval del Beso_, una propuesta absurda de las Silky Girls en beneficio del hospital infantil. Lo que significaba que pronto iniciarían a las nuevas miembros de tan selecto grupo.

Syaoran esperaba que no hubiesen depositado sus intereses en Sakura, cada una de las chicas que pasaban a integrar ese conjunto de zorras, terminaban igual. Sería terrible mirar a Sakura colgada del brazo de cualquier estúpido deportista que sólo buscaba acostarse con ella, varios de esos chicos perderían los dientes mientras Syaoran estudiara en el colegio. Estaba mal sentir celos, sabía que no tenía derecho a tenerlos, pero era tan doloroso imaginarla en brazos de otro, que le daban ganas de estrellar sus puños en el rostro de algún idiota hasta que sus añicos fueran comparables con los trozos de su corazón.

Ella se incorporó todavía hipando después de revolver su mochila en busca de los pocos billetes que cubrían el coste de la entrada al acuario. Vaciló en entrar cogiendo un folleto informativo de manos de un tipo vestido de tiburón. La primera reacción de Syaoran al verla atravesar el arco de delfines, fue seguirla, pero los guardas lo detendrían en la entrada al reparar en su vestimenta. Quizá ni siquiera le venderían un boleto en la taquilla.

Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, dando vueltas sin avanzar mientras decidía qué hacer. Quería pedirle una disculpa por su trato, estar con ella un rato antes de decirle adiós definitivamente.

Corrió al baño público de caballeros empujando a las personas a su paso. Una vez en el pequeño cubículo prefirió no mirarse en el espejo, si se veía tan mal como se sentía, espantaría a Sakura con su presencia. Se lavó la cara, abrochando los pocos botones restantes de su camisa antes de meterla en su pantalón. Sintiéndose decente adquirió un boleto regalándole una sonrisa temblorosa a la chica de la taquilla, resopló tranquilo hasta que ella le correspondió.

Entró en la cúpula de oxigeno dentro del pequeño océano que los rodeaba. La piel de los niños arremolinándose cerca de sus maestros, se miraba azul por el reflejo del agua. Syaoran no recordaba haber visitado ese lugar antes, él era de esos que prefería saltarse las excursiones de la escuela. Tal vez si fuera más constante en sus clases de biología, sabría identificar algunos peces para impresionar a Sakura.

Al recordarla, arrastró los pies con cuidado, sin despegar su mirada de las paredes interactivas adornadas con motivos marinos. Volvió a encontrar a su pequeño amor atrás de un cilindro burbujeante de colores y se permitió observar el entorno a través de sus ojos, sólo así sería capaz de comprenderla.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, su mente le jugó una broma demasiado cruel para resistirla. La sirenita se encontraba en su ambiente, era tan mágica y bonita que era inconcebible tenerla tan cerca. La voz armoniosa que hacía eco en su mente desde la primera vez que la escuchó cantar, ascendió haciéndole retumbar los oídos. Las razones por las que le molestaba escucharla cantar en público, no eran las mismas por las que odiaba a su madre. Ieran disfrutaba vanagloriándose con su éxito, en cambio Sakura desbordaba su alma en el escenario en un acto más íntimo que el sexo, que un beso.

Syaoran era el único consiente de que el tierno espíritu inocente de Sakura sería su perdición. Ella era una presa fácil para los hombres con dinero que le arrebataron a su madre para venderla como un producto. La mayoría de mujeres que entraban en la industria musical, acababan perdiéndose entre las fiestas y las varias diversiones ilícitas que estas ofrecían. A lo largo de los años, su propia madre se había visto involucrada sentimentalmente con más sujetos de los que podía recordar, cuando en su vida de casada jamás se atrevió a engañar a Hien. Eso a Syaoran le constaba, porque solía perseguirla a los bares donde trabajaba con tal de escucharla cantar. El noble corazón de su Sakura no soportaría tantas rupturas, para protegerse acabaría convirtiéndose en una puta más grande que los hombres que la engañarían y antes de afrontar esa realidad, él prefería la muerte.

Sakura interesada en el llavero de una foca bebé, se acercó a la caseta de recuerdos. Syaoran se llevó una mano al bolsillo con intenciones de asomarse a cancelar su cuenta, pero pronto recordó que no estaban en una cita. Esperó con paciencia mesurada a que ella se decidiera a tomar aire en la cafetería para interceptarla. Dudó bastante en acercarse premeditando la reacción que ella tendría cuando por fin se atreviera a tirarla del brazo para guiarla al fondo de la estancia, donde nadie los molestaría.

La reacción de ella fue justo lo que imaginó. El renovado brillo de su mirada durante el recorrido, se apagó, prácticamente dejando a ciegas el reducido mundo de Syaoran. Se sintió miserable al ver la poca voluntad que Sakura tuvo para luchar al ser apartada de la seguridad que le brindaba la aglomeración de comensales. La mano fría de su inerte princesa se deslizó de su regazo a mitad del pasillo, Syaoran sintió pavor de girarse a mirarla, le daba vergüenza enseñarle las marcas de su mala fortuna. Ella podría incluso detectar las evidencias de su infidelidad en el cuello. La jodida Amy nunca hacía nada a medias, no le extrañaría que haya esparcido el rumor de su aventura durante la mañana, fue entonces que la magnitud de sus errores le partió la cabeza y le desmoronó el corazón.

—Lo sabes —susurró, cerrando su mano temblorosa en un puño apretado que perforaría sus venas para que brotara su verdadero coraje.

Sakura sollozó. Por supuesto que lo sabía, se enteró en los baños del instituto antes de que anunciaran la suspensión del almuerzo por la reunión de profesores. No sabía con quién se había revolcado Syaoran la noche pasada, pero estaba segura de que se burló de ella durante mucho tiempo. Se sentía terrible por habérsele ofrecido en su cumpleaños, si se comparaba con las otras chicas del instituto, ella era una criatura fea que carecía de todos los atributos que Syaoran gozaba en las mujeres.

Se secó las lágrimas esforzándose en ser valiente y fingir que no estaba demasiado afectada.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo terminé contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? —Anduvo con serenidad cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta dejar atrás a la persona que le hacía tanto daño—. Y si me disculpas, tengo una cita con otra persona.

Syaoran omitió la mención de otro sujeto en la vida de Sakura a pocas horas de su ruptura. Contuvo su impulso natural de reclamarle porque carecía de la potestad de hacerlo, iba liberarla, no a intimidarla para que acabara de odiarlo.

—Yo pensé que podías ser mía, pero después de lo que hice, sé que no tengo oportunidad de recuperarte. —Aprovechó el fugaz instante de vacilación en ella para atraparla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra el pecho que iba a reventarle si seguía acumulando amor en él. Ahora que había descubierto una nueva forma de expresárselo, no pensaba desaprovecharlo—. Perdóname, sirenita. Perdóname tú porque yo no puedo. Al lastimarte realmente no te fallé a ti, falté a la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de cuidarte. No me había percatado de que la única persona que te lastima, soy yo.

En cuanto se movió, Sakura se arrepintió de girarse a mirarlo. Le había tomado media mañana descubrir que Syaoran no había asistido a la escuela y acababa de descubrir la razón. Estaba sucio y tenía varios moretones dispersos por la cara, sin mucho esfuerzo podía asegurar que también le dolían los costados por su manera de sostenerla. Todos los pensamientos en la mente de Sakura se tornaron brumosos, no reconocía a la persona que le abrazaba. Su Syaoran de la infancia no se amilanaba ni vagaba por ahí con un aspecto deplorable. Era un héroe que perdía con dignidad y se levantaba para volverlo a intentar. El Syaoran que ella amaba, nunca se hubiera rebajado a pedirle perdón, él jamás le habría lastimado. Hasta entonces lo creía, él había cambiado.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —lloró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. No tenía sentido acariciarle el rostro cuando sus manos eran incapaces de cicatrizar sus heridas, como también era inútil insistir con su relación cuando su amor tampoco logró renovarlo. No había fallado Syaoran, era ella la defectuosa que no hacía más que llorar—, si yo no te hubiese hecho enojar, nada de esto habría pasado.

Si ella derramaba otra lágrima en su presencia, Syaoran enloquecería. Ella debió notar el remordimiento contrito en su mirada cuando elevó el rostro en un adiós silente que selló con la quimera de un ósculo tormentoso. Syaoran no quería que su primer beso fuese de esa manera. Se comportó como un chiquillo que jamás había sostenido un contacto tan íntimo con otra persona. Él que se había enrollado con una chica diferente casi todas las noches del último año, dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en el ínfimo roce de labios. Fue tan fugaz y delicioso como la caricia de una pluma; tan catastrófico y devastador como un ventarrón avasallando su pecho. Antes de convertir un gesto inocente en uno sucio producto de su pasión, se retiró, deslizando sus labios de la nariz a la frente de ella. Cuando Sakura quisiera un beso de verdad, tendría que dárselo sin desbordar compasión en cada movimiento.

—Sé buena, que yo dejaré de involucrarme en tus asuntos —susurró, lamentando que ella todavía sostuviera su boquita elevada hacia él ofreciéndole la virginidad de sus labios. Aunque Syaoran no pudiese componer el daño que provocó en su interior, la compensaría y se castigaría a la vez, dejando el cuerpo que deseaba intacto. No se llevaría más que el recuerdo de su amor.

Sakura lo sintió alejarse con el nudo en su garganta torciéndole el alma. Ahora era Syaoran quien terminaba con ella y por Dios juraba que después de conocer el dolor que le había infringido ella con su ruptura, quería aullar por la perdida. Reprimió su necesidad de perseguirlo y prometer que las cosas marcharían como si nada entre ellos, porque su relación nunca fue conveniente.

A Sakura no le importaban los celos, ni lo controlador que resultó Syaoran; importaba eso que no le decía, sus motivos para odiarla y mantener oculto su noviazgo ante los demás. Syaoran era el único obstáculo que Sakura no quería apartar del medio para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre, ser famosa iba tener un coste demasiado alto si el éxito representaba perderlo.

Se llevó una mano a los labios preguntándose cómo podía amar tan profundamente a alguien que se rehusaba a darle un beso y se negaba a hacerle el amor. Era cierto que no estaba lista para un acto de tal magnitud, pero si las intenciones de Syaoran solamente hubiesen sido un juego, nunca habría desaprovechado la oportunidad. Tal vez él podía quererla mucho porque se lo demostró respetándola, pero desconocía los eslabones de una relación.

Fidelidad y confianza.

Le daría un espacio para buscarlos, ella al igual que el amor verdadero, no guardaría rencores y sería paciente. Sin embargo un poco de su amor propio se encontraba ofendido y su dignidad estaba enojada. No podía olvidar tan fácil el engaño de Syaoran, su cabeza no terminaba de asimilar cómo un chico dulce que regalaba globos y un cachorro a su novia, conseguía ser al mismo tiempo un bastardo que traicionaba.

Después de tranquilizarse, se sentó a pensar que si deseaba ver un cambio en Syaoran, tendría que empezar cambiando ella. Postergaría sus anhelos de tenerlo cerca manteniéndose firme en su decisión hasta descubrir la naturaleza de los sentimientos negativos cimentados en Syaoran. Jamás estuvo más determinada a realizar sus sueños como esa tarde en la cafetería del acuario, siendo una niña ilusa que era demasiado ambiciosa para su conveniencia, regresó caminando al vecindario sólo para enterarse que Syaoran se marchaba de casa.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

—Debes estar bromeando —le recriminó a su hermano, quien se encontraba tumbando en el sofá de la sala como un gato descarado al sol lamiéndose los testículos.

—Asómate por la ventana —se limitó a decir Touya, subiendo el volumen de la televisión. La imagen de Syaoran cargando las cosas en su automóvil era más indignante que un tipo de diecisiete años tarareando las melodías de Anastasia.

Extrañamente, a Sakura le confortaba saber hacia dónde se dirigía su vecino.

—Me voy al trabajo.

* * *

_ Se me pasaba decir que una chica (Nathalia) me dejó un review con su correo, lamentablemente FanFiction en su afán de molestar las elimina, así que la dirección no me llegó, te agradezco un montón el comentario sin embargo, al igual que a todas. _


	14. Chicos lindos I

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

**"Los registros secretos del corazón de una chica"**

**Los chicos lindos, también tiene sus secretos I**

* * *

Syaoran escondió sus maletas vacías debajo de la cama, sabiendo que no se había equivocado en su elección de mudarse de casa. Tal vez su habitación no estuviese decorada con sus trofeos de fútbol ni carteles de sus bandas favoritas, pero tenía lo esencial. Sobre todo se había llevado consigo su tesoro más preciado, el retrato de la persona que despertaba adorando. Sakura a sus catorce años estaba preciosa, y aunque tenía muchas fotografías de ella en su celular, no se atrevía a reemplazar la original.

Se sentó al borde de su cama sosteniendo el retrato en su regazo. Antes de que ella llegara, se acostaba soñando con el rostro de otra mujer. Todavía a las puertas de su vida adulta, no conseguía entender el amor desmedido que sentía por su madre. Siempre la adoró, aun cuando a ella le molestaba compartir la cama con un niño que podía echarle a perder sus finas pijamas de seda si se orinaba durante la noche. No importaba. Syaoran hacía todo por complacerla.

Recordaba la primera navidad que tocó el piano para complacerla, había practicado varios meses después de la escuela, pero cualquier orgullo que Ieran pudo sentir por él, se apagó tan rápido de sus ojos como el flash de una cámara. A pesar de eso, el amor que sentía por ella permanecía oculto en su corazón, detrás de todos sus sentimientos, como la sombra oscura de un secreto que no merecía ser descubierto y así se quedaría.

Se recostó absorto en el bello rostro de Sakura, sus ojos inocentes no se comparaban con la exquisitez de sus labios tan rosados y deseados. Había tenido muchas ilusiones de su vida con ella, a veces todo lo que sentía iba más allá de lo sexual; mirarla, saber que ella estaba bien era suficiente. Con lo puritana que era no se hacía demasiadas expectativas de tenerla en su cama si no existía un compromiso de por medio y era mejor así. Él aprendió a prepararse, estaba preparado para manejar palabras de tal magnitud.

Se lo diría una noche tranquila en la que estuviesen mirando una de esas películas que tanto le gustaban a Sakura, tumbados en la alfombra de la sala. Las piernas de Syaoran estarían enroscadas al pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo el íntimo secreto de la frazada que los acogería. Afuera llovería mientras él apoyaba la barbilla en la cabeza de su amada.

—Sakura, te prometo que un día me casaré contigo. —No le dejaría oportunidad de replicar, por eso no iba preguntárselo, iba a afirmárselo para que ella fuese haciéndose la idea de que le pertenecería de por vida.

Ella ni siquiera se molestaría en mirarlo, esbozaría una sonrisa más amplia que la pantalla del televisor sonrojándose por el atrevido agarre que él sostendría sobre sus pechos.

—Sí, Syaoran.

Pero como estaban las cosas ahora, si llegara a decirle exactamente eso en un escenario completamente diferente, la respuesta más idónea que podría salir de sus labios sería: —En tus sueños, hijo de puta.

Syaoran sonrió, porque no se imaginaba a Sakura escupiendo esas palabras aunque deseara pronunciarlas con todo el corazón.

—Sí, mi amor. En mis sueños, hemos sido marido y mujer muchas veces —respondió él, a la fotografía que sostenía entre las manos—, mi parte favorita es cuando te quitas la ropa para seducirme en la noche de bodas.

Un golpe sobrevendría a eso, pero no fue una cachetada imaginaría de Sakura la que recibió, sino una visita que se anunciaba en su puerta. Reacio a levantarse, giró sobre la cama escondiendo la fotografía debajo de su almohada. Era extraño que llevando cerca de dos horas viviendo en ese lugar, alguien se acercara a darle la bienvenida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta hubiese preferido que un mapache rabioso le arrancara un huevo, a tener que hablar con Amy después de lo sucedido. Todavía estaba enojado con ella por haberle enviado aquel video del demonio en el momento equivocado, pero no podía despedirla así.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Tu hermano me lo dijo —respondió ella, sin inmutarse por los moretones en el rostro de Syaoran, los encontraba como algo natural en él, igual que su cabello desordenado.

Syaoran se quedó un momento en la puerta, pensando una excusa para despedirla. No encontró nada. Maldecía su manía de mantener todo en orden. Aunque la nevera estaba vacía, tal vez sería conveniente un rápido viaje al supermercado.

—Lamento no tener nada que ofrecerte —le dijo a Amy, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá.

—No te preocupes —susurró la chica poniendo ojos amables—, tomé algo en casa antes de venir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio admirando sus reflejos en la pantalla sin brillo del televisor. Amy vestía como siempre, bonita y discreta. Era casi imposible creer que ella no se aprovechara de su espléndida figura como el resto de sus amigas. Posiblemente Amy también estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga la noche que durmieron juntos por primera vez.

Syaoran le tenía una confianza casi ciega a la chica, sabía que era buena y lo amaba de verdad. Lástima que él no pudiese corresponderle.

—¿Por qué me enviaste ese video? —No recordaba haberle mencionado a ella lo mucho que le afectaba escuchar en público la voz de Sakura.

—Creí que te interesaría saberlo, sé que te preocupas mucho por ella —respondió simplemente, anudándose el cabello a un lado del cuello para cubrir la marca que Syaoran dejó ahí la noche anterior.

Mierda.

Él cerró los ojos al darse cuenta. Había echado sus esfuerzos por la borda acostándose con ella después de meses de evadirla. Ahora ella asumía que habían regresado.

—Anoche fue maravilloso.

Syaoran lamentó la invasión de la mano de Amy en su muslo, no quería despreciarla, Dios sabía que no. Pero algo andaba muy mal en ella. Lo de la noche pasada fue todo menos maravilloso. Él estaba enojado y Amy no había sido más que un cuerpo sin rostro para él. Un objeto en el cual descargar toda su frustración.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo de compras? —ofreció poniéndose de pie. No podía permitir que Amy llevara la conversación más lejos—. Conduciré hasta el próximo pueblo, así nadie podrá vernos juntos.

Amy le siguió con un brillo perturbador en sus ojos. Quizá la había juzgado mal. Ella no conocía su amor por Sakura, por lo tanto, no tenía motivos para separarlos. Era realmente una buena chica, y él, sólo el cabrón que la había jodido.

* * *

—¿Lista, bomboncito? Voy a entrar.

Eran las palabras más escalofriantes que había escuchado en mi vida. Me encontré de repente tumbada en la alfombra de mi habitación con mi albornoz blanco después de un baño refrescante. Prefería estar mirando una escalofriante película de terror con todas las luces apagadas, que mirar el Maserati de Landon aparcado afuera de mi casa.

No podía hacer demasiado para apresurarme, llevaba media tarde decidiendo qué ponerme, pero todavía no estaba lista. No quería que Landon me viese como a una niña y tampoco buscaba que me confundiera con una chica mayor, quería que me conociera como el resto de mis amigos lo hacían, sólo yo.

Dejé resbalar mi celular en el bolsillo mientras finalmente encontraba unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Le había hecho prometer que no me llevaría a ningún lugar ostentoso si salía con él. En un principio Landon pareció decepcionado por reservarse su extravagancia en esta ocasión, pero declaró claramente que lo haríamos a su estilo la próxima.

Procuré tranquilizar mi corazón haciendo lo que solía hacer a diario antes de salir de compras con Tomoyo o simplemente ir a la tienda de la esquina por los dulces de mi hermano, agarré las monedas de mi tocador, mis ahorros, mi celular, y otra cosa extra por la ocasión: la pulsera que Landon me regaló en mi cumpleaños. Tragué saliva escuchando el timbre resonar por la sala. Era casi hora de la cena y mamá estaba en casa; lo que era peor, Touya estaba en casa.

Me precipité por las escaleras para ser yo quién llegara primero a la puerta, lamentablemente mamá se me adelantó. Las piernas no me reaccionaron por una décima de segundo, tampoco la lengua. Estaba por completo paralizada descubriendo la dimensión de lo que había hecho. ¡Saldría con un chico mayor! Ni siquiera llevaba la ventaja de ser universitario como los novios de algunas de mis compañeras, Landon estaba egresado e incluso se enorgullecía de tener un Máster a su edad.

Ahora lo sabía.

Él tenía veinticinco años, un imperio heredado alrededor del mundo y una reputación de mujeriego consolidado. ¿Qué hacía yo él? Tal vez jugar a ser su siguiente presa. Bastaba con recordar la conversación que tuve con Tomoyo una noche antes de todo este embrollo.

Ella estaba tranquilamente enroscada en mi cama, ajustando algunas lentejuelas de su maravilloso traje de ayudante de mago, porque sí, consiguió su lugar con Eriol al unirse al club de magia. Era horrible. Pero fue más horrible la expresión que delineó su rostro cuando por fin se lo solté.

—Tendré una cita mañana —susurré, cerrando mi ordenador con los ojos desorientados, fijos en ningún lugar de la habitación. Mi mente seguía evocando a la conversación que Landon y yo habíamos sostenido minutos atrás. Había sido una semana difícil para mí, una semana de revelaciones, una tormentosa semana sin Syaoran, una semana en la que también descubrí, que aun amando a un hombre, podía gustarme otro.

Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo para responder, no chilló ni se emocionó como lo habría esperado de ella. Cortó el hilo con una tijera, inspeccionó el vestido y después me miró.

—¿No se supone que eso debe ser un secreto? —Casi me aseguró con su inquisitiva ceja alzada. Se escuchaba enojada, como si en lugar de un secreto le hubiese lanzando un insulto—. Sé que tienes algo con él.

Me acomodé a horcajadas en la silla de mi escritorio, sonrojándome, sosteniendo muy fuerte el respaldo de ésta hasta sentir los dedos ateridos.

—No creí… no imaginé que tú… —tartamudeé, agachando la cabeza.

Se suponía que no existían secretos entre nosotras. Yo conocía todos los secretos de Tomoyo, desde el chico que robó su primer beso hasta el nombre del maldito que arruinó su reputación en la escuela. Ella nunca exigía saber nada de mí porque lo conocía todo, lo que yo no decía, era evidente. Pero esto, mi relación con Syaoran, creo que sí ameritaba ser mencionada.

Mi vista se nubló con las lágrimas que se negaban a manar. Me había equivocado o tal vez no. Mi balanza de fidelidad entre amor y amistad estaba descompuesta, como algo dentro de mí.

—Estás diferente —explicó Tomoyo. Acomodando el vestido en su regazo, echó un vistazo a la ventana, ahí donde sabíamos se encontraba la casa de la familia Li, donde mi corazón ya no estaba. Se había marchado lejos, con él—. Li también. Sigue siendo la misma cosa, bastardo y todo lo que quieras, pero también luce diferente. Triste. Vacío.

Evoqué a mi propia imagen de Syaoran, la que permanecía en mí desde que éramos unos niños. Mi enamoramiento por él, no me había permitido ver que Syaoran lució de la misma forma todo el tiempo. No fui yo quien lo lastimó, alguien más lo había fracturado antes de mi llegada. A la persona que lo hizo defectuoso, desconfiado, que dejó sólo los estropajos de su corazón, yo la odiaba. A ella le debía la falta de compromiso de Syaoran conmigo.

—Lo que sea que hayamos tenido, terminó —declaré, conteniendo el salvaje nudo de mi garganta—. Él no me quiere lo suficiente.

—O tal vez te quiere demasiado —opinó ella, reclinándose hacia tras con sus brazos apoyados en la cama. Tomoyo debió notar la consternación en mi rostro, porque al instante comenzó a reírse—. Te lo dije, Sakura. A los chicos como él no les conviene tener una novia, si de verdad quieren a alguien, deben mantenerla lejos.

—¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? —pregunté, al borde de perder los estribos. Viendo los antecedentes de Syaoran podía ser que hubiera algo de aquello, pero no era todo. Syaoran tenía más secretos de los que nosotras pudiésemos imaginar o en todo caso, llegar a conocer.

—La que sabe algo aquí que yo no, eres tú. Dime ya, ¿con quién vas a salir mañana?

El abrupto giro de la conversación me hizo sentir incómoda de nuevo. Mis conversaciones con Landon a lo largo de la semana, se hicieron más frecuentes, más divertidas. Yo podía ser dependiente de su persona en muy poco tiempo si no tenía cuidado. Si desde la distancia me había empujado a hacer cosas que yo consideraba impropias, no quería imaginar lo que me impulsaría a hacer en persona.

—Debes conocerlo —dije, mirándome las uñas recién decoradas. Otro regalo de Landon que acepté descaradamente. Acordamos reunirnos entre semana en el salón para que nos hicieran la manicura, él hizo las reservaciones pero nunca se presentó, tuvo inconvenientes en el trabajo—, su nombre es Landon. Landon Hurtz.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí? —agregó horrorizada. Su piel pálida se tornó un poco azul de la impresión, ella no estaba respirando. Al parecer el nombre de mi nuevo amigo causaba el mismo efecto en las personas, incluso a mí me sucedió cuando decidí googlearlo—. ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Dónde? ¡No puedes salir con él!

Dejé caer la cabeza a mis manos. Era imposible. Elegir un hombre inadecuado para salir, era habitual en mi vida ultimadamente. Toda Tomoeda estaba en contra de mi relación con Syaoran y ahora, mi mejor amiga, se oponía a que sostuviera una amistad con un hombre maravilloso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes? Landon Hurtz es un puto mezquino que disfruta jugando con las mujeres. Si no tuviese tanto dinero, estaría muerto por todos los enemigos que se carga encima por sus romances. ¡Tiene a su amante embarazada! Apuesto a que no te dijo eso cuando te conoció.

—Fue lo primero que dijo —repliqué. No hacía falta formar parte del estrafalario mundo de los ricos, para saber que Landon no tenía un expediente limpio, su sola cara era testimonio de ello—. Además sólo somos amigos, hemos hablado durante la semana y convenimos conocernos.

Tomoyo me miró como si fuese una extraña, estaba tan enojada, que para ella hubiese sido un alivio que Syaoran apareciera por la puerta para sacudirme por traicionarlo con otro sujeto, sobre todo porque sentía un desprecio especial por Landon.

—No, Sakura. Landon me gusta menos que Li. Si los comparo ambos son igual de cabrones, con la diferencia de que Landon es más viejo y además de una cara bonita, tiene dinero. Nadie puede resistirse a eso. Nadie.

La voz de Tomoyo se alejó de mí como la bruma de la mañana. En pocos segundos mi hermano se había atrincherado frente a la puerta con Nadeshiko, ambos lucían desconcertados y no era para menos, Landon estaba ahí sosteniendo entre las manos flores para mi madre y por Dios, chocolates en forma de animalitos para mi hermano.

Me quería morir.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Kinomoto —saludó entregando los correspondientes presentes a cada uno. Mi familia seguía sin poder articular una palabra con sus ojos más allá de Landon, perdidos en el Maserati de éste—. Me gustaría tener una conversación con usted, si le es posible concederme unos minutos.

Entonces ocurrió algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado, se quitó sus gafas, sacando a relucir su galante mirada. Me hipnotizó. Se robó el alma de mi madre y se ganó el odio de mi hermano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue suficiente para que él abandonara su gesto formal regalándome una sonrisa.

—¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —acusó mi hermano, apretando los puños. Mi mamá seguía demasiado sorprendida para hablar, pero hizo un asentimiento a Landon para que contestara la pregunta.

—De la academia —respondió él, chispeando encanto con su voz.

—Oh, ¿entonces tú das clases en ese lugar? —preguntó mamá un poco afligida, haciéndose a un lado para que mi supuesto profesor entrara a la sala.

—No, en realidad la conocí un día después de sus clases, cerca de ahí. Uno de sus tacones se atascó en medio de la calzada y le brindé un poco de ayuda. —Me dieron ganas de arrojarme encima de él y arañarle la cara. Tal vez esa fuera su versión, pero si mamá escuchaba la mía, jamás nos daría permiso de salir. Así que, procuré tranquilizarme.

—No me digas, típico del monstruo —masculló Touya, avergonzándome—. Entonces qué estás buscando. ¿La llevaste a algún hospital o la montaste en un taxi y te debe dinero?

—Nos volvimos amigos —respondió Landon, con un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros—, estoy aquí para solicitar su autorización para salir, Sra. Kinomoto. Prometo devolverla temprano… intacta —agregó, mirando a mi hermano con una sombra de diversión en sus ojos.

Mamá se miró los pies, confundida. Luego se quedó observando a Touya durante un largo rato buscando en él la respuesta, la cual hubiese sido definitivamente no, si Landon no se hubiese aparecido con flores para ella.

—Ese es un gesto muy educado de su parte, joven —dijo mamá, refiriéndose a la previa solicitud a la familia antes de sacar a pasear a una chica—, me siento más segura conociendo a los amigos de mi hija.

—Landon Hurtz a sus servicios, mi hermosa señora. —Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mamá cayó rendida a sus pies, y no precisamente por el efecto que surtió su nombre en ella. Touya por otro lado, parecía un viejo hombre de las cavernas a punto de arrancar la cabeza de su presa con los dientes.

—Vayámonos entonces —hablé por primera vez, asomándome a la puerta—, entre más rápido salgamos, más pronto regresaremos.

—¡Alto! —gritó Touya, alzando su mano ocupada por los chocolates—. Mi hermanita no puede ir sola con un sujeto como tú.

Temí que dijera que iba a acompañarnos, eso hubiese sido un verdadero bochorno considerando que él estaba vestido con bermudas y una camiseta extra grande de Mickey Mouse. Dio vueltas en la sala, buscando algo. A lo mejor tuviese por ahí unos grilletes que asegurarían mi castidad, pero regresó a nosotros con mi cachorro en brazos, esa pobre criatura rechoncha que seguía sin tener un nombre ni un collar que lo identificara. Recordé con dolor que Syaoran había prometido llevarme de compras.

—Llévatelo —me ordenó, tendiéndolo hacia a mí. El perro chilló al mirarme, agitando su pequeño rabo y me sentí culpable, como una mala madre a punto de abandonar a un hijo por su amante.

—¡No! —negó mamá, sacándole una risita a Landon. No entendía cómo conseguía reírse en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Touya, empujando al perro hacia mí—. Es como llevar a un hermanito pequeño, no harán nada si están siendo observados y pendientes del cuidado de alguien más.

—No seas tonto, es un cachorro, ¿qué puede hacer en defensa de tu hermana? —replicó mamá, arrebatándome al cachorro para consolarlo por el susto que debió haberse llevado en la discusión—. Ustedes dos, pueden irse. Diviértanse.

Touya rechinó los dientes, acompañándonos hasta las escaleras del vestíbulo. Olviden la caballerosidad en él, sólo salió a memorizar la matrícula del coche de Landon, cuando la tuvo se largó a triturar sus chocolates.

Suspiré comenzando a caminar, eso había sido menos complicado de lo que pensé. Por un momento creí que mamá sufriría un ataque al notar la edad de Landon. Iba a preguntarle si todo andaba bien con él, cuando noté que estaba ausente a mi lado. Resignada, regresé a la puerta de mi casa, donde él se había quedado varado.

Frunció el ceño al verme, haciéndome una señal para que me mantuviese en silencio. Me crucé de brazos, torciendo el gesto. Esperando cualquier cosa que lo retuviese ahí.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó mi madre, moviéndose muy alegre todavía en interior—. ¡Un príncipe ha venido a reclamar a mi niña!

—¡Eres una inconsciente! Una madre normal no habría permitido lo que acaba de suceder —le espetó Touya, al parecer, con la boca llena—. El sujeto ni siquiera reparó nada antes de que tú se la ofrecieras.

—Pero parece decente y es de buena familia, ¿acaso no ves las noticias o lees el periódico, hijo?

—Nunca la sección de economía —alegó mi hermano—, pero sí sé quién es. Lo he visto en las revistas que lee Nakuru, es un bastardo con dinero, madre. ¿Qué crees que podría querer de alguien como mi hermana? —Acostarse conmigo y desconocerme cuando estuviese embarazada. No hacía falta una puerta de distancia para deducir el pensamiento de mi hermano.

—Mi abuelo me dijo lo mismo de tu padre —dijo mamá, con la voz hueca.

Después hubo minutos de silencio, aunque nunca absoluto, ya que la respiración agitada de mi hermano tranquilizándose se confundía con los lamentos de mi cachorro hambriento.

—Eres demasiado confiada.

—Y no me ha ido tan mal siendo así —aseguró mamá, llevando su grácil figura a la cocina. Era una mujer pequeña, frágil, que con los años aprendió a ser sabia sin dejar de ser ella y yo la amaba por eso—. Tienes que aprender a leer el corazón de las personas, Touya. Si te vas siempre por la apariencia o las actitudes que éstas podrían manifestar, tú serías un horrible monstruo que nadie encontrar bajo su cama. Pero tu hermana y yo sabemos que no es así, eres bueno, a tu manera, eres un niño bueno.

—Oye, me gusta ella —susurró Landon, apartándose de la puerta.

—A mí también —sonreí—. ¿Por qué te quedaste escuchando?

Landon me devolvió la sonrisa llevándome del meñique en lugar de tomarme la mano. Me gustaba lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo conmigo, porque era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que acostumbraba salir.

—No sé. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente tenga una reacción al saber mi nombre, todos se sorprenden. La calidad de sus buenas atenciones se deriva del interés que tengan por mí, la mayoría espera que haga algo por ellos. Pero no vi eso en tu familia.

—Y al parecer ellos saben mucho sobre ti, mi hermano cree que eres un aprovechado.

—Yo creí que él era un niño de cinco años, por Dios, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? La manera en que siempre hablas de Touya me dio esa impresión. No sabes lo avergonzado que me sentí por los chocolates, bomboncito. Me debes una.

Landon abrió la puerta de su automóvil para mí, ninguno de los dos se animó a tocar el tema de su reputación con las mujeres. Me había contado que se volvió famoso para las revistas desde que embarazó a una modelo internacional, que según él, le vio la cara de estúpido, pero que no le importaba ser padre, estaba feliz por eso.

*.*.*

A Landon le gustaban los extremos, no existían términos medios para él. O hacía todo demasiado extravagante o lo hacía todo demasiado corriente. La única pregunta que me hizo durante el camino, involucraba pollo frito y un autoservicio. Ahora estábamos en un estacionamiento comiendo nuestra cena, porque en el lugar al que íbamos no permitían el acceso de comida.

—Entonces, ¿estás muy acostumbrado a recoger a las chicas en sus casas? Te desenvolviste perfectamente con mi familia, aún cuando mi hermano se puso complicado.

—Tengo que lidiar con personas difíciles todos los días —respondió él, desechando los restos de pollo en una caja—, además de combatir mi mala reputación. Me la merezco, sabes. No soy alguien que se tiente el corazón en los negocios y mucho menos a la hora de despedir a las mujeres de mi cama. Si quiero algo, lo tomo, no importa qué.

Tragué saliva. No hacía falta tanta sinceridad de su parte, aunque seguramente venía incluida en su personalidad. Sólo había que verlo caminar para saber lo arrogante que era, su propia belleza le permitía serlo.

Entramos al pequeño museo al que nos dirigíamos. Me parecía un lugar extraño para una cita después de conocer el carácter de Landon, a él no le molestaban los lugares agitados, entre más personas admirándolo resultaba mejor, pero quizá algunas ocasiones necesitaba la paz civilizada de su condición.

Volvió a cogerme del meñique al subir las escaleras, todavía me encontraba avergonzada por el gesto cuando el guardia de la entrada nos saludó. Los hermosos mechones dorados que caían por su frente, se reflejaron en el piso de linóleo dándonos la bienvenida. Estando próxima la hora de cerrar, la afluencia de personas era mínima, aunque a Landon no parecía importarle eso en lo absoluto.

Me habló como un experto de varias pinturas y esculturas incluyendo la historia de cada una. Si pretendía impresionarme, lo había conseguido con méritos. Me sentía atrapada en la explosión de colores que restallaba de las paredes, tener a Landon como guía, era fantástico. Las personas lo miraban como parte de la exhibición y es que resultaba fácil confundirlo con una obra de arte autentica en honor a la sexualidad masculina, aun vistiendo como un muchacho rebelde con sus jeans.

—¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? —Nos sentamos en un banco de hormigón en el jardín central de la estructura, desde ahí podíamos admirar el interior a través de bellos arcos enmarcados por columnas. Afuera parecía un sueño, era como estar atrapada en una bóveda gótica cuyo único contacto con el exterior eran las estrellas del cielo en el techo de cristal.

—Cuando era niño mi padre era asesor de arte para varios museos en mi país, viajaba cada tanto alrededor del mundo para comprar nuevas piezas. Entenderás que si queríamos pasar tiempo con él, mamá y yo teníamos que acompañarlo —dijo Landon, deslizándose más cerca de mi posición. Sonrió al mirar mis uñas perfectamente arregladas, dejando sus dedos enredarse con los míos—. Pero con el tiempo dejamos de acompañarlo porque mamá debía hacerse cargo de sus negocios. Gran parte de lo que tengo le pertenece a ella. Y admiro que no me guarde rencor por haberla dejado yo también durante muchos años por seguir a papá. Él era extraordinario, Sakura. Aprendí mucho de él. Japón siempre fue de nuestros favoritos. Él pasó sus últimos años aquí, en Tomoeda y este museo fue levantado gracias a sus generosas donaciones.

—Y tú colaboras para siga en pie.

Landon torció la boca en un gesto descuidado, como si no le importara la magnitud de sus acciones. Además de proporcionar un entretenimiento para los curiosos, también estaba colaborando con la educación de nuestras escuelas, porque la mayoría de visitantes que se recibían durante el día eran estudiantes. Si el padre de Landon fue extraordinario, él lo era aún más.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de devolverte a tu casa —supuso mirando su deslumbrante reloj—. No quiero que tu madre desconfíe ni que tu hermano me arranque la cabeza.

Me puse en marcha suspirando, la sensación de tener mi mente despejada de Syaoran había sido agradable. No quería olvidarlo, simplemente descansar un rato de mis preocupaciones.

—Voy a salir un tiempo de Tomoeda, quiero atender algunos asuntos en la cuidad y demoraré unas semanas, pero mientras tanto, si quieres, podemos seguir saliendo —ofreció, y no lo pensé dos veces antes de responder que sí.

*.*.*

Estaba de regreso en los pasillos de Rinkan College después de un vergonzoso viaje de llegada, mi hermano seguía trasladándose gratis con Syaoran, pero yo prefería tomar el autobús escolar. Esa mañana fue la excepción, Landon pasó a casa para recogerme, a mamá se le quemaron los panqueques y mi hermano se indigestó al mirarlo. No fue diferente cuando nos adentramos en el aparcamiento de la institución, atrayendo la mirada de las personas.

Nunca fui buena manejando la atención de los demás, así que Landon decidió ayudarme quedándose dentro del automóvil, cuando en realidad lo hizo para no ser capturado por los hijos de sus amistades con una niña de colegio.

No encontré rastros de Kenichi en el camino y Tomoyo continuaba desaparecida desde el fin de semana. Gemí recogiendo mis libros de mi casillero, con todo el bullicio que había alrededor, apenas noté la tarjeta rosada que se deslizó de las rendijas al abrirlo. La recogí y al instante, Tomoyo se manifestó en los pasillos agitando en el aire otra tarjeta idéntica a la que yo sostenía. Entonces lo supe, era nuestra admisión al grupo de las Silky Girls.


End file.
